Armitage Hux et le Trésor des Hutts
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Dans une galaxie où le Premier Ordre n'a jamais vu le jour, le capitaine Armitage Hux dirige le Finalizer, un petit vaisseau de transport servant aussi à la contrebande. Tiraillé entre ses ambitions et ses problèmes financiers, Hux se retrouve à accepter un défi lancé par celui qu'il considère comme sa Némésis, Ben Solo, capitaine du Faucon Millenium.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma toute nouvelle fic écrite pour le Festival de Fanfics Francophones Kylux (ou KyluxFFF) que vous pouvez retrouver sur l'autre site de fanfics, celui avec un A devant, un O au milieu et un 3 en dernier avec plein d'autres écrivains francophones! Pour l'occasion j'avais demandé aux gens de me fournir des prompts. En effet, je voulais faire une fic plutôt courte et je n'avais des idées que pour des choses longues. Un anonyme m'a suggéré Smuggler Hux et l'idée m'a bien inspirée. Tellement bien inspirée en fait que je planifie plusieurs histoires autour de ce petit personnage d'Armitage Hux contrebandier. Autant dire que c'est foutu pour le côté court... Mais cher Anon, encore merci car je vois tellement de pistes pour cet univers que j'en suis toute impatiente d'écrire :D_  
 _Là dedans, Ben Solo est le digne fils de son père et est lui aussi contrebandier. Le Finalizer est une version miniature de lui-même et après la victoire de la République sur Endor trente ans auparavant, le Premier Ordre n'a jamais vu le jour._  
 _Voilà pour le contexte. Je vous laisse à présent lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira! (pour les mises à jour, elles se feront en gros tous les dix jours. Comme je continue également "Ben", publier deux gros chapitres chaque semaine m'est malheureusement impossible)  
_

"***"

Armitage Hux fronça le nez en passant à côté d'un stand dont les effluves étaient particulièrement agressives. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir arpenter les marchés, surtout sur une planète telle que Ryloth où la chaleur faisait coller sa chemise à son dos et où le soleil risquait de faire pousser des cloques sur sa peau rendue blanche par des années dans l'espace. Il appréciait encore moins les vendeurs qui l'alpaguaient, tentant de lui refourguer leur camelote. Ou leurs plats confectionnés dans des conditions d'hygiène douteuses et qui auraient certainement pour conséquence de lui faire passer les trois prochains jours sur le siège des toilettes.

Mais dans son corps de métier, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de régulièrement fréquenter ces lieux qu'il aurait fui comme le Poltur dans des circonstances différentes. Le seul avantage qu'il en tirait était sa mine glaciale qui faisait s'écarter devant lui les hordes de Twi'leks qui se bousculaient autour des étales.

Ca, et la présence à ses côtés de Phasma aidait aussi beaucoup.

_ Mitaka ! appela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière sur le jeune homme qui le suivait de près, un datapad à la main.

_ Oui capitaine ?

_ Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

Mitaka pressa le pas pour se faire entendre autour du brouhaha du marché. Phasma fut même assez généreuse pour s'écarter, lui laissant sa place aux côtés de Hux.

_ Fijradu nous propose les meilleurs tarifs mais réclame un paiement cash et immédiat. Les tarifs d'Aarolcobi sont supérieurs de cinq pourcents mais elle accepte un paiement régulé si nous lui prenons au moins cinq caisses d'épices, dont deux assez anciennes et qui doivent être revendues rapidement. Leurs autres concurrents nous offrent des tarifs moins intéressants ou des produits de qualité médiocre ou d'origine douteuse. J'en conclus donc que nous devrions choisir entre ces deux vendeurs seulement.

Hux opina. Un rapide calcul mental l'avait amené au même résultat. Mais il laissait toujours Mitaka donner son opinion. Cela le formait et Hux appréciait de savoir son équipage affuté et performant. Cela lui permettait aussi d'avoir confiance en eux et de leur confier des missions secondaires dont il n'avait pas toujours le temps de s'occuper.

_ Et donc Mitaka, poursuivit Hux, les mains croisées dans le dos et ses longues jambes le portant à travers la foule, qui me conseilles-tu de choisir ?

Mitaka prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il craignait la réaction de Hux à sa proposition.

_ Capitaine, je sais que nos finances ne sont pas au beau fixe. J'aurais donc tendance à privilégier l'offre de Fijradu. Cependant, sortir dès aujourd'hui une aussi grosse somme nous mettrait dans le rouge et en cas de nouvelle avarie du vaisseau, nous n'aurions peut-être pas les moyens de réparer.

Hux ne put retenir une grimace. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son fidèle Finalizer était sujet à des pannes régulières, malgré l'entretien méticuleux de Phasma. Mais c'était un vaisseau ancien et, à son grand regret, tout ne pouvait pas être sous son contrôle.

_ C'est pourquoi, poursuivit Mitaka, je propose que nous prenions exceptionnellement des passagers à bord, nous amenant une rentrée immédiate de cash qui nous permettrait non seulement d'obtenir nos épices au meilleur tarif mais également de subvenir à nos besoins au moins le temps du prochain voyage.

Hux jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Mitaka qui était écarlate sous sa casquette. Il ne savait pas si c'était le stress ou la chaleur.

_ Mitaka, fit-il d'une voix ferme. Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ? Le Finalizer ne transporte pas de passagers. Un point c'est tout.

C'était une règle que Hux avait établie des années auparavant et que ses deux coéquipiers connaissaient parfaitement. Cela ne les empêchait pas de remettre le sujet sur le tapis avec une régularité qui aurait plu à Hux si le thème ne l'avait pas autant hérissé. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas les gens. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'étrangers à bord de ce qui était devenu son chez lui. Les gens étaient une source de problèmes. Ils étaient brouillons, sales, irrespectueux. Ils semaient le chaos partout où ils passaient et Hux ne détestait rien de plus que le chaos.

_ Mitaka a raison… intervint Phasma.

Hux la coupa d'un simple regard.

_ Pas de passagers, répéta-t-il. Il doit y avoir une autre solution pour bénéficier des tarifs de Fijradu sans plomber nos finances.

Phasma soupira et écarta Mitaka de la main pour reprendre sa place près du capitaine. Son blouson argenté scintillait sous le soleil de plomb de Ryloth et Hux avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait qu'eux à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Pas vraiment une façon discrète de se fondre dans la masse. Mais il ne disait rien car leur groupe n'était de toute façon pas très discret, entre l'immense gabarit de Phasma et ses propres cheveux roux. Seul Mitaka parvenait à se faire oublier et c'est pourquoi Hux l'envoyait toujours sur les missions les plus délicates. Les plus illégales aussi en général.

_ Hux, fit Phasma de son ton le plus ferme.

Il la scruta quelques instants, admirant le fait que la chaleur ne paraissait pas l'affecter. Pas même une goutte de sueur ne coulait de son visage posé. Alors que lui se savait écarlate et supposait que s'il essorait sa chemise, il en sortirait au moins deux litres de transpiration.

Cependant, si elle recommençait avec l'histoire des passagers, Hux se chargerait de l'envoyer paître comme il le fallait et il la mettrait peut-être même de corvée de ménage pour les trois prochains cycles. Ils étaient amis mais il restait le capitaine.

Mais quand Phasma prit la parole, ce fut en chuchotant, se penchant vers lui pour éviter que des oreilles traînantes ne surprennent leur conversation.

_ Tout à l'heure, Odor'vila m'a proposé une caisse de blasters de l'Empire à un prix défiant toute concurrence, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils marchent tous mais je pense que je peux en remettre en état la plupart. Dans ce cas, nous pourrions en tirer un prix intéressant auprès du gang des Guaviens.

Hux opina. Leur équipage commerçait souvent avec le gang des Guaviens et Bala-Tik était aussi honnête qu'il était possible de l'être dans leur milieu. C'était quelqu'un avec qui Hux appréciait de travailler et avec qui il était en bon terme. Un genre de confiance mutuelle s'était installé entre eux et Hux savait qu'il pourrait obtenir un joli gain de ces blasters. C'était une idée intéressante. Le produit était évidemment illégal mais peu importait. Le Finalizer avait de multiples caches que lui et Phasma avaient aménagées au fil des ans.

_ Tu n'as pas pu jeter un coup d'œil à la marchandise ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

Phasma secoua la tête. Puis elle se pencha sur un stand et attrapa une brochette de petits lézards grillés. Elle jeta une piécette devant le vendeur et croqua à belles dents dans son encas. Le bruit des os qui craquent fit se retourner l'estomac de Hux. Mais il devait admettre que malgré sa répugnance naturelle à avaler ce type de nourriture, il trouvait l'odeur bien plus appétissante que sur la plupart des autres échoppes.

_ Non. Il m'en a parlé genre cinq secondes avant qu'on ne quitte sa boutique. Je suppose qu'il n'ose pas aborder le sujet avec grand-monde. On risque très cher à transporter des reliques de l'Empire.

Hux opina. Il avait bien conscience de cela. Depuis la victoire de la Rébellion trente ans auparavant, tout ce qui concernait l'ancien Empire avait été banni de la Galaxie. Mais il circulait encore pas mal d'armes sous le manteau et certains collectionneurs payaient très cher les souvenirs les plus rares.

_ Ca peut être intéressant, admit-il cependant.

Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, pour se mettre à l'ombre d'un mur, là où la circulation était un peu moins dense. Puis il récupéra le datapad des mains de Mitaka et fit une rapide simulation.

_ Ca me parait une bonne alternative, conclut-il en étudiant les courbes qui s'étaient affichées sur l'écran.

Il s'épongea le front de la manche de sa tunique et observa les environs. A cette heure encore matinale, le marché était bondé. Faire livrer des caisses à leur navire serait plus discret si elles étaient en partie dissimulées par le flot des badauds. Mais cela signifiait retourner au plus vite sur le Finalizer pour préparer une des caches secrètes. Les autorités patrouillaient souvent autour des vaisseaux et Hux ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il se vantait d'être un homme organisé qui, malgré de nombreuses années d'activité, ne s'était jamais fait prendre la main dans le sac. Et c'était une réputation qu'il entendait bien conserver. C'était bon pour le commerce.

Il rendit le datapad à Mitaka et reprit d'un pas rapide sa route vers les quais.

_ Nous disons donc Fijradu et Odor'vila, résuma-t-il. On rentre sur le Finalizer, on le prépare, puis Mitaka tu retournes voir les deux vendeurs et tu les règles. Tu fais livrer les caisses ensemble, et je précise bien ensemble, et le plus rapidement possible. Si quelqu'un te demande quoi que ce soit, tu précises que tu n'as que des épices. Tu ne quittes pas la cargaison d'un pouce. Dès ton retour, je m'occupe de la déclaration de douane et nous quittons cet enfer le plus rapidement possible.

Il ne se retourna pas mais il savait que son équipage avait approuvé avec force. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait, savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et sur leur professionnalisme.

Il accéléra encore, forçant un groupe de Twi'leks à se rabattre sur le côté. Il ignora leurs regards outrés. Ils s'approchaient désormais du spatioport et circuler était de plus en plus difficile au milieu des voyageurs qui inspectaient les navires à la recherche du meilleur prix. Il laissa Phasma passer devant lui, sa large silhouette ouvrant efficacement la foule compacte.

Hux pouvait presque deviner la forme du Finalizer au loin quand une voix familière attira son attention.

_ … le Raid de Kessel en 12 parsecs, mesdames et messieurs ! 12 parsecs ! Pas un vaisseau ici ne peut affirmer l'avoir fait !

Hux sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser malgré la chaleur et une boule de colère se former dans son estomac. Et son visage se crispa plus encore au point que ses mâchoires crissèrent. La main de Phasma se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir mais Hux l'ignora.

Au lieu de cela, il poussa ceux qui l'entouraient jusqu'à se retrouver face à un vaisseau plus antique encore que le sien et devant, un grand imbécile chevelu qui gesticulait, espérant attirer le chaland dans sa casserole volante.

_ Pas un vaisseau ici ne peut affirmer l'avoir fait, cria Hux en s'approchant, parce que le parsec est une unité de distance, pas une unité de vitesse, crétin !

Le chevelu fit la moue en découvrant la tête rousse de Hux à quelques pas de lui.

_ Armitage Hux… souffla-t-il avec dédain.

_ Ben Solo, fit Hux sur le même ton. Encore en train de raconter n'importe quoi pour attirer les naïfs dans ton cercueil de l'espace.

Solo serra les poings et en trois grandes enjambées, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Hux. Il bomba le torse comme un coq mais Hux ne lui lança qu'un regard méprisant. Solo n'allait certainement pas l'impressionner. Il était à peine plus grand que lui et même s'il était deux fois plus large, Hux considérait qu'il était aussi deux fois plus stupide et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

_ Le Faucon Millenium est un vaisseau exceptionnel ! cracha Solo. Bien plus sûr et bien plus rapide et confortable que ton dératiseur géant.

_ Le Finalizer est…

Solo recula d'un pas et se tourna vers la foule qui s'était faite plus pressante encore dans l'espoir qu'une bagarre éclaterait entre les deux hommes.

_ Le Finalizer, cria-t-il, est la honte de l'espace. Vous savez ce qui se cache derrière ce nom censé faire trembler ? Une coquille de noix qui a servi durant des décennies à exterminer la vermine à bord des vaisseaux ou dans les communautés isolées ! Des rats ! Des cafards ! Des moustiques ! Ce sont les seuls exploits de cette carcasse au nom guerrier.

Il laissa échapper un rire forcé que Hux eut envie de lui faire ravaler. Solo était un acteur pathétique et un homme plus pitoyable encore.

_ Et c'est dans cette épave dont l'air est encore vicié de produits chimiques que l'autoproclamé Capitaine Hux entend vous faire voyager, mesdames et messieurs. Alors vous voyez, le Faucon Millenium est…

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Le Finalizer ne fait pas de transport de voyageurs, rappela-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de fanfaronner devant…

Solo l'interrompit.

_ Parce qu'ils risquent de s'empoisonner ! s'écria-t-il. Comme tu empoisonnes les denrées que tu…

_ L'air du vaisseau est parfaitement sain et l'intérieur sans doute plus propre que dans ta poubelle spatiale !

_ Tu n'es jamais monté à bord du Faucon, gronda Solo. Comment peux-tu savoir…

_ Rien qu'à ta coupe de cheveux je me doute que…

_ Ma coupe de cheveux ! Moi au moins je ne baigne pas dans mon propre jus ! cria Solo en fixant la chemise de Hux, un doigt dressé vers lui.

Hux fronça les sourcils puis pointa du menton les larges auréoles sous les aisselles de sa Némésis. Solo colla précipitamment les bras à son corps et dans son expression se mêlaient gêne et colère.

_ Peut-être, reprit-il une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, mais moi…

Il se tut quand une ombre apparut sur son visage. Hux se retourna pour découvrir juste derrière lui Phasma cachant le soleil, les bras croisés et l'air franchement ennuyé.

_ Capitaine, fit-elle, nous sommes pressés.

_ Oui, oui, répliqua Hux agacé de n'avoir pas pu rabattre définitivement son caquet à Solo. Donne-moi juste…

_ Capitaine !

Cette fois, son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Hux savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait lui-même mis en avant le fait que le plus vite ils pourraient quitter Ryloth, le mieux ce serait. N'empêche que Solo avait cette manière d'agacer ses nerfs qui réveillait sa mesquinerie et éteignait sa logique.

D'ailleurs, quand celui-ci éclata de nouveau de ce rire forcé, Hux eut envie de l'étrangler, même devant des centaines de témoins.

_ Ah ah ! Voyez mesdames et messieurs comme Armitage Hux a besoin d'une baby-sitter pour lui rappeler…

_ Ben ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Hux aperçut sur la rampe du Faucon Millenium une jeune fille aux cheveux noués en arrière. Il reconnut la mécanicienne de Solo. Il ne savait pas son nom mais…

_ Hé ! Salut Rey ! s'exclama Phasma en levant une de ses grandes mains.

_ Salut Phasma ! répondit Rey avec enthousiasme.

Puis son expression se fit plus rude et elle reporta son attention sur son capitaine.

_ Ben ! rappela-t-elle. Je te signale que nous avons rendez-vous pour une livraison dans deux cycles. Tu n'as plus que quelques minutes pour trouver des passagers ou…

_ Oui, oui, je sais Rey ! grogna Solo, plus écarlate que jamais.

Phasma posa la main sur l'épaule de Hux et le redirigea vers la foule. Mais il savait qu'il avait un rictus aux lèvres de la dernière humiliation de Solo.

Ils rejoignirent Mitaka qui les attendait un peu à l'écart, le datapad fermement serré contre sa poitrine comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui vole. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Finalizer.

_ Que je peux haïr ce type, grogna Hux quand la voix de bonimenteur de Solo eut disparu au loin.

Phasma gloussa.

_ Ca ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec, lui rappela-t-elle.

Hux lui lança son regard le plus noir et sa moue la plus dédaigneuse.

_ C'était un accident, se défendit-il.

Les pupilles de sa mécanicienne pétillèrent.

_ Quatre fois ? insista-t-elle et Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Trois fois.

Le sourcil arqué de Phasma l'agaça davantage et il se sentit le besoin de se défendre.

_ Je ne considère pas une fellation rapide dans les toilettes d'une cantina comme « coucher avec », gronda-t-il.

Cela la fit éclater de rire et il décida de l'ignorer. Mais quand ses ricanements se poursuivirent, il ne parvint pas à se retenir de se justifier.

_ Quoi ! lança-t-il. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il a un corps magnifique et un pénis énorme ?

Après coup, il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire pour calmer l'hilarité de sa mécanicienne. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle remarque acerbe de sa part mais c'est Mitaka qui prit la parole en premier.

_ Oui, fit-il sèchement, si on met de côté son horrible personnalité et son visage hideux, je suis certain que c'est quelqu'un de très bien.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour récuser le fait que Solo ait un visage hideux. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il l'avait aussi trouvé hideux lors de leur rencontre et que ce n'était pas pour son physique qu'il était allé lui parler. Après… après il supposait qu'il s'était habitué au nez immense, aux lèvres épaisses et aux oreilles décollées. Et puis, Hux avait connu bien pire au cours de ses coucheries intergalactiques. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le préciser à Mitaka. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme avait des réflexions désagréables sur les amants de Hux et ce dernier en était arrivé à la conclusion que son aide avait un petit faible pour lui. C'était flatteur en soi mais Hux n'avait jamais mis le sujet sur le tapis. Déjà parce qu'il considérait que les relations intimes entre membres d'un même équipage étaient sources de problèmes. Et ensuite parce qu'avec ses airs constants de faon effarouché, Mitaka n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son genre. Et pourtant, le genre de Hux était vaste.

Il garda donc simplement le silence. De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du Finalizer et un boulot immense les attendait encore.

« *** »

Hux serra les poings en observant les gardes de la République arpenter les couloirs du Finalizer. C'était le seul signe de nervosité qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à montrer. Et pourtant, qu'il était stressé !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la police spatiale les arrêtait mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi insistants dans leurs recherches, démontant panneau après panneau sans relâche.

Hux leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Phasma. Elle et Mitaka étaient débout dos au mur et comme lui, ils attendaient sans aucun naturel que leurs envahissants invités se décident à regagner leur vaisseau.

Hux fut rassuré de constater que sa mécanicienne partageait son anxiété. Habituellement, les gardes se contentaient de fouiller la calle. Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient d'humeur, ils frappaient les murs à la recherche de caches secrètes. Celles de Hux étaient suffisamment bien faites pour ne pas être aisément détectables. Mais là, ils atteignaient un tout autre niveau, rampant dans les conduits et déplaçant des pans entiers de métal pour voir ce qui se dissimulait derrière.

Hux en était d'ailleurs venu à se demander si quelqu'un ne les avait pas balancés. Leur comportement était franchement suspicieux. Mais seuls Bala-Tik et Odor'vila étaient au courant de la transaction et aucun des deux n'avait intérêt à la voir capoter.

Ce ne devait être que de la malchance, songea-t-il amèrement, le bout de sa botte frottant contre le métal du sol.

Une malchance qui pouvait leur coûter beaucoup. Et bien plus que de l'argent. Le trafic d'objets datant de l'Empire était sévèrement puni. Le trafic d'armes aussi d'ailleurs. Les deux combinés pouvaient les envoyer dans les prisons de la République pour plusieurs années. Et honnêtement, Armitage Hux avait bien d'autres ambitions pour son avenir.

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Contre ses doigts, il sentit son chrono. Il serra les dents. Ce serait son ultime recours si les choses tournaient mal. Il préfèrerait ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité mais entre la prison et une brouille avec Bala-Tik, cette dernière solution l'emportait.

_ Capitaine Armitage Hux ? fit l'un des gardes en s'approchant de lui, le coupant dans ses considérations.

C'était celui qui avait le plus de bandes sur l'épaule et une moustache ridicule sous le nez. Hux en avait déduit qu'il était le supérieur du groupe qui les avait abordés. Il se tourna vers lui avec beaucoup de raideur.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il en tentant de supprimer cette sévérité une peu brusque qu'avait souvent son ton.

_ Les cinq caisses que nous avons trouvées à bord contenaient toutes des épices, fit l'homme d'une voix plate.

_ Bien évidemment, pointa Hux. Comme je vous l'avais dit à votre arrivée, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Mais la bêtise l'exaspérait tout autant que le chaos.

_ Vous avez les autorisations de la douane de Ryloth ? insista le garde sans paraître relever le ton sarcastique de Hux.

Hux opina et présenta son datapad qu'il avait récupéré à leur arrivée. Il connaissait bien les procédures et faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles durent le moins longtemps possible. Aujourd'hui était une malencontreuse exception.

Il pianota rapidement sur l'écran et présenta promptement le certificat que la douane lui avait fourni.

Le moustachu l'étudia longuement avant de hocher la tête.

_ Ca me parait en règle, murmura-t-il, un peu dépité.

Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout autre chose.

Et Hux se retint difficilement de soupirer de soulagement. Il était désormais fort probable que les gardes repartent rapidement et tant pis s'ils laissaient à Phasma le soin de tout remonter elle-même. Hux pensait qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas si cela signifiait que leur cargaison secrète arrive à bon port.

Surtout que ça faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'elle travaillait à remettre en état les blasters, démontant ceux définitivement hors d'usage pour en récupérer les pièces et former de nouvelles armes. Ca avait été un travail de longue haleine mais qui leur promettait un joli pactole à l'arrivée. Bala-Tik l'avait assuré à Hux. Avec les patrouilles de plus en plus fréquentes dans la région, il avait du mal à ravitailler ses troupes en blasters et l'offre de Hux était tombée à point nommé.

_ Lieutenant ! appela alors un des gardes, son cri résonnant sur les parois dénudées du Finalizer. J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Hux eut l'impression que son cœur venait de tomber dans son estomac. Le regard qu'il échangea avec Phasma en disait long. La voix était venue du couloir menant à leur cache la plus sécurisée. Celle que personne n'avait été capable de détecter auparavant. Une nouvelle fois, Hux caressa le bord de son chrono du bout des doigts.

Il faisait toujours un peu froid à bord du Finalizer. Au cours des années, Hux s'y était habitué. Il sentit cependant couler le long de sa colonne une unique goutte de sueur.

Aussi figé qu'une statue, il regarda le lieutenant rejoindre ses hommes dans la partie la plus sensible du vaisseau.

_ Capitaine Hux, l'interpela l'homme, vous pouvez venir une minute ?

Hux eut du mal à se mettre en mouvement mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les faire attendre serait d'autant plus suspicieux et il avait encore le maigre espoir qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une fausse alerte. Mais c'est d'une démarche raide qu'il rejoignit finalement le petit groupe agenouillé devant un conduit habituellement dissimulé par une épaisse couche de métal amovible.

_ A quoi cela mène-t-il ? fit le moustachu sans parvenir à dissimiler un rictus triomphant qui donna des envies de meurtre à Hux.

_ C'est un accès direct à la chambre de combustion de notre propulseur, intervint Phasma.

Hux avait été tellement obnubilé par la perspective d'être découvert qu'il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle l'avait suivi. Il lui en était reconnaissant car il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu maîtriser sa voix. Il réalisa alors que son sang bourdonnait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il entendait comme à travers un casque. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près d'être découverts. Car si le couloir menait effectivement à la chambre de combustion, sur le côté se trouvait également un rebord accueillant le matériel de contrebande sensible. Et c'est là qu'était solidement amarrée la caisse des blasters.

_ Vous voulez que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil lieutenant ? proposa l'homme qui les avait tous rameutés.

Et Hux plissa les yeux en fixant son visage. Il se souviendrait de lui. Oh oui il se souviendrait de lui. Et si un jour il lui mettait la main dessus et sans témoin, il se ferait un plaisir de le balancer lui-même dans la fameuse chambre de combustion qu'il paraissait tellement impatient de découvrir.

_ Oui. Confirmez-moi cela.

Hux observa avec colère le garde s'engager dans le conduit à quatre pattes. Il était des moyens plus simples d'y accéder mais qui requéraient d'ouvrir le vaisseau de l'extérieur, ce qui était toujours une manœuvre très difficile dans l'espace. Mais s'il continuait dans cette direction, l'homme allait forcément découvrir leur cargaison illégale. Et c'était impensable.

Hux jeta un coup d'œil à Phasma qui hocha la tête placidement, même s'il voyait dans son regard la rancœur qu'elle ressentait. Au cours de leur carrière, ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés à une telle extrémité et il espérait vraiment que son stratagème allait fonctionner. Lui et Phasma l'avaient mis en place quelques années auparavant lorsque la République avait accru sa lutte contre la contrebande. Il suffisait d'une série de clics sur le chrono de Hux et la cargaison basculerait dans la chambre de combustion qui la détruirait sur le coup.

C'était un moyen extrême mais mieux valait une livraison annulée que d'être découverts. Hux aurait juste préféré qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas le jour de la grande inauguration de son système. Ce qu'ils transportaient n'avait pas toujours une valeur aussi importante et il aurait aimé sacrifier des peaux illégales ou des embryons de Rathtars plutôt que ses précieux blasters.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il appuya sur un bouton de son chrono pour activer la séquence. Il s'imagina parfaitement la plateforme reculer pour libérer la caisse. Il en entendit presque les rouages. Il la vit parfaitement chuter avant de disparaitre dans un grand éclat de lumière, pulvérisée en des milliards de particules. En parallèle, il songea à tout l'argent qu'ils allaient perdre à cause du zèle de ces gardes de la République. Et Hux sentit une vague de rancœur le submerger, comme souvent lorsqu'il pensait au gouvernement galactique et à ses actions. Mais un jour… Oh oui un jour…

Il n'était pas vénal de nature. Accumuler de l'argent pour accumuler de l'argent ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il avait des projets qui nécessitaient des fonds et cet exaspérant contretemps allait encore les retarder. Il eut envie de frapper un mur de son poing nu en songeant à tous les appels qu'il allait devoir passer après le départ des gardes, Bala-Tik en premier.

La large main de Phasma frôla son épaule et il reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer, de s'agacer. Comme toujours, il finirait par trouver une solution. Malgré les complications que cela allait entraîner.

C'était juste… tellement insupportable de toujours devoir repousser ce qu'il avait en tête. Parfois, il se surprenait à douter. Puis il se rappelait le chemin déjà parcouru et la seule puissance de sa colère suffisait à le remotiver. Même s'il savait que ce serait encore sûrement le cas aujourd'hui, qu'il rebondirait d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de dépit de lui vriller l'esprit. Autant d'argent gâché !

Du bruit dans le conduit attira leur attention à tous. Et le garde réapparut, une moue aux lèvres.

_ Il n'y a rien là-dedans lieutenant, annonça-t-il. Juste la chambre de combustion au bout du passage.

Le moustachu eut l'air momentanément perplexe mais il finit par hocher la tête. Il était vaincu, il devait l'admettre.

_ Bien, fit-il avec froideur, puisque tout a l'air en ordre, nous pouvons repartir. Merci encore de votre coopération capitaine Hux.

_ Je vous en prie, répondit ce dernier d'un ton pincé.

Sourire, même poliment, lui faisait mal à la mâchoire. Il raccompagna cependant les gardes jusqu'au sas où ils rejoignirent leur cockpit et ne fut soulagé que quand le contact entre les deux vaisseaux fut rompu. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de leur hyperespace qu'il abandonna la pose raide qui avait été la sienne depuis le début du contrôle.

_ Kriff ! grogna-t-il. KRIFF !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les trouvant poisseux de sueur et fit un demi-tour rapide pour découvrir son équipage en train de l'observer, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_ Capitaine… fit Mitaka avant d'être interrompu par Phasma.

_ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que notre système marche et que nous n'allons pas passer les quinze prochaines années de nos vies en prison.

Mais elle était plus ironique qu'enjouée.

Hux renifla de mépris.

_ La mauvaise nouvelle, fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, c'est que notre cargaison a été détruite, que nous n'avons plus un crédit et que j'ai des appels à passer pour tenter d'améliorer notre situation.

Il comprit rapidement que la brusquerie de sa remarque n'avait pas plu à la mécanicienne.

_ Tu crois peut-être être le seul que ça concerne ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. J'ai passé je ne sais combien d'heures sur ces blasters pour les remettre en état ! Et maintenant tout a brûlé !

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s'emporta-t-il. Mais j'ai Bala-Tik à contacter et Republic City à payer dans les jours à venir et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais réussir cet exploit.

_ Peut-être… suggéra Mitaka d'une petite voix, qu'on parviendra à vendre nos épices à un bon prix.

Hux eut envie de lui mettre le datapad sous le nez pour lui prouver qu'ils devraient dénicher un acheteur assez naïf pour acquérir leur marchandise au triple de son prix réel s'ils voulaient rentrer dans leurs frais. Mais il savait que Mitaka essayait juste d'aider à sa façon.

_ Et bien je te laisse le soin de me trouver ce client miraculeux, grogna-t-il. Phasma, remets en place tout ce qu'ils ont démonté. Je serai de mes quartiers.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit sa petite chambre qui ne méritait en réalité pas l'appellation de quartiers, l'estomac acide des entretiens à venir.

« *** »

_ Je suis désolée Armitage, fit la doyenne de l'université de Republic City, mais je ne peux pas allonger votre délai de paiement au-delà d'une quinzaine de jours.

Hux opina. Il espérait que par l'intermédiaire du holoprojecteur, la doyenne ne voyait pas son poing qui se crispait et se décrispait devant lui, preuve que Hux devait faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas envoyer l'objet valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Je comprends bien madame, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait sauter un semestre, les frais des cours par correspondance de l'université pesant un poids très lourd dans le budget du Finalizer. Et Hux avait l'impression que jamais il ne parviendrait à terminer sa thèse de géopolitique, son sésame pour un emploi au Sénat, là où il comptait bien se faire une place un jour.

La doyenne dut percevoir son dépit car ses traits s'adoucirent.

_ J'ai conscience que les choses ne sont pas aisées pour vous Armitage. Mais vous êtes un élève exceptionnellement brillant. J'ai soumis une fois de plus votre nom pour l'obtention d'une bourse à nos actionnaires mais vous connaissez les règles.

Hux opina. Avec ses trente ans passés, il était trop âgé pour bénéficier des largesses du système. Et de toute façon, presqu'aucun élève originaire de la Bordure Extérieure n'avait obtenu un soutien de l'université. Les seuls qui y étaient parvenus étaient en général les enfants d'hommes d'affaire originaires des Mondes du Noyau expatriés dans les bordures externes en raison de leurs activités. Rien à voir avec le cas de Hux.

N'empêche qu'il était extrêmement frustrant pour lui de réaliser que malgré ses compétences évidentes, il mettait deux fois plus de temps que les autres à obtenir son diplôme principalement pour des raisons de financement et d'éloignement. Vivre sur Hosnian Prime, assister aux cours au lieu de les recevoir sur son datapad, avoir accès à tous les outils de recherche de l'université et du Sénat, tout cela lui aurait permis d'arriver au bout de ses études depuis longtemps. Mais pour cela, il aurait dû débourser des sommes si importantes qu'elles lui donnaient le tournis. Alors, crédit après crédit, il économisait pour régler ses cours un semestre après l'autre, quitte à en sauter deux ou parfois trois d'affilés quand les affaires étaient vraiment mauvaises ou que le Finalizer subissait une avarie grave qui nécessitait de piocher dans ses réserves.

_ Merci madame, répondit-il tout de même.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien de se brouiller avec la doyenne. La vieille femme l'avait toujours soutenu et n'avait jamais cessé de croire en ses capacités malgré sa scolarité plus que hachée. Et à chaque fois que Hux revenait avec finalement ses crédits en poche, elle le réinscrivait sans broncher, le déléguant même souvent aux professeurs les plus compétents.

_ Et Armitage ?

_ Oui madame ?

_ Si vous avez des questions sur votre thèse, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Même si vous n'êtes plus officiellement un élève de chez nous.

Hux crispa la mâchoire et hocha la tête. C'était une attention qui le touchait vraiment. Peu étaient ceux qui l'avaient soutenu lorsqu'il avait annoncé le sujet de sa thèse. La doyenne avait été de ceux là.

_ Merci madame, fit-il de nouveau.

La vieille femme eut un petit rire qui lui donna dix ans de moins, son crâne rasé reflétant la lumière des grandes fenêtres qui bordaient son bureau. Il était étrange de voir comme la journée était lumineuse sur Hosnian Prime alors que Hux passait presque tout son temps plongé dans la noirceur de l'espace.

_ J'avoue, reprit la doyenne, que je suis assez curieuse de voir quelles seront vos conclusions. « Le Rôle de Padme Amidala dans l'Ascension au Pouvoir de l'Empereur Palpatine » est un sujet sacrément gonflé et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas contre un peu d'impertinence envers nos vieilles figures historiques.

_ L'arrivée au pouvoir de Palpatine est un sujet, je trouve, bien trop souvent simplifié et j'entends rétablir la vérité et la part des responsabilités, ne put se retenir de lancer Hux avec une passion à peine contenue.

Il détestait la façon dont les acteurs historiques de la République étaient présentés comme des saints dans les versions officielles alors que les membres de l'Empire n'étaient réduits qu'à de cruelles ordures. Ca n'avait aucune cohérence avec ce qu'il avait connu depuis son enfance et il espérait bien un jour faire réviser cette vision manichéenne qui était présentée par la Nouvelle République depuis une trentaine d'années.

_ Un vaste programme que vous vous imposez là mon garçon, répliqua avec humour la doyenne, même si Hux ne put retenir une grimace à l'usage du mot « garçon ».

Il n'était plus un enfant depuis fort longtemps et avait dû se battre pour s'imposer là où il était à présent. Mais il n'allait certainement pas reprendre celle qui était quasiment son seul soutien sur Hosnian Prime.

_ Mais, poursuivit-elle, vous y parviendrez un jour. Avec votre ténacité et vos capacités, vous irez très loin Armitage Hux. J'en suis certaine.

Hux hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Depuis des années qu'il fréquentait la doyenne, il lui avait déjà confié son but ultime, devenir un jour Sénateur et rendre aux planètes de la Bordure Extérieure la place qu'elles méritaient dans la Galaxie. Il avait conscience que la tâche serait ardue mais aussi laborieux que soit le chemin, il savait qu'il était le seul actuellement à pouvoir prétendre à ce rôle. Seuls des hommes de paille à la solde de la République représentaient actuellement la région dont il était originaire et qui restait dans l'ombre des systèmes plus proches. Il entendait bien mettre un grand coup de pied dans cette organisation injuste.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux madame, finit-il par répondre.

_ Je le sais. Votre seule faiblesse est d'être né du mauvais côté de l'univers… Et votre caractère parfois un peu revêche !

Hux ne pouvait nier. Mais dans sa position actuelle, comme dans ce qu'il espérait être sa position future, une certaine force de caractère était nécessaire, et il n'allait pas s'excuser de ne pas se présenter la bouche en cœur face à des gens pour qui il n'avait généralement que mépris.

_ Mais, conclut-elle, j'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles dans les quinze prochains jours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, soyez assuré que vous aurez votre place parmi nous le semestre suivant.

_ Merci madame. Et merci de m'avoir écouté.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de tête et la communication se coupa. Hux resta quelques instants immobile sur sa chaise, à fixer le métal de la table et à écouter la ventilation qui tournait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il luttait fort pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau chapelet d'injures. Dans l'ensemble, ses contacts s'étaient mieux passés que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Bala-Tik avait certes été contrarié mais il avait accepté l'explication de Hux avant de l'assurer que cela ne remettait pas en cause de futures affaires éventuelles entre eux. Après tout, au fil des années, il avait eu matière à apprécier les compétences du capitaine du Finalizer. Quant à la doyenne, elle s'était montrée toujours aussi compréhensive à son égard mais il savait qu'il lui était impossible d'outrepasser les règles mises en place par les actionnaires de l'université.

Malgré cela, il était frustré de devoir reculer encore et encore la fin de ses études. Le métier de transporteur, et de contrebandier, ne le satisfaisait pas et lui rapportait bien moins que dans ses plans originaux. Il survivait grâce à cela. Et il lui assurait un sentiment d'indépendance qui lui était agréable. Mais ce qu'il recherchait sur le long terme était le pouvoir. Et la possibilité de changer les choses.

Savoir que ces objectifs étaient encore retardés à cause d'une simple patrouille de gardes le mettait hors de lui.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise dont les pieds raclèrent sur le sol. Il crispa les dents au bruit qui lui vrilla les oreilles et appuya d'un geste sec sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci glissa avec un chuintement discret.

Au moins cela le fit-il sourire. Phasma faisait toujours attention aux petits détails dans son entretien du vaisseau et c'était agréable à savoir.

Il s'enfonça dans un couloir duquel parvenaient des sons métalliques. La mécanicienne devait être en train de réparer les dégâts de la patrouille. A défaut d'avoir mieux à faire, Hux décida de lui donner un coup de main. Cela ferait office d'excuses pour avoir élevé la voix contre elle tout à l'heure. Elle ne méritait pas de subir son caractère revêche, comme l'avait si poliment tourné la doyenne tout à l'heure. Et même s'il ne prononçait pas les mots allant avec, elle comprendrait la signification du geste.

Il la trouva allongée sur le dos, la tête enfoncée dans un conduit, en train de revisser une grille de ventilation.

_ Besoin d'aide ? fit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle, ses genoux craquant dans la manœuvre.

Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il allait devoir penser à allonger ses séances d'exercices pour se dérouiller un peu. Mais entre ses affaires à mener, ses marchandises à négocier, ses cours à réviser, et ses recherches pour sa thèse à continuer, il n'avait que très peu de temps pour lui et souvent, l'horaire qu'il allouait à l'entretien de son corps était utilisé pour tout autre chose. Comme son temps de sommeil. Quant à ses loisirs, ils se limitaient à un verre dans une cantina sordide tous les trente-six du mois et parfois un coup rapide dans une minuscule chambre payée à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il s'était imaginée quand il était parvenu à récupérer le Finalizer. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que ce qu'il avait quitté. Et il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait juste aimé que ses ambitions se réalisent plus rapidement !

_ Passe-moi le cruciforme, demanda Phasma, le coupant dans ses considérations.

Il grogna et fouilla dans la boîte à outils rutilante. Phasma gardait ses affaires dans un état impeccable et c'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Il trouva sans difficulté le tournevis et le glissa dans la large main qui venait d'apparaitre du conduit.

_ Alors, dit-elle sans cesser de travailler, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle ne semblait plus en colère contre lui. C'était déjà ça. Sa voix était généralement monocorde mais Hux la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il savait reconnaître une réelle compassion dans ce qui aurait semblé neutre à tout autre.

_ Comme je me l'imaginais, admit-il. Bala-Tik a été globalement compréhensif et je serai obligé de sauter un semestre si je ne règle pas l'université dans les quinze jours.

_ Oh, fit-elle. C'est moche.

Il haussa les épaules même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ Rien que de très habituel, grommela-t-il d'une voix pincée. J'ai l'habitude.

_ Quand même… Ca reste moche.

_ Le plus frustrant, fit-il en frottant les paumes de ses mains contre le tissu rêche de son pantalon de toile brune, c'est que je suis tellement, tellement proche de la fin. Et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se ligue contre moi pour que j'échoue. La dernière fois, c'était la panne de l'hyperespace. Et maintenant ça.

_ L'univers s'est déjà ligué contre toi en te faisant naître sur Arkanis, plaisanta-t-elle en sortant du conduit, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur le haut de son crâne.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Comme si tu pouvais parler !

Un bruit de pas précipités les interrompit et ils tournèrent la tête de concert, pour découvrir Mitaka qui trottinait vers eux, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression que Hux n'arriva pas à déterminer. Le regard de Mitaka évoquait à la fois la joie, la peur et la colère et Hux se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi transparent. Personnellement, il avait travaillé dur pour figer au maximum son visage dans un mélange de neutralité et de contrariété hautaine. Il avait réalisé que c'était ainsi qu'il influençait le mieux les autres.

_ Capitaine ! Capitaine ! s'exclama Mitaka en les rejoignant.

Hux se releva et tendit une main à Phasma. Elle arqua un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois avant de se remettre debout d'un bond et sans son aide. Elle était en bien meilleure forme physique que lui et ne se gênait pas pour le lui prouver à la moindre occasion.

_ Que se passe-t-il Mitaka ? demanda-t-il, sans cacher l'exaspération dans sa voix face à l'agitation de son aide.

Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille juste quelques minutes !

_ Beaucoup de choses capitaine ! s'écria le jeune homme en retenant laborieusement des mouvements de bras dont il savait qu'ils énervaient Hux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué sur le Finalizer des années auparavant, Hux était conscient que Mitaka avait tout fait pour calquer son attitude sur celle de son capitaine. Dans l'ensemble, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, si ce n'était pour ses yeux beaucoup trop grands. Mais dans les moments de tension, la vraie nature de Mitaka finissait toujours par ressortir et il lui fallait prendre sur lui pour se dominer. Hux le vit d'ailleurs respirer lentement pour organiser ses propos.

_ Comme ? l'encouragea-t-il.

_ Capitaine, fit celui-ci d'un ton beaucoup plus posé, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise.

Hux soupira et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Evidemment, l'un n'allait pas aller sans l'autre…

_ Commence par la bonne, demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un peu de positivité.

_ J'ai trouvé un acheteur pour nos épices ! annonça Mitaka en bombant le torse. Il tient une cantina sur une station spatiale proche et un groupe de Wookies à nourrir vient de débarquer pour quelques jours. Il a besoin qu'on le fournisse au plus vite et nous offre un prix supérieur à celui du marché. Pas aussi élevé qu'il le faudrait mais avec un bénéfice légèrement supérieur à vos prévisions.

Enfin Hux sentit un début de sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ca ne suffirait pas à payer l'université mais ça leur permettrait au moins de régler leurs frais le temps de trouver une nouvelle mission.

_ C'est du bon travail, Mitaka.

Mitaka lui rendit son sourire mais celui-ci ne fut que de courte durée et Hux se souvint qu'il avait aussi pour lui une mauvaise nouvelle. Même s'il n'avait plus rien à cacher, il espérait que ce n'était pas une autre patrouille. Il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui de ces gens-là.

_ Et la mauvaise ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

_ Vous avez un appel, répondit sèchement son aide. En provenance du Faucon Millenium. Le Capitaine Solo veut vous parler.

Et Hux ne put retenir le plus long soupir de son existence, se demandant ce que cet idiot chevelu pouvait encore lui vouloir pour venir le harceler jusque sur son vaisseau.

« *** »

Lorsque Hux rejoignit le cockpit, l'image de Solo était déjà sur les écrans et ce dernier eut un large sourire narquois en voyant le capitaine du Finalizer prendre place sur son fauteuil. D'ailleurs, il lui laissa à peine le temps de s'installer avant de monopoliser la parole d'un ton faussement enjoué.

_ Mon cher Armitage ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant à travers les murs métalliques de la petite salle de contrôle. C'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver ton visage rayonnant et amical.

Hux garda le silence et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur l'opinion qu'il avait de son interlocuteur.

Solo ne parut pas mal prendre l'absence de réaction. A la place, il s'alanguit dans son fauteuil dans ce qu'il devait espérer être une pose cool, voire sensuelle. Pour Hux, elle évoquait juste la posture d'un adolescent en train de comater après une soirée trop arrosée.

Solo chercha ses yeux et Hux soutint la provocation. Le duel visuel dura de longues minutes. Hux ne pouvait estimer combien. Il n'allait certainement pas détourner le regard pour consulter son chrono. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les iris sombres de Ben Solo et son sourire goguenard sous son nez dix fois trop long. Lui-même se forçait à garder une mine impassible malgré la position inconfortable qu'il tenait, le dos trop droit dans le cuir du fauteuil usé.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui mit fin à leur combat de volonté. Hux crut presque que Phasma était derrière lui et agacée par ce jeu de virilité mal placée. Mais Solo tourna la tête vers ce qui devait être son copilote, invisible à l'écran.

_ Quoi Poe ! s'agaça Solo, à voix basse, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hux de l'entendre.

_ Ben, on n'a pas toute la journée ! On est attendus sur Dandoran dans quelques heures, souffla l'autre type et Hux roula des yeux à leur manque de discrétion.

Si Ben Solo n'avait pas été le fils de héros de guerre maintenant haut placés dans la hiérarchie de la Nouvelle République, il aurait déjà terminé en prison vu l'incompétence notoire dont il faisait preuve. Hux ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancœur face à ce déséquilibre des chances dès la naissance. Et voir la façon dont Solo gâchait les avantages qui lui avaient été donnés par le destin le mettait hors de lui. Kriff quoi ! Si Hux avait pu recevoir le dixième de l'éduction, de l'argent et des connexions que Ben Solo devait avoir, il était certain qu'il aurait déjà été élu Sénateur, même à un âge aussi peu élevé. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Hux ne pouvait empêcher une vague de colère de le submerger en présence du capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Ca et aussi le fait que Solo était un imbécile dont la principale joie était de venir l'enquiquiner alors que Hux cherchait juste à se faire une place dans la Galaxie.

_ Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Solo, dis-le tout de suite, car contrairement à toi, certains ici ont du travail.

Solo écarquilla les yeux dans une expression exagérée de fausse surprise, en faisant comme toujours des tonnes.

_ Vraiment ? Vraiment Armitage ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais entre deux missions depuis la destruction d'une partie de ta cargaison.

Hux sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les accoudoirs durs de son fauteuil. L'évènement ne datait que de quelques heures à peine. Comment Solo était-il déjà au courant ?

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Mais le sourire triomphant de Ben Solo lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas dupe.

_ Oh mon petit Armie voyons…

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! l'interrompit Hux qui n'appréciait déjà pas que Solo utilise de manière quasi systématique son prénom comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ou à un proche.

Le fait qu'il ait écarté plusieurs fois les cuisses ou les lèvres pour lui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis ou intimes de quelque façon que ce soit. Ca avait été purement physique et Hux l'avait dit et répété à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Solo avait bien sûr approuvé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'enfreindre systématiquement toutes les règles que Hux avait tenté de lui imposer.

_ Mon petit Armie, reprit Solo avec un sourire plus prononcé dévoilant ses dents à l'alignement hasardeux, n'essaie pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je sais de source sûre, Bala-Tik, que tu as rencontré quelques désagréables mésaventures dans ta route vers les Guaviens.

Hux haussa les épaules. Solo mentait.

_ Comme toujours, répliqua-t-il, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Bala-Tik ne t'adresse pas la parole. Grâce à ton cher paternel, il refuse de commercer avec qui que ce soit qui s'appelle Solo.

Ben fit la moue comme s'il n'appréciait pas la mention de son père. Tant mieux. Hux devrait songer à jouer cette carte plus souvent si elle s'avérait efficace.

_ Je faisais juste un résumé, grommela-t-il. Si tu veux une version plus complète, disons que j'étais avec le Kanjiklub quand Bala-Tik les as contactés pour une éventuelle transaction d'armes car il avait été lâché par son fournisseur initial, à savoir toi ! Quel dommage d'avoir ainsi ruiné ta réputation auprès de deux des plus gros clans de la Bordure Extérieure.

_ Ce n'est qu'un malheureux contretemps dont Bala-Tik m'a assuré qu'il ne pèserait en rien de nos futures affaires, fit Hux avec verve.

Il détestait ce besoin qu'il ressentait de toujours devoir se justifier face à Solo mais il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler ses approximations et son sourire insupportable et ses insinuations mal placées et… et tout le reste ! En fait, il aurait bien rempli la gorge de Solo de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

_ En attendant, Armie, fit Solo d'une voix presque chantante, te voilà le bec dans l'eau si j'ose dire. Je suppose que tes finances ne sont pas au beau fixe ?

_ Mes finances ne te regardent en rien, répliqua Hux avec fermeté.

Mais Solo fréquentait assez le milieu des contrebandiers depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour savoir qu'une affaire non conclue pesait lourd dans le budget d'un équipage.

_ Oh Armitage voyons, fit-il en secouant la tête. Toujours aussi agressif alors que ton ami Ben est là pour t'offrir une solution à tous tes problèmes.

_ Tu n'es pas mon ami, rétorqua Hux dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime pour reprendre l'avantage dans une conversation dont il savait qu'elle lui échappait.

Mais il ne trouvait rien. Absolument rien. Les dernières heures l'avaient complètement épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre la cantina qui avait besoin de leurs épices, encaisser son paiement avant que le propriétaire ne change d'avis quant aux tarifs négociés, peut-être même en profiter pour prendre un verre de quelque chose de très fort et éventuellement, si la clientèle ne laissait pas trop à désirer, trouver une compagnie agréable avec laquelle il pourrait passer quelques heures à se vider le cerveau en se faisant remplir l'arrière-train. Ca, c'était un plan qui lui paraissait raisonnable et attractif, bien plus que tout ce que Solo pourrait proposer.

_ D'accord, reprenons, fit ce dernier avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux et Hux eut envie de soupirer rien qu'à le voir. Ton meilleur-coup-de-ta-vie Ben est là pour t'offrir une solution à tous tes problèmes.

_ Tu te flattes beaucoup, fit Hux, même si en étant objectif, il ne pouvait nier ce que Solo avançait.

Mais être objectif, et surtout honnête, face à sa Némésis, c'était hors de question. Aussi fabuleux que le sexe ait été, il n'avait pas besoin de gonfler plus encore la tête et les chevilles du déjà insupportable Ben Solo.

_ Je suis quasiment certain de ce que j'avance, dit celui-ci en se penchant en avant pour scruter Hux de son regard sombre, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Et Hux frémit malgré lui de l'apparente proximité de son pire ennemi. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la chaleur de sa peau.

_ Je me souviens très bien, poursuivit Solo, sur Félucia, quand j'ai glissé ma langue entre…

Un mouvement sur la gauche de l'écran attira l'attention de Hux. Il comprit que Poe Dameron venait de brusquement se lever. Puis il vit le dos du copilote prendre toute la place à l'image. Et sa voix s'éleva dans le cockpit.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie d'en entendre davantage Ben, déclara-t-il avec un dégoût évident. Alors tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras terminé ta partie de jambes en l'air à distance, ou quel que soit ce truc que tu es en train de faire et nous pourrons peut-être prendre la route de Dandoran.

_ Ce n'est pas une partie de jambes en l'air ! se défendit Ben. C'est juste un genre de euh… préliminaire… avant que j'annonce à Hux la bonne nouvelle.

_ Quelle bonne nouvelle ? demanda celui-ci.

Dameron secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant de nouveau apparaître à l'écran le visage de Solo.

_ Comme je te le disais, reprit ce dernier visiblement refroidi par les réflexions de son copilote, j'ai une bonne nouvelle qui va résoudre tous tes problèmes.

Hux croisa les bras et garda le silence. Il doutait d'être intéressé par quoi que ce soit que Solo ait à proposer.

_ Sutho le Hutt va fêter ses mille ans dans quelques jours.

Hux secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond.

_ Félicitations, fit-il d'un ton blasé, mais pour être honnête, j'en ai un peu rien à carrer. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

Ben Solo se pencha tellement vers le projecteur que momentanément Hux ne vit que son gros nez. Puis il parut se rendre compte qu'il était beaucoup trop proche et il recula légèrement. Sa tête occupait tout de même la totalité de l'écran. Et son sourire insupportable était revenu.

_ Cela te concerne parce qu'il organise pour l'occasion la plus grande fête que l'Espace Hutt ait jamais vue, annonça-t-il.

_ A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, grommela Hux qui ne comprenait toujours pas où Solo voulait en venir.

_ Pas besoin d'invitation, lança-t-il. En parallèle à la fête, il veut des jeux pour distraire ses invités prestigieux. Dont une grande course à travers tout l'Espace Hutt. Tout le gratin des chasseurs de primes et autres contrebandiers y est attendu. Ce sera un genre de chasse au trésor où tous les coups seront permis. Sutho veut du spectacle à grande échelle.

_ Et en quoi aurais-je envie de me joindre à ce qui sera sans doute un carnage sans nom ? fit Hux avec âpreté.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se jeter ainsi au milieu d'une mêlée sanglante en compagnie des pires bandits de la Galaxie.

_ Tout simplement parce que la récompense est d'un million de Truguts pour le vainqueur… Ca fait cent mille crédits, se sentit apparemment obligé de préciser Solo.

_ Je suis au courant du taux de change Trugut/crédit, merci, fit sèchement Hux.

Mais intérieurement, il était tétanisé. Cent mille crédits étaient une somme suffisante pour changer son existence. Avec cela, il n'aurait aucun mal à régler la fin de ses études. Et même à vivre confortablement sur Hosnian Prime durant plusieurs années. Il pourrait même offrir un coup de jeune au Finalizer. Et tout ça pour une unique course.

Bien sûr, il y risquerait sa vie et celle de son équipage. Ce n'était pas des tendres qui fréquentaient les Hutts. Sans compter que ces grosses limaces étaient tellement malhonnêtes qu'il était possible qu'il ne voit pas la couleur de son argent même s'il gagnait. Il devait réfléchir à tout cela. Au calme. Et sans le visage hilare de Solo face à lui, visiblement ravi de l'expression que Hux devait arborer.

_ Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il avec suspicion, me parles-tu de cela ?

S'il y avait une telle somme en jeu, Solo aurait dû vouloir la garder pour lui, pas en faire l'apologie auprès d'éventuels concurrents.

Le capitaine du Faucon Millenium rayonna comme si Hux venait de poser exactement la question qu'il attendait.

Il se recula pour s'installer sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Sans doute sa vision de la dignité et de la grandeur.

_ Parce que, fit-il de sa voix grave en regardant Hux sous ses cils épais de la même façon que lorsqu'il le déshabillait, tu as insulté mon vaisseau la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Si tu es aussi sûr que ton Finalizer est meilleur que mon Faucon, relève mon défi et affrontons-nous sur cette course. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'humilier à la face de tout l'Espace Hutt.

Hux retint un soupir face à la grandiloquence de Solo.

_ Nous ne serons pas les seuls en compétition, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Ils seront là pour pimenter le jeu. Mais imagine, toi et moi, nos deux vaisseaux et cent mille crédits à la clé. Tu ne vas quand même pas te défiler Armitage ? Je sais que tu es un homme qui aime tenter l'impossible, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Les mains de Hux se crispèrent sur le cuir de son fauteuil. Il savait que Solo le provoquait volontairement. Et il savait tout autant qu'il devait se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Qu'il devait consulter Phasma et éventuellement Mitaka. Peser le pour et le contre. Mais comme toujours face à Solo, ses instincts les plus basiques prirent le pas sur son cerveau.

_ D'accord Solo, s'entendit-il répondre. JE me ferai un plaisir de T'humilier à la face de tout l'Espace Hutt.

Ben Solo éclata de rire.

_ Dans tes rêves Armitage Hux ! Dans tes rêves ! Je t'envoie de suite les coordonnées pour l'inscription. N'oublie pas de réviser ton coucou avant de te présenter.

Et là-dessus, il coupa la conversation avant que Hux n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Hux resta quelques secondes à fixer les étoiles, maintenant que l'image de Ben Solo ne les cachait plus. C'était une vision qui le réconfortait toujours.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Dans quoi venait-il de se laisser embarquer ?

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et le grand corps de Phasma s'écroula sans grâce dans le fauteuil derrière le sien.

_ A voir ta tête, je suppose que la conversation ne s'est pas bien passée ?

Hux grimaça et fixa ses doigts qu'il croisait nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Il se força à cesser le geste.

_ Phasma, fit-il d'une voix sombre, je crois que je viens de faire une belle bêtise.

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Yoho à tous et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire sur le premier chapitre! Vous êtes le Bien! C'est toujours un peu angoissant de proposer une nouvelle histoire et vraiment encourageant d'avoir des retours :D Voici donc le second chapitre des aventures d'Armitage Hux. Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à le poster mais le retour de vacances a été plus difficile que prévu. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Bonne lecture!_

 _(ahhhh j'allais oublier! La fantastique Chromedqueen m'a fait une illustration que vous pouvez voir sur son Tumblr dans sa catégorie "my art". Je mettrais bien le lien mais ffnet est vraiment pourri à ce niveau. Mais sérieux allez voir! Elle a un style incroyable!)  
_

"***"

Il faisait chaud sur Nal Hutta. Mais une chaleur très différente de celle de Ryloth. Au moins ici, le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages menaçants et seule l'ambiance poisseuse collait à la peau. Autant Hux craignait la morsure des rayons trop puissants, autant l'humidité ne le gênait pas. Il avait grandi sur Arkanis, une planète où la pluie était quasi quotidienne.

Il leva les yeux et espéra que bientôt, des trombes d'eau s'abattraient sur eux. Pas pour la relative fraîcheur que cela apporterait, mais juste parce qu'il avait appris à piloter dans ces conditions et que cela lui donnerait peut-être un certain avantage sur ses concurrents.

Les mains derrière le dos, il fit quelques pas sur la grande esplanade sur laquelle il se trouvait. Au loin, à travers la brume, il devinait des marécages putrides et inhospitaliers. Et devant, tout au bord de la plateforme, étaient alignés les vaisseaux qui participeraient à la course organisée par Sutho le Hutt. Il n'en reconnaissait aucun, si ce n'était le sien et le vieux Faucon de Solo.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore vu ce dernier et il se l'imaginait très bien s'empiffrant au buffet mis à leur disposition. Hux y avait à peine touché. Comme toujours, il se méfiait de toute nourriture inconnue ou qu'il ne préparait pas lui-même. Mais les autres s'étaient bousculés pour atteindre les meilleurs morceaux, chose que Hux avait trouvée stupide étant donné les quantités gargantuesques prévues par le maître des lieux. Et déjà, ça n'avait été que la part qui leur était réservée et Hux ne concevait même pas quel devait être le traitement réservé aux invités de marque si c'était ainsi qu'étaient reçus les mercenaires et les contrebandiers. Et il serra les poings en songeant au gâchis sûrement énorme qui en résulterait.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la plateforme qui les surplombait. Il devait admettre que le palais du seigneur Hutt était impressionnant. Etouffant par son gigantisme et déstabilisant. Hux se demandait encore comment l'énorme structure en paliers tenait ainsi à flanc de falaise.

Il supposait que tout en haut se trouvaient les quartiers de Sutho qui devait avoir une vue incroyable sur la vallée en contrebas lorsque le temps le permettait. Puis les niveaux s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus massifs, avec des balcons et des esplanades de plus en plus larges. Hux et les siens avaient beau se trouver au tout dernier, ils étaient encore plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

Quand au moment du départ, tous les vaisseaux s'élanceraient dans le vide, le spectacle promettait d'être grandiose pour les invités. C'était après tout ce que le vieux Hutt recherchait à en croire les informations que Hux avait reçu.

Il avait passé les dix derniers jours à maudire Solo et sa propre faiblesse née d'un égo mal placé. Ainsi qu'à réviser en compagnie de Phasma le moindre circuit du Finalizer. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas sermonné Hux lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il s'était attendu à se faire passer un savon mais elle avait juste souri. Elle était du genre tête brûlée et se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure à bord d'un vaisseau qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'avait enthousiasmée. Mitaka beaucoup moins. Mais le benjamin de l'équipage s'était contenté de plisser le nez et de suivre les ordres.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur place, Hux doutait plus que jamais. Certains vaisseaux présents étaient de véritables machines de guerre et ils avaient beau avoir renforcé pour l'occasion les défenses du Finalizer grâce au bénéfice de leur vente d'épices, Hux était inquiet.

Il entendit des pas massifs se rapprocher de lui et il se retourna pour trouver sa mécanicienne venant à lui, une assiette qui paraissait ridiculement petite dans sa main énorme.

_ Détends-toi un peu Hux ! lança-t-elle. On dirait que tu t'es assis sur tous les balais de la Galaxie.

Hux leva une main et dégrafa le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ca ne le détendrait pas davantage mais ça lui donnerait peut-être l'air suffisamment cool pour que Phasma ne vienne pas lui faire la leçon. Et il se mordit la langue avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il préfèrerait avoir dans le derrière tous les balais de la Galaxie plutôt que de se trouver ici.

Alors oui, il était un bon pilote, oui il avait confiance dans le Finalizer et oui les un million de Trugut était une carotte attractive mais à voir leurs adversaires, il savait qu'il allait devoir se sortir trippes et boyaux s'il voulait gagner. Ou même rester en vie. Car comme le disait les instructions envoyées par le secrétariat de Sutho, tous les coups étaient permis. D'ailleurs, ça avait beaucoup fait rire Phasma de découvrir qu'un truand avait un secrétariat. Hux avait trouvé cela logique. Un seigneur du crime était un homme d'affaires comme un autre, juste touchant à des secteurs interdits. D'ailleurs, à bien plus petite échelle, Hux n'était pas loin de considérer Mitaka comme son secrétaire personnel.

Son regard se reporta sur l'alignement de machines en provenance des quatre coins de la Galaxie et il soupira longuement. Il allait devoir rester au top de son acuité intellectuelle s'il voulait les vaincre. Son cerveau, c'était son seul réel atout dans cette course. Et peut-être sa rage. Il se savait capable d'être bien plus dur qu'il ne le laissait paraître au premier abord.

_ T'en fais pas, fit Phasma. Le Finalizer est un vaisseau robuste. Il est comme nous, il saura résister aux plus puissants.

L'analogie fit rire Hux. Dans l'absolu, il ne connaissait pas grand-monde de plus puissant que Phasma. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle parlait d'un point de vue plus global.

_ Pour l'instant, pointa-t-il, ce que nous faisons tient plus de la survie que de la résistance.

_ Enfreindre la loi est une forme de résistance, déclara-t-elle. Tu refuses de vivre selon leurs principes. Et quand tu seras Sénateur, tu pourras résister comme tu l'as toujours voulu et imposer tes termes.

Cela le fit sourire, le soutien inconditionnel qu'elle lui apportait depuis toujours. Elle n'avait pas ri, même pas souri, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de son grand projet. Elle l'avait écouté très sérieusement et avait approuvé son plan, lui promettant de l'aider du mieux possible. Ils n'avaient été encore que des enfants à l'époque. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas à quel point la route serait longue.

_ Tu te souviens, reprit-elle en fixant le Finalizer, du jour où tu l'as récupéré, comme nous étions tous fous ? Comme nous avions l'impression que notre vie allait pouvoir changer du jour au lendemain ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit. C'était un moment qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

_ Nos vies ont changé, lui fit-il remarquer. Ca nous aura juste pris plus de cinq ans.

Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles ils avaient pioché sur leurs quelques heures de liberté pour remettre en état ce qui n'avait été à l'époque qu'une épave. Cinq longues années à économiser le moindre crédit ou à se perfectionner dans l'art du troc pour obtenir les pièces qu'il leur était impossible de réparer. Ca avait été une folie qui avait poussé Hux à douter plus d'une fois. Mais faute d'un autre avenir, il s'y était solidement accroché.

_ Tu te souviens aussi cette sensation quand il a démarré pour la première fois ? fit Phasma avec un sourire ému dirigé vers le petit vaisseau triangulaire qui ne payait pas de mine à côté des deux machines l'entourant. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter.

Hux opina. Sans doute l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Soudain, le large faciès de Phasma apparut pile face à lui, son regard intense et ses sourcils froncés.

_ Si tu t'en soutiens, grommela-t-elle, alors tu dois savoir désormais que vraiment rien ne peut nous arrêter. Nous parvenons toujours à nos fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pas toujours la plus directe mais nous continuons à avancer Hux. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et aux commandes de ton vaisseau, nous allons botter le derrière des pires brutes de la Galaxie.

Il soutint un instant son regard et avala bruyamment sa salive. Elle avait raison. Elle avait entièrement raison. De toute façon, il était celui qui les avait mis dans cette galère, il devait être suffisamment fort et confiant pour les en sortir, si possible triomphants.

_ D'accord, fit-il avec conviction.

Et elle dut être satisfaite par la lueur implacable qu'elle trouva de nouveau dans son regard car son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire et elle lui tendit l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main.

_ Tiens, prends une gougère aux épinards, ça te fera du bien.

Hux fronça le nez et Phasma éclata de rire.

_ J'admets, dit-elle, qu'elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes. Mais je t'assure qu'elles ne laissent pas un mauvais goût en bouche.

Elle releva le regard et ses yeux pétillèrent soudain.

_ Oh d'ailleurs, en parlant de mauvais goût en bouche… Surtout ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser. C'est ce qu'il veut. Accroche-toi à la haine que tu éprouves pour lui. Ca a toujours bien marché pour toi, la haine.

Ecoutant à peine la fin de sa phrase qu'elle avait prononcée à voix basse pour que nul autre que lui ne l'entende, Hux se retourna pour découvrir la grande silhouette de Ben Solo qui avançait vers eux de son pas vigoureux, la même petite assiette que Phasma à la main sauf que la sienne débordait de nourriture. Hux renifla.

_ Armitage Hux ! s'écria Solo pour attirer l'attention de tous vers eux. Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas dégonflé. Comme je n'avais pas vu ton vaisseau, je pensais que…

Il prit une pause dramatique et se tourna vers les machines soigneusement alignées au bord de l'esplanade.

_ Oh ! fit-il théâtralement en se frappant le front de la main. Pardon ! Au temps pour moi ! Il était là, caché entre deux vrais vaisseaux.

Hux décida de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Il se tourna vers Phasma et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un coup de vent violent fit monter des marais une odeur putride et claquer sur ses biceps le tissu de ses manches. La pluie approchait. Il regarda son chrono. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début de la course et il espérait bientôt sentir les premières gouttes s'abattre sur eux.

_ Phasma, reprit-il, as-tu vérifié…

Il s'interrompit quand un petit gâteau triangulaire passa dans son champ de vision, tenu par les doigts épais de Ben Solo.

_ Armie, chantonna-t-il. Regarde ce qu'il y avait au buffet ! Des Doh-Ritoh !

Hux se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés et prêt à donner un grand coup à l'assiette de Solo pour la lui envoyer en pleine face. Mais déjà Solo levait le Doh-Ritoh sous son nez sans fin, une mine faussement confuse sur ses traits irréguliers.

_ Ca me rappelle quelque chose… murmura-t-il avec des coups d'œil appuyés entre le biscuit et le Finalizer. Mais quoi donc… Vraiment, je me pose la question ! Hum… As-tu une idée, Armie ?

_ Pathétique… souffla Hux en roulant des yeux lorsqu'il aperçut l'air amusé de Phasma.

Si elle commençait à rire des vannes ridicules de Solo, elle n'allait vraiment pas l'aider.

_ Ne l'encourage pas ! ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Le Doh-Ritoh de Solo apparut une seconde fois devant ses yeux alors que Solo imitait en postillonnant le bruit d'un moteur en train de caller. Il dirigea le biscuit vers le sol avant de le lâcher. Il s'écrasa sur les dalles de marbre, la pointe se brisant sous l'impact.

Ben Solo chercha alors le regard d'Armitage Hux, et, le plus lentement possible, posa son talon sur le reste du gâteau qu'il écrasa avec délectation. Lorsqu'il leva le pied, il ne restait plus que de minuscules miettes.

_ Je sens comme une symbolique dans tout cela, fit Solo à voix basse, un air sérieux sur son visage habituellement goguenard. La sens-tu Armitage ? C'est l'odeur de l'humiliation à venir.

_ Puéril, répondit simplement Hux de sa voix la plus glaciale avec un dernier regard pour le biscuit écrasé à terre. Et répugnant.

Solo haussa les épaules.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il devant la mine contrariée du capitaine du Finalizer. Je suis certain que Sutho paie des gens pour ramasser.

Cela fut la remarque de trop pour Hux et il frappa d'un revers de main, comme il l'avait initialement voulu, le fond de l'assiette que Solo tenait toujours. Les aliments qu'elle contenait, dont un genre de ragout de viande nappé d'une sauce brune, vinrent s'écraser sur la chemise immaculée de sa Némésis. Ce dernier ne put retenir un cri de surprise, qui fit sourire Hux d'un air mauvais.

Solo jeta l'assiette désormais vide au sol où elle retomba à l'envers et se pencha vers Hux de toute sa carrure. Ce dernier voyait clairement la fureur dans les pupilles sombres de son adversaire. Et à défaut d'être vraiment plus grand, Ben Solo était surtout beaucoup plus large que lui. Mais Hux se força à rester aussi stoïque que possible et à redresser le menton pour gagner les quelques centimètres qu'il lui manquait. Du coin de l'œil, il devinait Phasma qui était prête à intervenir si jamais les choses dégénéraient entre les deux hommes. Et effectivement, il ne doutait pas que Ben Solo soit sur le point de le frapper. Mais malgré son apparente fragilité, Hux pouvait se révéler être un adversaire redoutable. Il n'était pas puissant, mais malin, vicieux et sans remord. Et dans les quelques combats de cantinas dans lesquels il s'était trouvé impliqué, il était toujours ressorti victorieux, même s'il avait parfois fallu avoir recours à des coups aussi bas que des morsures, des tirages de cheveux ou de barbes ou des coups de genoux dans les parties. Hux était suffisamment versé dans l'anatomie de pas mal de créatures galactiques pour savoir où frapper pour faire mal. Et chez Ben Solo, il était prêt, s'il le fallait, à frapper dans ce qui dépassait le plus, à savoir son nez et son entrejambe.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Solo capitula le premier. Il se redressa pour abandonner sa posture voûtée et menaçante et prit une grande inspiration. La colère dans son regard, bien que toujours présente, était bien moins marquée que sa fureur initiale. Il se paya même le luxe de jeter un rictus en coin à son adversaire.

Et son large poing, levé presque à hauteur du visage de Hux, se détendit pour finalement retomber sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Solo observa la large tache qui s'étendait désormais sur sa tunique claire et secoua la tête.

_ Oh Armie, fit-il d'une voix râpeuse en se penchant vers Hux au point que son souffle chatouille les lèvres du capitaine du Finalizer. Si tu voulais que je retire ma chemise, il fallait juste me le demander.

Et il commença à déboutonner sa tunique très très lentement. Hux et Phasma échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Bien que je doive admettre que j'aime mieux quand tu ouvres ta chemise plutôt que ta bouche, fit Hux, penses-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon moment pour faire ça ?

Du menton, il désigna l'étage supérieur au bord duquel venait d'apparaître la masse gélatineuse de Sutho. A ses côtés, un Zabrak au visage tatoué de marbrures sombres faisait office de traducteur.

A la vue du maître des lieux, tous les participants cessèrent leurs conversations. La plupart se hâtèrent reposer l'assiette ou le verre qu'ils avaient en main à côté du buffet et allèrent s'aligner près de leurs vaisseaux. Mitaka débarqua en courant, les yeux plein d'anxiété et des miettes encore collées aux lèvres. Phasma lui fit un mouvement discret de la main et le jeune homme s'essuya la bouche du bout des doigts.

Seul Solo parut s'amuser de l'agitation ambiante. Il se pencha vers Hux.

_ Enfin, ça va commencer, murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai hâte. Que dirais-tu de pimenter un peu le jeu. Si je gagne, tu fais tout ce que je veux pendant une journée entière, et si tu gagnes, on fait l'inverse ?

_ Et si nous perdons tous les deux ? fit Hux avec dans la voix le plus grand désintérêt possible.

La perspective d'avoir en Ben Solo son esclave personnel pendant un bref lapse de temps était tentante mais il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par les manipulations grossières de ce grand idiot.

Le regard de Solo s'illumina.

_ On n'aura qu'à s'envoyer en l'air pour se consoler mutuellement !

_ Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé, répliqua Hux avant de reporter son attention sur la large masse de Sutho qui attendait visiblement que l'agitation ne retombe avant de prendre la parole.

_ Armitage, fit Solo en se collant à lui suffisamment pour que la chaleur de son corps supplante celle ambiante, j'admets que nous avons nos désaccords principalement parce que tu es un sale con égocentrique et manipulateur…

Hux secoua la tête. Ce que Solo venait de décrire là, c'était exactement la vision que lui-même avait du capitaine du Faucon Millénium.

_ … mais avoue que le sexe est toujours exceptionnel.

Hux grogna. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse réfuter là-dedans. Mais il s'était aussi juré de ne plus laisser ses hormones dominer son cerveau et que le large torse et le pénis massif de Ben Solo n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes pour jeter aux orties le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en la matière. Le jour où Solo serait capable d'adopter un comportement raisonnable et adulte, il réajusterait sa résolution. Mais pour le moment, il avait bien mieux à faire que de céder à son instinct qui lui suggérait d'aider Solo à retirer sa chemise.

Il baissa d'ailleurs les yeux et comprit que si Ben Solo était venu se coller à lui, ce n'était pas seulement dans une vaine tentative de séduction. Il s'était fait un plaisir d'étaler son excédent de sauce sur la tunique beige de Hux, la marquant d'un trait brun disgracieux.

Quand Solo vit que le capitaine du Finalizer avait enfin réalisé le but de son comportement affectueux, il éclata de rire, lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour décoiffer ses mèches rousses parfaitement gominées et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant.

Hux serra le poing et seule la main de Phasma se posant sur son bras le retint de se lancer à la poursuite de Solo.

_ Espèce de fils de… cria-t-il.

_ Sénatrice ! répliqua Solo. Fils de sénatrice !

Armitage Hux leva bien haut son majeur avant de réaliser que l'ensemble des mercenaires, chasseurs de prime et invités de Sutho les observaient. Ils étaient les derniers à s'agiter quand tous les autres se tenaient sagement immobiles et silencieux, attendant le discours du Hutt. Depuis son promontoire, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs baissé vers eux son visage lunaire et mécontent.

Hux ne put retenir une bouffée de chaleur qui remonta le long de sa nuque et son cou jusqu'à ses joues et prit la pose au garde-à-vous que son père lui avait apprise lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Il ne l'utilisait jamais à part comme maintenant, dans les cas d'extrême urgence.

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il devinait Solo qui se hâtait de retrouver son équipage, une moue contrariée évidente, même à distance, sur le visage de Rey la mécanicienne du Faucon.

Quand le silence le plus total fut revenu, le Hutt prit la parole. Hux écouta son discours, traduit par le Zabrak, seulement du bout de l'oreille. Il n'était de toute façon fait que de platitudes sur la grandeur du peuple Hutt, son rôle dans la Galaxie, puis l'influence que toute sa longue existence Sutho avait eu auprès de ceux qui vivaient dans l'Espace Hutt, ses accomplissements et ses buts futurs, le plus proche étant d'offrir un spectacle de qualité à ses invités grâce à cette course composée des plus féroces pilotes de ces contrées reculées.

Hux se concentrait plutôt sur la meilleure tactique à adopter pour le départ, quand tous les vaisseaux se frôleraient pour prendre l'avantage, puis comment battre ceux qui étaient plus gros, plus lourds et mieux armés. Et surtout, comment se venger de Solo et lui faire payer au centuple son effronterie et sa bassesse. Solo était un imbécile trop sûr de lui. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de lui faire ravaler son égo démesuré et son air insupportablement supérieur. Et si au passage Hux pouvait faire s'écraser son immonde casserole volante, ce serait un bonus appréciable.

Il ne s'intéressa au monologue du Hutt que lorsque celui-ci évoqua la course à venir. Il en avait déjà reçu les grandes lignes sur son datapad lorsqu'il avait inscrit son équipage mais il était possible que le Hutt fournisse de précieuses informations supplémentaires.

Les règles étaient de toute façon simples. Dans très exactement dix minutes, une liste d'objets à récupérer dans l'Espace Hutt serait envoyée sur les ordinateurs de bord de tous les vaisseaux. Les équipages auraient cinq minutes pour l'étudier puis une corne de brume résonnerait et ce serait le départ. Le premier équipage à tout ramener serait désigné vainqueur. Et si certains objets se révèleraient simples à trouver, d'autres en revanche étaient extrêmement rares. Un ou deux dans tout l'Espace Hutt qu'il était interdit de quitter. La moindre brèche à cette règle entraînerait la disqualification. Le Hutt nota aussi que s'il n'était pas interdit d'abattre ses concurrents, il était en revanche déconseillé de le faire. Si un vaisseau abattu transportait un objet rare, le faire sauter dans le vide de l'espace était une chance de moins pour tous les autres de terminer la quête. Par contre, voler le bien d'autrui était permis, concurrents ou non.

Les seuls vaisseaux auxquels il était interdit de toucher étaient les drones chargés de filmer la course qui serait retransmise en direct sur un holoprojecteur géant pour que le Hutt et ses invités ne ratent rien du spectacle. Tout comme chaque vaisseau avait été au préalable équipé d'une caméra sur le toit qu'il était interdit de démonter. En revanche, rien n'avait été placé à l'intérieur des cockpits pour que les stratégies éventuelles ne soient pas ébruitées.

Sutho déclara aussi que si certains voulaient abandonner, maintenant était le dernier moment pour le faire. Hux eut l'impression de sentir le regard de Solo sur lui et il se retint à grand peine de recoiffer du bout des doigts les mèches que cet imbécile avait ébouriffées.

Au lieu de cela, il redressa sa colonne, se tenant le plus droit et le plus fier possible. Il y avait du beau monde mais Hux, malgré la petite taille de son navire et son passé peu glorieux, était aussi dangereux que les autres. Et probablement plus déterminé. Il avait un vrai projet à réaliser avec l'argent de la prime.

Sutho termina en leur souhaitant non pas bonne chance mais d'être les plus malins et les plus impitoyables et une salve d'applaudissements retentit.

Hux remarqua que pas un concurrent n'avait bougé et que les clappements sonores venaient sûrement des invités de marque de l'étage supérieur.

Quand le Hutt disparut, le Zabrak annonça aux équipages qu'ils pouvaient regagner leurs vaisseaux.

Hux se tourna vers Mitaka et Phasma. Tous les deux paraissaient galvanisés par l'enjeu. Même Mitaka semblait impatient de commencer, prêt à mesurer son sens de la logistique à ceux des autres équipes. Mitaka était un tacticien honnête, un pilote décent et un mécanicien modeste. Son principal talent était le négoce de biens et s'il était quelqu'un qui pouvait leur dégoter des objets rares dans une surface aussi vaste que l'Espace Hutt, c'était lui. Il avisa alors le regard de son capitaine et hocha la tête, comme si ses hésitations initiales lorsque Hux lui avait expliqué ce à quoi ils allaient participer avaient disparu.

_ Vous êtes prêts à botter le cul de tous ces types ? demanda Hux avec conviction.

_ Oui capitaine ! répondirent en chœur ses deux acolytes.

_ Et surtout celui de Solo, ajouta Mitaka avec véhémence.

_ On va lui faire regretter la façon dont il traite notre Finalizer, approuva Phasma.

Hux ne put retenir un sourire et se retourna brusquement pour rejoindre leur petit vaisseau. Il manqua de rentrer dans un Taung qui lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de grimper à bord d'un ancien cargo transformé en navire de guerre à coup de piques dressés et de canons.

Alors qu'il regagnait le Finalizer, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses concurrents. Il avait longuement observé les vaisseaux, maintenant, il pouvait y associer des équipages. Certains, principalement les mercenaires, portaient des armures. D'autres ne cachaient pas les blasters qu'ils portaient à la ceinture. Tout dans leur attitude était étudié pour imposer le respect ou la peur. Et la tête de la plupart d'entre eux devait être mise à prix dans les contrées dirigées par la République. Il n'y avait que peu d'humains à part l'équipage de Solo. Hux repéra une équipe sans doute envoyée par le Kanjiklub et s'étonna de ne pas trouver les combinaisons rouges et noires des soldats de Bala-Tik. Ce dernier avait dû considérer cette course comme trop dangereuse pour y impliquer un de ses vaisseaux.

Sinon, il y avait surtout des aliens à la mine patibulaire tels que des Barabels ou des Chistoris ou d'autres encore qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier pour cause de masques ou de casques.

Au loin, Solo lui fit un geste de la main auquel il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour changer sa tunique souillée par cet imbécile revanchard avant que la fameuse liste d'objets à trouver ne leur soit envoyée.

Il remonta la rampe d'accès à la suite de ses deux coéquipiers et fonça dans sa chambre pour récupérer une tunique propre en tout point identique à celle qu'il portait déjà. Hux n'avait en général pas le temps de se soucier de sa tenue. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle soit propre et repassée. Il avait donc tout un tas de vêtements à la coupe et à la couleur globalement similaire. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à choisir quoi que ce soit de spécial lors de sa préparation matinale. Il aimait lorsque tout était clair et net.

Une fois changé, il rejoignit le cockpit et prit place dans son fauteuil de pilote. Le Finalizer était conçu pour être dirigé seul. Cependant, il y avait un second fauteuil juste derrière le sien avec une console permettant d'accéder aux informations et aux fonctions de l'ordinateur de bord, ainsi qu'au contrôle des canons ventraux du vaisseau.

Hux pouvait également les diriger de son poste de commandement mais dans un environnement hostile, piloter et viser s'avérait difficile et il dédiait souvent cette dernière fonction à Mitaka.

A la base, le second fauteuil avait été conçu pour être celui de Phasma et ils avaient installé un strapontin sur le côté quand Mitaka avait exprimé le souhait de se joindre à leur périple. Mais l'expérience leur avait vite appris que le Finalizer avant tendance à surchauffer sous la pression et en cas de conflit, Phasma se retrouvait plutôt à courir à travers la salle des machines pour remettre en état les éventuelles pannes à une vitesse record. Mitaka avait donc hérité de sa place initiale et Phasma prenait de bonne grâce le strapontin en attendant que ses interventions techniques soient nécessaires. Elle arguait que de toute façon, avec un strapontin de côté, elle avait plus de place pour allonger ses jambes sans fin que sur un fauteuil classique.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? fit Hux en lançant les moteurs.

Le Finalizer était un petit vaisseau qui démarrait rapidement mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il préférait s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle avant que le départ ne soit lancé.

_ J'ai sur mon datapad tous les retours des éventuels soucis techniques et ma caisse à outils à portée de main, annonça Phasma d'un ton que Hux trouva un peu trop détendu.

Il la savait compétente et volontaire mais il aurait aussi apprécié qu'à son instar, elle angoisse au moins un tout petit peu. Par les vitres du cockpit, il observa les deux vaisseaux qui les entouraient, bien plus gros, bien mieux armés et il l'espérait, bien moins agiles. Sinon, il y avait toutes les chances de la Galaxie pour qu'à peine élancé dans le vide, leur vaisseau suive la même trajectoire que le Doh-Ritoh dans l'imitation lamentable de Ben Solo.

_ Je suis connecté à l'ordinateur central, intervint à son tour Mitaka, avec déjà ouvert un plan de l'Espace Hutt ainsi que le détail des planètes le composant et les principales ressources et échanges de marchandises de celles-ci. Une fois la liste reçue, je pense que je pourrai identifier un lieu d'acquisition pour la plus grande partie des objets.

_ Parfait, conclut Hux avec dans la voix plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

Il appréciait la réactivité de son équipage. Il y avait entre eux une solidarité née de leur galère d'enfance et il doutait de retrouver ça dans le vaisseau des Taungs ou des Barabels. Cela aussi pouvait jouer dans une compétition de ce type.

Il regarda son chrono et frémit. Dans deux minutes très exactement, la liste arriverait sur leurs terminaux.

Un clignotement apparut alors et Hux crut un instant que dans un possible élan de fourberie, Sutho avait fait transmettre en avance celle-ci, juste pour semer la confusion et voir quels équipages seraient les plus réactifs. Mais il réalisa bien vite que c'était juste un appel.

Il roula des yeux. Comme si c'était le moment !

_ Capitaine, fit Mitaka dans son dos. Ca vient du Faucon Millénium.

De mieux en mieux, songea Hux avec agacement.

D'un geste cinglant, il pressa un bouton et le visage de Ben Solo apparut. Son visage, mais aussi son large torse nu. Hux eut un instant d'hésitation.

_ Je savais que tu voudrais profiter du spectacle, Armie, fit Solo sans préambule. Alors comme j'étais en train de me changer, j'ai pensé…

Hux coupa la communication aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

_ Quel crétin, grogna-t-il à destination de personne en particulier, mais les joues brûlantes.

Il avait déjà vu Solo nu plus d'une fois mais là, il avait vraiment été pris par surprise.

_ Un crétin oui, intervint Phasma, hilare, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu retournes toujours dans son lit.

_ Et déjà, poursuivit Mitaka avec mépris, il parait qu'on n'a pas vu la meilleure partie.

Hux tourna son fauteuil de façon à faire face à son équipage. Il espérait que son visage avait sa teinte habituelle. Et il aurait préféré se concentrer sur les manœuvres à venir mais la journée était trop importante pour laisser ses acolytes le distraire avec des piques sans fondements. Ou peu de fondements. Ou des fondements du passé.

_ Je ne retourne pas toujours dans son lit, lança-t-il avec un doigt tendu pour appuyer ses propos, ses yeux glaciaux cherchant ceux amusés de Phasma. D'ailleurs, ce n'est plus arrivé depuis des mois.

_ Des semaines tout au plus, souffla la mécanicienne et Hux serra les poings.

La dernière fois avait été dans le large port spatial d'Iziz où Hux avait espéré profiter de l'anonymat que conféraient les vastes agglomérations pour se distraire un peu. Et forcément, au détour d'une rue, il était tombé sur Solo ! Littéralement. Le grand pilote parcourait la ville à la recherche de Hux ne savait quoi et, surgissant à l'improviste d'un coin d'immeuble, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Hux avait été projeté en arrière par la large masse de son pire ennemi. Il s'était raccroché à une pleine poignée des cheveux de Solo et tous deux avaient fini au sol avant de finir au lit, même si Hux avait un peu de mal à se souvenir du lien logique qui avait mené de l'un à l'autre.

Toujours était-il que si sur le coup, il avait passé un moment agréable, ça avait une nouvelle fois fini en cris et en insultes. Hux aurait pu admettre que ça avait été en partie sa faute. Mais il préférait rejeter la responsabilité sur le caractère irritable de Solo.

Cela avait eu lieu cinq semaines auparavant. Soit plus d'un mois. Donc oui, il pouvait considérer que ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus couché avec Ben Solo.

_ Et en plus, ajouta-t-il en ignorant cette dernière remarque, j'ai décidé que ça n'arriverait plus car j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper d'un crétin attardé dont les seuls qualités sont un physique avantageux.

_ Un physique avantageux ! se gaussa Mitaka en secouant la tête. Capitaine, je songe qu'il faudrait penser à réviser vos implants oculaires.

_ Je n'ai pas d'implants oculaires, grogna Hux.

_ Dans ce cas, il faudrait penser à consulter un…

Mitaka fut interrompu par un autre bip et Hux se retourna brusquement vers l'avant du cockpit, prêt à envoyer paître Ben Solo une nouvelle fois si nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas un appel qu'ils avaient reçu cette fois-ci, juste la liste de Sutho que Hux avait presque oubliée, occupé à défendre son honneur et sa dignité face à ses coéquipiers.

_ La liste ! s'écria-t-il en affichant le document sur les larges écrans. Mitaka, nous avons cinq minutes pour tout analyser ! Trie-moi ça de manière rationnelle !

_ A vos ordres capitaine !

L'enthousiasme général retomba brusquement quand Hux réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lire la moitié des lignes de la liste.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main vers les alphabets improbables utilisés par le Hutt.

Seule une poignée d'objets étaient écrits en basic. Le reste était un mélange de langues de toute part de la galaxie.

_ Il y a du binaire, fit Phasma en se penchant au-dessus de Mitaka pour lire en détail. Celui-là je peux le déchiffrer.

_ Il y a aussi du Hutt, suggéra Mitaka en désignant une autre ligne.

_ Waffmula… murmura Hux. Waffmula… C'est un gâteau !

Phasma secoua la tête.

_ Comment sais-tu ça toi encore ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Tu peux me croire, c'est l'un des seuls mots Hutt que je connais. Donc la limace veut un gâteau. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur. Le reste maintenant ?

Ils reconnurent aussi le Ryl et le Zabraki sans être capable de les déchiffrer. Quant au reste, ils décidèrent de remettre l'étude à plus tard, durant les trajets, car le temps tournait vite et l'heure du départ approchait. Cinq minutes, c'était court pour analyser en détail chaque élément.

_ Ok, fit Hux en se réinstallant plus confortablement aux commandes, Mitaka, par quoi commence-t-on ?

Il leva la main et essuya son front où perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur. La moiteur ambiante était entrée dans le cockpit où il faisait désormais très lourd. Hux avait hâte de rejoindre la fraicheur de l'espace.

Une belle goutte s'écrasa alors sur le nez pointu du Finalizer et Hux retint un cri de joie. Piloter sous la pluie, il le faisait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

_ Je propose, fit Mitaka, qu'on reste pour le moment sur Nal Hutta. Il y a un toxilézard dans la liste et ces marais au loin sont le lieu idéal pour en récupérer.

_ Un toxilézard ? fit Phasma en levant les sourcils.

_ Oui, confirma Mitaka. Un toxilézard. Ce sont de gros reptiles à la salive acide qui vivent dans les marais. Ca devrait être un jeu d'enfant avec le Finalizer et ça me donnerait le temps nécessaire pour organiser efficacement notre futur parcours.

Hux manqua d'éclater de rire. Il parvint à se contenir, mais s'il s'était retourné, ses équipiers auraient pu voir sur son visage un rictus satisfait. Ben Solo se moquait toujours des origines du Finalizer. Alors oui, son fier appareil avait autrefois été un dératiseur, parcourant la Galaxie pour débarrasser vaisseaux et villes des invasions de néfastes. N'empêche que désormais, ce passé peu glorieux allait leur servir. Leur vaisseau avait tout l'équipement et les cages nécessaires à la capture et à la garde de la plupart des bestioles du monde connu. Tout ce que Hux avait à faire, c'était trouver les toxilézards dans la base de données et le tour était joué. Ce serait simple comme bonjour et il était certain de prendre l'avantage rapidement sur ses concurrents. Il frapperait un grand coup d'entrée, rabattant le caquet à tous ceux qui doutaient de lui, Solo en tête.

Un puissant bruit sourd s'éleva alors autour d'eux et Hux se redressa sur son siège. C'était le signal du départ ! Ses mains étaient légèrement moites sur les commandes mais il ne laissa pas cela le déstabiliser. Du coin de l'œil, à travers un rideau de pluie de plus en plus dense, il vit le vaisseau des Taungs qui bougeait. Alors, il pressa un bouton et les réacteurs du Finalizer grondèrent.

Dans un vacarme étourdissant, la vingtaine de vaisseaux engagés dans la course se jetèrent dans le vide.

« *** »

Hux resserra son emprise sur les commandes de son vaisseau quand celui des Taungs, bien plus grand et bien plus robuste, les frôla de ses pointes acérées. Il jura entre ses dents et vira sur la droite, manquant de toucher au passage un autre concurrent qui se déporta de justesse.

_ Saloperie de Taungs, grommela-t-il en plongeant vers le sol pour s'éloigner un peu de ses rivaux.

Il était presque tenté de regarder autour de lui pour voir comment se débrouillait le Faucon de Solo au milieu de ce capharnaüm indescriptible mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher sa concentration.

Autour de lui, les vaisseaux se mesuraient à coup de chassés-croisés audacieux, chacun voulant prouver la valeur de sa machine. Hux savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de gagner à ce petit jeu. Il devait se montrer plus tactique.

Il redressa la barre juste avant d'atteindre la cime des arbres torturés qui peuplaient les marais de Nal Hutta. Plongé dans la brume et la pluie, il ne voyait d'eux que des formes sombres. Comme il ne devinait plus de ses adversaires que les lueurs de leurs réacteurs.

Et apparemment, tout le monde avait eu la même idée, à savoir se précipiter en premier sur le lézard local, sans doute l'un des éléments de la liste le plus simple à trouver.

_ Mitaka ! appela-t-il en surveillant du coin de l'œil que nul ne venait trop se coller à eux. As-tu trouvé quelque chose concernant les toxilézards ?

S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre son subordonné frapper les écrans de petits coups secs et nerveux.

_ Oui capitaine ! confirma Mitaka. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons toujours le matériel nécessaire à bord ! Le toxilézard peut être attrapé grâce à un filet de type B72, attaché à un fusil d'assaut de même catégorie. Ils sont rangés, d'après le relevé, dans l'ancienne armurerie. Le lézard peut ensuite être contenu dans le sous-département 69 de notre calle qui résistera sans souci à ses attaques. Le sous-département 69 est équipé d'une trappe permettant à la fois de viser et de remonter l'animal sans avoir à entrer en contact avec lui.

_ Bien ! Parfait Mitaka !

Il s'imaginait sans mal le jeune homme bomber le torse dans son dos. Mitaka n'était pas avide de compliments mais il appréciait qu'un travail bien fait soit reconnu. Ce que Hux faisait volontiers.

_ Phasma ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ J'étais déjà prête à y aller Capitaine, répondit-elle en faisant sauter la ceinture de son strapontin maintenant que leur course s'était stabilisée. L'ancienne armurerie, c'est bien la vieille malle dans laquelle nous avons entreposé toutes les vieilleries trouvées dans le vaisseau ?

Hux fronça les sourcils au ton malicieux qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Phasma aimait les choses nettes et précises et se moquait toujours un peu de la grandiloquence dont Hux faisait parfois preuve dans ses appellations.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est ça, grommela-t-il.

_ Alors j'y vais. Et fais bien attention à ne pas trop nous secouer quand je serai au-dessus de la trappe ouverte.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux mais ces gars là ne sont pas des amateurs, répliqua-t-il vivement lorsque le vaisseau menaçant des Taungs le déborda par la gauche. Kriff ! ajouta-t-il en les évitant de justesse une fois de plus.

Il lui sembla entendre Mitaka qui resserrait d'un cran sa ceinture de sécurité. Quant à Phasma, elle avait déjà quitté la pièce, apparemment peu inquiète d'être bousculée. Il appuya sur son comlink pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien le sien sur elle.

_ Phasma ! appela-t-il dans le petit appareil.

_ Oui capitaine ?

_ Garde bien ton comlink sur toi et dès que tu auras atteint le sous-département 69, arrimes-toi et préviens-moi. J'ai l'impression que les Taungs ont décidé de nous chercher des noises.

_ Bien capitaine. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles dans quelques minutes.

Que les Taungs les aient frôlés au départ, quand tous les vaisseaux se trouvaient au coude à coude, Hux pouvait le concevoir. Mais qu'ils volent à leur hauteur alors que tout le ciel leur était désormais ouvert, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Hux accéléra et ralentit subtilement à plusieurs reprises, le ventre du Finalizer effleurant la cime des arbres et à chaque fois la cadence des Taungs se calqua sur la leur.

_ Que font-ils ? demanda Mitaka dans son dos.

_ Je pense qu'ils nous observent et qu'ils nous jaugent.

_ Comme un prédateur… fit Mitaka plus pour lui-même que pour Hux.

_ Exactement, confirma celui-ci, une goutte de sueur roulant sur sa tempe. Et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous attaq… HE ! cria-t-il quand le vaisseau Taung fit une brusque embardée qu'il ne parvint à éviter qu'en fauchant le haut d'un grand palétuvier qui laissa un rideau de feuilles sur le transparacier de son cockpit.

_ Kriff ! jura-t-il, en accélérant pour déblayer la vue.

Il appuya aussi vivement sur son comlink avant de reporter aussi rapidement que possible sa main sur ses commandes.

Son écran de contrôle lui indiquait en effet que les Taungs venaient de virer pour revenir vers eux.

_ Phasma ! cria-t-il. Tout va bien ?

L'appareil grésilla avant que finalement la voix de la mécanicienne ne se fasse entendre.

_ J'ai donné un coup de coude dans un panneau de la section trois et il y a maintenant un trou dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de nous fracasser comme ça contre un mur !

_ Ce n'était pas un mur, répliqua Hux en plongeant pour passer sous le ventre du vaisseau Taung, c'était un arbre. Apparemment les Taungs ont décidé de nous régler notre compte.

_ Mais pourquoi ? grogna Phasma.

A travers l'émetteur, Hux entendait clairement des claquements métalliques et il supposait que Phasma s'agrippait à tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour ne pas voler à travers les couloirs du Finalizer à cause de sa conduite un peu trop sportive.

_ Je suppose qu'ils veulent prouver à tous qu'ils sont déterminés, fit Hux en s'engageant dans une masse de nuages particulièrement dense à l'intérieur de laquelle il espérait passer inaperçu.

Un éclair brillant frappa la pointe du Finalizer, l'éblouissant quelques secondes et il jura. Ici, les vents étaient plus forts et malgré les stabilisateurs poussés à pleine puissance, le petit vaisseau était projeté de gauche à droite par des rafales de plus en plus violentes. Mais au moins son transparacier était-il nettoyé des dernières feuilles par les pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient désormais sur eux. Les Taungs ne viendraient peut-être pas les chercher dans ce climat d'apocalypse.

_ Mais pourquoi nous ! fit Phasma alors que Hux était si concentré sur son pilotage qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi fataliste Phasma, intervint Mitaka d'une voix tendue.

_ Non ! répliqua celle-ci. Je voulais dire, pourquoi sur tous les participants, les Taungs nous ont choisi nous !

Hux évita de justesse un second éclair et un bruit étouffé résonna dans le comlink.

_ Phasma ! cria-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de t'attacher jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

_ Je n'ai rien et je suis presque arrivée dans le sous-département 69. Je ne vais certainement pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Préviens-moi juste si tu as l'intention de faire une manœuvre du type looping que je me prépare.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous suivent dans cette purée de pois. Ils ont dû croire que comme nous avions le plus petit vaisseau nous serions faciles à avoir. Mais je suppose que j'ai refroidi leurs ardeurs, fit-il avec conviction alors qu'il consultait les relevés de ses écrans pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Ses manœuvres les avaient éloignés de la zone des marais et il devait rapidement faire demi-tour s'il voulait arriver avant que tous leurs concurrents n'aient récupéré le plus gros des toxilézards.

Il vira sèchement et prit de la hauteur pour sortir de l'orage qui ne cessait de les secouer, faisant grincer le métal antique du fuselage.

Lorsqu'il passa au-dessus du noir des nuages, il jura bruyamment. Le grand vaisseau des Taungs les attendait à quelques encablures de là, ses pics menaçants luisant dans le ciel désormais dégagé. Hux repéra aussi un des drones chargés de filmer et il se demanda furtivement si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à donner du spectacle aux invités de Sutho. Si c'était le cas, la grosse limace allait regretter de les avoir désignés pour cible.

_ Phasma, fit-il d'un ton glacial, prépare-toi. Je suppose que je vais devoir faire quelques loopings.

_ Bien capitaine, répondit-elle à travers les canaux saturés d'électricité statique.

_ Je pensais, intervint Mitaka d'une voix blanche, que les concurrents devaient éviter de s'attaquer.

Hux pouvait parfaitement se le représenter, le teint livide et les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs usés.

_ Pour éviter de détruire un objet rare. Je suppose qu'à ce stade, tout le monde sait que nous n'avons pas encore à bord d'objet rare.

S'il était effectivement un bon moment pour se débarrasser de la concurrence, c'était bien le tout début. Les Taungs, ou peut-être même Sutho, devaient le savoir. Mais Hux n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement.

_ Mitaka, ordonna-t-il pour empêcher le jeune homme de trop cogiter, lance le programme de recherche des toxilézards. Je nous débarrasse des Taungs rapidement et ensuite, nous pourrons commencer notre chasse.

_ Bien capitaine.

Hux fut satisfait quand immédiatement, Mitaka pianota sur son écran. Au moins ainsi occupé, il n'allait pas être témoin de ce que Hux s'apprêtait à faire.

Poussant au maximum sur son levier de contrôle, Hux lança le Finalizer à pleine vitesse en direction des Taungs. Ceux-ci ne devaient pas s'attendre à une attaque de front car ils firent une embardée à la dernière seconde, alors que Hux redressait pour ne laisser que le coin gauche du Finalizer racler le ventre du large vaisseau. Un bruit déchirant s'éleva au-dessus du grondement du tonnerre sous eux. Une profonde fissure couvrait désormais une bonne partie du vaisseau ennemi.

Sans attendre la réaction de leurs adversaires, Hux redressa la barre pour faire demi-tour et plonger de nouveau dans le noir des nuages. Il se doutait qu'ainsi provoqués, les Taungs se lanceraient à leur poursuite. C'était bien le genre de leur espèce.

Alors, bousculé par les vents et la pluie, il maintint le cap de plus en plus bas. Il était presque au niveau du sol quand un point bleu apparut sur son radar, lui confirmant que sa théorie s'était avérée juste. Ils avaient une bande de Taungs furieux à leurs trousses.

Hux vira de bord juste avant que la pointe du vaisseau ne touche la boue toxique des marais de Nal Hutta et, jouant de la maniabilité de son petit vaisseau, zigzagua à travers les arbres torturés de la planète. Il avait espéré que le poids massif de l'engin de leurs adversaires les entraînerait dans les marais mais il réalisa rapidement que le point bleu était toujours là, gagnant même du terrain puisqu'ils défonçaient les branches et les troncs au lieu de les contourner comme Hux devait le faire.

Il était si crispé sur ses manettes qu'il en avait mal aux jointures et aux mâchoires. Si toute la course se déroulait ainsi, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et une fois de plus il maudit Solo et ses plans idiots.

Une nouvelle idée lui vint et il remonta au-dessus de la cime des arbres. En plissant des yeux et malgré le rideau de pluie, il pouvait apercevoir au loin une immense falaise. Il entendit aussi derrière lui un glapissement, sûrement émanant de Mitaka qui avait enfin compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Accroche-toi bien Mitaka ! prévint-il tout de même, sans pouvoir cacher une certaine excitation dans sa voix.

Hux savait qu'il était un excellent pilote. Globalement, il excellait rapidement dans tous les défis qu'il se lançait. Mais il avait rarement l'occasion de montrer les preuves de ses compétences. Aujourd'hui, tout le gratin de l'Espace Hutt allait en être témoin.

De la même manière qu'il avait évité de justesse la boue des marais, il évita la roche de la falaise qu'il remonta sans ralentir. Un coup d'œil à ses données lui apprit que les Taungs étaient juste derrière eux. Avaient-ils réalisé où ils se trouvaient ? Hux n'en était même pas certain.

Le bas du balcon sur lequel ils s'étaient tous tenus à peine quelques minutes auparavant apparu et Hux l'évita avec audace. Puis il redressa de l'autre côté pour passer juste au-dessus de la terrasse de Sutho.

A travers son transparacier, il vit les robes et les tuniques des invités voler et la surprise sur leurs visages. Tous étaient figés, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Sutho lui-même, au milieu de tout ce petit monde, ouvrait une bouche ravie. Il voulait du spectacle, Hux les amenait directement au cœur de la course. De leur point de vue, le bruit et le souffle de ses propulseurs devaient être assourdissants. Mais Hux passa suffisamment haut pour être certain de ne blesser personne. Il ne comptait pas finir disqualifié à un stade aussi précoce.

Une fois la longue esplanade de marbre survolée, il braqua à gauche pour reprendre la route qu'il s'était initialement assignée. Il constata avec satisfaction que les Taungs n'avaient pas osé mêler leur énorme navire à la foule comme lui venait de le faire avec son si maniable Finalizer. Au final, le point bleu continuait à remonter la falaise, faisant perdre à leurs adversaires de précieuses secondes.

_ On dirait que nous avons enfin l'avantage, souffla Hux en poussant le vaisseau au maximum de ses capacités pour rattraper le temps perdu.

A part eux et les Taungs, tous les autres devaient avoir rejoint la zone de prédilection des toxilézards.

_ Mitaka ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu as pu localiser notre cible ?

_ Capitaine, reprit le jeune homme de son ton le plus scolaire, ce que j'ai sur les écrans est un infâme chaos.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les dix-huit vaisseaux de nos adversaires se sont posés dans les marais et tout ce que je parviens à discerner, ce sont des équipages et des lézards qui courent dans tous les sens. A priori, personne n'est encore parvenu à attraper une de ces bestioles.

C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Surtout qu'eux n'auraient à priori pas besoin de se poser pour récupérer leur objectif. Cela lui donna une nouvelle idée qui lui arracha un rictus. Il relâcha enfin sa posture et du bout des doigts, essuya la pellicule de sueur qui maculait son front.

_ Dis-moi Mitaka, peux-tu me trouver dans ce chaos le Faucon Millenium ?

_ Bien sûr capitaine, fit celui-ci d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il était offusqué que Hux puisse même douter de ses compétences.

_ Phasma, appela-t-il ensuite. Tout va bien pour toi ?

Ils venaient de sortir de la zone nuageuse et la visibilité était enfin bien meilleure. Au loin, Hux voyait les premiers équipages qui se débattaient dans la boue et des formes vertes qui s'enfuyaient dans un élément qui leur était beaucoup plus naturel.

_ Je suis attachée et armée capitaine ! Et prête à ouvrir la trappe !

_ Ouvre la trappe, répliqua Hux tout de go. Mitaka ? Le Faucon ?

_ Nous devrions être au-dessus d'eux dans exactement quatre-vingt-douze secondes.

_ Parfait.

Il se tourna vers son propre écran de surveillance et zooma au maximum jusqu'à découvrir la grande silhouette de Ben Solo, un filet à la main et un lézard devant lui. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

_ Phasma, appela-t-il. Dans exactement soixante-trois secondes nous allons passer au-dessus de Solo et d'un lézard qu'il convoite. Attrape celui-ci. Je doublerai ta paie dès que possible si tu l'attrapes.

_ Qui ? fit-elle en gloussant. Solo ?

_ Le lézard ! aboya-t-il.

_ Pardon capitaine, ricana-t-elle. Je pensais juste que tu aimerais avoir Solo dans le sous-département 69.

_ Concentre-toi sur le lézard ! ordonna-t-il avec vigueur. Nous arrivons vers eux.

_ Je suis concentrée, répliqua-t-elle, sa voix soudainement bien plus professionnelle.

Hux entendit un cliquetis et il supposa qu'elle venait d'armer son fusil. Il ralentit pour passer à une vitesse raisonnable au-dessus de sa Némésis.

A présent qu'ils étaient plus proches, il pouvait voir directement Solo, debout avec de la boue jusqu'aux cuisses, les bras dressés au-dessus de la tête et le filet prêt à s'abattre sur un lézard qui ouvrait la gueule en crachant.

En entendant le bruit de leurs moteurs, Solo leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le Finalizer.

_ Je l'ai en ligne de mire, murmura Phasma dans le comlink. Et…

Hux ne put voir ce qu'il s'était passé car ils venaient de dépasser le Faucon Millenium et son équipage.

_ Phasma ! appela-t-il.

_ Mission accomplie ! répliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Le lézard est dans le filet et en train d'être hissé à bord.

_ Parfait ! se réjouit-il. Et Solo ?

_ Tu m'avais dit de ne pas le prendre dans le filet.

_ Arrête ! se braqua-t-il en accélérant de nouveau l'allure à présent que leur objectif était rempli. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Une tête de parfait idiot et la bouche ouverte jusqu'aux genoux quand je lui ai chipé le lézard juste sous son grand nez.

Hux sentit une vague de satisfaction lui gonfler la poitrine et son sourire se fit plus franc. Il entendit même Mitaka ricaner à son tour.

_ Vraiment parfait ! conclut-il. Phasma, sécurise le lézard et rejoins-nous. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

_ Bien capitaine. Je suis là tout de suite !

Hux se trouva l'envie de faire demi-tour et de profiter d'un second passage au-dessus du Faucon pour s'amuser lui-même de l'expression sans doute furieuse de Ben Solo. Il résista quelques secondes, songeant que cela serait aussi puéril qu'inutile avant de finalement craquer.

Solo s'était gaussé du Finalizer devant tous les autres, il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

Aussi délicatement que possible, il effectua la manœuvre, conscient que Phasma avait été bien assez secouée comme cela à l'aller. Elle les rejoignit d'ailleurs dans le cockpit bien plus rapidement que prévu.

_ Et voilà, on a le lézard ! annonça-t-elle triomphalement en retombant lourdement sur son strapontin. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

_ Pour le moment, fit Hux en reprenant la direction des marais, je vais juste me foutre un instant de la gueule de Solo et ensuite, Mitaka pourra nous dire quel est notre prochain objectif.

Il croyait déjà voir au loin le Faucon et espérait que Solo serait encore à l'extérieur, à la recherche d'un deuxième lézard.

La compétition serait sans doute rude contre tous les autres chasseurs qui grouillaient sous eux, leurs vaisseaux déjà souillés par la boue.

_ Capitaine, l'appela Mitaka d'une voix plus grave que l'instant n'aurait dû le permettre, nous avons un nouveau problème.

Le cœur de Hux se figea. Les avaries n'étaient pas rares sur le Finalizer. Il espérait que rien d'important n'avait lâché ou pire, que le lézard ne s'était pas échappé. Il n'avait aucune envie de courir dans le vaisseau, tout en trappes et en cachettes, à la recherche d'une bestiole toxique.

_ Quel type de problème ? demanda-t-il en ralentissant dans la crainte d'une panne imminente.

_ Les Taungs. Ils foncent droit sur nous.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le doigt de Mitaka se tendre en direction de l'horizon. Et Hux n'eut aucun mal à deviner la forme piquante de leur vaisseau.

_ Ils nous ont retrouvés, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

Visiblement, sa petite démonstration de pilotage n'avait pas suffit. Les Taungs étaient tenaces et ils étaient prêts par tous les moyens à racheter leur honneur blessé par Hux et son petit Finalizer.

_ Je pense, dit-il en se tournant rapidement vers son équipage, qu'il est temps de leur donner une bonne leçon. A laquelle tous les autres pourront assister. Ils vont apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se frotter à l'équipage du Finalizer.

Il vit Phasma approuver de la tête tandis que la main de Mitaka se levait, déjà prête à exécuter ses ordres.

_ Mitaka, lui dit-il solennellement, prépare les canons ventraux.

Le jeune homme pianota et Hux consulta son écran. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes. Tant pis pour la moue boudeuse de Solo. S'imposer auprès des autres concurrents qui les avaient sans doute pris pour l'équipage le plus faible était plus important. Et après tout, comme il l'avait dit, le début de la course était le meilleur moment pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires. De plus, les Taungs avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les limites de l'acceptable.

_ Canons ventraux prêts capitaine, annonça Mitaka. Cible en vue.

_ Feu ! cria Hux avec conviction.

Mitaka poussa un bouton et un jet bleu jaillit de sous le Finalizer. Décrivant un large arc de cercle, il vint frapper le vaisseau des Taungs de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut soufflé de côté, roula sur lui-même une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'écraser au milieu des arbres. Des centaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel gris.

Hux bomba le torse. Un tir parfait auquel tous avaient dû assister. A présent, ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à eux. Armitage Hux n'était pas un homme qui culpabilisait facilement et il savait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient quand elles étaient nécessaires.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la colonne de fumée, unique vestige de leurs concurrents déchus, il ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il y avait des survivants. Les Taungs savaient ce qu'ils risquaient en s'inscrivant à cette course. Tant pis pour eux.

_ Bien, commenta-t-il en se réinstallant. Une bonne chose de faite.

Phasma approuva avant de se pencher vers lui.

_ Maintenant, plus personne ne viendra se frotter au Doh-Ritoh, s'amusa-t-elle.

_ Le FI-NA-LI-ZER ! corrigea-t-il avec humeur. Tu ne devrais pas lui manquer de respect, ajouta-t-il. C'est pratiquement ton enfant.

_ Notre enfant commun Armitage, le taquina-t-elle. Notre enfant commun.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Mitaka, reprit-il en ignorant sa dernière remarque. As-tu trouvé notre prochaine destination ?

_ Je propose Toydaria. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures de route et comme il nous faut une dent de Toydarien, je suppose que c'est là le meilleur endroit pour commencer. C'est encore un objet facile mais ce sera déjà ça de pris.

Hux ne put qu'opiner. Qu'ils ramassent déjà vite et bien les éléments les plus simples. Ils auraient le temps du trajet pour réfléchir à leur stratégie quant aux objets les plus rares.

_ Mitaka, fit-il de son ton le plus ferme. Prépare l'entrée en hyperespace.

Et alors que Mitaka approuvait, Hux redressa le vaisseau pour sortir de l'atmosphère putride de Nal Hutta.

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire sur cette histoire. Je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez le même plaisir à la lire! Voilà donc la suite et si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Trouver une dent de Toydarien avait été un jeu d'enfant. Une fois sur place, Mitaka les avait fait se poser à côté d'un petit cimetière à l'écart de toute population et ils n'avaient eu qu'à creuser un peu pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ca avait été propre, net, et surtout beaucoup plus simple que d'attaquer un Toydarien vivant avec une pince ou quelque chose du genre. Hux avait vivement félicité Mitaka pour cette initiative brillante et le jeune homme l'avait remercié d'un hochement de tête solennel.

A la sortie du cimetière, ils avaient croisé un vaisseau concurrent contenant un équipage d'Huraloks qui leur avait tiré dessus sans trop de motivation. Ca n'avait été que quelques coups de blasters destinés à impressionner l'adversaire, pas à tuer ou à blesser. Hux et Phasma avaient répliqué de la même manière, pendant que Mitaka protégeait contre lui leur trouvaille soigneusement emballée dans un tissu épais.

Les deux équipes savaient que les dents de Toydarien n'étaient pas un objet rare et que le cimetière en contenait suffisamment pour tout le monde. Ils n'avaient donc pas de raison de vouloir s'entretuer.

Sans compter que les Huraloks avaient dû être témoins de ce qui était arrivé à l'équipage Taungs et n'avaient probablement aucune envie de rentrer dans un vrai conflit contre les membres du Finalizer. Ces derniers avaient pu ensuite rejoindre leur vaisseau sans problème et décoller en toute sérénité.

Mitaka leur avait ensuite conseillé de se rendre sur Nimban. Il avait réussi à l'aide de l'ordinateur de bord à retranscrire l'un des items qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenu à traduire auparavant. Il s'agissait de retrouver un objet ayant appartenu au seigneur du crime Gallo Memm, l'un des Nimbanels les plus célèbres de la Galaxie. Gallo Memm avait été connu pour sa collection d'artefacts rares. Hux avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était un de ces objets précieux que convoitait Sutho mais Mitaka lui avait affirmé que d'après ses recherches, Gallo Memm avait principalement vécu sur Vaynai, en dehors de l'Espace Hutt. Ils ne pouvaient s'y rendre sans être disqualifiés.

Cela les avait d'abord plongés dans des abimes de réflexion. Ils avaient tout de même mis le cap sur Nimban, profitant du voyage en hyperespace pour réfléchir à cette énigme.

Mitaka avait suggéré que Sutho était lui-même un tricheur et un menteur, comme tous les Hutts, et qu'il pouvait avoir trafiqué la liste de façon à la rendre impossible à compléter. Hux avait secoué la tête. Avec autant de témoins, ça aurait été beaucoup trop gros. De son côté, il envisageait le fait que Sutho s'attende à ce que les équipages transgressent les règles, juste pour voir qui aurait le cran de le faire. Mais c'était un risque qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre.

C'est finalement Phasma qui trouva une solution satisfaisante.

_ Mitaka, demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de celui-ci.

Mitaka sursauta, concentré qu'il était sur la lecture et la relecture du libellé de l'item.

_ Oui Phasma ?

_ Ta traduction, tu es certain qu'elle est juste ?

_ Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

C'est à cet instant que Hux avait relevé la tête de son datapad. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Phasma pour identifier ce ton qui indiquait qu'elle avait une idée.

_ Il est écrit, poursuivit-elle, qu'on doit juste trouver un objet ayant appartenu à Gallo Memm. Pas un objet en particulier, pas même un item rare ?

Mitaka plissa les yeux et relut plusieurs fois la description donnée par l'administration de Sutho.

_ Non. Effectivement pas.

_ Sutho sait, poursuivit Phasma, que le nom de Gallo Memm va immédiatement nous faire penser à sa collection de raretés. Mais…

_ Mais, reprit Hux en se redressant, ce n'est pas forcément ce que veut Sutho. Juste trouver un quelque chose qui ait appartenu à Gallo Memm, même du temps de son enfance, suffirait à remplir les conditions.

_ Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Phasma.

Elle tendit la main au-dessus de Mitaka pour que Hux y frappe la sienne. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux. Elle était son amie mais ce genre de contacts n'était pas du tout son style et elle le savait pertinemment. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle tentait régulièrement de le piéger de la sorte.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas, son sourire se faisant au contraire plus large encore.

_ Attendez, intervint Mitaka. Je suis désolé de briser ainsi votre enthousiasme mais comment prouver qu'on ramène un objet ayant appartenu à Gallo Memm si on se pointe auprès de Sutho avec juste un Ewok en peluche ?

Hux se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuil et se gratta le menton. Dans quelques minutes, ils atteindraient Nimban, il leur fallait donc un plan d'action un peu plus poussé.

_ Je suppose qu'on pourrait ramener quelque chose du genre un holographe de famille ou un slip brodé à son nom. Je ne sais pas trop. Il doit y avoir un moyen de tomber sur un objet personnalisé. Nous trouverons une fois sur place.

_ Et sur place est ? fit Phasma.

_ Mitaka, lança Hux, il va falloir que tu nous trouves la maison d'enfance de Gallo Memm. Tu as quelques minutes.

Hux supposait qu'un autre que Mitaka aurait soupiré d'agacement à cette requête improbable. Mitaka, lui, approuva avec aplomb et recommença à taper sur sa console. C'était ce sérieux que Hux appréciait tant chez le jeune homme.

« *** »

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'atmosphère de Nimban, Mitaka poussa un petit gloussement enthousiaste.

_ Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Impressionnant, fit Phasma en se penchant au-dessus du fauteuil de Mitaka pour lire son écran. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

_ J'ai juste piraté la base de données des impôts locaux et fait une recherche par nom et par années. Il n'y a pas tant de Memm que ça dans la région et en entrecoupant avec ce que j'ai découvert sur Gallo Memm, je crois avoir retrouvé les déclarations de ses parents, adresse comprise.

_ Formidable, annonça Hux en coupant l'hyperespace pour pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète brune sous eux. Rentre les coordonnées exactes !

_ En espérant qu'elle soit toujours là, murmura Mitaka en pianotant sur sa console. Ce sont des informations qui ont plusieurs décennies.

_ Nous verrons bien, fit Hux. Au pire nous improviserons. Comme souvent.

Tous approuvèrent et après quelques secousses maîtrisées, ils survolaient une longue plaine au bout de laquelle se détachaient les bâtiments d'une cité.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et éclairait le monde d'une lueur grisâtre. Nimban était une planète où tout paraissait froid malgré une température extérieure largement supportable. Hux était au moins satisfait de ne plus avoir à traîner sur une planète à la chaleur étouffante.

Suivant les coordonnées fournies par Mitaka, ils longèrent une partie de la ville dont l'activité au sol paraissait bien calme. Ils ne virent que peu de véhicules. Les gens ici paraissaient surtout se déplacer à pieds. Il était difficile de croire qu'un légendaire seigneur du crime soit né dans une bourgade aussi paisible.

_ Nous y sommes presque, leur fit Hux en regardant le sol où il espérait trouver une maison familiale ou un petit immeuble qu'il serait aisé d'explorer.

Mais il grimaça lorsqu'il découvrit là où leur vaisseau était supposé se poser un petit marché composé de tentes et d'étales de bois.

_ Les parents de Gallo Memm étaient marchands ? demanda Phasma avec une certaine perplexité face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Mitaka secoua la tête.

_ Instituteurs, annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Hux posa le Finalizer sur une petite place à l'écart et lui et Mitaka s'élancèrent à la recherche de pistes sur leur objectif. Phasma fut chargée de rester à bord pour surveiller le vaisseau. S'ils avaient trouvé toutes ces informations, il n'était pas impossible que leurs concurrents aussi et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était bien de voir leur vaisseau saboté.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés.

_ Alors ? demanda Phasma en les voyant revenir. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Hux secoua la tête, un peu dépité. Tant de temps perdu pour rien !

_ Il y avait effectivement une ancienne école ici mais elle a été détruite il y a fort longtemps et remplacée par ce marché. Personne ne sait ce que sont devenus les gens qui vivaient ici autrefois.

Mitaka soupira à son tour.

_ J'ai un vieux qui m'a raconté qu'il les avait connus à l'époque mais qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Enfin il me semble. Il n'avait plus toutes ses dents, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

_ Kriff ! fit Phasma en posant les mains sur ses hanches. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Mitaka haussa les épaules.

Hux se frotta les yeux en faisant les cents pas dans la petite entrée du Finalizer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient venus jusqu'ici, il était hors de question qu'ils repartent bredouilles. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire.

_ Mitaka ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Tu as bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas tant que ça de Memm dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Deux ou trois au maximum, du moins dans cette région, confirma le jeune homme.

_ Dans ce cas, nous allons leur rendre visite à tous et voir s'ils ne sont pas de la famille de Gallo. Peut-être avait-il une vieille tante fortunée qui a récupéré toutes les affaires de ses parents à leur mort !

Mitaka hocha la tête.

_ A part un peu de temps, fit-il en prenant la route du cockpit, ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Hux et Phasma lui emboîtèrent le pas, impatients de tester leur nouvelle idée qui leur ferait prendre le pas sur la concurrence si jamais elle s'avérait juste.

« *** »

En réexaminant les informations déterrées par Mitaka, ils trouvèrent deux Memm habitant encore la région. Le premier de la liste fut surpris de leur arrivée et les envoya balader sans remords en leur assurant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un bandit décédé sur une autre planète. Quand ils se prirent une volée d'insultes en voulant pousser leur interrogatoire, Hux décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister auprès de ce genre d'énergumènes, même s'il était très tenté de le remercier de son accueil par un bon coup de blaster dans son gros crâne chauve. Phasma l'avait arrêté au dernier moment.

Au final, ils étaient remontés à bord de leur vaisseau et avaient pris le chemin de la seconde adresse, un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Ils s'étonnèrent de découvrir en arrivant un petit îlot de verdure au milieu d'une région autrement bien terne. Ici, de jolis arbres taillés et une pelouse verte impeccable entouraient une élégante maison dont la blancheur ressortait sous le soleil pâle. Hux en était presque gêné de poser son vaisseau sur cet écrin de perfection. Mais il ne voyait aucune piste d'atterrissage et vu la taille du parc, il trouvait bien fastidieux de perdre du temps à le traverser à pieds s'ils se posaient à l'extérieur. Et de toute façon, si ce second Nimbanel les recevait aussi bien que le premier, Hux n'avait rien contre cramer de la puissance de son propulseur ses jolis buissons de fleurs.

Une fois à terre, ils restèrent quelques instants à admirer la bâtisse aux larges fenêtres élégamment agrémentées de fer forgé. Un style que Hux n'avait pas vu souvent, surtout au fin fond de la Galaxie.

_ Tu crois que nous sommes tombés sur la vieille tante fortunée ? demanda Phasma.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais cet endroit est suffisamment atypique pour que j'y voie un lien avec un type comme Gallo Memm, répondit Hux en s'avançant vers la porte savamment assortie au reste de l'architecture.

Il eut beau étudier l'arche devant laquelle il se trouvait, il ne détecta pas de sonnette. Alors il frappa directement à la vitre dépolie qui composait la plus grande partie de l'entrée.

Ils patientèrent quelques instants, Hux devant, Mitaka et Phasma derrière lui.

_ Au fait, fit cette dernière en se penchant à son oreille, si nous sommes vraiment chez la vieille tante fortunée de Gallo Memm, tu as une meilleure histoire que le fait de participer à un concours de bandits organisé par un Hutt ?

_ Je trouverai bien si j'ai besoin, grommela Hux en tendant l'oreille.

Il lui semblait percevoir des petits bruits de pas pressés. Et juste ensuite, une minuscule silhouette voûtée se découpa par la transparence de la porte. Un verrou claqua et une tête chauve appartenant probablement à la plus vieille Nimbanel que Hux ait jamais vu passa par l'entrebâillement.

_ C'est pour quoi ? fit la vieille dame en les fixant de ses petits yeux noirs et suspicieux.

Hux se racla la gorge.

_ Bonjour madame, fit-il de son ton le plus poli, je m'appelle Armitage Hux et mes compagnons et moi-même sommes à la recherche de renseignements sur Gallo Memm. Nous aimerions savoir si vous pouviez nous aider à ce sujet.

Un long silence retomba et la vieille Nimbanel les étudia sans hâte, l'un après l'autre. Au moins ne les envoyait-elle pas paître sur le champ comme l'avait fait leur premier prospect. Hux décida de voir en cela une lueur d'espoir.

_ Et pourquoi, reprit-elle de sa voix râpeuse, vous recherchez des renseignements sur Gallo Memm ?

Hux sentit Mitaka sursauter à ses côtés. Elle savait qui était l'ancien seigneur du crime. Les choses se présentaient de mieux en mieux et s'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'agresser une Nimbanel sans âge pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Sinon… sinon Hux était prêt à prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cela mais si c'était là un sacrifice nécessaire pour gagner, empocher l'argent, terminer ses études, devenir sénateur et pouvoir enfin défendre le sort des planètes de la Bordure Extérieure, Hux n'hésiterait pas à sortir son blaster.

En attendant, il préférait privilégier une approche plus douce.

_ Je suis étudiant à l'université de Hosnian Prime, expliqua-t-il le plus posément possible. Attendez…

Il glissa la main dans sa veste et en ressortit sa carte d'étudiant qui, pour le moment, était encore à jour. Il espérait juste que la vieille n'irait pas étudier de trop près les dates de validité.

_ Voilà, fit-il en lui tendant le document. Et j'écris actuellement une thèse sur Gallo Memm. On trouve énormément d'éléments sur lui une fois installé sur Vaynai mais rien sur son enfance. C'est pourtant la période de sa vie sur laquelle j'ai décidé de me pencher.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte en grand.

_ Venez, dit-elle, je pense pouvoir vous aider.

Elle les laissa entrer dans un grand hall lumineux et s'éloigna en direction d'une vaste pièce sur leur droite, leur laissant le soin de refermer la porte.

_ Ca se présente bien, chuchota Mitaka avec excitation.

_ Très bonne idée le coup de la carte d'étudiant, ajouta Phasma. Ca l'a mise en confiance tout de suite.

_ La pauvre vieille dame, continua Mitaka. Elle doit se sentir bien seule pour faire entrer ainsi des inconnus dans sa jolie maison.

Hux opina. Il trouvait également que ce n'était pas très prudent. Mais s'il obtenait rapidement ce qu'il voulait, la vieille dame n'aurait pas à s'en faire.

C'est en la rejoignant dans un beau salon où elle avait pris place sur un canapé fleuri qu'il comprit l'insouciance de la maîtresse des lieux.

En effet, sur le sol, à ses pieds, étaient couchés deux énormes chiens Kath dont les têtes cornues se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne bougèrent pas davantage mais Hux les soupçonnait d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à la vieille dame qui les observait à présent avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'était sa façon à elle de les avertir de ne rien tenter sur sa personne. Et Hux était prêt à entendre le message. S'il était certain de pouvoir abattre un des chiens, le deuxième était de trop et aurait probablement le temps de lui arracher au mieux un bras, au pire la tête s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

En l'occurrence, le dialogue lui paraissait être la meilleure option.

_ Ils ne sont pas méchants, dit-elle en se tournant vers Mitaka qui hésitait encore à l'entrée du salon. Ils n'attaquent que si je leur en donne l'ordre.

_ C'est rassurant, grogna Phasma en se tenant derrière Hux, juste au cas où.

_ Je vous en prie, prenez place, poursuivit la vieille dame en leur faisant signe de s'assoir dans un autre sofa, face à celui qu'elle occupait.

Ils s'y installèrent tous trois en rang d'oignons, les mains soigneusement posées sur les genoux.

_ Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Un thé peut-être ?

_ Volontiers, répondit Hux pour l'ensemble du groupe.

La Nimbanel frappa dans ses mains et un droïde de service sortit d'une porte dissimulée dans l'un des murs blancs. La vieille dame lui ordonna de rapporter une théière et quatre tasses et le robot disparut vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Hux en profita pour admirer son environnement. La maison était élégante vue de l'extérieur et l'intérieur tenait tout aussi bien la comparaison.

D'une personne de cet âge, Hux se serait attendu à une décoration triste et chargée mais au contraire, les étagères étaient couvertes de quelques plantes colorées et autres objets exotiques qui donnaient de la gaité à une ambiance autrement très sobre. Hux était prêt à parier qu'il y avait l'œuvre d'un décorateur professionnel là-dessous. Ils étaient bien tombés chez la vieille tante fortunée.

_ Gallo Memm était mon cousin, annonça-t-elle alors comme si elle avait lu les pensées de Hux et celui-ci dut solliciter sa mémoire pour se souvenir si les Nimbanels avaient ou non cette capacité.

Normalement pas. C'était juste le fruit du hasard, supposa-t-il.

_ Et, continua-t-elle, je suis assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à son enfance.

Hux se racla la gorge avant de répondre. La perspective d'un bon thé chaud lui paraissait soudain très plaisante. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle avait disparu le droïde de service mais rien ne vint. Finalement, il réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de répondre avant que son silence ne paraisse étrange.

_ En fait, j'ai pour… disons intérêt… de réhabiliter les êtres dont on ne connaît que le côté criminel. D'essayer de mettre en perspective leur personnalité avant leurs actes. En l'occurrence, je veux faire découvrir à la Galaxie qui était le vrai Gallo Memm, en privé, pas le seigneur du crime dont tout le monde connait le nom.

A peine avait-il conclu sa tirade que le droïde réapparaissait, un plateau couvert de vaisselle à la main.

Il le posa sur une table de côté et remplit quatre tasses fumantes. Il donna la première à la maîtresse de maison et enjamba les chiens pour tendre la seconde à Phasma. Puis il servit Hux et Mitaka. A la couleur orange et à la forte odeur, Hux reconnut du H'Kak de Tatooine. Il n'en avait plus bu depuis une éternité. Il le porta à ses lèvres et en goûta une gorgée. Amer comme il devait l'être. Hux préférait les thés plus sucrés. Mais celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Et il était suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas gâcher ce qu'on lui offrait.

_ C'est un… intérêt… bien singulier que vous avez là monsieur… Fux ? reprit la vieille femme en reposant sa propre tasse sur sa soucoupe.

_ Hux, corrigea-t-il.

Et il avait entendu dans son ton la suspicion, comme si elle trouvait que son histoire ne tenait pas la route. Hux savait qu'il allait devoir mettre beaucoup de lui-même pour la convaincre de les aider.

_ Je dois vous avouer madame, reprit-il, que mon père était un ancien officier de l'Empire. Aux yeux de beaucoup, il aurait facilement pu être considéré comme un des pires criminels de la Galaxie et aurait probablement passé ses jours en prison si la République avait décidé de se venger des actes de leurs ennemis. Mais personnellement, je n'étais qu'un garçonnet à l'époque de la chute de l'Empire et de mon père, je n'ai jamais connu que l'homme, pas le soldat. D'où mon intérêt pour les personnalités troubles dont le public ne connait qu'une unique facette.

_ Dans ce cas-là, reprit son interlocutrice après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de thé, pourquoi écrire sur mon cousin et non sur votre père ?

Hux s'était attendu à cette question. Elle était, après tout, légitime.

_ C'était mon idée première madame, fit-il d'une voix posée, mais l'université a estimé que je devais faire preuve d'une certaine objectivité dans mon travail. J'ai donc décidé de sélectionner un certain nombre d'autres personnalités au passé trouble mais aux activités très différentes de celles de mon père et ce que j'ai appris de votre cousin dans mes recherches préliminaires m'a interpelé. D'où ma présence ici aujourd'hui.

La vieille dame acquiesça comme si l'histoire de Hux avait fini de la convaincre.

_ Dans ce cas, fit-elle, vous en savez peut-être plus que moi sur mon cousin. Nous avions un très grand écart d'âge et je ne l'ai croisé en personne que peu de fois. Nous communiquions de temps à autre et comme j'étais son unique cousine, il ne manquait jamais de me verser une pension confortable, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer en voyant ceci.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main désignant l'ensemble de sa maison.

_ Mais nous n'étions pas proches. Et notre écart d'âge a fait que jamais je ne l'ai connu enfant.

Elle sourit face aux mines dépitées de ses trois interlocuteurs.

_ Cependant, reprit-elle, étant la dernière survivante de notre branche encore présente à Nimban, il m'a demandé à la mort de ses parents de récupérer leurs affaires et de les stocker en attendant qu'il vienne les chercher. Vu sa générosité avec moi, je n'ai pas refusé. Et même lorsqu'il est devenu évident que jamais il ne viendrait les prendre, j'ai soigneusement tout gardé dans mon grenier. Lorsqu'il est mort, je n'ai eu ni le cœur ni le courage de trier et tout est donc resté à la même place.

Hux termina d'un trait le reste de son thé et donna un coup de coude à Phasma pour qu'elle l'imite. Ils n'étaient pas venus là pour un petit encas et à présent qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste, il leur fallait se dépêcher.

_ Serait-il possible madame, demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, de jeter un œil aux affaires de votre cousin ? Sans vouloir vous importuner bien entendu.

Elle opina lentement.

_ J'allais justement vous le proposer. Ne vous attendez pas à des révélations formidables ou à des trésors. Ce ne sont que les affaires normales d'une petite famille de campagne. Il y a surtout des jouets, des vêtements et quelques babioles de gamin.

Hux se pencha plus en avant, ce qui fit ouvrir l'œil à un des chiens qui semblait un instant auparavant endormi au sol. Il recula prudemment de quelques centimètres.

_ Ce serait déjà une aide bien précieuse.

La Nimbanel termina sa tasse et la posa sur une petite table à sa gauche. Immédiatement, le droïde de service, immobile durant toute la conversation, entreprit de débarrasser.

_ Si vous trouvez un intérêt dans ces vieilleries, tant mieux. Personnellement, je ne les garde que par pure valeur sentimentale. Et, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu de flemme.

Elle se mit laborieusement debout et immédiatement ses chiens relevèrent la tête. D'un petit geste de la main, elle leur indiqua de ne pas bouger et Hux réalisa à quel point elle aimait montrer l'autorité qu'elle avait sur ces bêtes. Ca la rassurait sûrement face à trois étrangers.

Hux l'imita et à son tour posa sa tasse sur la petite table. D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Phasma et Mitaka de faire de même et ils rattrapèrent la vieille dame qui déjà atteignait la sortie du salon.

_ Je vous montre où c'est, lui dit-elle en approchant d'un grand escalier central qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, et je vous laisse fouiller à votre guise. J'admets ne pas avoir très envie de passer la journée dans un vieux grenier. Vous et vos amis êtes de grands garçons, vous devriez être capables de vous débrouiller.

_ Je suis une grande fille, intervint Phasma avec humour.

Avec sa taille et son gabarit, elle avait l'habitude de la confusion. Venant de la part d'une très vieille dame, cela paraissait plus l'amuser que la vexer.

Aussitôt, la Nimbanel se retourna et la toisa de la tête aux pieds. Un petit sourire illumina sa tête ronde et ses yeux noirs.

_ Pour une grande fille, vous êtes une sacrément grande fille, lança-t-elle. J'aurais aimé être aussi grande que vous. Ca en impose !

_ Des chiens Kath parfaitement dressés en impose aussi, répondit Phasma avec enthousiasme et Hux ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux.

Et bientôt quoi ? Elles allaient discuter techniques de combat et self-defense ? Ou armes gros calibres et pièges à intrus ? C'était bien sympa les discussions entre copines mais personnellement, il avait une course à gagner. Il jeta un regard significatif à Phasma pour lui faire passer le message. Déjà vu la vitesse d'escargot à laquelle la vieille se déplaçait, ils allaient mettre au moins trois heures à grimper les escaliers.

Mais au lieu de s'engager sur les marches, la maîtresse de maison les contourna et s'approcha d'une petite porte juste à côté.

_ Par ici ! appela-t-elle devant la perplexité de ses invités inattendus.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et le panneau disparut, laissant apparaître un ascenseur.

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'à mon âge je montais les escaliers à pieds ? demanda-t-elle devant la mine surprise de Hux. Mon cousin m'a laissé un héritage plus que conséquent et je compte bien profiter du moindre crédit.

Hux entra à ses côtés dans l'ascenseur, se collant au mur pour que Phasma et Mitaka puissent y pénétrer à leur tour. Ca le rendait toujours un peu malade de penser à ces gens qui pouvaient tout s'offrir sans jamais avoir d'effort à faire. La vieille dame était charmante et accueillante mais à son sens, elle ne méritait pas de vivre dans une telle insouciance. Comme Solo qui n'avait pas dû vraiment travailler un seul jour de sa vie ou connaître une table sans nourriture et qui, en bon ingrat qu'il était, avait simplement volé le vaisseau de son père lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre son indépendance.

Hux était certain qu'à la moindre avarie de son vieux Faucon, il allait pleurer dans les jupes de sa noble mère pour qu'elle finance les réparations. Il crispa les poings à cette idée et décida d'arrêter de songer à Solo à chaque occasion. Ca n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs.

Quand la Nimbanel appuya sur un bouton, l'ascenseur s'éleva dans un doux ronronnement et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent dans les combles, où de grandes malles étaient entreposées. Elle les guida à l'intérieur jusqu'au presque fond de la pièce et leur désigna une caisse grise fermée avec « Gallo » écrit sur le côté.

_ C'est celle-ci. Allez-y, ouvrez, regardez, prenez des photos si vous le voulez, passez le temps nécessaire. La seule condition est bien sûr de ne rien emporter et de ne pas toucher aux autres caisses.

Hux opina. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être mis à l'épreuve et que s'ils enfreignaient une des règles, la charmante Nimbanel allait tourner en démon sanguinaire qui lâcherait sur eux ses chiens infernaux. Il supposa même qu'il y avait des caméras cachées quelque part. Après tout, sous ses airs affables, la vieille dame paraissait très consciente de sa propre sécurité.

_ Bien sûr madame, répondit-il alors. Nous ne sommes là que pour nos recherches.

Elle les observa tous trois de longues secondes, comme si elle les jaugeait une fois de plus. Puis elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit l'ascenseur.

_ On a réussi ! lança Mitaka en s'agenouillant à côté de la caisse quand les portes se refermèrent. Bravo capitaine !

_ Oh oui, fit Phasma en l'aidant à en faire sauter le couvercle. Ca a été du grand art. Et alors, l'histoire sur ton père, j'en ai presque versé ma petite larme. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, j'y aurais presque cru.

Hux haussa les épaules et évita soigneusement de s'étendre sur le sujet. La plus grande partie de ce qu'il avait raconté était vraie. Son père avait vraiment été officier de l'Empire. Et l'homme qu'avait connu Hux était certainement très différent de l'image qu'il avait renvoyée dans sa jeunesse. Pour lui, son père n'avait été qu'un vieux fou qui, jusqu'au bout de sa vie, avait cru pouvoir ramener l'Empire à son apogée. Ce que lui et ses amis, aussi vieux et aussi fous, appelaient l'Ordre, en buvant une bière à l'auberge du coin et en rêvant à leur gloire passée. Et le pire, c'était que Hux et sa mère y avaient longtemps cru. Du moins jusqu'à l'adolescence pour lui. C'est là qu'il avait fini par réaliser que les paroles de son père n'étaient que du vent et que s'il voulait se faire un nom dans la société, il n'allait devoir compter que sur lui-même. Pas sur une bande de décatis sans un sou en poche qui était la risée des riches mécènes qu'ils ne cessaient de harceler à la recherche du moindre soutien.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur Phasma et Mitaka qui enfin parvinrent à ouvrir la caisse à laquelle personne n'avait dû toucher depuis des décennies. Le grenier était étonnamment propre donc Hux supposait qu'un droïde de ménage y passait régulièrement mais nul autre qu'eux n'avait vu les affaires d'enfance de Gallo Memm depuis la mort de ses parents. Si ça, ça ne les rapprochait pas de la victoire !

_ Regardez-moi ça, lança Phasma en sortant de la caisse une pile de vêtements défraichis. Vous croyez que ça lui a appartenu ?

_ A priori oui, répondit Hux en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Mais il nous faut du concret. Trouve une étiquette avec son nom dessus. Ou quelque chose du genre. Mitaka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

Mitaka sortit successivement des jouets en bois en encore fort bon état, d'autres vêtements qui, à l'instar de ceux trouvés par Phasma, ne portaient aucun signe distinctif, ainsi que des objets souvenirs divers et variés comme des cailloux polis ou des plantes séchées. Rien qui ne puisse être identifiable comme ayant appartenu à Gallo Memm.

_ Kriff ! jura Hux en plongeant ses mains jusqu'au plus profond du coffre.

Il fourragea dans le bazar et finit par trouver un antique modèle de datapad, avec le nom de « Gallo » inscrit dessus. Il refusa de s'allumer mais Hux se doutait que le petit Gallo devait stocker là-dessus tout ce qui était important pour lui et ils y trouveraient probablement ses devoirs scolaires ou quelque chose du genre. Depuis le temps, la batterie avait dû lâcher mais il savait que Phasma était capable de réparer un objet aussi simple.

Au même moment, cette dernière poussa un cri de joie.

_ Regardez ce que j'ai ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant sous leurs nez un holodisk.

Hux le saisit avant de récupérer son propre datapad dans lequel il inséra l'antiquité. Aussitôt, apparurent sur l'écran des images de Gallo et ses parents. Hux serra le poing. Ca c'était du concret ! Il passa en revue les premières prises, toutes montrant l'ancien magnat du crime lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin menant apparemment une vie sans histoire.

_ Parfait, déclara-t-il en glissant le disque dans une poche intérieure.

Entre ça et le datapad, ils étaient parés.

_ Vérifiez quand même qu'il n'y a rien d'autre d'utile. On prend tout ce qu'on peut. Ce sera ça en moins pour nos concurrents.

Mitaka et Phasma approuvèrent et avec enthousiasme, terminèrent d'examiner les derniers objets. Ils avaient mis un bordel indescriptible autour de la caisse et Hux espéra que la vieille femme ne réaliserait pas qu'ils avaient pris quoi que ce soit. C'était peu probable. De son propre aveu, elle savait à peine ce qui se trouvait dans cette caisse. Et si jamais elle avait installé des caméras comme il la soupçonnait, elle n'avait pas dû voir grand-chose. Hux avait bien pris garde à rester face à la caisse ouverte pour faire ses manipulations.

Il se redressa et fit mine de photographier les différentes affaires étalées au sol, juste pour donner le change. Il n'était pas le meilleur des acteurs mais ça suffirait peut-être.

C'est alors qu'un bruit qu'il connaissait bien attira son attention.

_ Il y a un vaisseau, annonça-t-il.

Immédiatement, Mitaka et Phasma se relevèrent. Tous trois restèrent immobiles à écouter le son de moteurs se rapprochant de plus en plus.

_ Il vient ici, conclut Phasma.

Et comme dans le coin, il n'y avait que la maison de la vieille Nimbanel, nul doute que ce lieu était leur destination.

_ Vous croyez qu'elle a nous découverts et a appelé les autorités ? suggéra Mitaka.

_ Je ne pense pas, murmura Hux en serrant les poings, sentant contre sa poitrine le holodisk qu'ils étaient venus chercher et sur sa hanche son blaster soigneusement dissimulé. Je suppose que nos concurrents arrivent. Il est temps de mettre les voiles.

_ Un instant ! l'arrêta Phasma en lui posant une main sur le bras pour l'arrêter. Ecoute bien !

Hux s'immobilisa et se concentra. C'était difficile car le premier vaisseau était presque sur eux et n'allait pas tarder à se poser. Forcément, ils allaient croiser leurs occupants. Et ça allait sûrement faire des histoires. Cependant, en y prenant garde, Hux parvint tout de même à déceler un second appareil, un peu à la traîne.

Mitaka aussi apparemment puisqu'au même moment, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ J'ai l'impression que tout le monde débarque, chuchota-t-il, comme si leurs adversaires pouvaient déjà les entendre.

_ Nous ferions mieux de déguerpir rapidement, conseilla Hux en sortant son blaster.

Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant une autre porte à côté de l'ascenseur. Certainement l'escalier. Cela lui paraissait plus raisonnable de descendre par ici que d'être confinés dans une petite boîte qui s'ouvrirait peut-être directement sous le feu de leurs ennemis.

Il appuya sur le bouton et la porte coulissa, dévoilant des marches que nul n'avait dû emprunter depuis fort longtemps. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière aux affaires de Gallo Memm toujours étalées au sol. Tant pis pour son plan de tout ranger et de ressortir aussi tranquillement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils bousculeraient un peu la vieille Nimbanel et voilà ! Par contre, il leur faudrait se méfier des chiens. Enfin, Phasma et Mitaka l'avaient tous deux imité et avaient dégainé leurs blasters, prêts à engager le combat si cela se révélait nécessaire.

Il descendit le plus discrètement possible l'escalier, espérant qu'il ne craquerait pas sous leurs pas, dévoilant leur présence à leur hôtesse et à de potentiels ennemis. Au bruit, il supposa que l'appareil de leurs concurrents venait de se poser et Hux pouvait déjà se les imaginer parcourant le jardin au pas de course et défoncer la porte en verre d'un violent coup de pied. Dans sa tête, ils les voyaient sous les traits des Taungs, ce qui était absurde puisque les Taungs et leur vaisseau gisaient désormais dans les marais de Nal Hutta.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre à un premier palier que Hux supposait être le second étage qu'on atteignait par une simple porte de bois. Hux posa la main sur la poignée. Lorsqu'il avait étudié la maison à leur arrivée, il l'avait trouvée bien haute. Ca lui semblait d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'il savait qu'une femme seule vivait ici. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir autant d'espace puisque de son propre aveu elle n'avait pas de famille ? Des dizaines de personnes auraient pu loger confortablement dans ces facilités. Lorsqu'il serait sénateur, il tenterait de mettre en place une loi pour faire face à cet incroyable gâchis de ressources !

Le plus discrètement possible, il tourna la poignée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un couloir très long avec de chaque côté un grand nombre de portes fermées et le large escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Mais il n'y avait pas signe de mouvement et il n'entendait ni la vieille dame, ni ses chiens, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient juste paranoïaques et seul un coursier était venu se poser sur le terrain. Mais Hux n'y croyait pas un instant. Surtout avec le second appareil qui était désormais presque au-dessus d'eux.

_ Continuons ! ordonna-t-il en refermant la porte et en s'engageant dans la suite de l'escalier de service.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand le poids de Phasma fit craquer une des marches. Il savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était massive et qu'à elle seule elle devait peser autant que lui et Mitaka réunis. Et la plupart du temps, c'était plutôt un avantage. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, Hux lui avait souvent envié cette propension qu'elle avait à prendre des muscles alors que lui, avec le même entraînement et des combats improvisés l'un contre l'autre, restait désespérément fluet. Mais il était évident que pour la discrétion, l'efficacité était limitée. Surtout avec les tenues brillantes qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Alors, il ralentit encore l'allure, tâtant chaque palier du bout du pied.

Ils étaient quasiment arrivés au niveau suivant lorsqu'un lourd bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi du cliquetis du verre tombant à terre. Des aboiements graves résonnèrent dans toute la maison et bientôt, ils reconnurent des tirs de blasters et un cri perçant.

Ils se figèrent brusquement et Hux pouvait deviner la respiration haletante de Mitaka à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Phasma en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

_ Je pense qu'on a quelques secondes ou quelques minutes devant nous avant qu'ils n'arrivent à faire parler la vieille, répliqua Hux sur le même ton. On devrait en profiter pour filer sans être vus.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont nombreux ?

_ Si c'est un équipage engagé dans la course, ce qui est l'explication la plus rationnelle, je dirais quatre maximum. Si on s'y prend bien, c'est jouable. Surtout que l'un d'eux a dû être blessé par un des chiens. Pour moi, c'était un cri masculin qu'on a entendu.

Phasma opina. La maison était grande et le jardin bien fourni, il devait être possible d'atteindre le Finalizer en toute discrétion.

_ Et le second vaisseau ? leur rappela Mitaka.

Hux eut beau tendre l'oreille, avec le chaos en bas, il était incapable de déterminer si le second vaisseau s'était posé ou pas. C'était un gros problème qui doublait le nombre de leurs ennemis potentiels.

_ De toute façon, répliqua-t-il, on ne peut pas rester ici. Ils n'ont pas l'air du genre subtil et il est fort probable qu'ils en arrivent à retourner toute la maison. Alors avançons prudemment, soyez sur vos gardes et surtout, faites exactement ce que je vous dirai.

_ Oui capitaine ! répondirent en chœur ses deux acolytes.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier étage, Hux passa de nouveau la tête par la porte mais depuis le palier, il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait des cris, des coups et encore des aboiements mais avec la taille des plafonds, le son paraissait venir de partout à la fois.

Il lorgna longuement depuis sa cachette vers le grand escalier. Celui-ci donnait directement sur la porte d'entrée, leur faisant gagner de précieux mètres mais les mettant à découvert. Quant à l'escalier de service dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, il était une bonne cachette mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il débarquait. Il était possible qu'ils se retrouvent en plein cœur de la mêlée s'ils y restaient.

_ Alors ? s'impatienta Phasma derrière lui.

_ On pourrait tenter d'ouvrir une des portes du couloir et voir si on peut éventuellement fuir par une fenêtre. Du premier étage, c'est faisable, murmura-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait lui-même à la question.

Cela leur permettrait d'éviter ceux du bas qui apparemment tambourinaient contre une porte. Hux supposa que la vieille avait réussi à s'enfermer quelque part. Lorsque le son des blasters s'éleva, il songea qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux.

_ Mitaka, essaie les portes de gauche, je prendrai celles de droite. Phasma, tu nous attends ici et surtout tu ne te montres pas.

_ Bien capitaine, approuva-t-elle. Je surveille l'escalier et je dégomme quiconque s'approche.

_ Parfait.

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Mitaka de s'élancer alors que lui-même, penché autant que possible, s'approcha de son objectif. Cela supposait passer à côté du grand escalier et de sa rambarde et donc le risque d'être vu. Soudain, il maudit ses cheveux roux, particulièrement voyants sur les murs clairs de la maison.

Quand il arriva à ce niveau, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en bas. La porte d'entrée avait été fracassée et gisait en morceaux brillants au sol. Sol sur lequel était étalé le cadavre d'un des chiens qui tenait encore dans sa gueule un bras vert. Du sang de différentes nuances s'étalait sur le marbre clair.

Hux posa la main sur la première poignée qu'il rencontra et la tourna. La porte était verrouillée. Il serra les dents pour retenir un juron. Lentement, il regarda en arrière vers Mitaka mais le jeune homme paraissait connaître la même infortune.

Hux allait reprendre sa progression quand les tirs de blasters cessèrent. Et il entendit très clairement la vieille dame qui criait.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Les autres sont en haut ! Vous n'avez qu'à voir avec eux s'ils ont ce qu'il vous faut !

_ Kriff ! ne put retenir Hux.

Aux yeux de Mitaka, il comprit qu'il avait lui aussi entendu la Nimbanel. De la main, il lui indiqua de rejoindre Phasma pendant que lui-même faisait demi-tour, espérant atteindre l'abri relatif de l'escalier de secours avant qu'ils ne soient découverts.

Le groupe ennemi avait dû voir le Finalizer en arrivant et se douter qu'un concurrent était déjà là. Et lourdement armés comme ils étaient, ils ne comptaient pas mener de négociation.

Hux eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà des pas lourds se faisaient entendre dans le grand escalier et il réalisa que s'il tentait de courir jusqu'à ses équipiers, il se ferait tirer comme un lapin.

Il leva une main pour faire signe à Phasma de se rejoindre sur le vaisseau. Elle approuva mais Hux décela tout de même une pointe d'anxiété dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas des amateurs à qui ils allaient avoir à faire.

Le premier à émerger du haut de l'escalier fut un Muttani portant un costume de chasseur de primes. Cela fit tiquer Hux. Ceux-là étaient prêts à toutes les bassesses pour l'argent. Lui aussi, mais à son sens, les chasseurs de primes étaient plus malsains que les contrebandiers.

Hux engagea les hostilités le premier mais son tir rebondit contre l'armure épaisse du Muttani. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour riposter. Il visa Hux et tira. Celui-ci esquiva en se jetant à terre. Conscient d'être à découvert, et dans la perspective de n'avoir que des portes fermées à clé dans son dos, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Espérant que l'effet de surprise suffirait, il se remit debout en tirant le plus possible en direction de ses adversaires avant de finalement se jeter au-dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier, espérant ne pas être fauché en plein vol comme un piaf en période de chasse.

Lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement quatre mètres plus bas, il tenta d'amortir le choc en faisant une roulade qui le mena contre une cloison derrière laquelle il rampa précipitamment.

Il resta quelques instants recroquevillé au sol. A priori il ne s'était rien cassé mais la violence du choc lui avait coupé le souffle et ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il songe même à viser pour le moment. Il sentait aussi sur son front les mèches de ses cheveux décoiffés par la manœuvre. Et Hux détestait être décoiffé. Mais au moins, dans sa chute, il avait réussi à éviter le sang et le cadavre du chien. Il s'était déjà changé une fois aujourd'hui à cause de Solo, il n'avait pas envie de se rouler dans les restes de ses ennemis pour le moment.

Dans son dos, il entendit les pas lourds des chasseurs de primes qui dévalaient les marches. Il devait repartir pour avoir une chance de rester en vie.

Pour le moment, impossible d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de partir dans l'autre sens, dans les parties de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore explorées.

En claudiquant, il se jeta derrière la porte la plus proche, la refermant derrière lui et grimaça en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas de système de verrouillage.

Il avisa un buffet sur le côté et le poussa précipitamment derrière le battant. Cela retiendrait peut-être ses ennemis encore quelques secondes. Tournant sur lui-même, il observa rapidement la salle à la recherche d'une sortie ou d'une cachette. Il y avait bien de hautes fenêtres sur les côtés mais aussi mince soit-il, Hux ne passerait pas à travers les fioritures en fer forgé.

La salle, quant à elle, était immense et pleine de toiles plus ou moins avancées, certaines posées à terre, d'autres sur des chevalets, la plupart de grande taille et représentant diverses vues du jardin. Probablement un des passe-temps de la vieille Nimbanel. A part ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Hux fit quelques pas rapides à travers la pièce espérant trouver une sortie de l'autre côté. Déjà dans son dos résonnaient les coups d'épaules des chasseurs de primes qui tentaient de dégager l'entrée.

Il retint une exclamation satisfaite quand il aperçut au fond de la pièce une deuxième porte dont il espérait qu'elle le mènerait sur l'extérieur. Mais à peine l'avait-il repérée qu'elle s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apparaître un être dont Hux ne connaissait pas la race mais qui portait le même type d'armures que le Muttani.

_ Kriff, jura-t-il en levant son arme mais en manquant complètement sa cible, ses bras tremblant toujours après la montée d'adrénaline due à sa chute.

Son adversaire, incroyablement grand et incroyablement maigre avait un faux air d'insecte mais Hux ne prit pas le temps de l'étudier davantage. Quant à son tour il leva son blaster, Hux plongea derrière la plus grande toile de la pièce pour se dissimuler. Le tir le manqua de peu et laissa un énorme trou dans la toile derrière laquelle il s'était terré et une odeur de brûlé dans toute la pièce.

_ Je… sais… où… tu... te… caches… articula laborieusement le chasseur de primes avec une série de cliquetis entre chacun de ses mots. Tu… vas… nous… donner… ce… que… tu… as… trouvé…

Hux se retint de répondre un beau chapelet d'insultes et à la place avança accroupi jusqu'à l'autre bout de la longue toile pour tenter de trouver une voie jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui restait plusieurs mètres à parcourir et il était certain que bientôt tous les autres chasseurs de primes parviendraient à entrer et là, il serait foutu. Il tenait aussi la crosse de son blaster à deux mains, espérant ainsi stabiliser sa visée si jamais il se faisait repérer.

D'un coup d'œil, il estima qu'il lui faudrait forcément se mettre à découvert s'il voulait fuir et stoppa sa progression pour réfléchir un instant.

Il entendait clairement le bruit des bottes du grand maigrichon qui foulaient le parquet, de plus en plus près et Hux estima que sa meilleure chance était de l'abattre et de courir dehors avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Alors, il se retourna, et tendit les bras, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette dès que l'autre serait dans sa ligne de mire. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante malgré ses efforts, le panneau de la porte de bois craquait de plus en plus sous les assauts de ceux restés à l'extérieur, quant à son ennemi, il ne l'entendait plus du tout.

Il prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Forcément l'autre n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Avec la taille qu'il faisait, il devrait voir bientôt sa tête au-dessus de la toile qui lui servait d'abri précaire.

Il perçut un léger craquement derrière lui et se retourna brusquement pour réaliser que son adversaire avait réussi à faire le tour du tableau et à ramper silencieusement dans son dos, un de ses bras sans fin tenant un blaster pointé droit sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de pivoter pour viser. Et quand le son sec d'un tir claqua dans la pièce, il ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir la douleur ou la fin.

Puis il y eut un grognement étouffé et un bruit mou tout proche. Hux mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le chasseur de primes gisait au sol, un trou fumant dans le flanc. Ses doigts tressautaient encore mais Hux doutait qu'il parvienne un jour à se relever.

Sans parvenir à maîtriser ses propres tremblements, il s'avança jusqu'au bout de la toile pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cerveau lui suggéra que Phasma était revenue le chercher. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par la grande silhouette de Ben Solo.

_ Solo ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Ah Hux, te voilà ! s'écria Solo en accourant vers lui. Viens, on doit se dépêcher.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Ben Solo l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se remettre debout. Hux aurait voulu le repousser et l'envoyer paître mais ses jambes rendues fébriles par la perspective de sa propre mort auraient bien eu du mal à le soutenir sans le coup de main de l'autre contrebandier.

Alors, exceptionnellement, Hux ravala sa fierté et se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte du fond par laquelle Solo avait dû rentrer. Au même moment, les autres chasseurs de primes qui ne cessaient de crier un nom à travers la porte depuis les tirs de blasters, parvinrent à repousser le buffet et à pénétrer dans la pièce aux tableaux.

Solo claqua de justesse le panneau de bois derrière eux quand les tirs reprirent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'écria Hux qui profitait de la colère que Solo lui inspirait toujours pour reprendre motivation et énergie.

Ils longeaient désormais un couloir sombre, probablement réservé au personnel de maison, tous deux leur arme au poing. Au moins Solo l'avait-il lâché lorsqu'il avait compris que Hux était enfin capable d'avancer seul.

Ils atteignirent une nouvelle porte et Solo le fit se plaquer au mur, le temps pour lui de vérifier que la voie était libre.

_ Oh Ben ! Quelle bonne surprise de te trouver là ! railla Ben Solo en imitant l'accent pincé de Hux. Et au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

Puis il reprit sa voix normale.

_ Mais de rien mon cher Armie. C'est bien naturel, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hux, un sourcil levé.

Hux secoua la tête et leva les épaules.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, fit-il avec autant de dédain que possible dans la voix.

_ Toi non mais quand nous sommes arrivés, Phasma et Mitaka se sont jetés sur nous en nous suppliant de les aider car tu étais resté bloqué à l'intérieur avec une bande de fous furieux.

Hux était rassuré de savoir que le reste de son équipage était parvenu à fuir mais il n'en montra rien à Ben Solo. A la place il fit une moue hautaine.

_ Je suis complètement capable de me débrouiller seul, répondit-il en suivant Solo dans une cuisine où filtrait une lumière douce.

Au sol gisait complètement démembré le droïde qui avait servi le thé à Hux et ses compagnons peu auparavant. Le robot bougeait encore ce qu'il restait de lui mais sans aucune vigueur. Hux n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de l'aider, pas plus qu'il n'avait le temps d'aller voir ce qu'il était advenu de la vieille Nimbanel. Derrière eux, il percevait le fracas de la course des chasseurs de primes qui s'étaient élancés à leurs trousses.

Solo fit s'accroupir Hux derrière un comptoir qui les mena jusqu'à une porte donnant sur le jardin. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils rampèrent derrière un buisson en fleur, le temps d'évaluer la situation. Ils étaient désormais à l'arrière du vaste parc et le Finalizer était stationné à l'avant. Quant au Faucon, il n'était pas non plus en vue.

_ Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul, fit Solo avec une pointe de moquerie dans son ton. J'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es débarrassé des Taungs. En fait, tout le monde l'a vue.

Il eut un rictus sur son étrange visage et se pencha vers Hux au point que leurs nez se touchent presque. Tout en Hux lui criait de s'écarter mais il tint fermement sa position. Il n'allait certainement pas reculer devant Ben Solo !

_ Mon joli Armie, poursuivit ce dernier de sa voix la plus grave, je sais que tu as un complexe face à la taille de mon… appendice. Mais dans l'absolu, tu n'es pas ridicule non plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de compenser quoi que ce soit à coup de canons ventraux.

Cette fois, Hux se détourna et roula des yeux avec emphase. Solo était vraiment un abruti.

Décidant qu'il avait entendu assez de crétineries pour le reste de son existence, Hux jugea qu'il était temps de rejoindre son vaisseau. Au moment où il allait avancer jusqu'au buisson suivant, trois chasseurs de primes apparurent par la porte de la cuisine d'où lui et Solo étaient sortis.

Hux leva son arme et tira dans le tas, son bras stabilisé par l'agacement que lui inspirait Ben Solo. Il toucha un de leurs adversaires à l'épaule et ils reculèrent tous à couvert à l'intérieur de la cuisine. C'était la chance que Hux attendait.

Au pas de course, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit le côté de la maison, longeant une grande verrière dont la plupart des vitres avaient été brisées. Il entendit derrière lui quelques tirs puis Ben Solo apparut à ses côtés, le regard noir.

_ Ca ne va pas de te barrer de la sorte ! le sermonna celui-ci en lui postillonnant au visage.

Hux s'essuya de sa manche, son mécontentement visible sur ses traits.

_ Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, jouer au chat et à la souris avec une bande de chasseurs de primes, répliqua-t-il en faisant le tour de la verrière avec précaution, Solo sur ses talons.

Ca lui faisait du bien de sentir qu'il reprenait enfin les rênes.

Puis il recula brusquement lorsqu'en atteignant l'angle, il aperçut un garde parcourant le jardin, un énorme blaster à la main.

_ Kriff ! jura-t-il. Mais combien sont-ils dans cette équipe ?

Chez Sutho, il lui avait semblé que pas un équipage ne dépassait les quatre membres. D'ailleurs, c'était un point qui était stipulé dans le document que tous les participants avaient reçu à leur inscription. Mais entre les trois qu'il avait eu aux trousses, l'insecte de la pièce aux tableaux, le gars qui avait perdu son bras lors de l'attaque du chien et maintenant celui-ci, ils arrivaient facilement à six.

_ Il y avait deux vaisseaux déjà lorsque nous sommes arrivés, intervint Solo. En plus de ta coquille de noix évidemment. Je suppose qu'ils se sont alliés pour le temps de la chasse. D'ailleurs, ils portent tous le même type d'armure.

Hux jura une fois de plus. S'ils étaient huit, les choses allaient vraiment se compliquer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler Phasma et Mitaka mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler leurs positions si eux-mêmes se cachaient quelque part.

_ Tu sais, reprit Solo en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule pour à son tour observer le garde, je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Hux grimaça quand une large main prit appui dans le bas de son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée ? grogna-t-il en sentant Solo se coller de plus en plus à lui.

Ce grand idiot avait un corps toujours brûlant et Hux supposa qu'il serait plus raisonnable de bondir face au garde que de rester ainsi sous la chaleur de sa Némésis.

_ De s'allier, souffla Solo à son oreille.

Et Hux maudit la chair de poule qui remonta le long de ses bras.

_ Quoi ? aboya-t-il en donnant un coup de coude sans vigueur à l'autre pour le faire reculer.

Solo ne broncha même pas.

_ On pourrait s'allier ! répéta-t-il, un début de sourire éclairant son visage stupidement lumineux.

Hux détourna le regard pour le reporter sur le garde qui déambulait au milieu des arbustes. Il craignait aussi que les trois de la cuisine ne tardent pas à les retrouver. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient sortis de leur abri pour fouiller chaque recoin du parc.

_ C'est complètement idiot, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

_ Mais pourquoi ! s'enthousiasma Solo. Il n'y aurait que des avantages. On se répartit la recherche des items, on gagne du temps, on est plus forts face à l'ennemi et à la fin, on partage les gains ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, insista-t-il, mais ces gars là ne sont ni des tendres, ni des amateurs. Il va falloir se serrer les coudes si on veut s'en sortir.

Hux grommela. Dans l'absolu, Solo n'avait pas tort. Même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître. Leurs adversaires s'étaient organisés en une équipe plus puissante et ils n'étaient probablement pas les seuls à l'avoir fait.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter et m'inscrire à cette course idiote, répliqua-t-il sans cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

Cela fit rire Solo.

_ Allez, le poussa ce dernier. Tu t'allies avec moi et tu es quasiment sûr de voir la couleur de tes cinquante mille crédits. C'est déjà une belle somme cinquante mille crédits. Surtout dans ta situation.

Hux aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il ne savait rien de sa situation mais il était trop occupé à réfléchir à l'offre et à la meilleure façon de remporter la victoire. Solo lui avait effectivement sauvé la vie. Et même si c'était probablement intéressé, il s'était précipité quand Phasma et Mitaka le lui avaient demandé. Et surtout, c'était le seul que Hux connaissait dans la compétition. Même s'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, ils avaient tissé quelques liens qui pouvaient être un avantage dans ce type de challenge.

Hux n'était pas un imbécile et il se considérait comme un fin tacticien. Alors oui, leurs chances seraient meilleures s'ils étaient plus nombreux. Et puis après tout, il lui serait toujours possible de lâcher Solo en cours de route si jamais il le jugeait nécessaire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rédiger un contrat en bonne et due forme. Donc pour le moment, il était peut-être possible d'exploiter à son avantage les maigres qualités du capitaine du Faucon Millenium et aviser par la suite si cette association vaudrait le coup d'être maintenue jusqu'au bout ou pas.

_ Alors, insista Solo. Tu en penses quoi ?

Avant que Hux ne puisse répondre, une fusillade éclata dans leur dos.

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapter 4

_Yoho à tous! J'ai très peu de retours sur cette fic donc je tenais à remercier chaleureusement le petit groupe de fidèles lecteurs enthousiastes qui me laisse des commentaires! Gros Hug (et pas Hux comme mes doigts l'ont écrit au début...) à Tous! Vous êtes la meilleure motivation du monde! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira parce que personnellement je m'amuse bien avec cette histoire! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Le premier réflexe de Hux aurait été de fuir dans la direction opposée à la fusillade. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros et avait bien trop de projets pour se permettre de mourir aussi bêtement. Mais il était aussi fort possible que ce soit sur son équipage que les chasseurs de primes soient en train de tirer. Et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de devoir remplacer un de ses membres. Phasma connaissait la mécanique du Finalizer sur le bout des doigts. Quant à Mitaka, cela faisait des années que Hux le formait, ça serait un beau gâchis de temps et d'argent qu'il se fasse descendre aujourd'hui.

Il profita du bruit ambiant pour abattre rapidement le garde qui lui avait précédemment barré la route. Dans les circonstances actuelles, la prudence n'était plus de mise. Il devait plonger dans l'action et prendre des décisions, vite et bien. L'homme prit le tir en pleine mâchoire, l'un des seuls endroits de son corps sans armure, et s'écroula sans un bruit.

Une fois le chasseur de primes à terre, Hux s'élança en direction des coups de blasters, sans vérifier si Solo le suivait ou pas. Il aurait probablement besoin d'un petit coup de main, mais il n'allait certainement pas le prier de le lui donner.

Il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui les longues foulées de son meilleur ennemi.

_ Armie ! souffla Ben Solo sans aucune discrétion. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

_ Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, annonça-t-il. Ils tirent bien sur quelque chose et j'aimerais autant que ce ne soit ni sur Phasma, ni sur Mitaka.

Les foulées de Solo s'accélérèrent comme s'il venait à son tour de prendre conscience que les siens étaient peut-être en danger.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le buisson derrière lequel ils s'étaient précédemment retranchés. Les chasseurs de primes qui les avaient pris pour cible dans la salle des tableaux avaient fini par quitter la cuisine et se trouvaient désormais engagés dans un combat sans merci contre ce que Hux supposait être Phasma. Il voyait derrière un arbuste briller le chrome de son blouson.

_ Kriff, jura-t-il.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il leva son blaster et tira dans le tas. Il n'avait pas un très bon angle et le faisceau de son blaster ricocha contre l'armure épaisse d'un de leurs adversaires.

Il étouffa un juron et pressa une nouvelle fois la gâchette. A ses côtés, Solo l'imita.

Le Muttani qui avait agressé Hux en haut des escaliers ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité auparavant tenta bien de répliquer dans leur direction. Mais submergés par le feu nourri de trois armes, les chasseurs de primes n'eurent rapidement d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin et, au pas de course, ils plongèrent dans l'abri relatif que leur offrait une fois de plus la cuisine.

Hux savait que ce répit ne serait que de courte durée et il se dépêcha d'appeler Phasma dans leur direction. Elle les rejoignit en courant, Mitaka sur ses talons. Hux ne l'avait pas vu mais il se l'imaginait très bien, prostré à ses côtés, l'arme au poing mais hésitant à se découvrir pour faire feu.

Pas que Mitaka soit un lâche. Hux l'avait déjà vu abattre des types bien plus costauds que lui, mais il avait, à l'instar de Hux, une certaine considération pour la survie. Phasma, quant à elle, devait se croire immortelle et n'hésitait en général pas à plonger la tête la première dans le combat.

_ Ah bordel Hux, s'exclama celle-ci en les rejoignant, ça me fait bien plaisir de te voir en vie. On venait justement te chercher.

_ Solo m'a trouvé avant, expliqua Hux en reprenant le chemin de la verrière, l'arme toujours levée au cas où un autre de leurs adversaires déboulerait à l'improviste. Comme quoi, pour une fois, vous avez bien fait de lui demander de l'aide.

Hux sentit la tension dans son dos et il se retourna pour découvrir Phasma qui étudiait Ben Solo un sourcil levé et celui-ci qui lui répondait d'un sourire embarrassé et d'un haussement d'épaule.

_ Je lui ai dit que tu étais encore dans la maison et que nous allions te chercher, articula lentement Phasma en se collant au mur à l'angle duquel Hux venait de s'arrêter. Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aide. Je nous sais capables de nous en sortir seuls.

Hux soupira longuement. Il n'était pas surpris. Il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Solo.

_ Quoi ? fit ce dernier. Si je ne t'avais pas raconté cela, tu aurais peut-être bien refusé de me suivre !

Hux ne pouvait nier. Le fait que le nom de Phasma ait figuré dans l'histoire de Solo l'avait probablement influencé. Mais avec le recul, maintenant qu'il n'était plus en panique pour cause de mort imminente probable, il trouvait effectivement idiot d'avoir cru que Phasma ait quémandé quoi que ce soit auprès du capitaine du Faucon Millenium. C'était tout le contraire de son genre. Et elle lui reprocherait probablement plus tard d'avoir gobé ces bobards grotesques.

_ Et, reprit Solo en s'approchant de Hux, son ridicule sourire en coin plaqué sur ses grosses lèvres, je n'allais quand même pas laisser se faire tuer le plus joli petit cul de la Galaxie.

Il conclut sa phrase en claquant sa large paume sur le derrière de Hux. Ce dernier ne put retenir un cri outré. Oubliant tout de la menace qui pesait toujours sur eux, il se redressa et se pencha vers Solo au point que leurs nez se touchent presque.

_ Si jamais tu recommences… crissa-t-il les dents serrées.

Solo leva la main. Hux leva son blaster.

Très lentement, le capitaine du Faucon Millenium avança ses doigts vers l'arrière-train de Hux. A la même vitesse, celui-ci rapprocha son canon de la bouche de Solo.

Quelque part autour de lui, Hux entendit Phasma soupirer. Mais il n'allait certainement pas perdre cette lutte de regards contre Solo ! Sans ciller, il soutint ses pupilles noires, conscient que les longs doigts de sa Némésis frôlaient à présent le tissu de son pantalon. Quant à son blaster, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son adversaire.

Ce dernier sortit alors la langue pour en lécher le bout d'un geste que Hux trouva délicieusement obscène. Et risible. Surtout lorsque Solo recula brusquement, le chapelet de jurons qu'il ne put retenir étouffé par la main qu'il avait portée à sa bouche après s'être brûlé. Le blaster de Hux était encore chaud de tous les tirs échangés.

Hux ne dissimula pas son ricanement auquel firent écho Phasma et Mitaka.

_ Crétin, conclut Hux en reprenant son observation.

A part le cadavre du garde qu'il avait abattu peu auparavant, il ne voyait personne.

_ Je constate que ton blaster est aussi chaud que toi, Armie, grommela Solo en se penchant par-dessus son épaule sans, une fois de plus, aucune considération pour son espace personnel.

Hux décida de ne pas réagir. Il avait gagné l'échange haut la main, il n'allait pas faire à Solo le plaisir de s'engager dans une nouvelle joute. Pas même lorsque la grosse patte de celui-ci caressa discrètement son flanc.

_ On peut y aller, annonça alors Hux en s'éloignant de Ben Solo, avançant avec précaution, les sens aux aguets.

Les autres le suivirent en file indienne, Solo juste derrière lui, puis Mitaka et Phasma fermant la marche, surveillant leurs arrières au cas où les trois mercenaires de la cuisine repointeraient le bout leurs armes.

Arrivé à l'angle suivant, Hux entendit les aboiements enragés d'un chien. Il stoppa quelques instants, le temps de réaliser que la bête, contrairement à eux, se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils devaient longer la pièce où s'étaient retranchés la vieille Nimbanel et son gardien survivant. A présent qu'ils savaient que Hux et son équipe avaient déjà fouillé les lieux, au moins les chasseurs de primes ne s'intéressaient plus à elle.

Hux accéléra le rythme lorsqu'il commença à reconnaître le jardin autour de lui. A son arrivée, il avait, comme à son habitude, établi un rapide état des lieux, repérant certains arbres ou massifs de fleurs pour retrouver son chemin au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Grand bien lui en avait pris. Et il savait que bientôt, il pourrait voir le Finalizer.

Mais il jura quand il réalisa que juste devant était stationnée la silhouette pataude du Faucon Millenium. Cet imbécile de Ben Solo avait tout fait pour lui couper la route.

Quand il se tourna vers lui, ce grand imbécile le regarda d'un air satisfait.

_ Puéril, grogna Hux.

_ Oh Armie, au moins comme ça j'étais sûr que tu ne me louperais pas. J'avais tellement de choses à te dire.

Phasma et Mitaka soupirèrent en chœur.

_ Je ne veux pas mettre fin à de poignantes déclarations, fit celle-ci, mais on ferait peut-être mieux de se dépêcher, non ? Je ne sais pas si je suis paranoïaque ou quoi, mais j'ai comme eu l'impression qu'une bande de types en voulait à notre peau.

_ Et d'autres arrivent, ajouta Mitaka d'une voix grave en levant une de ses mains fines en direction du ciel.

Au loin, on apercevait le point noir d'un vaisseau se détachant sur le bleu.

_ Kriff, fit Hux. D'autres concurrents.

A moins que la Nimbanel n'ait réussi à joindre les autorités et que la cavalerie soit en approche.

_ Dépêchons-nous, ajouta-t-il, peu désireux de découvrir laquelle de ces deux hypothèses était juste.

_ Attends Armie, le retint Solo, lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma proposition.

Hux roula des yeux. Comme si c'était le moment de discuter de cela !

_ Quelle proposition ? s'enquit Phasma, les yeux brillants. Vous allez vous marier ?

Hux eut envie de la frapper. Et il l'aurait peut-être fait. S'il n'avait pas été plus petit. Et plus mince. Et surtout s'il n'avait pas été pressé par le temps. Il se nota cependant de la coller de corvée de vaisselle pendant les prochaines semaines. Et il se ferait un plaisir tout particulier à cuisiner des plats nécessitant une utilisation excessive de poêles et de casseroles !

_ Tu crois qu'il serait intéressé ? demanda Solo, la tête penchée vers la mécanicienne.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

_ Armitage est un homme plein de surprises, répliqua-t-elle.

Et Hux n'eut d'autres choix que d'intervenir à son tour dans la conversation.

_ Ah ah, hilarant. Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes toujours poursuivis par une bande de tueurs. Qu'on a encore beaucoup de boulot devant nous pour gagner la course. Et que par conséquent, nous ferions mieux de partir le plus rapidement possible avant que nos ennuis empirent. Quant à la proposition de Solo, elle est idiote et irréaliste puisqu'il désirait que nos deux équipages s'allient dans la recherche des objets et que nous partagions au final la récompense.

_ Ce n'est pas idiot et irréaliste, répliqua Phasma. Je trouve que c'est même une excellente idée. C'est seulement notre troisième item et nous avons déjà manqué de nous faire tuer. Ensemble nous serions plus forts et si je me rappelle bien du règlement, il n'y a aucun point qui bannit les alliances.

Hux s'était fait la même réflexion. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Phasma, capitaine, ajouta Mitaka qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux derrière eux et dans le ciel. Un tel accord augmenterait nos chances de victoire.

Hux fut un peu pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait effectivement à ce que Phasma, pragmatique de nature, soutienne l'idée de Solo, mais certainement pas Mitaka, qui ne faisait en général rien pour cacher son mépris pour le capitaine du Faucon Millenium.

Au loin, le chien recommença à aboyer. Leurs ennemis devaient se rapprocher.

_ Nous devrions y aller, lança-t-il en courant jusqu'au prochain abri.

Quand Solo le rejoignit, il lui enserra le biceps de sa grosse main.

_ Et donc ta réponse Armie ?

Hux eut un soupir très très très long mais finit par hocher la tête. Il allait pour l'instant donner à Solo un accord de principe, profiter de lui et le trahirait au moment opportun pour empocher la récompense. Il n'avait actuellement pas le temps de réfléchir aux détails mais le plan global sonnait bien.

_ D'accord, ajouta-t-il. Mais pas de coups bas ? Et pas d'entourloupes ? Et tu ne prends aucune décision ridicule unilatérale ! On se consulte pour tout et avant toute action, d'accord ?

Le visage de Solo s'éclaira d'un large sourire franc.

_ Ca me va, conclut-il. Top-là !

Il leva une de ses ridiculement larges mains que Hux avisa avec mépris avant de l'ignorer. Il n'allait certainement pas toper quoi que ce soit avec Solo ! Ce dernier finit par rebaisser le bras avec une petite moue grognon.

Dans le ciel, le vaisseau était de plus en plus proche au point qu'on en discernait désormais la forme et les trois silhouettes des chasseurs de primes restants apparurent à l'angle de la maison. Hux en repéra aussi un quatrième qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de l'autre côté de la bâtisse. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être cernés de toute part.

_ Lâche-moi, aboya-t-il en direction de Solo en tentant de récupérer son bras toujours solidement tenu par ce dernier. Il faut qu'on y aille !

_ Un instant, insista Solo en resserrant son emprise. En guise de bonne volonté, il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose ayant appartenu à Gallo Memm. Je suis certain que tu n'as rien laissé d'utile derrière toi.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel mais un tir de blaster le ramena à la réalité. Mitaka venait de dégainer vers leurs trois ennemis qui les avaient repérés. Phasma se joignit à lui pour les arroser de tirs incessants, les faisant une fois de plus se dissimuler dans l'attente d'une accalmie.

Hux en profita pour sortir de sa poche intérieure l'antique datapad qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle. Solo l'étudia sous toutes les coutures avant d'hocher la tête en trouvant le petit « Gallo » gravé dessus. Hux sentait toujours contre son torse le poids du holodisk qu'il comptait bien garder pour lui.

_ Ca fera l'affaire, opina Ben Solo. Nous pouvons y aller.

Il relâcha Hux et ce dernier étudia les alentours. Le vaisseau était sur le point de se poser et ce n'était pas les autorités. Les trois chasseurs de primes n'étaient plus en vue mais il était certain qu'ils reprendraient les hostilités dès qu'ils se mettraient à courir en direction du Finalizer et du Faucon. Quant au quatrième adversaire, il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et les pointait déjà de son arme au très large canon.

_ Phasma, Solo, vous couvrez nos arrières, Mitaka, surveille la gauche et moi je prends le type de droite. Et au pas de course. Une fois dans les vaisseaux, on décolle de suite et une fois hors de l'atmosphère, on voit pour la suite, ok ?

_ Ok ! répondirent les trois autres avec détermination.

Hux s'attendait à ce que Solo refuse de suivre ses ordres mais pour une fois ce grand crétin avait l'air de se montrer raisonnable. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'en matière de stratégie, il valait mieux s'en remettre à Hux plutôt qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Il compta puis s'élança, le blaster tendu devant lui avec dans sa ligne de mire leur quatrième ennemi. Il appuya sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprises mais tous ses tirs vinrent se crasher sur l'armure épaisse de son adversaire. Derrière lui, il entendait les jurons de Solo, de nouveaux coups de blasters et le bruit de leurs bottes foulant le gazon autrefois impeccable de la propriété.

Hux évita de justesse un tir dirigé vers lui et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment mais il avait perdu quelques précieuses millisecondes et déjà le chasseur de primes le reprenait pour cible, visant cette fois avec un peu plus d'application. Alors que Hux allait lever son bras armé pour tenter le tout pour le tout, un coup de feu retentit à quelques pas d'eux et le type s'écroula. Puis une tête bouclée apparut au-dessus d'un buisson touffu.

_ Dépêchez-vous, leur cria Poe Dameron. Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !

Hux grommela. Cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il se faisait sauver la vie par un des membres du Faucon Millenium. C'était un peu humiliant mais aussi réconfortant dans son choix de s'allier momentanément à eux. Solo était un imbécile mais ceux qui bossaient pour lui étaient connus pour leur efficacité.

Dameron n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part avant de dresser de nouveau son blaster pour les couvrir.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'abri relatif de la végétation, il se joignit à eux puis embarqua avec Solo, Hux et les siens devant courir quelques mètres de plus avant de pouvoir plonger sur la rampe d'embarquement en train de s'abaisser.

Sans cogiter davantage, Hux s'élança vers le cockpit et mit en route les moteurs. Par le transparacier, il pouvait voir le Faucon Millenium prendre déjà son envol. La fille qui bossait pour Solo avait déjà dû être à bord et préparer le décollage.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Hux poussa trois boutons, vérifia ses niveaux, lança un avertissement à Mitaka et Phasma qui devaient depuis s'être attachés dans son dos et fit s'élever la silhouette profilée du Finalizer.

Le petit vaisseau fit une embardée, pris momentanément dans la traînée brûlante laissée par le Faucon. Puis il gagna en vitesse et disparut dans le bleu du ciel, abandonnant derrière eux et sans regrets leurs ennemis et la jolie propriété maintenant dévastée de la vieille Nimbanel.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur son radar apprit à Hux que personne encore ne se lançait à leur poursuite et il soupira de soulagement. Cela leur laisserait un petit répit le temps d'organiser la chasse en compagnie des membres du Faucon Millenium.

A présent qu'il était un peu plus serein, installé dans son fauteuil au cuir usé avec autour de lui les premières étoiles, Hux se demandait encore pourquoi il avait écouté Solo et avait accepté de se joindre à lui. Il allait devoir jouer très très serré. Il demanda à Mitaka de lui relire la liste des items manquants, histoire de commencer à organiser dans sa tête la meilleure façon de gérer la suite.

C'est alors que sa console sonna. Ni Solo ni son vaisseau n'étaient visibles si ce n'était sur son radar, mais ce grand idiot était déjà en train de l'appeler.

Hux répondit, prêt à imposer son point de vue si jamais Ben Solo se mettait à trop divaguer.

_ Oui ? fit-il de son ton le plus ferme, celui dont il était persuadé qu'il pourrait diriger des troupes entières.

_ Armie ! s'exclama Solo, son visage disproportionné occupant la majorité de l'écran.

Hux devrait quand même à l'occasion lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de coller ainsi son gros nez à la caméra pour bien être vu.

_ Merci pour ça ! poursuivit Solo en agitant le datapad de Gallo Memm.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Hux eut l'horrible pressentiment que tout cela n'avait été qu'un stratagème de la part de Solo pour le récupérer et qu'il allait désormais lui annoncer que leur accord prenait fin avant de lui rire au visage.

Même si tout au fond de lui, Hux considérait que Solo n'était certainement pas assez malin pour mettre en place un plan pareil. Sans compter qu'il était un acteur pitoyable, affichant ses émotions à fleur de peau et que jamais il ne parviendrait à manipuler l'habile stratège qu'était Hux.

Mais lorsque Solo recula sur son fauteuil de pilote, croisa devant lui ses longues jambes et saisit son propre datapad pour énumérer la liste des items qu'il leur restait à trouver, Hux se détendit imperceptiblement.

Ensemble, ils révisèrent la liste point par point.

Même s'il ne l'avoua pas, Hux fut impressionné lorsque Solo lui décrypta deux items que son propre équipage avait été incapable de traduire. Le premier était en Ewokese et le second en Shyriiwook, deux langages que Solo, au grand étonnement de Hux, paraissait maîtriser. Mais Hux supposait que lorsqu'on avait une mère sénatrice et qu'on avait passé son enfance à voyager au milieu des dignitaires, on devait retenir une chose ou deux, même lorsqu'on était Ben Solo.

Au final, ils décidèrent de partager les tâches et de récupérer en double tout ce qui n'était pas rare. Solo annonça qu'il allait se rendre sur Sakiya à la recherche d'œufs de Gwayo, quant à Hux et son équipage, ils rejoindraient Langoona à la recherche d'un des masques mortuaires pour lesquels les Langooniens étaient réputés. Si sur le principe, c'était une chose aisée, les Langooniens ayant été presque totalement exterminés par les Hutts, leurs masques mortuaires composés de pierres et de métaux précieux étaient devenus une rareté et une forme d'art prisée des collectionneurs. Mais Hux avait bon espoir de parvenir à en dégoter un ou deux quelque part.

Puis, ils avaient conclu de se retrouver pour une mission un peu plus délicate sur Da Soocha. D'après Mitaka, l'une des épreuves était de retrouver un des costumes originaux de Squid Lake, un célèbre opéra Mon Calamari. Or, après la destruction de Dac, une bonne partie des Mon Calamari s'était réfugiée sur cette planète-océan de l'Espace Hutt. Cela paraissait donc un bon endroit pour commencer les recherches. Mais ils ne seraient pas trop de six pour trier les pistes potentielles. Même si Hux avait déjà une petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite en se promettant de se tenir au courant des avancées de chacun.

« *** »

Finalement, il n'avait fallu qu'une paire de blousons chromés de Phasma pour convaincre un Langoonien de céder à Hux et à son équipage un masque mortuaire qu'il tenait de son grand-père. Hux aurait bien aimé en ramener un second pour Solo mais leur interlocuteur leur avait affirmé n'en posséder qu'un. Il avait alors déboursé quelques crédits pour acheter une réplique en toc à un vendeur ambulant en espérant que cela suffirait à duper le grand imbécile. La copie était d'une qualité correcte et Hux était persuadé que si Ben Solo n'y collait pas de trop près son grand nez il n'y verrait que du feu.

Et à leur plus grand soulagement, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun de leurs adversaires. La seule chose que Hux avait repérée était le drone qui filmait l'évènement et qui ne cessait de les suivre depuis leur départ. Il supposait qu'il y en avait un collé à chaque équipe. Et si sur Nimban il avait été tellement pris dans le feu de l'action qu'il l'avait complètement occulté, cela l'agaçait tout de même un peu que les moindres faits et gestes de son équipage soient enregistrés. Mais bon, il avait connu le règlement dès le début et n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier.

Ils s'étaient tout de même retrouvés à quitter Langoona bien plus rapidement que prévu et en route pour Da Soocha avant même que le Faucon Millenium ne donne la moindre nouvelle.

Une fois en hyperespace, Hux décida de contacter son allié d'un jour pour voir où en était la chasse à l'œuf. Il avait à peine pressé le bouton des communications que Solo répondait, évitant son regard et sa bouche épaisse prise dans la pire des moues. Cela fit tiquer Hux. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose…

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

_ Et toi, tout va bien ? répliqua Solo avec une bonne pointe d'agressivité dans son ton.

Hux leva un instant les yeux au plafond avant de les reporter sur Solo.

_ J'ai deux masques mortuaires comme prévu, annonça-t-il. Donc oui, je suppose que tout va bien. Nous venons de nous élancer vers Da Soocha.

_ Déjà ? s'écria Solo en se redressant dans le fauteuil sur lequel il avait été totalement avachi depuis le début de la conversation.

_ Et oui, déjà, fit Hux sans dissimuler un rictus et un gonflement de poitrail. Ce fut assez facile. Il suffisait juste de savoir négocier et avec la bonne personne. Et toi, où en es-tu avec tes œufs ?

Solo grommela et Hux ne comprit absolument pas la réponse. Il préparait sa meilleure expression agacée quand il réalisa alors quelque chose. Ben Solo était à l'intérieur du Faucon Millenium, sur son habituel fauteuil de pilote, au lieu de se trouver dehors à traquer un Gwayo. Soit il avait déjà réussi, auquel cas le connaissant, il serait en train de se gausser à en casser les oreilles de Hux et plus encore, soit la mission avait été un échec total et Hux regretta une fois de plus de s'être allié à un imbécile comme Solo.

_ Je n'ai rien compris, articula-t-il. Répète-moi ça.

Solo grogna un peu plus fort mais pas plus distinctement.

Hux ne put retenir un soupir et se pencha, prêt à couper la communication.

_ Bien, fit-il tout de même, puisque je suppose que tu t'es planté…

_ Je ne me suis pas planté ! protesta Solo en faisant preuve d'un peu de vivacité pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Je suis juste apparemment, et je cite Rey « trop bruyant et impatient pour m'engager dans une activité demandant de la finesse comme la traque du Gwayo ».

L'amertume dans son ton fit mal aux dents de Hux même à distance. Il roula des yeux et dévisagea sa Némésis.

_ Et du coup, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Solo soupira.

_ Rien, admit-il. Rey et Poe m'ont abandonné là à garder le vaisseau parce qu'ils seront, et je cite encore, « bien plus tranquilles pour remplir la mission sans mes cris, mes sautes d'humeur et mon humour pathétique».

Hux éclata de rire. Solo s'était fait mettre momentanément à pied par son propre équipage. C'était juste parfait !

_ T'es vraiment une peau de vache, Armie ! protesta Solo. Tu pourrais au moins compatir.

_ Je compatis, répondit Hux. Je compatis de tout mon cœur. Avec Poe et Rey.

La moue sur le visage de Solo se fit plus prononcée et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hux attendit qu'il reprenne la parole mais il l'avait apparemment définitivement vexé. Tant mieux. Peut-être ainsi n'aurait-il plus à souffrir de son embarrassante conversation.

_ Tu penses tout de même, demanda-t-il après une longue pause, que Poe et Rey seront capables de ramener des œufs ?

Parce que si se moquer de Solo était une chose, récupérer un item pour la course en était une autre. Et si Solo brisait leur accord, c'est Hux lui-même qui allait devoir parcourir Sakiya à la recherche du fameux piaf. Et crapahuter dans la jungle n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait.

_ Probablement, finit par répondre Solo. Rey et Poe sont très doués. Dans leur genre. C'est pour ça que je les ai engagés après tout.

_ Pour qu'ils fassent tout le boulot pendant que tu te tournes les pouces ?

_ Je ne me tournais pas les pouces, s'insurgea Solo en se redressant brusquement pour venir coller son gros nez une fois de plus à la caméra. J'en ai profité pour travailler sur les items que nous n'avions pas encore traduits. Et figure-toi que j'ai déchiffré celui en binaire qui nous posait problème.

Hux grogna à son tour. Il n'était pas un grand adepte du binaire. Mais Phasma le comprenait bien. Solo, Dameron et Rey aussi apparemment. Et pourtant, lors de leur réunion, tous les quatre avaient dû admettre avoir été incapables de traduire avec précision ce qu'il était inscrit, à leur plus grande frustration à tous. Ils avaient bien été d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce de vaisseau quelconque mais laquelle ? Là-dessus ils n'avaient pas pu s'entendre.

_ Et alors ? insista Hux lorsqu'il réalisa que Ben Solo tentait de faire monter une tension vaguement dramatique par son silence.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? le taquina ce dernier.

_ Si tu ne me réponds pas dans les trois secondes à venir, je te préviens que je coupe toute communication entre nos deux vaisseaux ! Un ! commença à compter immédiatement Hux, le doigt déjà sur le bouton.

_ D'accord, d'accord, concéda Solo. Je vais tout te dire. Pas la peine d'être aussi tendu du pantalon Armie.

Hux à son tour resta parfaitement silencieux, le temps pour Solo de se décider à parler.

_ En fait, reprit celui-ci, la partie qui nous posait problème était la désignation d'un vieux modèle de répulseur conçu par les Sakiyens. Datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles en fait. C'est pour ça que la référence ne nous disait rien du tout et nous semblait être du charabia. Mais en consultant quelques documents et en discutant avec les habitants, ici sur Sakiya, il m'a été confirmé que c'était un type de moteur que leurs ancêtres avaient conçu.

_ Et tu en as trouvé un ? demanda Hux avec avidité.

Trouver des pièces aussi vieilles et en bon état était quasi impossible. Si Solo avait réussi à mettre la main sur une de ces antiquités, ils prendraient une belle option sur la victoire.

Mais Solo secoua la tête.

_ Je suis encore en train de contacter les différentes casses et garages du secteur mais personne en vie n'en a jamais vu dans ce coin de la Galaxie. C'est trop vieux et d'après les spécialistes auxquels j'ai parlé, il n'en resterait probablement qu'une poignée et déjà, si on a de la chance.

Hux se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Kriff, lâcha-t-il.

Evidemment que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée, fit derrière lui la voix de Phasma.

Hux se retourna brusquement pour la découvrir appuyée contre un des murs du cockpit à écouter leur conversation. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Hux se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là.

_ Laquelle ? fit Solo qui n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela.

Peut-être l'avait-il vu entrer par le biais de la caméra.

_ J'ai dû bidouiller pas mal de pièces pour faire fonctionner correctement le Finalizer, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'en avais besoin à des prix vraiment bas. Je me suis donc fait pas mal de contacts auprès des réparateurs et des collecteurs de pièces. Je peux me renseigner voir si quelqu'un a déjà vu passer quelque chose du genre.

Hux opina. Phasma avait vraiment un réseau très performant et si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une pièce rare, c'était bien elle. A l'écran, Solo approuva également.

_ Continuons à chercher chacun de notre côté, fit-il. Et on se tient au courant dès qu'on a quelque chose. J'envoie de suite la référence exacte sur ton datapad.

_ Ca me va, répondit Phasma.

_ Armie, reprit Solo en reportant son regard vers lui, dès qu'on a les œufs on vous retrouve aux abords de Da Soocha pour la suite du programme.

_ On patientera, approuva Hux même s'il ne comptait pas attendre l'arrivée de Solo pour mettre en place son idée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Solo en prenant une voix suave qui donna envie à Hux de se crever les tympans, je ne te ferai jamais attendre trop longtemps, mon…

Hux coupa la transmission avant que Solo n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se tourna ensuite vers Phasma.

_ Tu penses vraiment pouvoir dégoter une pièce vieille de plusieurs siècles ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ J'ai un plan. Figure-toi qu'on trouve souvent des choses incroyables chez les plus miséreux. Ils fouillent les épaves les plus anciennes, celles à la technologie désormais dépassée et ça leur permet parfois d'accumuler des trésors. Dont ils n'ont pour la plupart même pas idée. J'ai deux ou trois noms en tête que je vais m'empresser de contacter.

_ Je suppose que Sutho possède un véhicule ancien qu'il aimerait remettre à neuf, fit Hux dans un soupir, et qu'il se sert de nous comme intermédiaires.

Phasma haussa les épaules.

_ Peu importe ses motivations, répondit-elle, toujours aussi pragmatique. De mon côté, je suis sûre que je peux la trouver, cette pièce.

Hux ne put qu'approuver avant de la voir s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Elle allait mettre à profit les heures à venir, il en était certain.

Quant à lui, il se retourna vers sa console, avec en face les lueurs monotones de l'hyperespace. Il avait aussi un coup de fil important à passer. Puis, il profiterait du temps qu'il leur restait avant de se trouver aux abords de Da Soocha pour préparer le gâteau qui était lui aussi sur la liste.

Et s'il était de bonne humeur, il en ferait peut-être même un second pour l'équipe de Solo. Mais cela dépendrait du résultat de son appel.

« *** »

Hux sortait à peine les deux gâteaux du four que Mitaka passait la tête par l'encadrement pour lui annoncer l'arrivée du Faucon Millenium dans l'orbite de Da Soocha. Le Finalizer s'y était installé plusieurs heures auparavant et Hux avait même eu le temps de terminer une compotée de baies de Camby pour garnir ses génoises aux fruits secs.

Toute la petite cuisine du Finalizer embaumait la pâtisserie et Hux regrettait presque de n'avoir pas fait un peu plus de pâte juste pour leur usage personnel. Mais la plupart des ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés étaient rares à bord d'un vaisseau tel que le leur et il n'avait pas envie d'en gâcher juste pour satisfaire un plaisir futile.

Mettant ses gâteaux brûlants à refroidir sur son plan de travail étroit, il se lava les mains avant de rejoindre le cockpit où Phasma l'attendait déjà.

Devant lui, un appel clignotait et il poussa un bouton en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

_ TADA ! s'écria la voix grave de Ben Solo qui brandissait deux gros œufs à l'image.

_ Ne les casse pas, chuchota Rey dans son dos et Solo lui jeta un coup d'œil vexé.

_ Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton comme si cela allait empêcher Hux et les siens d'entendre leur conversation.

Hux se racla bruyamment la gorge avant que le comportement puéril de Solo ne le force à se chamailler avec Rey de longues minutes encore. Cela eut au moins pour effet de ramener le silence à bord du Faucon Millenium. Hux en profita pour féliciter Rey et Poe pour les œufs ce qui accentua la moue boudeuse de Solo.

Il rendit les œufs à Rey qui s'empressa de les ranger dans une petite boîte.

_ Je dirais, poursuivit Hux, que nos deux dernières missions ont été un grand succès. De notre côté, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à trouver les masques mortuaires et n'avons rencontré aucun adversaire.

_ Nous avons rencontré une équipe adverse, intervint Dameron, mais pas des vrais méchants comme sur Nimban. Juste des Huraloks qui ont levé leurs blasters quand ils nous ont vus mais n'ont pas tiré.

Hux repensa à l'équipage d'Huraloks qu'ils avaient croisé au tout début de leur quête dans un cimetière de Toydaria et supposa qu'il devait s'agir des mêmes. Eux aussi n'avaient tiré que pour le principe sans chercher à vraiment les blesser.

_ Je suppose, poursuivit Dameron, que la chasse au Gwayo nécessitant d'être silencieux, ça a dû beaucoup jouer.

Solo se renfonça dans son siège comme s'il prenait la dernière remarque comme une attaque personnelle. Cela fit sourire Hux bien malgré lui.

_ Parfait, conclut-il, et bravo à tous. Pour la suite, nous avons deux items assez rares en ligne de mire. Le premier, d'après les recherches du capitaine Solo, est un répulseur antique. Le second, les costumes d'opéra que nous venons chercher ici même sur Da Soocha. Concernant le répulseur, quelqu'un a-t-il des pistes ?

Solo secoua la tête sans motivation. Hux le sentait presque désolé de ne pas pouvoir se rendre plus utile que cela.

Mais dans son dos, Phasma bondit. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis qu'elle était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour contacter son réseau mais son enthousiasme était de bon augure.

_ Moi j'ai quelque chose, annonça-t-elle. Et d'assez sérieux.

_ Comment ? s'écria Solo en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Il semblait osciller entre admiration et vexation d'avoir ainsi été surpassé par Phasma.

_ J'ai un contact sur la station de Kwenn, expliqua cette dernière. Un petit gars appelé Finn. Il m'a rendu service un certain nombre de fois. Tous types de vaisseaux s'amarrent à Kwenn et il récupère des pièces à droite à gauche. Il aurait quelque chose qui correspond à la référence que je lui ai donnée. Comme dit, je ne serai sûre de moi que lorsque j'aurai vu la pièce mais j'aurais tendance à lui faire confiance. Il ne paie pas de mine comme ça mais il bosse bien.

_ Formidable ! fit Rey penchée au-dessus de Solo.

_ Je suggère donc, reprit Hux, qu'après Da Soocha, le Finalizer se rende sur Kwenn pour rencontrer ce fameux Finn. Cela convient-il à tout le monde ?

Cinq têtes opinèrent et Hux considéra le sujet clos. N'empêche que si jamais la pièce était la bonne et qu'elle finissait à bord du Finalizer, ça lui ferait un sacré avantage si, à un moment, il décidait de trahir Solo. Parce qu'un item aussi rare, ce grand idiot n'en trouverait peut-être pas d'autre dans tout l'Espace Hutt. Voire même la Galaxie. C'était vraiment très très intéressant dans le cadre de son plan. Mais il n'en était pas encore là et pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur les heures à venir.

_ Bien, poursuivit-il. Maintenant Da Soocha. Nous supposons, étant donné la large population de Mon Calamari, qu'ici est le meilleur endroit pour commencer nos recherches. Mais c'est une piste assez maigre. Il va donc falloir descendre pour voir ce que nous pouvons trouver. J'estime que le plus efficace serait que nous nous séparions dans différentes métropoles de la planète jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un obtienne un renseignement utile.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas trop nous séparer, intervint Dameron. Au cas où des ennemis attaquent. Je propose que nous formions des équipes de deux pour couvrir le maximum de terrain dans une sécurité relative.

_ Je choisis Phasma ! lança Rey avec un grand coucou extatique en direction de l'autre mécanicienne.

_ J'approuve ! ajouta Phasma avec enthousiasme.

Hux voulut répliquer que ce n'était pas la façon la plus rationnelle de former des équipes quand il fut interrompu par Solo.

_ Dans ce cas-là, je prends Armie. Je veux dire, comme coéquipier. Pas littéralement. Ou littéralement si nécessaire.

_ Non ! protesta Hux.

Mais déjà la grosse tête bouclée de Poe Dameron prenait toute la place à l'écran.

_ Je suppose donc que je suis avec le jeune homme derrière. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis Poe.

_ Mitaka, balbutia celui-ci. Dolphed Mitaka.

_ Enchanté Dolphed Mitaka.

Hux consulta son chrono. Les heures à venir promettaient d'être très longues. Heureusement que Merai, son contact sur place, avait affirmé pouvoir les aider.

« *** »

Hux avait croisé les bras et, assis sur un muret, il attendait que Merai apparaisse. A ses côtés, Solo ne cessait de faire les cents pas et lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises d'aller prendre un verre à présent qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et à chaque fois, Hux avait dû lui rappeler qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous important avec un de ses amis en mesure de les aider. Le capitaine du Faucon Millenium était apparu comme perplexe face au fait que Hux ait des amis et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Quand Hux l'avait rabroué un peu violemment pour la troisième fois de suite, ce grand idiot s'était mis à bouder et à arpenter le sable qui couvrait le bord de mer où ils se trouvaient.

Hux était épuisé rien qu'à le regarder gâcher ainsi cette énergie. Il faisait chaud et humide sur Da Soocha et la gravité y était plus importante que sur bien d'autres planètes. Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus du Finalizer, Hux avait eu l'impression que son corps pesait le double de son poids habituel et en observant l'eau claire de l'océan, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller piquer une tête. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Merai devait arriver dans les minutes à venir.

Hux consulta tout de même son chrono pour s'en assurer.

_ Ton « ami » est en retard, lança Ben Solo en insistant bien sur le mot qui lui posait problème.

_ Non. Mon ami ne sera en retard que dans deux minutes. C'est quelqu'un de très ponctuel, je lui fais une confiance absolue.

Solo ricana.

_ Toi ? Confiance à quelqu'un ? C'est aussi peu crédible que le fait d'avoir des amis !

Hux soupira et observa de la tête aux pieds la longue silhouette de Solo qui au moins avait cessé de s'agiter pour scruter Hux de son regard sombre. Le soleil de Da Soocha faisait briller ses boucles noires et Hux regretta une fois de plus qu'un homme au physique aussi intéressant soit un tel imbécile.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis incapable de faire confiance à quelqu'un ? interrogea-t-il, curieux de connaître un peu plus en profondeur l'idée que Solo se faisait de lui.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules dont Hux remarqua la courbe parfaite bien malgré lui.

_ Tout simplement parce qu'on a eu beau avoir couché quatre fois ensemble, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance.

Hux hésita entre soupirer, rouler des yeux ou secouer la tête mais il était tellement atterré qu'il ne produisit simultanément qu'une version bâtarde des trois.

_ Trois fois, pointa-t-il.

Cela fit sourire Solo qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Hux recula, craignant qu'une main ne s'attarde sur son bras ou sa cuisse. Cela ne démotiva en rien Solo qui se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que Hux sente le souffle de ses lèvres contre son oreille.

_ Mon pénis se souvient très bien de quatre merveilleuses occasions…

Hux se releva brusquement, plantant sur place Solo. Finalement, plonger dans les vagues, même tout habillé, lui paraissait une option plus plaisante que de continuer à écouter ce ramassis de crétineries.

Pourtant, tout avait commencé bien mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Les deux vaisseaux s'étaient posés sur une des petites îles qui parsemaient la planète et ils y avaient débarqué Poe et Mitaka. Puis Rey et Phasma étaient reparties à bord du Faucon Millenium alors que Hux et Solo avaient rejoint leur point de rendez-vous avec le Finalizer.

Hux s'était attendu à tout un tas de commentaires déplaisants sur son petit vaisseau triangulaire mais Solo s'était contenté d'en faire le tour avec intérêt, observant la mécanique d'un œil expert.

Juste avant leur départ, il en avait aussi profité pour remettre à Hux l'œuf de Gwayo qui lui était destiné alors que Hux lui avait confié le faux masque mortuaire et le gâteau qu'il avait préparé pour leur équipage.

Si Ben Solo avait, au grand soulagement de Hux, à peine jeté un coup d'œil à la copie bon marché qu'il lui avait achetée, il avait été en revanche très impressionné par ses talents culinaires.

_ Attends ! s'était-il exclamé en étudiant la pâtisserie sous toutes ses formes. C'est toi qui as préparé ça ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

Hux s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait certainement pas à se justifier auprès de Solo.

_ Kriff, avait soupiré ce dernier, c'est vraiment dommage de donner une merveille pareille à Sutho.

Son long nez avait longuement reniflé les effluves sucrées.

_ Je suis certain, avait-il ajouté, que cette grosse limace est incapable de faire la différence entre un gâteau et un tas de boue. Tu peux me dire pourquoi on devrait le lui donner ?

_ Parce que si grâce à ce gâteau je gagne cinquante mille crédits, je me fais un gâteau trois fois plus gros à base d'œufs de Gwayo.

Cela avait fait rire Solo et Hux l'avait encore entendu glousser lorsqu'il avait rejoint le cockpit pour le décollage.

Alors oui, il y avait bien eu deux ou trois petits sous-entendus salaces de la part de Solo mais le vol s'était globalement bien passé. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et s'étaient mis à attendre Merai que l'ennui avait poussé Solo à enquiquiner Hux comme à son habitude.

_ Quoi ? s'écria alors Solo en le rejoignant, tirant Hux de ses pensées. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié à quel point on a passé un bon moment lorsque tu t'es agenouillé…

Hux posa la main sur le bras de Solo pour le faire taire. Merai venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la petite plage et s'avançait vers eux.

_ Le voilà, annonça-t-il à Ben Solo.

A ses côtés, Solo plissa les yeux et observa les promeneurs qui profitaient de la belle journée et de l'air marin.

_ Où ça ? grogna-t-il en portant une main à son front pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de l'éblouir.

_ Celui avec la tunique brune, précisa Hux.

Les lèvres de Solo s'entrouvrirent et il plissa le nez.

_ Mais… C'est un Mon Calamari !

_ Evidemment que c'est un Mon Calamari, s'agaça Hux. Quoi de mieux qu'un Mon Calamari pour nous aider à retrouver un objet lié à la culture des Mon Calamari ?

Solo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais paraissait à court de mots. Il affichait de grands yeux surpris qui lui donnaient presque un air d'adolescent et une innocence étonnamment bien adaptée à son visage habituellement narquois.

Puis il se pencha vers Hux pour chuchoter une fois de plus à son oreille.

_ Mais je pensais que les gens de la Bordure Extérieur détestaient les non-humains.

Hux hocha la tête. Son père avait été de ceux-là. Et lui-même avait été élevé dans cet esprit. Maintenant encore, il estimait que l'être humain était effectivement bien plus évolué et capable que la plupart des autres espèces et que s'il y en avait une apte à diriger la Galaxie, c'était bien celle-ci. Mais ses voyages avaient élargi son horizon et plus encore, et il avait découvert quelques espèces intelligentes et raffinées avec lesquelles il se plaisait à faire affaire et même à discuter. Les Mon Calamari et leur riche culture en faisait sans aucun doute parti.

Sans compter que même comparé à ses compatriotes, Merai était un être spécialement brillant avec qui Hux avait trouvé agréable de passer du temps. Il avait été le premier non-humain avec lequel il se soit vraiment plu.

Mais tout cela, il n'allait certainement pas l'expliquer à Solo.

_ Si les gens du Noyau prenaient un peu la peine de découvrir ceux de la Bordure Extérieure, ils seraient peut-être un peu moins embourbés dans leurs clichés, répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

Solo fit une nouvelle moue vexée dont Hux n'avait certainement pas le temps de s'occuper. Merai n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et le saluait de sa main palmée. Hux lui retourna le geste.

_ Armitage ! s'écria le Mon Calamari en lui claquant l'épaule. Depuis le temps !

_ Ca me fait bien plaisir de te revoir Merai, répondit Hux en l'imitant.

Merai l'observa un instant de ses gros yeux jaunes qui paraissaient ne jamais cligner.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, reprit-il ensuite. La même coupe de cheveux, le même air renfrogné et la peau blanche à prendre feu sous le soleil de Da Soocha !

_ Je n'ai pas un air renfrogné, répliqua Hux. C'est même mon visage souriant qui te contemple aujourd'hui.

Le Mon Calamari éclata de rire et lui tapota une fois de plus l'épaule.

_ Tu as le sourire timide mon ami, répliqua-t-il. Mais ça, je l'ai toujours su.

Son regard tomba alors sur Ben Solo, qui était resté quelques pas en arrière, les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme si la tournure que prenaient les évènements ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_ Et qui me ramènes-tu là ?

Hux tendit la main vers Solo en espérant que ce dernier ne trouverait pas une idée pour l'humilier face à Merai. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait originellement même pas pensée.

_ Voici Ben Solo. Il est le capitaine du Faucon Millenium et momentanément mon allié dans cette petite chose dont je t'ai parlé.

Hux avait bien pris garde à mettre l'emphase sur le momentanément et Solo le remarqua à en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils.

_ Armitage, poursuivit Merai, j'ai peine à croire qu'un homme aussi réfléchi que toi se soit embarqué dans cette folie. Quand j'ai entendu parler de cette course à l'origine, je me suis dit que seuls des inconscients allaient y participer. Et pourtant te voilà aujourd'hui, me demandant de l'aide.

_ Que veux-tu Merai ? fit Hux en suivant le Mon Calamari qui remontait à présent la plage en direction d'un petit groupe de maisons. Le besoin de financement pousse même le plus rationnel des hommes à la folie passagère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que Solo les suivait bien. Sa grande silhouette se trouvait juste derrière eux et il avançait avec un silence étonnant pour son gabarit, lui qui pourtant n'était habituellement que bruit et agitation. Hux supposa qu'il était juste en train d'épier leur conversation.

_ Quant à l'aide que je te demande… reprit Hux mais Merai le coupa.

_ Je te l'apporte volontiers. J'ai envoyé mes contacts sur le coup et il s'est avéré qu'ils ont trouvé certains des costumes dans un petit musée pas très loin d'ici. En ce moment même, ils sont en train de discrètement les subtiliser pour nous les ramener le plus vite possible.

_ On ne pourrait pas juste y aller nous-mêmes ? intervint alors Solo pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange. Ca nous ferait gagner du temps.

Merai eut un nouveau rire et pointa de la main l'infinie surface bleue qui luisait sous le soleil.

_ Si vous voulez, répondit-il. Mais cette partie de la ville se trouve sous l'océan et vous n'êtes pas équipés pour y survivre.

Solo grommela mais n'insista pas.

_ Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de tes hommes ? fit Hux qui aurait également préféré un peu d'action.

_ Effectivement, approuva Merai. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévu le coup. Je vous emmène dans le meilleur restaurant de pâte à choux au crabe de la ville. Je sais à quel point tu aimes les sucreries Armitage.

_ Même si j'admets que les sucreries à base de crabe vivant me laissent assez perplexe.

Merai fut une fois de plus tout sourire lorsqu'il le regarda.

_ C'est comme tout. Goûte et tu verras. Tu risques de te surprendre à apprécier.

Hux ne manqua pas le sous-entendu de la réplique. Cela l'amusa.

_ Et pour le paiement ? demanda-t-il alors que la foule se faisait un peu plus dense à présent qu'ils s'éloignaient de la plage.

_ Pour moi c'est gratuit, fit Merai. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais mes contacts auront un service à te demander. A l'occasion, transporter… disons sans frais… quelques marchandises pour eux. Tu crois que c'est faisable ?

_ Tout est faisable, répondit Hux.

Et Merai hocha la tête. Entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de longues négociations et c'était un confort de travail que Hux appréciait.

Il sentit alors la main de Ben Solo se poser sur son épaule et retint un sursaut. Il l'avait presque oublié, inhabituellement silencieux qu'il était. Le capitaine du Faucon Millenium le força à ralentir jusqu'à ce que Merai soit quelques pas devant eux.

_ Tu fais vraiment confiance à ce type ? chuchota-t-il avec hâte.

_ Evidemment, fit Hux sans cacher son agacement.

Il faisait certainement bien plus confiance à Merai qu'à Solo ! Ils avaient fait bien des affaires ensemble et Merai avait beau être un trafiquant de haut vol, il n'avait jamais cherché à flouer Hux de quelque façon que ce soit.

_ Moi, reprit Solo, je me méfie toujours des types prêts à travailler gratuitement.

_ Tu l'as entendu, répliqua Hux. C'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Le regard de Solo se fit plus sombre et sa moue plus marquée.

_ En souvenir de quel bon vieux temps ! s'emporta-t-il. Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par…

Il stoppa net sa tirade et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit brusquement alors que ses sourcils remontèrent tant qu'ils frôlèrent la ligne de ses cheveux.

_ Oh. Non. Armie.

Hux secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Il ne voulait pas perdre Merai de vue. Le Mon Calamari avait bien dû remarquer qu'il s'était attardé mais il était suffisamment fin pour lui laisser un peu le loisir de discuter les termes du contrat avec Solo, son associé temporaire.

Soudain, il entendit la lourde démarche de celui-ci derrière lui, et la large silhouette de Solo se colla tellement à lui qu'il en occulta presque le soleil.

_ Armie ! siffla-t-il de cette façon si caractéristique qu'il avait de chuchoter à haute voix comme le pire espion de la Galaxie. Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui !

Hux ne répondit que d'un sourire.

_ Armie ! C'est un Mon Calamari !

Le sourire de Hux s'accentua, ainsi que le rythme de sa marche.

Il s'amusait vraiment de la mine choquée de Solo et il allait se faire un plaisir de le laisser dans le doute.

Même si bien sûr il avait couché avec Merai. De la même façon que Merai avait été le premier non-humain que Hux s'était surpris à apprécier, il avait été le premier non-humain à partager sa couche. Une expérience aussi inédite que plaisante si ça n'avait été pour les traces d'encre indélébile que Hux avait retrouvées sur ses draps le lendemain matin. Et les quelques autres matins au fil du temps, à l'époque de sa jeunesse. Puis l'attraction de la nouveauté avait baissé et leurs dernières rencontres n'avaient été que strictement amicales.

_ Armie ! répéta Solo qui ne le lâchait plus d'un centimètre, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !

Et effectivement, Hux ne le lui dit pas.

Il aperçut Merai un peu plus loin qui prenait place à la terrasse d'un café bondé de Mon Calamari de tous âges. Tous dégustaient leurs espèces de choux au crabe et Hux entendait d'ici les soupirs d'appréciation qu'ils poussaient.

_ Armie, reprit Solo d'un ton grave et en posant la main sur le bas de son dos. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de travailler avec ce type.

Et Hux ne put retenir un frisson de délice de lui remonter la colonne quand il perçut la jalousie mal dissimulée dans le ton de Solo.

(à suivre…)


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster cette suite! Elle était prête depuis plusieurs jours et... j'ai eu une vie sociale et ça a traîné! Promis, je tente de poster la suite plus vite! Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Ben Solo resta longtemps à le fixer de son regard enflammé au point que Hux sente ses joues rosir et qu'il finisse par se dégager de son emprise.

_ Tu es ridicule, lança-t-il. Tu l'as entendu, ce dont on a besoin est sous l'eau et ça me semble bien plus intelligent que laisser travailler une espèce conçue pour ce genre de milieu.

Solo grogna et resta aussi près que possible de Hux quand celui-ci slaloma entre les tables pour rejoindre Merai qui s'était assis à l'ombre d'un large parasol. Hux lui fut reconnaissant de cette attention, lui qui sentait déjà sur sa peau la morsure du soleil de Da Soocha.

_ Et puis, chuchota-t-il en se tournant une dernière fois en direction de Solo, Merai est mon ami, je te l'ai dit, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te méfies de lui.

_ Sa tête ne me revient pas, c'est tout, bougonna Solo. Et quand il nous aura trahis, je te rirai au nez et tu en entendras parler pour les vingt ans à venir.

Hux espérait bien que dans vingt ans, il serait définitivement débarrassé de l'encombrante personnalité de Solo mais il répliqua tout de même.

_ Et lorsque nous retournerons à bord de nos vaisseaux avec les costumes fournis par Merai, c'est moi qui te rirai au nez pendant les vingt à venir !

_ Pari tenu ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement Solo alors que la lueur dans ses yeux se faisait plus brillante. Nous verrons bien qui aura raison et bientôt tu ramperas à mes pieds pour t'excuser de…

Hux soupira et rejoignit Merai le plus rapidement possible. Il aurait dû être plus fin que cela et ne pas répondre aux stupides provocations de Ben Solo.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Merai quand Hux s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Leurs chevilles se frôlèrent mais Hux ne recula pas.

_ Oui, j'étais en train de discuter de points de détails avec mon associé. N'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il en direction de Solo alors que celui-ci, l'air plus boudeur encore qu'auparavant, prenait place face à eux.

Hux sentit son long pied qui caressait brièvement son autre cheville et il songea que Solo avait dû surprendre le mouvement de Merai quand Hux s'était assis. Bizarrement, cela amusa ce dernier bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, avoir son ancien amant et son coup-d-un-soir-tourné-en-coup-de-quelques-soirs se disputant avec plus ou moins de discrétion ses faveurs.

Mais aussi flatteuse que soit la situation, ce n'était pas le moment pour Hux de se dissiper. Il y avait trop d'argent en jeu et les hommes de Merai pouvaient débarquer à n'importe quel moment avec leurs costumes et ils devraient reprendre leur route.

Après avoir commandé leurs boissons et la spécialité locale, Hux envoya un rapide message à Phasma et Mitaka pour leur expliquer l'avancement de la situation. A priori, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'agiter de leur côté mais si jamais les choses tournaient mal ici pour une raison ou pour une autre – Hux songeait en fait à un comportement inadmissible de la part de Solo qui les obligerait à mettre les voiles plus rapidement que prévu – il était toujours bon d'avoir un plan B.

Leur repas arriva rapidement et Merai fut le premier à porter à sa bouche le petit chou sucré dans lequel s'agitait encore un crabe vivant. Hux ne put retenir une expression à la fois dégoutée et fascinée quand la carapace du crustacé craqua et que du jus coula sur le menton du Mon Calamari.

Face à eux, Solo faisait la mine la plus horrifiée que Hux ait jamais vue, son visage tellement expressif figé dans une grimace qui manqua de faire éclater Hux de rire.

_ Goûtez donc ! les encouragea Merai. C'est une vraie spécialité locale et vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleures dans toute la Galaxie.

Hux saisit du bout des doigts son chou, son autre main à proximité de son verre si jamais il avait besoin de faire passer rapidement un goût immonde. Habituellement, il était très tatillon sur ce qu'il consommait car il trouvait la cuisine des autres bien inférieure à la sienne et il n'aimait pas ce dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Mais il supposait que si Merai les avait conduits ici, c'était que les produits étaient de qualité et de toute première fraicheur, comme l'attestait le petit crabe bien vivant que Hux sentait s'agiter entre ses doigts à travers la paroi dorée du chou.

Il prit une grande inspiration et croqua dedans. Face à lui, l'horreur sur le faciès de Solo s'accentua, ce que Hux n'aurait pas cru possible. Cela lui permit même d'occulter la drôle de sensation lorsque ses dents percèrent la carapace du crabe et qu'il aspira le jus qui en sortit.

Il dut reconnaître que si le goût était au rendez-vous, ses dents humaines n'étaient pas très adaptées à la mâche d'un crabe entier et il mit longtemps à suffisamment réduire en morceaux la carapace pour pouvoir l'avaler. Il but une gorgée de jus de fruit pour aider son corps à accepter cet étrange aliment.

_ C'est pas mal hein ? fit Merai avec un sourire ravi.

Hux opina.

_ Surprenant, admit-il. Mais le goût est bon.

Puis il se tourna vers Solo qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, la même expression incrédule et dégoûtée sur ses traits grossiers.

_ Tu ne goûtes pas ? suggéra-t-il par pure provocation en se penchant au-dessus de la table, pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa Némésis, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il porta de nouveau à ses lèvres le chou et en prit une seconde bouchée. Au moins cette fois le crabe était déjà mort.

Hux vit clairement le frisson qui secoua Solo, qui suivait le moindre mouvement de sa bouche.

_ Comment peux-tu même avaler ça ? fit Solo d'une voix blanche, comme si son cerveau ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce que Hux était en train de faire.

_ Tu sais bien que je peux avaler beaucoup de choses, pointa Hux et il entendit Merai qui pouffait à ses côtés.

Cela parut au moins sortir Solo de la fascination morbide dans laquelle il paraissait plongé depuis que Hux avait goûté sa pâtisserie. Il baissa brusquement la tête et du bout du doigt, tapota le chou qui s'agita lorsque le crabe à l'intérieur réagit.

_ Mais cette chose dedans est vivante, grommela-t-il d'un ton puéril.

_ Et tu n'as jamais rien tué peut-être ? lui fit remarquer Hux.

_ Pas avec mes dents !/.

_ Hux m'a déjà tué plusieurs fois avec ses dents, intervint Merai et Hux ne se retint pas de rouler des yeux même si la remarque l'amusa.

En fait, ce fut surtout la réaction de Solo qui l'amusa. Ce grand idiot se redressa d'un coup et jeta à Merai un regard noir.

_ Je sais exactement ce que Hux est capable de faire avec ses dents, cracha-t-il avec véhémence et plusieurs têtes aux tables à côté se tournèrent vers eux.

Hux eut soudain envie de disparaitre sous terre. Autant il était drôle de s'en prendre à Solo, autant avoir sa vie privée hurlée ainsi sur la terrasse d'un café bondé était consternant. Mais un sourire flottait sur le visage rouge de Merai qui paraissait trouver que titiller Solo était le nouveau meilleur jeu du monde. Hux sut qu'il devait intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Merai était, à son sens, bien plus intelligent que Solo. Il allait le mener en bateau bien trop facilement et au final, c'est Hux qui récupérerait un Solo frustré et en colère alors qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit concentré sur les enjeux de la course.

_ Et tu as des dents aussi, lui rappela Hux. Alors goûte !

Solo gratta du bout des doigts la croûte du chou pour gagner du temps. Il devait savoir que Hux et Merai l'observaient désormais avec attention.

_ J'aurais pensé, reprit Hux en espérant qu'un peu de provocation de sa part fonctionnerait, qu'en tant que fils de sénatrice, tu aurais été habitué à goûter des spécialités d'autres mondes.

Solo releva la tête vers lui, le nez froncé.

_ Tu sais Armie, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, j'ai l'impression que tu te fais tout un tas de films sur ma vie.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien de pertinent ne vint. Après tout, Solo n'avait pas tort. Hux avait une vision très personnelle de lui, principalement basée sur tout un tas de clichés qu'il s'était créés ou de rumeurs qu'il avait entendues. Et non sur ce qu'il savait réellement de l'existence du capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer. Ca aurait été comme admettre qu'il réfléchissait à Ben Solo plus que de raison. Mais cela venait juste de son mépris pour lui et du besoin de Hux d'analyser son ennemi pour mieux le contrôler ! C'était entièrement logique et rationnel !

_ Mange ! ordonna-t-il simplement de sa voix la plus ferme lorsqu'il se trouva à court de répliques cinglantes.

Solo fit la moue d'un enfant qu'on force à goûter sa soupe. Il se décida à prendre le chou en main et le porta à sa bouche. Du bout des lèvres, il entama la croûte, mais pas suffisamment pour toucher le crabe à l'intérieur. Hux soupira en roulant des yeux.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu vas jouer à ça ? Arrête de vexer notre hôte et mange correctement !

Soudain, la présence de Solo rappela à Hux pourquoi il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir d'enfant. C'était pénible de devoir veiller sur un être qui n'avait rien de rationnel !

Solo ferma les yeux et donna finalement un grand coup de dents dans la pâtisserie. Il frissonna très clairement de dégoût quand il brisa la carapace et parut sur le point de recracher quand le jus lui jaillit en bouche.

_ Et bien voilà, fit Hux en terminant sa part. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela.

_ Si, grogna Solo en mâchant lentement une portion qu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à avaler.

_ Les Mon Calamari sont très honorés que tu aies finalement consenti à découvrir leur culture, ironisa Merai en gobant ses propres restes.

Solo paraissait sur le point de lui recracher son chou au visage. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, le bruit caractéristique d'un blaster fusa dans l'air et tout se figea sur la terrasse du café.

Nerveusement, Hux chercha du regard l'origine du bruit. Lorsqu'un second tir retentit, la panique démarra et les Mon Calamari bondirent de leurs chaises pour s'enfuir en tout sens, bousculant chaises, tables et serveurs. Hux aussi fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, imité par Merai et Solo, ce dernier crachant dans son assiette ce qu'il n'avait pu avaler.

_ Par où… grogna-t-il.

_ Là ! fit Merai en pointant un doigt vers la plage. Ce sont mes hommes !

Un groupe de trois Mon Calamari était sorti de l'eau. Deux d'entre eux avaient en main des blasters et tiraient dans l'eau alors que le troisième tenait contre sa poitrine un gros paquet soigneusement emballé.

Lorsqu'il vit Merai, il se précipita vers eux en courant, les deux autres couvrant sa retraite. En effet, d'autres tirs de blasters percèrent la surface lisse de la mer et quatre individus, des humains en tenues de plongée, sortirent des flots, l'arme au poing.

_ Il ne faut pas rester là ! cria le Mon Calamari qui arrivait vers eux. On a de la compagnie ! Et ils sont très agressifs.

Hux soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait là d'une des équipes de la course. Il grogna lorsque le groupe tourna la tête vers eux et les repéra. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt voyant, les seuls encore présents sur une terrasse autrement désertée.

Un des hommes tira de nouveau et le Mon Calamari au paquet poussa un cri quand le jet du blaster lui ripa sur l'épaule. Immédiatement sa tenue claire se tâcha de sang.

A ses côtés, Merai jura et se précipita vers son homme qui avait trébuché. Il l'aida à se relever et Hux suivit le mouvement pour récupérer le paquet qui était tombé à terre. Il était lourd et encombrant. C'était plutôt bon signe pour eux. Mais il lui serait très difficile de sortir son arme et de viser dans ces conditions.

_ Vous devez fuir ! cria Merai alors que ses deux autres gardes les couvraient du mieux possible.

Les deux groupes progressaient en direction de la terrasse, échangeant coups de feu et se dissimulant tour à tour derrière les maigres abris qu'offrait le littoral.

_ Je suis d'acc… commença Hux qui ne put terminer.

Il plongea au sol quand un des hommes le prit pour cible, se détournant complètement des Mon Calamari.

_ Kriff ! jura-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa qu'à présent qu'il était le porteur du paquet, il était la nouvelle cible privilégiée.

_ Attendez ! Attendez ! intervint Solo en faisant un pas en avant vers leurs adversaires. Je pense que je peux tout arranger.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ! lui hurla Hux en se remettant debout.

A l'instar de Merai et des autres Mon Calamari, il regarda Solo s'avancer les mains en l'air en direction de leurs agresseurs. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hux avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui lança-t-il, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, je vais tout arranger. Regarde les uniformes ! Ces gars sont du Kanjiklub. Et le Kanjiklub et moi sommes de bons alliés.

_ Arrête ! cria Hux en se laissant traîner derrière un muret par Merai. Ils vont te tuer bougre d'andouille !

_ Aie confiance ! fit Solo avant de se tourner vers les hommes en brun et vert qui retiraient tour à tour une partie de leur attirail de plongée. Amis du Kanjiklub bonjour !

Les mains de Hux se resserrèrent sur le paquet qu'il tenait fermement. Solo était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait supposé ! Et il songea qu'il devrait plutôt profiter de cette diversion pour fuir plutôt que de rester à observer la scène avec une fascination malsaine.

Il cala tout de même comme il put le paquet sous son bras gauche et récupéra son blaster. Juste au cas où.

_ Vous ne me reconnaissez sûrement pas, poursuivit Solo de sa voix de bonimenteur, mais je suis Ben Solo. Je suis un bon ami de Tasu Leech, votre leader. Lui et moi sommes très proches et je pense que tout ceci n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu car je doute qu'il cautionne le fait que vous tiriez sur mes amis et moi. Je vous invite donc à…

Hux fut le premier à repérer l'arme qui se levait. Il poussa un cri pour alerter Solo et visa dans la direction générale du Kanjiklub. Merai et ses hommes se joignirent à lui quand un tir hâtif frôla Solo et que ce dernier dut rouler à terre pour en éviter un second.

Sans demander son reste, il rampa à son tour derrière le muret où se dissimulait Hux.

_ Ils m'ont tiré dessus ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain couvert de poussière et de sueur. Je n'y crois pas qu'ils m'ont tiré dessus !

_ Evidemment qu'ils t'ont tiré dessus, lui cria Hux au visage. Tu crois peut-être que ton amitié avec Tasu Leech vaut cent mille crédits ! Tu es vraiment naïf !

Le visage de Solo se contracta et il récupéra sa propre arme pour prendre à son tour part à la bataille qui se poursuivait. Au bruit, les membres du Kanjiklub semblaient se rapprocher de leur position malgré tous les efforts de Merai et des siens.

_ Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite ! s'exclama le Mon Calamari après une nouvelle salve. Nous pouvons sûrement les retenir un peu mais si vous voulez avoir une chance, vous devez fuir.

Hux opina. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup laisser Merai en difficulté mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il se nota tout de même que s'il gagnait, il lui faudrait trouver un petit cadeau pour le Mon Calamari, en guise de remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

_ Merci Merai, fit-il une nouvelle fois en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et du menton, lui indiqua une petite ruelle par où partir. Solo aussi le remercia du bout des lèvres et, pliés en deux, ils s'engouffrèrent en courant dans la minuscule allée.

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Merai, ne put retenir Hux lorsque les bruits de blasters ne furent plus que perceptibles au loin.

Sa voix était entrecoupée de grandes inspirations alors qu'il forçait ses muscles douloureux à continuer de courir toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Comme il l'avait pressenti, la vie à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau l'avait ramolli et il allait devoir vraiment travailler sa condition physique. Surtout qu'à ses côtés, malgré la sueur qui couvrait son visage, Solo paraissait bien plus frais.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ! s'offusqua ce dernier.

Hux serra le paquet qu'il tenait contre lui. Il aurait dû le passer à Solo puisque ce dernier était bien plus épais que lui. Mais il considérait son contenu comme étant le sien puisqu'il leur avait été fourni par son ami Merai. Et il ne donnerait à Solo que ce qu'il estimerait nécessaire une fois le paquet ouvert.

_ C'est toujours le moment de te rappeler que tu as eu tort, pointa Hux.

Solo renifla et accéléra l'allure, sans doute en guise de vengeance, ce que Hux trouva petit et mesquin. Mais il était hors de question qu'il avoue ses difficultés à Solo. Alors, prenant sur lui, il se força à suivre le rythme.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent le spatioport où était stationné le Finalizer. Ils n'avaient plus entendu de coups de blasters depuis un moment mais des sirènes s'élevaient désormais au loin et Hux espéra que Merai et ses hommes avaient pu fuir avant l'arrivée des autorités.

La panique du centre-ville ne paraissait pas avoir atteint les gens ici et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, discutant, négociant, comme partout dans la Galaxie. Seule une poignée de Mon Calamari d'un certain âge paraissait spéculer sur les évènements lorsque Hux et Solo passèrent à proximité.

Hux apprécia qu'ils aient ralenti le pas et chercha fiévreusement du regard la petite silhouette du Finalizer en reprenant son souffle. L'adrénaline courait encore à plein régime dans ses veines et il était impatient de quitter cet endroit et de se rendre à leur prochaine destination. Ils avaient fait là un très beau coup en récupérant ces costumes et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Soudain, les doigts de Solo se posèrent sur son bras et il sursauta, sa main se portant par reflexe sur l'arme rangée à sa ceinture.

_ Regarde, souffla Solo en lui pointant un vaisseau dans une allée sur le côté.

Hux secoua la tête. Lui qui s'était attendu à faire face à des ennemis se retrouva très perplexe. Solo voulait-il voler un vaisseau ou…

_ C'est le vaisseau du Kanjiklub ! expliqua Solo avec enthousiasme. J'en suis persuadé. Je les ai déjà vus piloter ce type de modèles.

Les yeux de Hux s'allumèrent lorsqu'il comprit où Solo voulait en venir. Les hommes sur la plage avaient été quatre. Un équipage au complet. Le vaisseau devait être vide, leur offrant de multiples possibilités.

_ Je vais dedans, tu montes la garde, lança Solo en étudiant la trappe.

Il sortit un genre de petite clé électronique de sa poche et la glissa à l'intérieur. Immédiatement le sas se déverrouilla. Hux leva vers lui un sourcil perplexe et Solo répondit d'un large sourire en pointant l'objet vers son nez.

_ C'est Rey qui m'a bricolé ça, annonça-t-il. Ca n'ouvre que la plupart des modèles classiques mais c'est bien utile de temps à autre.

Hux ne demanda pas à Solo s'il avait pour habitude de voler des vaisseaux ou d'en piller l'intérieur. A la place, il posa le paquet entre ses pieds et récupéra son arme. S'ils avaient échappé aux autorités, le Kanjiklub devait être sur leurs traces et ils ne disposaient que de très peu de temps.

Alors que Solo disparaissait à l'intérieur, Hux repéra un petit panneau sur le côté du vaisseau. Tirant dessus à pleines mains, il parvint à l'ouvrir et sourit en découvrant tout un tas de fils se croisant et s'entremêlant. Voilà qui allait d'autant plus arranger leurs affaires.

« *** »

Quand Solo ressortit du vaisseau quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses grands bras une grosse caisse et son sourire tordu fendait son visage ravi.

_ Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls, Hux rangea son blaster et reprit le paquet toujours à ses pieds.

_ Les items qu'ils avaient déjà récupérés et dont certains nous manquent ? demanda-t-il.

L'euphorie de Ben Solo retomba immédiatement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être plombant grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? s'étonna Hux.

_ Bien sûr que si c'est ça, grommela Solo. Mais tu pourrais au moins être un peu surpris. Ou même feindre la surprise. Voire même à la limite, montrer une once d'enthousiasme à ce sujet.

Hux soupira. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre comme idioties quand même ! Oui il était ravi de pouvoir aisément compléter une partie de leurs recherches. N'empêche qu'il n'allait pas se jeter au cou de Solo pour autant.

_ Oh ! fit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Mais qu'as-tu trouvé donc ? Je suis tellement curieux et impatient ! Montre-moi ! Montre-moi !

La moue de Solo s'accentua.

_ Pas la peine de te forcer, grogna-t-il. C'est trop tard maintenant. Je te…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ Les voilà ! prévint-il.

Hux se retourna pour découvrir les membres du Kanjiklub en train de courir à travers les allées du spatioport et se rapprochant d'eux à toute vitesse. Déjà ceux qui avaient les armes les plus puissantes les tenaient en joue.

_ Fuyons ! cria Solo en faisant brusquement demi-tour, la grosse caisse volée toujours soigneusement dans ses bras.

Hux n'aurait pas dit mieux et il s'élança à son tour sur les traces de Solo. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du Finalizer et Hux regretta que personne ne soit à bord pour déjà faire chauffer les moteurs.

_ Plus vite ! fit-il à Solo apparemment handicapé par le poids de sa charge.

La caisse devait être bien plus lourde que le sac déjà encombrant que transbahutait Hux.

_ Je fais ce que je peux ! aboya Solo en poussant le rythme de ses très longues jambes.

Autour d'eux, des cris s'élevèrent alors que les premiers tirs résonnaient.

Hux prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner et voir où se trouvaient leurs adversaires. Mais encombrés comme ils étaient, Solo et lui, il aurait été une perte de temps de riposter plutôt que de fuir. Ici, ils pouvaient slalomer entre les carlingues, faisant d'eux des cibles difficiles.

Il fut cependant soulagé quand au détour d'une allée, ils tombèrent sur la familière forme triangulaire du Finalizer.

Immédiatement, Hux baissa la rampe d'accès et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le premier réflexe de Hux fut d'activer les boucliers avant de courir jusqu'au poste de pilotage, abandonnant au passage son lourd paquet au sol.

Il lança les moteurs au moment même où il se jetait sur son fauteuil. Derrière lui, il entendit Solo s'installer sur le siège de Mitaka. Hux eut brièvement le temps de penser que ce dernier détesterait savoir Solo à sa place et que si Hux le lui disait, il désinfecterait probablement tout avant de s'y asseoir à nouveau. Puis des tirs vinrent ricocher contre son transparacier et Hux releva les yeux pour découvrir les quatre membres du Kanjiklub faisant face à son vaisseau et vidant sur eux leurs blasters.

_ Ton bouclier est solide ? demanda Solo en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

_ Suffisamment contre les tirs de blasters, grogna Hux avec mépris.

Le Kanjiklub réalisa rapidement que leur manœuvre était inutile et ils firent promptement demi-tour pour rejoindre leur propre vaisseau.

_ Dépêche-toi ! ordonna Solo alors que Hux lançait les propulseurs. Sinon ils vont nous rattraper.

_ Aucun risque, répliqua Hux en faisant enfin s'élever son petit vaisseau dans le ciel bleu de Da Soocha. J'ai saboté leur démarreur.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ J'ai saboté leur démarreur, répéta Hux sans parvenir à masquer la satisfaction dans son ton.

Il entendit Solo pouffer

_ Mais tu as fait ça quand ? demanda-t-il en se penchant de plus en plus au-dessus de Hux.

C'en était au point que tout le côté droit du champ de vision de ce dernier était occupé par la grosse tête de Ben Solo.

_ Pendant que tu étais à bord, répondit-il. J'ai trouvé une trappe que j'ai réussi à ouvrir et qui donnait accès à leur système de démarrage. Ils en ont pour un moment à réparer, tu peux me croire.

Solo éclata d'un rire rauque.

_ Armitage Hux, tu es un sale con, mais un sale con avec de la ressource.

_ Je suppose que c'est un compliment ? fit Hux en programmant les coordonnées de l'île sur laquelle ils avaient laissé Poe et Mitaka.

Le vol ne durerait que quelques minutes, le temps pour Hux de prévenir les siens de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

_ C'est un compliment, confirma Solo. Et tu sais ce que ça me donne envie de faire ?

_ D'admettre ma supériorité et le fait que j'ai toujours raison, comme cette fois où je t'ai assuré que Merai n'allait pas nous trahir ?

Solo grogna dans son oreille.

_ Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça ? fit-il d'un ton bougon.

_ Pas pendant les vingt prochaines années en tout cas si je me souviens bien de la discussion.

Ben Solo émit un nouveau borborygme et ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue de Hux.

_ Plus sérieusement, tu sais ce que ça me donne envie de faire ? répéta-t-il. Ca me donne envie de t'embrasser.

Hux sentit son souffle contre sa peau et il avala sa salive. En plus de son habituelle odeur musquée, Solo embaumait l'air marin de Da Soocha. Hux se demanda comment cela était possible et il supposa que la grotesquement fabuleuse chevelure de Solo avait retenu les embruns de la mer toute proche. Puis il se reprit et secoua la tête.

_ Certainement pas ! grogna-t-il en se reculant aussi loin que son accoudoir le lui permettait.

_ Allez, Armie, insista Solo avec une lueur pétillante dans ses yeux sombres.

_ J'ai dit non ! répliqua Hux.

_ Pendant qu'on n'est que tous les deux…

_ Non ! lança une dernière fois Hux avant de repousser Solo du plat de la main.

Il sentit le grand nez de celui-ci s'enfoncer dans sa paume et le capitaine du Faucon Millenium poussa un cri de protestation en se dégageant prestement. Il se frotta l'arête du nez en grimaçant.

_ Je t'ai connu bien plus fun, geignit-il d'un ton d'adolescent.

_ Tant mieux pour toi, fit Hux d'une voix désintéressée en vérifiant pour la seconde fois ses coordonnées de vol.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et dire qu'il avait presque été tenté de laisser faire Solo et son idiote chevelure soyeuse que Hux aurait bien passée à la tondeuse pour lui apprendre à être aussi attirante. Mais il savait que s'il cédait une fois de plus à ses pulsions, premièrement il le regretterait car Solo ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler régulièrement à quel point il était un imbécile insupportable et deuxièmement, Phasma ne le lâcherait plus jamais avec ça. Et éventuellement, en troisième point, Hux considérait qu'il était un homme de caractère, capable de prendre une décision et de s'y tenir. Même si son entrejambe avait tendance à lui envoyer des messages contraires à ceux qu'il imposait à son cerveau.

_ Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial, soupira Solo d'un air faussement peiné, le coude appuyé sur le dossier de Hux et menton dans la main. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu es du genre à ouvrir les cuisses pour un Mon Calamari et qu'en plus maintenant tu me rejettes.

_ Je t'ai laissé coller ta langue au fond de ma gorge à peine dix minutes après notre rencontre, grogna Hux. Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu croire que tu étais spécial.

_ Justement parce que tu m'as laissé coller ma langue au fond de ta gorge à peine dix minutes après notre rencontre, répliqua Solo avec une théâtralité qui donna envie à Hux d'ouvrir une trappe pour le balancer dans les eaux bleues de l'océan qu'ils survolaient.

_ Et bien ça confirme mon opinion que tu es un crétin, fit Hux en pianotant sur les boutons de contrôle de l'ordinateur central. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser travailler un instant, je dois prévenir Phasma et Mitaka que je viens les chercher.

Solo soupira et Hux l'entendit qui quittait le cockpit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le savoir en vadrouille sans surveillance à l'intérieur de son vaisseau mais au moins cet intermède lui permettrait d'avoir un peu de silence et surtout le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Il détestait réaliser à quel point Solo pouvait mettre ses hormones en émoi.

Au moins parler à Phasma le redirigerait sur le droit chemin. Il appela le Faucon Millenium, espérant que les filles seraient déjà à bord. A peine avait-il appuyé sur le bouton que le visage souriant de Rey apparut sur l'écran.

_ Capitaine Hux ! le salua-t-elle sans abandonner son expression joyeuse.

Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire retomba. Elle leva un sourcil suspicieux.

_ Vous avez tué Ben ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hux eut presque envie d'approuver. Puis d'ouvrir d'un coup toutes les trappes du vaisseau en espérant que Solo se trouverait juste sur l'une d'entre elles. Ce serait la fin d'une partie de ses ennuis.

Au lieu de cela, il secoua la tête.

_ Non, répondit-il, il est… En fait je ne sais pas où il est !

L'expression de Rey tourna brièvement à la panique et Hux se dépêcha de la rassurer.

_ Je veux dire que je ne sais pas où il est exactement, corrigea-t-il. Mais il est à bord !

Rey poussa un long soupir et sa main se porta à sa poitrine.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur, admit-elle. J'ai presque cru que vous l'aviez vraiment oublié quelque part.

_ Malheureusement, il est plutôt difficile à oublier, grommela Hux.

Et il entendit le rire gras de Phasma qui résonna dans toute la cabine. Sa mécanicienne apparut alors à l'écran, se penchant face à la caméra depuis le fauteuil de copilote qu'elle occupait.

_ Alors capitaine, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, annonça-t-il. J'appelais pour qu'on se retrouve avec Mitaka et Poe le plus rapidement possible.

_ Sérieusement ! s'exclama Rey avec enthousiasme. Vous avez vraiment trouvé les costumes ?

_ Nous avons vraiment trouvé les costumes, confirma-t-il.

_ Comment as-tu fait ? lui fit Phasma avec défiance.

Elle devait se douter depuis le début qu'il avait un plan mais il avait préféré sur le coup ne pas l'ébruiter pour que tous de leurs côtés cherchent consciencieusement.

_ J'ai été aidé par Merai, avoua-t-il.

Le regard de Phasma s'illumina.

_ Merai ? Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Et ça s'est passé comment avec Solo ?

_ Ca s'est passé.

Hux n'allait certainement pas lui parler de la grisante rivalité qui avait transpiré entre le Mon Calamari et le capitaine du Faucon Millenium. En tout cas pas ici, pas maintenant et pas devant témoin. Peut-être un jour, lorsqu'ils seraient en train de décompresser dans une cantina, avec quelques verres dans le nez.

_ Qui est Merai ? s'enquit Rey en se tournant vers Phasma.

_ Un des ex du capitaine, répondit celle-ci et Rey poussa un gloussement amusé comme si elle comprenait très bien ce que cela pouvait dire en termes d'ambiance.

_ Et de votre côté ? les interrompit alors Hux qui n'avait pas très envie qu'elles s'étalent plus longtemps sur ses frasques sexuelles.

_ De notre côté, rien du tout, admit Phasma. Nous étions en train de rejoindre l'île suivante pour voir si nous aurions plus de chance mais je suppose que c'est inutile désormais.

Hux le confirma et leur demanda de rejoindre au plus vite le point de rendez-vous.

Puis il contacta Mitaka pour lui donner le même ordre. Lui et Poe n'avaient pas eu plus de chance que les filles et, coincés sur l'île en attendant l'arrivée des autres, ils se trouvaient sur une terrasse en bord de mer à siroter ce que Hux supposait être des cocktails, à en juger par les verres des autres clients qu'il pouvait voir derrière Mitaka. Hux savait son ton un peu sec lorsqu'il donna ses instructions mais il détestait voir son équipage glander quand il y avait encore tant à faire. Mitaka aurait dû être au moins en train d'analyser leur prochain trajet ou de déterminer l'étape suivante. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller ainsi. Ce devait être Poe qui l'avait traîné à sa suite dans ce lieu de dépravation.

Mitaka parut d'ailleurs soulagé en recevant des ordres clairs et nets de la part de Hux. Et ce dernier se l'imaginait déjà quittant vivement sa chaise pour rejoindre au pas de course la grande plaine dégagée un peu en dehors de la ville où ils avaient posé leurs vaisseaux lors de leur débarquement.

Quand Hux coupa la communication, il entendit un bruit froufroutant derrière lui. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, se demandant à quelle idiotie Solo allait encore le confronter. Parce que bien sûr, ça allait être une idiotie !

Il fit tourner son fauteuil, la bouche déjà ouverte, prêt à noyer le capitaine du Faucon Millenium sous maintes remontrances. Mais tous les reproches qu'il avait déjà préparés se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il eut conscience de rester juste la mâchoire pendante devant le spectacle que Solo lui offrait.

Ce dernier avait dû déballer le paquet fourni par les hommes de Merai et portait désormais ce que Hux supposait être un des costumes de Lake Squid. Un peu juste pour lui, il ne cachait rien du large torse de Solo ou de la courbe parfaite de ses épaules. La tunique bleu sombre, où étaient cousus de longs voiles rouges qui traînaient au sol, s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril, dévoilant un ventre plat et ferme. Les hanches étroites de Solo étaient entourées d'une jupe fendue qui, si elle rejoignait ses chevilles nues, laissait aussi apparaitre le début d'une cuisse musclée sur laquelle Hux se souvenait très bien avoir passé ses mains avec délectation.

Ben Solo avait également relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, tenu par un diadème dont les pierres accrochaient la moindre lueur du cockpit, donnant au capitaine du Faucon Millenium une allure princière que Hux ne lui avait jamais devinée auparavant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit Solo avec un timide sourire à peine visible au coin de la bouche.

Hux tenta de répondre mais les mots ne lui venaient décidément pas. Son cerveau venait de court-circuiter et seuls ses yeux étaient encore en mouvement, passant des bras sans fin de Solo au mince chemin de poils qui disparaissait sous l'ourlet de la jupe et même à son regard qui semblait plus lumineux maintenant que son visage était dégagé.

_ Je… articula laborieusement Hux.

_ J'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment ça se mettait exactement, confessa Solo, mais je suppose que c'est pas mal comme ça non ?

Hux dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises et prendre une grande inspiration avant que son cerveau ne récupère le contrôle de son corps et il crispa les doigts sur ses accoudoirs pour empêcher sa main de venir caresser les abdominaux de sa Némésis.

Pendant ce qui lui parut être un temps interminable, il se força à repenser à toutes ces fois où il avait trouvé Solo insupportable, pour que sa colère reprenne le dessus sur son désir. Et seulement lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il prit la parole.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, espèce de crétin ! s'agaça-t-il. Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer ? Et si tu les abimes ! Et si tu perds quelque chose ! Je te préviens que si je n'obtiens pas mes cinquante mille crédits à cause de ton abyssale bêtise, je te ferai rembourser de ta propre poche ce que tu me dois, quitte à ce que tu vendes la casserole qui te sert de vaisseau !

Les yeux de Solo s'assombrirent brusquement et toute trace d'amusement quitta son visage. Il n'avait même pas l'air de bouder. Juste d'être à son tour en colère.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le croire, cracha-t-il au visage de Hux. J'ai fait vraiment attention ! Je voulais juste… Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête. Non, effectivement, il ne comprendrait pas l'intérêt de se déguiser au risque de perdre tout ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé ces très longues dernières heures. C'était puéril et ridicule, même si en son for intérieur, il trouvait Solo délicieux à observer ainsi vêtu.

_ Bien, fit-il en se retournant vers ses commandes pour ne plus penser à cet idiot Dans ce cas, remets ça en place immédiatement et va plutôt faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dans la caisse du Kanjiklub.

_ J'ai déjà fait l'inventaire pendant que tu étais occupé à papoter avec ton équipage, grommela Solo.

_ Je ne papotais pas ! Je donnais des instructions pour que…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, conscient de répondre à une des provocations gratuites dont Solo était coutumier. Et ils avaient franchement plus important à faire que de rentrer une fois de plus dans ce cercle vicieux.

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la caisse ?

_ Ca, fit Solo en tendant sous le nez de Hux le diadème qu'il avait eu sur la tête.

Bien malgré lui, Hux songea aux boucles désormais décoiffées de Ben Solo et il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas se retourner et découvrir le résultat. A la place, il fixa son attention sur le petit point qui venait d'apparaître au loin sur l'étendue azure de l'océan. Ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

_ Dans la liste il y avait un item demandant la coiffe d'une princesse de sang, lui rappela Solo. Je suppose que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit même si je ne sais pas à qui ils ont été voler ça.

_ Ta mère n'était pas une princesse de sang ? demanda alors Hux en espérant continuer à faire dévier la conversation sur la famille de Solo.

_ Si et tu le sais très bien, fit ce dernier avec une certaine aigreur. Mais je peux t'assurer que ma mère n'a jamais été du genre à porter une coiffe.

_ Et sa mère, elle…

_ Je vais me changer, le coupa Solo et avant que Hux n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait quitté le cockpit, marchant si vite que les voiles de sa tenue volèrent gracieusement derrière lui.

Hux se laissa retomber sur son siège en soupirant et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait de toute façon besoin d'un bon coup de peigne depuis la fusillade contre le Kanjiklub. Aussi fort qu'il essayait, il ne parvenait jamais à faire développer le thème de sa famille à Ben Solo. Et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.

Décidant de mettre pour le moment de côté ce désagrément, il se focalisa sur l'atterrissage à venir. En cours de manœuvre, il entendit Solo se réinstaller derrière lui mais pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé. Hux ne vérifia pas qu'il s'était changé, supposant que même Solo n'était pas stupide au point de persister dans cette idiotie.

Lorsqu'ils furent au-dessus du grand champ désert à l'herbe jaunie par le soleil, Hux repéra sans mal le Faucon Millenium déjà posé et quatre silhouettes qui discutaient à l'ombre de sa carlingue.

Il fit atterrir le Finalizer juste à côté et quand il se retourna, Solo avait déjà disparu. Hux grogna en coupant les moteurs et le silence autour de lui parut soudain très pesant. Sans s'attarder davantage, il se leva et sortit du cockpit.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa que Solo avait pris avec lui la caisse volée au Kanjiklub ainsi que le costume qu'il avait porté. Il en restait un, un peu plus simple dans sa confection, posé dans un coin et Hux se dépêcha de le cacher dans une de leurs malles avant de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

_ Félicitations à tous les deux, fit Rey lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit cercle en pleine discussion. C'est une très belle prise que vous avez fait là.

_ Je leur ai rapidement raconté nos aventures, lança Solo en descendant de la rampe du Faucon où il avait déjà dû dissimuler ses trouvailles. Les costumes, le Kanjiklub, leur vaisseau et ce qu'on y avait trouvé.

_ Ca va sacrément nous avancer dans nos recherches ça, leur pointa Phasma.

Et à côté d'elle, Mitaka sortit son datapad pour cocher les nombreux items qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Solo leur en fit la liste et même si certains étaient en double, comme la dent de Toydarien, d'autres étaient inédits. Et même un ou deux devaient correspondre à des traductions qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décryptées.

_ Il ne nous manque plus grand-chose, s'enthousiasma à son tour Poe qui ne cessait de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Mitaka l'avancée du décompte. C'est vraiment bien parti.

_ Il manque encore le répulseur, leur rappela Phasma, qui est une pièce très rare. Je propose donc que le Finalizer reparte en direction de Kwenn pour rencontrer Finn comme nous l'avions prévu.

L'ensemble du groupe opina.

_ De notre côté, reprit Solo, j'ai juste un petit truc qui me chiffonne. Dans la liste, il est demandé un Ewok empaillé. Or, le Kanjiklub n'avait qu'une peau d'Ewok. Je ne suis pas certain que cela suffise. Mais je connais un type sur Ylesia qui pourrait être capable de nous arranger ça et de faire passer notre peau pour un vrai Ewok empaillé.

Hux approuva.

_ Il vaut mieux être sûrs de nous que de se voir recalés sur un détail.

Solo tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard que Hux eut du mal à décrypter.

_ Quoi ? demanda ce dernier avec suspicion.

Ben Solo haussa les épaules.

_ Rien. Je savoure la moindre seconde où tu ne m'envoies pas clairement balader.

Hux ne cacha en rien son exaspération.

_ Je ne t'envoie balader que lorsque tu le mérites. Et c'est de ta faute, et pas de la mienne, si tu le mérites souvent.

_ Je ne mérite rien du tout ! clama Solo avec vigueur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu es coincé au point de donner l'impression que tu t'es un jour assis sur un crâne de Céréen et qu'il n'est plus jamais ressorti !

Il souffla par les narines avant de reprendre d'un ton amusé.

_ Ce qui… connaissant désormais l'étendue de tes goûts… ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

Hux serra les poings. Il n'était pas coincé du tout ! Loin de là ! Et Solo aurait dû être le premier à le savoir puisqu'il en avait plusieurs fois profité. Non, Hux était juste sérieux, strict et consciencieux, ce qui n'avait rien à voir. Et la logique la plus élémentaire lui soufflait qu'il aurait été une mauvaise idée de céder une fois de plus à cet idiot. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais Hux supposait qu'il s'agissait là de notions un peu trop subtiles pour cet imbécile de Solo. Et il n'allait certainement pas disserter là-dessus devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas que cela à faire et devaient repartir au plus vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur chipe leur victoire ou que le Kanjiklub ne parvienne à réparer leur démarreur. Alors, Hux décida de viser bas.

_ Tu as au moins raison sur un point, fit-il le plus froidement possible même si Solo lui échauffait les oreilles, tu ne mérites rien du tout.

_ Espèce de… grogna Ben Solo avant que Rey et Poe ne l'attrapent par les bras pour le retenir alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Hux.

Ce dernier releva le menton. Que Solo vienne ! Il ne lui faisait pas peur !

_ Ok, on se calme ! intervint Phasma avec ardeur en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires.

Elle était plus massive encore que Ben et serait la seule à même de physiquement les séparer si jamais les choses dégénéraient. D'ailleurs, sans attendre davantage, elle les repoussa chacun d'un côté d'un grand coup de paumes dans le torse. Sous l'impact, Hux dut reculer de trois pas pour ne pas tomber et il en eut quelques instants le souffle coupé. Sa seule satisfaction fut de voir que malgré la présence de Poe et Rey accrochés à lui comme de petites pieuvres trop affectueuses, Solo aussi manqua de trébucher sous la puissance de sa mécanicienne.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Phasma pointa un doigt en direction de son long nez et immédiatement Solo se tut.

_ Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus. Vous avez réussi à cohabiter jusqu'à présent. Vous n'allez pas tout gâcher pour de simples histoires de fesses maintenant que la victoire est à notre portée ! lança-t-elle vivement en les fixant tour à tour.

_ Ce ne sont pas des histoires de fesses du t… commença Hux.

_ C'est ce sale con qui… fit de concert Solo.

Un regard de Phasma suffit à les faire taire tous les deux. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Hux.

_ Bien sûr que ce sont des histoires de fesses. Tu peux essayer de tourner ça comme tu veux, Armitage, tu ne trompes personne.

Hux baissa la tête. Phasma ne l'appelait que très rarement Armitage. Soit pour le taquiner, soit lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Il doutait que la première solution soit la bonne.

Derrière elle, Solo ricana et elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Son sourire narquois retomba aussitôt.

_ Quant à toi, ça te va bien de traiter les autres de sale con quand nous savons tous ici que tu ne vaux pas mieux. Très honnêtement vous êtes tous les deux à mettre dans le même panier. Alors vous allez immédiatement arrêter de mettre en danger une entreprise qui concerne les six personnes ici présentes, tout ça parce que vous êtes trop focalisés sur vos deux nombrils, ou vos deux anus. Vous allez vous comporter en adultes responsables, regagner vos vaisseaux respectifs et continuer les missions que nous venons de déterminer avec tout le sérieux et le professionnalisme dont vous êtes capables ! C'est bien compris ?

_ Oui madame, fit Solo du bout des lèvres.

Derrière lui, Rey et Poe l'avaient relâché et levaient les pouces bien hauts en guise de félicitations à Phasma.

Hux se contenta de hocher la tête avec raideur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire passer ainsi un savon. Cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et certainement pas venant de Phasma. Mais s'il prenait un peu de recul, il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur Solo qu'il en avait presque, l'espace d'un instant, oublié les cent mille crédits. Qui était pourtant la seule raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint cette folie.

_ Bon, fit Phasma d'une voix plus douce. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, vous allez vous serrer la main et vous séparer en bon termes, d'accord ?

Elle observa tour à tour les deux hommes qui hésitaient à suivre ses instructions. Solo fit un tout petit pas en direction de Hux mais ne leva pas le bras. Hux, quant à lui, ne bougea même pas. Ses yeux observaient tour à tour Phasma et Solo et il décida que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier geste mais à ce grand idiot. Après tout, la plupart de leurs soucis venaient de son comportement puéril et irréfléchi qui…

_ Et plus vite que ça ! s'écria Phasma, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je vous avais demandé de vous rouler une pelle !

_ A titre personnel, fit Solo, je préfèrerais lui roul…

_ Tu vois ! Tu vois ! le coupa Hux en pointant Solo du doigt. Il recommence !

Phasma poussa un long soupir agacé et Hux recula précipitamment. Ils venaient de l'énerver une fois de plus et ça n'allait pas être joli.

Sans hésiter, elle s'avança vers Solo et d'un mouvement rapide, attrapa une oreille qu'il tentait avec un succès très relatif de dissimuler sous ses cheveux. Celui-ci poussa un cri horrifié.

_ Pas l'oreille ! Pas l'oreille !

_ Quoi ? répondit Phasma d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Tu as peur que je te l'agrandisse ? Au point où tu en es…

Et sans lui permettre de répondre, elle lui fit remonter la rampe du Faucon Millenium et le jeta à l'intérieur.

_ Mets tes moteurs en marche et file tout de suite sur Ylesia ! ordonna-t-elle. On a déjà perdu assez de temps !

Solo grommela dans son dos lorsqu'elle se détourna de lui mais n'ajouta rien. A la place, son regard sombre se posa longuement sur Hux qui frissonna sous l'intensité de ses pupilles. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à déterminer ce que signifiait cette façon qu'avait Solo de le fixer, lui qui était pourtant si transparent habituellement.

Lorsque Phasma passa à côté de Poe et Rey, ces deux là lui donnèrent de brèves tapes amicales dans le dos et des hochements de tête en guise de remerciements avant de rejoindre leur capitaine à l'intérieur du Faucon.

Elle vint ensuite se planter face à Hux.

_ Je sais, fit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la parole, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais nous avons bien progressé et tu as raison, nous devrions y aller. La route jusqu'à Kwenn est longue.

Si longue en fait qu'il envisageait même de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Avec tous ces déplacements, il avait du mal à réaliser depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi et il savait qu'il risquait de brutalement s'écrouler s'il ne prenait pas un peu de repos.

_ Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, lui répondit Phasma. Ce type là te fait vraiment perdre la tête.

_ Sa bêtise me fait perdre la tête, grommela Hux avant de retourner en direction du Finalizer vers lequel Mitaka s'était déjà réfugié.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de saisir du coin de l'œil la mine exaspérée de sa mécanicienne.

« *** »

Assis dans son fauteuil, Hux avait regardé le Faucon Millenium prendre son envol et disparaitre au loin dans le ciel de Da Soocha. Même lorsqu'il consulta son radar, il ne vit bientôt plus rien de lui.

Il soupira. Il était temps pour eux aussi de rejoindre Kwenn.

S'installer quelques minutes seul aux commandes de son vaisseau pour vérifier leur trajet, puis planifier avec Phasma les tours de garde et les périodes de sommeil de l'équipage lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de se reconcentrer.

Après tout, elle avait eu raison. Il était des enjeux plus importants que juste lui et Solo et c'était là-dessus qu'il devait focaliser toute son attention. Il était contrarié que Solo ait chargé à bord de sa casserole volante la caisse volée au Kanjiklub. Cela mettait en péril ses plans de trahir Solo à un moment ou à un autre. Il allait devoir manœuvrer très finement pour la récupérer à présent qu'ils se rapprochaient de la fin de l'épreuve. Ou alors, il devrait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et rester l'allié de cet idiot pour mieux ensuite se partager la récompense. Il n'avait pas encore fait son choix et il supposait que cela dépendrait des opportunités qui s'offriraient à lui.

_ Tout est prêt capitaine, annonça dans son dos Mitaka qui venait de faire en compagnie de Phasma un contrôle complet du vaisseau.

_ Bien, fit Hux se sentant à présent plus serein. Nous pouvons partir.

Il avait été décidé que Phasma dormirait en premier pendant que Hux mettrait le vaisseau en hyperespace et préparerait de quoi nourrir l'équipage. Il prendrait lui-même un peu de sommeil ensuite et enfin, au lever de Phasma, Mitaka irait dormir à son tour. Cela devrait remettre sur pied tout l'équipage après les heures riches en évènements qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Hux lança le propulseur et le Finalizer s'éleva dans les airs.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son radar et apprécia d'être le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde. Solo avait dû rentrer en hyperespace et filait à toute allure vers Ylesia. Quant au Kanjiklub, soit ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à réparer leur démarreur, soit ils avaient perdu toute trace du vaisseau de Hux. L'autre option possible était qu'après cet échec, ils aient abandonné la course mais Hux se le figurait mal venant de bandits aussi tenaces. Après tout, sur la plage, ils n'avaient pas hésité à tirer sur Solo, pourtant proche ami de leur leader.

Hux secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses pensées le ramenaient une fois de plus vers Solo.

Il serra la mâchoire et entreprit de quitter l'atmosphère.

_ Comment tout se passe-t-il Mitaka ? demanda-t-il à son aide qui pianotait derrière lui sur son écran.

_ Tout paraît correct capitaine. La trajectoire vers Kwenn a été validée par l'ordinateur de bord et il nous faudra environ six heures pour y parvenir.

_ Parfait, conclut Hux alors que le bleu du ciel virait petit à petit au noir.

Il songea à prévenir Phasma qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à la vitesse supérieure mais y renonça. Elle était peut-être même déjà endormie. Elle avait une capacité d'adaptation incroyable et pouvait profiter de la moindre minute de sommeil qui lui était accordée.

Hux vira sur le côté et à sa gauche apparut la masse azure de Da Soocha. C'était vraiment un bel endroit, songea-t-il en admirant le reflet du soleil sur le bleu de l'océan qui en couvrait presque toute la surface. Peut-être qu'une fois ses cinquante mille crédits en poche, il viendrait y passer quelques jours de repos. Merai serait sans doute prêt à l'accueillir.

Il profita d'ailleurs de ce petit moment de répit pour appeler son ami. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et s'inquiétait de le savoir blessé ou pire, emprisonné. Mais c'est un Merai tout sourire qui répondit, lui confirmant qu'ils avaient fui en entendant les sirènes se rapprocher et le remerciant pour cette journée pleine de rebondissements. Merai lui assura également qu'il était ravi de l'avoir revu et que Hux était le bienvenu dans son fief quand il le désirait. Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute à ce que le Mon Calamari avait en tête et c'est à ce moment que Hux entendit Mitaka se racler la gorge avec emphase.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités et Merai rappela à Hux la dette qu'il avait désormais envers ses hommes. Hux approuva et lui confirma que ses calles leur étaient ouvertes quand nécessaire puis il coupa l'appel, un sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment, comment cet idiot de Solo avait-il pu croire que Merai les trahirait !

Il fronça le nez en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, Ben Solo s'était immiscé dans ses pensées.

Puis il se tourna vers Mitaka.

_ Prêt pour l'entrée en hyperespace ? demanda-t-il.

_ Prêt capitaine !

Hux prit une grande inspiration et poussa un bouton. Il sentit les moteurs du Finalizer ronfler de plus en plus fort et fixa le ciel au loin, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que les étoiles disparaissent en de longues trainées de lumière.

Le Finalizer eut un soubresaut, le propulseur cracha et les moteurs s'emballèrent. Toute la carlingue se mit à vibrer et Hux fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal…

Toute la mécanique ralentit alors et au lieu de bondir à l'autre bout du système, le Finalizer poursuivit sa course tranquille aux abords de Da Soocha.

Hux jura mais une alarme se déclencha, étouffant son insulte.

Des lumières rouges clignotaient désormais sur son tableau de bord et Hux eut envie d'hurler.

_ Capitaine, fit Mitaka derrière lui d'une toute petite voix. Il semblerait que l'hyperespace soit en panne.

_ J'avais bien remarqué ! aboya Hux en tentant de faire taire les innombrables signaux qui surchargeaient ses yeux et ses oreilles. Pas maintenant, grommela-t-il. Pas maintenant…

Ils avaient pourtant fait une révision complète du vaisseau avant la course !

Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à couper l'alarme, il se tourna vers Mitaka.

_ Va chercher Phasma et vite ! On doit réparer ça le plus rapidement possible !

Mitaka bondit de sa place et s'engouffra en courant dans le couloir, pendant que Hux tentait de déterminer la cause de la panne sur son écran de contrôle.

(à suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6

_Je me sens lamentable de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant alors qu'il est écrit depuis des semaines. Mais le mois de décembre a été super chargé et je n'ai trouvé que ces derniers jours le temps de faire ma relecture. Encore pardon à tous pour l'attente et merci de continuer à me lire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous :D_

"***"

Cela faisait plus d'une heure à présent qu'ils étaient bloqués autour de Da Soocha à une vitesse ridicule. Phasma avait passé son nez dans le cockpit peu après que Hux ait enfin réussi à faire taire les alarmes et lui avait assuré qu'elle allait refaire un tour complet des systèmes de propulsion pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle n'avait porté qu'un pantalon trop large et un t-shirt sans manches dans lequel elle dormait habituellement et Hux n'avait pu s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de jalouser la largeur de ses épaules ou le galbe de ses biceps. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour se morfondre sur sa silhouette longiligne et il avait lui aussi quitté son siège pour se mettre au travail. Plus ils étaient nombreux sur le coup et plus rapidement ils avaient des chances de découvrir l'origine de la panne.

Hux croisait les doigts très fort pour que ce ne soit rien d'onéreux, comme un changement de pièce par exemple.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la tête de temps à autre dans le poste de pilotage qu'il avait confié à Mitaka. Hux craignait que cette avarie ne les mette à portée de main du Kanjiklub et il était certain que le gang avait assez mal pris le sabotage de leur vaisseau et le vol de leurs affaires. Mais Mitaka ne cessait de lui confirmer, encore et encore, que le ciel autour d'eux était vide.

Le jeune homme avait aussi tenté de joindre le Faucon Millenium pour mettre au courant leurs partenaires de leurs déboires mais il avait eu beau renouveler l'appel plusieurs fois, nul n'avait répondu.

Hux supposait juste que les membres de l'équipage étaient allés prendre un peu de repos, comme eux-mêmes l'avaient planifié et Phasma ne cessait d'ailleurs de grogner à ce sujet. Elle s'était déjà endormie quand Mitaka était venu la chercher et elle avait lourdement fait savoir à Hux qu'elle avait été bien mieux installée sur sa couchette un peu étroite pour elle qu'à ramper dans des conduits à la recherche d'une panne illogique.

En effet, l'ordinateur de bord n'avait pas été capable de déterminer l'origine du problème et Hux s'arrachait les cheveux en songeant aux milliers de possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

Il fit sauter un panneau métallique et, à plat ventre, se glissa à l'intérieur. Ses doigts saisirent les fils appartenant à l'hyperespace et il les suivit avec application, s'assurant que rien n'était abimé ou débranché.

Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant du couloir et se cogna le haut du crâne dans un tuyau qui longeait le petit conduit où il était entré. Il jura entre ses dents et rampa à l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible. De là où il avait été tapi, les sons étaient déformés et il n'avait pas reconnu l'origine du bruit. Mais son cœur affolé lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait de Mitaka l'avertissant de l'arrivée du Kanjiklub.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se remit debout et courut jusqu'au cockpit.

_ Je suis là ! annonça-t-il en entrant brusquement et à bout de souffle.

Mitaka, qui occupait son fauteuil, se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil surpris.

_ Je… je vois ça capitaine, répondit-il avec hésitation. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hux sentit une mèche lui tomber sur le front et il la plaqua rageusement en arrière. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se recoiffer depuis une éternité et la rencontre entre sa tête et le tuyau n'avait rien fait pour arranger cela.

_ Tu n'as pas crié ? interrogea Hux en se penchant en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil au radar sur lequel il ne vit rien.

_ Non capitaine. Ce devait être Phasma.

_ Mais tout est calme ici ? insista Hux.

_ Tout est calme ici, répondit Mitaka.

_ Pas de traces du Kanjiklub ?

_ Non capitaine. Pas de traces du Kanjiklub. Sinon je serais venu vous trouver sur le champ comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

Hux se mordit les lèvres et opina. Il devait commencer à fatiguer et devenait légèrement paranoïaque.

_ Et… hésita-t-il, pas de nouvelles de Solo non plus ?

_ Rien du tout. J'ai tenté d'appeler le Faucon Millenium il y a quelques minutes à peine mais c'est toujours le silence radio de leur part.

_ Bien… grommela Hux.

Il espérait juste que la mission de Solo sur Ylesia lui prendrait un peu de temps, que Solo n'ait pas trop d'avance sur eux. Sinon, Hux était certain qu'il allait en entendre parler durant tout le reste de l'épreuve.

Un nouveau beuglement s'éleva dans le couloir et cette fois, Hux identifia clairement la voix de Phasma qui appelait son nom.

Il fit un rapide demi-tour.

Le fond de son estomac était complètement noué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Entre l'hyperespace qui tombait en panne, le Kanjiklub qui semblait avoir disparu dans la nature, et Solo qui ne répondait à aucun de leurs appels…

Hux se doutait qu'il y avait un tas d'explications rationnelles à cela. Solo et son équipage dormaient. Ou ils avaient fait une pause pour un ravitaillement. Quant au Kanjiklub, ils avaient finalement été arrêtés par les autorités de Da Soocha et pourrissaient dans une cellule. Et puis concernant leur hyperespace, Hux savait très bien que malgré leurs efforts à lui et à Phasma, le Finalizer n'était pas le plus fiable des vaisseaux.

N'empêche que son cerveau ne cessait de lui proposer des théories selon lesquelles le Kanjiklub s'était lancé aux trousses du Faucon Millenium et avait réussi à les abattre. Pour l'hyperespace, son esprit prenait juste la voix de Ben Solo lui balançant qu'il ne pilotait de toute façon qu'un tas de boue.

Hux grogna et hésita à faire un détour par la cuisine pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mais Phasma insistait alors il pressa le pas. Lorsqu'il aurait dormi et pris un peu de recul, tout serait plus clair dans sa tête.

Il trouva sa mécanicienne sur la pointe des pieds, la moitié du visage dans une trappe.

_ Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle quand son attention fut attirée par le bruit des bottes de Hux sur le sol en métal. Tu t'es perdu dans ton propre vaisseau ou quoi ?

_ J'ai cru que c'était Mitaka qui appelait, se justifia-t-il et Phasma lui jeta un regard vexé.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé que Mitaka et moi avions la même voix, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Tu n'avais pas réalisé non plus que tu avais un comlink et que tu aurais facilement pu m'appeler dessus au lieu de hurler, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé non plus que notre vaisseau avait la taille d'un Destroyer, perdant ma voix dans des kilomètres de couloir…

Hux secoua la tête. Les choses auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi mais il décida qu'il avait plus urgent à faire.

_ Alors ? grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé d'où venait le souci, annonça-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ A quel niveau ? demanda Hux.

Phasma était aussi compétente que lui en ce qui concernait les réparations du Finalizer et elle n'avait en général absolument pas besoin de son aide pour résoudre un problème.

_ J'ai tâté dans cette trappe et j'ai trouvé un fil débranché. Trois fois rien mais à tâtons, j'ai peur de ne pas le mettre dans le bon connecteur. Il va donc falloir que je monte sur tes épaules…

Hux fronça le nez et elle éclata de rire.

_ Ou bien, reprit-elle, il va falloir que tu montes sur mes épaules pour le remettre.

Il roula des yeux mais s'avança tout de même vers elle lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la soulever. Il avait déjà maintes fois essayé durant leurs cessions d'entraînement mais tout ce qu'il y avait gagné avait été des moqueries et un mal de dos carabiné.

Il grimpa sur ses épaules et se pencha pour éviter le plafond lorsqu'elle se remit debout.

_ Un peu plus à gauche ! cria-t-il vivement et elle se décala jusqu'à ce que Hux puisse passer la tête dans la trappe ouverte.

Confortablement installé sur Phasma, il observa l'entremêlement de fils et de composants qui clignotaient paisiblement.

_ Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda la mécanicienne en levant les yeux vers lui.

Hux opina. Il venait de repérer un minuscule fil brun dont le connecteur pendait mollement au milieu du reste. Le problème ne pouvait venir que de là.

Il le saisit avec précaution entre ses doigts et, d'un geste sec, le repositionna dans son emplacement. Il le poussa avec détermination et un peu petit clac résonna dans l'étroit espace lorsqu'il fut verrouillé.

Hux renifla. Un fil pareil n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir sortir de sa place. Il supposa que les mécaniciens qui les avaient aidés à réparer l'hyperespace lors de leur dernière grosse avarie avaient juste fait un travail de sagouins !

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il aurait pris un peu de repos, Hux se ferait un plaisir d'envoyer un message à leur responsable pour se plaindre de la qualité déplorable du service. L'expérience lui avait appris que pointer les disfonctionnements était une excellente méthode pour récupérer quelques crédits ou une ristourne sur un service à venir et dans sa situation, c'était toujours bon même si un peu pingre. Mais après tout, Hux ne mentait jamais. Les autres n'avaient qu'à bien faire leur travail comme lui faisait le sien !

Il informa Phasma qu'il avait terminé et elle l'aida à redescendre.

Sans perdre un instant, il retourna dans le cockpit où Mitaka s'empressa de lui rendre son fauteuil.

_ C'est réparé ? demanda le jeune homme quand Hux vérifia une fois de plus leurs coordonnées jusqu'à Kwenn.

_ Nous allons voir ça immédiatement, répondit Hux en remettant les moteurs en marche.

_ J'espère vraiment que c'était ça, fit Phasma, appuyée contre le chambranle, ses bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine, parce que je suis K.O.

_ Aussitôt que nous serons en hyperespace, lui fit Hux, tu pourras retourner te coucher.

Et il ferait de même après la préparation du repas de son équipage.

Phasma approuva et resta debout, même quand Hux annonça l'entrée immédiate en hyperespace.

_ Tous les signaux sont au vert, annonça Mitaka dans son dos et Hux opina.

Sur son tableau de bord aussi, tout semblait bien aller.

Le sang battant jusque dans ses tempes, il appuya sur le bouton. Le moteur s'emballa et soudain, Da Soocha disparut alors que le Finalizer reprenait sa course à travers la Galaxie.

« *** »

Hux grogna en regardant son reflet dans le petit miroir de la minuscule salle de bain du Finalizer. Phasma y était passée juste avant et il pouvait toujours sentir le parfum de son déodorant. Lui-même avait pris une rapide douche sonique, l'eau étant une denrée rare à bord de leur petit vaisseau, puis il avait trouvé quelques minutes pour se raser. A présent que son visage était reposé et ses joues lisses, il ne trouvait à redire qu'à ses cheveux qu'il n'avait toujours pas peignés.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit son pot de gel. Il en étala une généreuse noisette au bout de ses doigts et massa sa chevelure rousse. Puis il récupéra son peigne et entreprit de parfaitement ramener ses mèches en arrière dans la coupe rapide et fonctionnelle qu'il portait depuis son adolescence.

Phasma lui disait souvent qu'elle lui donnait un air sévère. Il trouvait juste qu'elle lui donnait de l'autorité. Et surtout, elle était d'un entretien facile et Hux avait déjà bien trop de choses à faire pour en plus se préoccuper de ses éventuels épis.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son reflet, il se rendit à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Avant de dormir, il avait préparé un mélange de céréales épicées facile à réchauffer et se conservant quelques jours mais s'était senti trop épuisé pour y toucher.

Il sortit la boîte et constata qu'elle avait déjà bien diminué. Mitaka avait dû se servir avant d'aller dormir, quant à Phasma, ça avait dû être son petit-déjeuner.

Il en prit une portion et s'installa seul à la petite table.

La plupart du temps, l'équipage tentait de manger ses repas ensemble. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il était plus intelligent de rationnaliser le temps. Hux sortit son datapad et tout en avalant bouchée après bouchée, regarda les messages qu'il avait reçus pendant son sommeil.

Il n'y avait rien de notable à part un mot de Merai l'invitant officiellement à revenir sur Da Soocha quand bon lui semblait et un autre de l'université d'Hosnian Prime lui rappelant que l'échéance pour régler son futur semestre approchait à grands pas.

Hux soupira. Il en avait conscience plus que jamais. Mais s'il gagnait les cent mille crédits…

Il termina son repas à toute allure avant de rejoindre le cockpit où Phasma surveillait nonchalamment les écrans tout en parcourant une fois de plus la liste des items à récupérer.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en observant les lumières de l'hyperespace qui coloraient de bleu l'intérieur du poste de pilotage.

_ Je suppose, fit Phasma. En tout cas, rien ne va mal et c'est déjà pas mal, conclut-elle tel un slogan.

_ Pas de nouvelles de Solo ou du Kanjiklub ?

_ Silence radio total, lui confirma la mécanicienne.

Et Hux hocha paisiblement la tête.

Mais il avait toujours cette désagréable sensation que quelque chose clochait.

_ Tu as pu joindre ton contact sur Kwenn ? dit-il ensuite en vérifiant les principales données du vaisseau.

Ils atteindraient la station dans une grosse heure environ et Hux réalisa soudain qu'il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait beau être un bosseur et habitué à se balader à travers la Galaxie, n'empêche que la chasse aux trésors et la proximité de Solo l'avaient épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_ Finn ? répondit-elle. Non pas encore. Je lui ai juste envoyé un message lorsque je suis allée me coucher pour lui annoncer que nous serions là dans quelques heures et qu'il se tienne prêt. Je pensais l'appeler une dernière fois lorsque nous serions sortis de l'hyperespace.

Hux hocha la tête.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il a ce qu'il nous faut et qu'il est réglo.

_ Finn ? T'en fais pas. C'est un gars honnête et il me mange dans la main.

Hux se détendit légèrement. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Phasma et que si elle était sûre de son coup, il pouvait l'être aussi. Elle avait une telle présence qu'effectivement nombreux étaient ceux qui lui mangeaient dans la main. Ou la craignaient. Dans tous les cas, le résultat était le même et l'équipage du Finalizer obtenait en général ce qu'il désirait.

Il tapota une nouvelle fois son ordinateur de bord, espérant voir apparaître un nouveau message de Solo lui annonçant le succès de leur mission. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Hux effaça le message de l'université qui le narguait toujours. Il en avait de toute façon retenu le contenu.

_ Tu as une idée de ce que nous allons faire ensuite ? fit Phasma dans son dos.

_ Tu veux dire, quand nous aurons récupéré les cent mille crédits ?

Elle ricana et secoua la tête.

_ Non idiot ! Quand nous aurons récupéré le répulseur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manquera encore ?

_ Plus grand-chose, admit-il. Du moins, plus grand-chose si on couple nos trouvailles avec celles de Solo.

Elle eut un sourire narquois et se pencha vers lui.

_ Je pensais que tu comptais le lâcher en cours de route ?

Hux soupira longuement et reporta son regard vers l'espace qui défilait à toute allure autour d'eux.

_ Je suppose qu'il va falloir être souple et s'adapter aux circonstances, répliqua-t-il.

Il ignora le gloussement de Phasma dans son dos.

« *** »

Ils avaient réveillé Mitaka une demi-heure avant leur arrivée sur Kwenn. Le jeune homme s'était levé d'un bond ce qui avait satisfait Hux, puis il était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. C'était donc un équipage pimpant qui se trouvait à bord du Finalizer quand le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace.

Face à eux apparut la masse géante de la station spatiale de Kwenn. De nombreux vaisseaux de toutes tailles allaient et venaient dans la lumière bleue de la planète autour de laquelle la station orbitait. Elle était située sur une importante route commerciale et paraissait ne jamais être en repos.

Hux envoya dès lors une requête pour s'amarrer. Vu le trafic, il allait peut-être avoir besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de recevoir une réponse. Il consulta une nouvelle fois ses messages. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Solo. Cet idiot aurait pourtant dû atteindre Ylesia des heures auparavant.

Hux espérait vivement que le Faucon Millenium n'avait pas été détruit. Il contenait bien trop d'objets qui leur étaient nécessaires !

Phasma se pencha alors au-dessus de son épaule et tendit un de ses longs bras pour tapoter sa console. Hux la laissa terminer mais fit en sorte que son visage exprime tout le mépris que son sans-gêne lui inspirait. Phasma n'en eut apparemment rien à faire.

_ Je vais rappeler Finn, lui expliqua-t-elle simplement. Qu'il se tienne prêt avec la pièce. Le plus vite nous la récupérons, le plus vite nous pouvons terminer cette course et empocher l'argent.

Hux opina. Les manières parfois abruptes de Phasma ne manquaient jamais de lui hérisser le poil mais au moins, elle brillait par son efficacité.

_ Fais donc, grommela-t-il. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te laisse mon fauteuil ?

_ Ca serait super sympa, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

_ N'y compte même pas ! contra Hux alors qu'elle tapotait un numéro sur l'ordinateur central.

Une longue sonnerie retentit et Hux se pencha sur le côté pour sortir du champ de la caméra, laissant à sa mécanicienne le soin de traiter avec ce fournisseur qu'elle paraissait bien connaître.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage de Finn apparut sur l'écran, masquant temporairement la station spatiale face à eux. Hux l'observa de côté et conclut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ne s'occupait plus beaucoup des pièces de rechange du vaisseau. Phasma avait pris en main ce rôle des années auparavant et son professionnalisme avait fait que Hux n'avait plus jamais ressenti le besoin de plonger son nez dans ses affaires.

_ Salut Finn, lança-t-elle en levant une main.

_ Phasma, fit Finn avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme et un sourire factice plaqué sur son visage.

Cela fit se redresser Hux. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il réalisait que la voix de Finn avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait salué sa mécanicienne. Et que son front brillait d'un fin rideau de sueur.

Hux fronça les sourcils. Soit Phasma terrifiait Finn, soit…

La nervosité qu'il avait senti naitre au fond de son estomac des heures auparavant se rappela à lui et il jeta un regard inquiet à Phasma. Celle-ci ne paraissait rien déceler d'anormal.

_ Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? poursuivit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce banale et non ce qui était peut-être un objet unique dans tout l'Espace Hutt.

Et l'une des clés de leur potentielle victoire.

_ Je l'ai Phasma, confirma Finn en levant un objet de métal face à la caméra.

Il la tourna dans tous les sens pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier en détail et le sourire sur le visage de Phasma devint plus lumineux encore.

Hux croisa les mains sur ses cuisses. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et pourtant… Il regarda en arrière pour voir si Mitaka partageait ses doutes mais le jeune homme avait le nez plongé dans la liste de Sutho. Il devait déjà être en train de chercher quelle allait être leur prochaine destination.

En son for intérieur, Hux apprécia le sérieux de Mitaka mais en l'occurrence, il aurait aimé un peu de soutien face à une situation qui le laissait perplexe.

_ Ca ressemble exactement à ce que je recherche Finn, intervint Phasma.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! répondit Finn avec ferveur. Je te l'avais dit que je pouvais te le trouver, ce vieux machin.

_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Finn. Garde-nous ça bien au chaud, nous serons là dans quelques minutes.

Finn marqua une pause et Hux se demanda s'il attendait que Phasma coupe la communication ou s'il ménageait un effet dramatique à la manière de Solo. Hux serra le poing. A tous les coups, Finn avait eu vent de la course et allait leur demander un prix exorbitant contre la pièce.

Qu'il essaie tiens ! Hux n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui mettre un coup de blaster entre les deux yeux si cela se révélait nécessaire. Du moins, s'il en avait le temps. Phasma réduirait probablement d'abord Finn en bouillie si celui-ci tentait de les faire chanter.

_ Dans quelques minutes Phasma ? reprit Finn alors que Phasma se penchait pour couper l'appel.

Elle redressa la tête, visiblement perplexe.

_ Oui Finn, dans quelques minutes. Nous attendons juste l'autorisation de nous amarrer.

_ Ah… fit Finn en se mordant les lèvres. C'est bien embêtant ça Phasma tu vois. Parce que dans quelques minutes, ce sera trop tard.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua Phasma d'une voix glaciale.

Enfin, elle échangea un regard lourd avec Hux.

_ J'ai appris qu'il y avait beaucoup beaucoup de monde qui cherchait aujourd'hui cette pièce. Et qu'apparemment, elle est bien plus précieuse que ce que tu m'avais laissé croire.

Phasma eut un rire forcé.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Finn. J'ai juste besoin de cette vieillerie pour une expérience.

_ Une expérience à cent mille crédits, c'est ça ?

Phasma soupira longuement et Hux décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main. Il se recentra face à la caméra et Finn eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à son apparition.

_ Combien voulez-vous monsieur Finn ? demanda Hux de son ton le plus professionnel.

Pour le moment, il voulait temporiser la vente. Le temps pour eux de rejoindre Kwenn et de trouver Finn en personne pour récupérer la pièce d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son datapad mais l'autorisation de s'amarrer n'était toujours pas là.

Finn eut un véritable sourire et il secoua la tête.

_ C'est trop tard capitaine…

Il marqua une pause.

_ Vous êtes bien le capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il tout de même et Hux roula des yeux avant d'acquiescer.

_ Je suis bien le capitaine.

_ Je disais donc, reprit Finn d'un ton trop assuré pour être authentique, que c'est trop tard. Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir que vos concurrents ne m'ont déjà offert.

_ Toute offre se discute monsieur Finn, insista Hux qui sentait ses mains s'enfoncer dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Finn leva le menton et mima une pose pensive. Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Vous voyez capitaine, ce que j'aurais aimé, c'est que pendant toutes ces années où j'ai travaillé avec Phasma, je sois payé à ma juste valeur ! J'aurais aimé un peu de reconnaissance. J'aurais aimé qu'on me demande les choses et pas qu'on m'aboie des ordres dessus. J'aurais surtout, surtout, apprécié qu'on ne se serve pas de sa carrure de brute pour m'extorquer des pièces à des prix dérisoires !

Hux leva un sourcil vers Phasma.

_ Tu as fait ça ?

Phasma pencha la tête de côté.

_ Hum… possible. Mais rappelle-toi qu'on manquait d'argent et que tu exigeais toujours de moi que je trouve les meilleures pièces aux prix les plus bas.

Hux ne put qu'approuver. En toute honnêteté, même s'il avait été au courant des méthodes de Phasma, il ne l'aurait probablement pas dissuadée. En fait, il l'aurait sûrement encouragée. Tout cela au nom du bien collectif sur le long terme.

_ Alors maintenant que j'ai l'avantage, poursuivit Finn sans aucun égard pour leur conversation privée, maintenant que j'ai l'avantage, je compte bien en profiter.

Il tendit un doigt menaçant vers la caméra.

_ Et maintenant Phasma, tu ne peux plus rien me faire ! Je suis protégé ! Je décide à qui je donne ma pièce et à quel prix et ça ne sera certainement pas à toi !

_ Vous êtes protégé ? intervint Hux qui n'avait pas oublié l'idée de se servir de force dans les réserves de Finn. Et par qui ?

_ Par mes nouveaux amis ! reprit Finn. Qui m'ont offert un prix honorable pour le répulseur et une place à bord de leur vaisseau. Un vrai poste et pas un job insalubre sur cette station spatiale misérable à la merci de brutes comme toi, Phasma !

Hux secoua la tête. La haine de Finn semblait vraiment se cristalliser sur sa mécanicienne qui, à son instar, paraissait impatiente de débarquer et de mettre la main sur Finn et ses fameux nouveaux amis. Il y allait y avoir de la bagarre, c'était sûr.

La main de Hux caressa la crosse de son blaster par anticipation.

_ Et êtes-vous sûr que vous pouvez faire confiance à vos nouveaux amis, monsieur Finn, reprit Hux qui aurait aimé obtenir au moins un début d'information sur les ennemis qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

Il y avait encore bien des équipages dangereux, comme les Barabels ou même un inattendu retour du Kanjiklub.

_ Ses nouveaux amis seront de toute façon bien plus fiables que vous, fit une voix hors champ et Hux sursauta.

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrit instantanément la paume de ses mains, avant même que la caméra ne pivote pour dévoiler le visage narquois de Ben Solo et le cockpit du Faucon Millenium.

_ Solo ! s'écria Hux en bondissant presque hors de son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Solo éclata de rire avant de se laisser retomber lascivement contre son fauteuil.

_ Oh Armie, tu es si touchant de naïveté…

Puis il se pencha en avant et son visage se fit bien plus sérieux.

_ Si tu crois que je n'avais pas compris que tu voulais me trahir depuis le début !

_ Je n'ai jamais… commença Hux avant de se taire.

Il savait qu'il n'avait là aucune crédibilité.

_ Alors quand j'ai trouvé la caisse du Kanjiklub, j'ai vu là ma chance de me passer de toi ! Sans compter qu'avec les informations de Phasma, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à trouver Finn. Un garçon charmant d'ailleurs qui sera un formidable quatrième membre pour notre équipage.

Hux serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. Il avait envie soudain de fracasser l'écran face à lui.

_ Et Ylesia ! intervint Mitaka derrière lui.

Hux eut aussi envie de l'étriper. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre d'Ylesia alors que Solo était sur le point de filer avec le plus gros des objets dont le répulseur qui aurait dû être à eux !

_ Oh ça... fit Solo en secouant une main, c'était une feinte. Il était juste écrit qu'il fallait un Ewok mort. En peau ou empaillé, peu importait. Vous l'auriez su si l'un de vous ici savait comme moi parler Ewokese !

Son rire fit remonter un frisson de dégoût dans la colonne de Hux.

_ C'est toi qui as saboté notre hyperespace, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ca lui semblait évident à présent.

_ Coupable ! admit Solo en levant ses deux mains. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'avance et comme tu avais fermement décidé de ne pas me regarder… J'ai essayé, Hux, d'être amical avec toi. Mais tu te crois tellement supérieur, tellement intelligent ! Et tu me prends pour un tel idiot ! Tu n'as même pas envisagé une seconde le fait que je pouvais me jouer de toi.

Hux se retint à grand-peine de se passer une main sur le visage. Solo n'avait pas tort. Hux avait été persuadé tout du long de pouvoir prendre l'ascendant. Et maintenant, il bouillait tant intérieurement qu'il n'avait plus la moindre idée de comment mettre en marche son cerveau et de comment contre attaquer. Tout ce qu'il paraissait être en mesure de faire, c'était de hurler si jamais il se laissait un peu aller.

_ Dis-toi, reprit Solo d'un air goguenard, que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses pour le lézard que tu m'as chipé sous le nez.

Hux ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Solo de son regard le plus noir. Si jamais il lui mettait de nouveau la main dessus, il allait le tuer. Ben Solo, avec son sourire en coin, ses boucles noires, son énorme pénis et son insupportable caractère. Il allait vraiment le tuer, lui qui venait d'une famille aisée et qui avait tout balancé pour venir, Hux en était persuadé, lui pourrir personnellement l'existence. Cette existence dont Hux essayait à la force de son travail de rendre meilleure. Et maintenant, par la faute de Solo, et peut-être de sa propre arrogance, il allait retourner à la case départ, sans un sou.

Hux n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de sa vie. Il vibrait littéralement de colère au point qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que le Finalizer se disloque sous la puissance de sa haine.

_ J'ai presque envie de dire, dans ton cul Armitage ! poursuivit Solo. Mais je sais que tu adores ça, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil bien gras.

Puis il coupa la conversation et son visage disparut des écrans.

Hux se retourna d'un bloc vers Mitaka.

_ TROUVE-MOI LE FAUCON MILLENIUM ! hurla-t-il au visage de son aide.

Mitaka devint livide et sa lèvre trembla.

_ Que…

_ TROUVE-MOI LE FAUCON MILLENIUM ! répéta Hux. Ils ne doivent pas être si loin que cela d'ici… ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Mitaka.

Ils n'avaient perdu qu'une heure autour de Da Soocha et il était certain que le Finalizer était au moins aussi rapide que le Faucon. Le temps que Solo trouve Finn et lui offre de les accompagner, ça n'avait pas dû se faire en quelques minutes. Donc, le Faucon et son équipage devait encore être dans les parages de Kwenn.

Son datapad sonna et Hux se retourna brusquement, prêt à crier sur Solo s'il s'agissait de cet idiot. Mais c'était juste l'autorisation de s'amarrer. Autorisation dont Hux n'avait plus rien à faire désormais.

_ J'ai le Faucon ! annonça soudain Mitaka et Hux se dépêcha de faire apparaître le schéma sur son écran personnel.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Il avait vu juste. Il pouvait encore les rattraper. Il lança toute la puissance de ses moteurs et le vaisseau bondit en avant, manquant d'envoyer Phasma valser à travers tout le cockpit.

_ Armitage ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi, annonça Hux dont les yeux ne quittaient plus le radar où clignotait la forme du Faucon Millenium.

« *** »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hux n'avait jamais autant poussé les moteurs du Finalizer. Passer en hyperespace aurait été stupide puisque Solo n'était qu'à quelques encablures d'eux, mais s'il voulait le rattraper, il allait quand même devoir donner le meilleur de lui-même.

S'extirper du trafic autour de Kwenn avait été la partie la plus difficile. Il avait dû contourner vaisseaux et cargos et plus d'une fois il avait entendu Mitaka et même Phasma retenir des cris lorsqu'il avait frôlé d'un peu trop près certaines lourdes carlingues. Mais Hux avait confiance en son Finalizer et en ses propres capacités et il était finalement passé sans incidents majeurs.

_ Tu es ridicule ! s'était juste écrié Phasma quand le plus dur fut derrière eux. Tu devrais juste le rappeler et tenter de t'expliquer avec lui !

_ Hors de question ! avait grogné Hux à travers des dents qu'il pensait ne plus jamais parvenir à desserrer.

Il préférait mourir dans l'explosion de son vaisseau plutôt que de baisser la tête face à ce sale traître, cet imbécile répugnant de Ben Solo ! Et tant pis s'il emportait son équipage avec lui !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous n'étiez que tous les deux pour qu'il décide de nous trahir ! avait ensuite demandé Phasma.

Et immédiatement, le dos de Hux s'était tendu plus encore. Il avait perçu Mitaka qui resserrait d'un cran sa ceinture de sécurité.

Son esprit s'était alors emballé et il avait repensé à Solo dans son ridicule costume d'opéra dévoilant son torse tout aussi ridicule, ses épaules, ridicules aussi, ou son ventre ridiculement musclé que Hux avait eu envie plus que tout de caresser. Ridicule qu'il était lui aussi. Il avait continué à pousser le Finalizer au-delà de ses limites.

_ Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, s'était-il entendu répondre.

Et Phasma avait soupiré.

_ Rien passé dans le sens aucun incident ou rien passé dans le sens sexuel ? avait-elle insisté.

_ Rien passé, avait juste persisté Hux.

Phasma avait grommelé avant de donner une opinion que Hux ne lui avait absolument pas demandée.

_ Et dire que si tu lui avais ne serait-ce même que taillé une pipe, je suis certaine qu'on n'en serait pas là !

Hux avait décidé qu'il était temps de l'ignorer et de focaliser toute son attention sur le point qui se rapprochait de plus en plus au radar.

Tout au fond de son cerveau, il n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de s'interroger. Phasma avait-elle raison ? Si Hux avait cédé à ses pulsions et avait caressé la peau nue de Ben Solo, les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement ? Sans même aller jusque là, si Hux s'était montré un poil moins désagréable envers Solo, ce dernier l'aurait-il quand même trahi ?

Il avait secoué la tête. Solo était un adulte et il avait pris en toute connaissance de cause le parti de les flouer. Hux n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Autour de lui, les étoiles avaient défilé plus rapidement encore.

Hux retint à peine un cri de rage quand enfin il put discerner au loin, à travers son transparacier, la forme du Faucon Millenium. Celui-ci volait presque tranquillement au-dessus d'une petite planète du système de Kwenn. Solo l'avait-il vu venir ou, plongé qu'il était dans son apparente victoire, avait-il baissé sa garde ? Peu importait, Hux allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se retourner contre lui !

_ Super, grogna Phasma. On les a rattrapés. Bravo capitaine. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Maintenant on lui fait regretter sa trahison ! déclara-t-il avec force en montant la puissance des boucliers.

_ Mais tu comptais le trahir aussi ! répliqua Phasma d'un air exaspéré.

_ Ca n'a aucune importance ! s'écria Hux avec ardeur.

Qu'il trahisse aurait été dans l'ordre logique des choses. Il était le stratège et le manipulateur ! Pas Solo ! Solo était un instinctif primaire. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir même l'idée de se détacher de Hux !

Hux dut se retenir pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang tant il était furieux contre Solo et lui-même. Une fureur que seul le goût de la violence et de la vengeance permettrait de calmer !

_ Capitaine, fit Mitaka dans son dos, il semblerait que cette planète possède des fragments d'un bois fossilisé très rare qui est un des items de la liste de Sutho. Dois-je scanner la surface pour essayer d'en trouver ?

_ Non, fit Hux avec fermeté. Ca ne sera pas utile.

Déjà, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer la course tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré tout ce qui était à présent dans les calles de Solo. Ensuite, parce que les cent mille crédits, à cet instant, étaient bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Hux voulait Solo. Et seulement Solo.

Mais au moins la présence de ce bois expliquait-elle pourquoi Solo était en train de traîner autour de cette petite planète. Lui devait en scanner la surface à la recherche du précieux fossile. Avec un peu de chance, cela les occupait tellement, lui et son équipage, qu'ils n'auraient pas conscience de Hux fonçant vers eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hux pressa encore l'allure, prêt à éperonner le Faucon Millenium à l'aide d'un des angles du Finalizer, comme il l'avait fait avec les Taungs juste au début de la course.

Mitaka et Phasma durent comprendre son attention car soudain, ils se mirent à pousser cris et piaillements.

_ Capitaine non ! lança Mitaka avec plus de force dans la voix que Hux ne lui en avait jamais entendue.

_ Armitage arrête ! ordonna Phasma mais il n'y prêta pas garde.

Les yeux fixés sur le Faucon, Hux vira de bord pour ajuster l'angle idéal.

C'est à cet instant que le Faucon bondit en avant et Hux jura. Il ne l'avait manqué que de quelques mètres.

Il rectifia sa trajectoire mais il se doutait qu'il avait dû être repéré. Sinon, comment expliquer que le Faucon Millenium pénétrait désormais à vive allure dans l'atmosphère de la planète, sa carlingue rougissant sous la pression.

Sans réfléchir, Hux se jeta à leur poursuite. Le Finalizer trembla quand, à son tour, il quitta le vide de l'espace pour entrer dans le ciel étonnamment clair de la petite lune.

Il n'avait aucun mal à suivre la trajectoire du Faucon, c'était au moins un avantage.

Un bref coup d'œil au sol lui apprit que tout ici n'était que nature. Il ne vit pas une seule trace d'habitation ou de civilisation. Juste de grands arbres feuillus pointant vers le soleil pâle et des roches grises et rondes qui formaient des éboulements et des couloirs si larges qu'ils auraient pu passer pour des canyons.

Hux devait bien admettre que Solo était habile, frôlant de justesse les obstacles qui surgissaient devant lui et rasant le sol inégal dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'ire de Hux. Mais ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour si peu. Le Finalizer était bien plus petit que le Faucon et là où Solo passait, Hux le pouvait aussi.

Le sang tapait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il n'entendait même plus les cris et les supplications de Mitaka et Phasma. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que cette dernière n'ait pas encore tenté de lui sauter dessus pour stopper sa course folle. Mais Hux virait tellement en tout sens que quiconque aurait tenté de se mettre debout aurait volé dans tout le cockpit.

Bientôt, il réalisa que s'il ne perdait pas de terrain sur Solo, il n'en gagnait pas non plus. Ou que très peu. Solo semblait savoir où il allait alors que Hux ne pouvait que se calquer sur sa trajectoire et c'était là un point noir pour lui.

Sentant une nouvelle vague de haine le submerger, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il ne gagnait pas cette course, Solo non plus ne l'aurait pas ! C'était la moindre des satisfactions qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Ou mieux, il parvenait à abattre tout l'équipage mais à récupérer la cargaison. Cela le fit sourire. C'était un plan bien meilleur encore. Après, il suffisait juste de viser correctement.

_ Mitaka ! lança-t-il. Fais chauffer les canons ventraux !

_ Quoi ? s'écria dans son dos le jeune homme, habituellement prompt à obéir.

_ Armitage, arrête cette folie ! protesta Phasma.

_ Mitaka, c'est un ordre.

_ Je suis désolé capitaine, mais en mon âme et conscience…

_ IL NOUS A TRAHIS ! cria Hux, s'étonnant lui-même de la rancœur dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus !

_ Il n'est pas seul à bord, fit Phasma. Et Rey est mon amie !

_ Poe est sympa aussi, ajouta Mitaka. Un peu… collant… mais sympa.

Hux renifla avec mépris. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire face un jour à une simili mutinerie. Tant pis ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! Il n'avait besoin de personne !

_ Puisque vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches, aboya-t-il, un filet de bave coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres, je le ferai moi-même !

Il s'essuya sur sa manche et, surveillant toujours les acrobaties du Faucon du coin de l'œil, enclencha la séquence d'utilisation des canons ventraux. Le donner à faire à Mitaka était une commodité. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler d'armes depuis sa console personnelle.

_ Armitage, tu as perdu l'esprit ! intervint Phasma.

Et il l'entendit qui tentait de se mettre debout pour le stopper.

S'il n'avait pas eu les mains aussi occupées, il lui aurait montré son majeur. A la place, il fit une embardée sur la droite et elle jura en se cognant dans l'une des parois.

Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. Ils étaient des risques que Hux était prêt à prendre. Même s'il savait que lorsqu'il se poserait une fois sa victoire en poche, Phasma allait probablement lui en mettre une et il la sentirait plus longtemps encore que la brûlure entre ses fesses après sa première nuit en compagnie de Ben Solo.

Solo redressa prestement la barre et le Faucon Millenium monta comme une flèche dans le ciel presque blanc.

Hux l'imita. Il était si proche qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait manquer son tir. Il ajusta ses paramètres et plissa les yeux, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours pouvant compromettre sa visée.

_ Feu ! annonça-t-il, même s'il poussa lui-même le bouton.

Un jet bleu jaillit des entrailles du Finalizer tout droit en direction du Faucon. Hux le suivit du regard. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe et ses mains glissaient sur les commandes de son propre vaisseau.

Solo vira de côté pour éviter le tir mais celui-ci le suivit dans une courbe gracieuse que Hux trouva si fascinante qu'il en oublia presque de tourner lui-même.

Puis le Faucon disparut de son champ de vision et l'espace d'un instant, il crut que son tir avait fait mouche. Une colonne de fumée s'éleva mais Hux réalisa rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un arbre qui brûlait, au-dessus d'un de ces étranges canyons composés de pierres rondes. Canyon dans lequel Solo s'était engouffré pour échapper à Hux.

Celui-ci plongea à sa suite et les deux vaisseaux n'eurent bientôt d'autre choix que de slalomer au milieu des roches et des troncs morts. Le petit Finalizer, plus agile, gagna quelques mètres et Hux prépara un nouveau tir.

Il était si concentré sur son pilotage et sa visée qu'il sursauta quand la sonnerie d'un appel résonna dans le cockpit.

Sûrement Solo le suppliant, pensa-t-il avec un rictus sur son visage douloureusement crispé.

Mitaka se jeta sur sa propre console avant que Hux n'eut le temps de le faire.

_ Oui ! fit-il, espérant sans doute une fin rapide au conflit.

_ Il faut arrêter ça ! fit la voix de Rey en panique. Il faut les arrêter !

_ Je sais ! répliqua Mitaka sur le même ton. Il est devenu fou !

_ Ici aussi…

Rey fut coupée par la voix de Solo en arrière plan.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois nouveau, Finn ! criait le capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite dans cette tourelle, je te ramène sur ta station spatiale pourrie !

Puis quelques secondes plus tard :

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire non plus que tu ne saches pas viser ! Il nous a tiré dessus ! On doit lui rendre…

_ On doit lui rendre rien du tout ! cria Poe. Ben s'il te plait, pose-toi et expliquons-nous !

_ J'avais déjà dit que c'était une idée stupide de vouloir les trahir, maugréa Rey.

_ JAMAIS ! hurla Solo avec dans la voix la même folie que celle de Hux. Finn ! Feu à volonté !

Hux se crispa dans l'attente des tirs qui n'arrivèrent pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ! lança Mitaka à l'écran.

Son ton geignard agaça tellement Hux qu'il mit fin à l'appel sur le champ. Cela se jouait entre lui et Solo. Et si les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça, tant pis pour eux.

_ Armitage ! tenta Phasma une nouvelle fois.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Hux l'ignora.

_ Feu ! annonça-t-il encore en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il aimait le son de sa propre voix lorsqu'il ordonnait une attaque. Cela lui donnait un vrai sentiment de puissance et de maîtrise. Et tant pis si son tir était mal ajusté. Il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer tout ce qu'il avait avant que Solo ne trouve le moyen de répliquer.

Le jet bleu sortant des canons ventraux fonça droit sur le Faucon. Mais Solo, qui rasait une falaise, parvint à s'écarter au dernier instant et tout ce que Hux provoqua fut un éboulement qu'il dut à son tour éviter d'un revirement brusque.

Au même moment, le Faucon Millenium cracha un unique tir rouge qui se planta droit dans le sol et que Hux interpréta comme Finn entrant dans la tourelle et appuyant par erreur sur le mauvais bouton en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

N'empêche qu'à force de menaces, Solo était parvenu à convaincre le jeune mécanicien de prendre place dans la tourelle et même si Finn n'y connaissait rien, cela allait compliquer la tâche de Hux qui faisait déjà tout seul. Piloter, viser, tirer… S'il devait en plus slalomer entre des tirs aléatoires, il allait définitivement perdre du terrain.

Il prit une grande inspiration et retourna à son plan d'origine, harponner de la pointe de son petit vaisseau le Faucon de Solo. C'était une méthode qu'il avait déjà utilisée plusieurs fois au cours de combats et qui avait le mérite de l'originalité et de l'efficacité. Et souvent de l'effet de surprise également.

Lorsque, des années auparavant, ils avaient remis à neuf le Finalizer, Phasma et lui, il était celui qui avait insisté pour renforcer les trois angles du vaisseau. Il avait déjà eu cette stratégie en tête sans vraiment savoir si elle fonctionnerait dans des conditions réelles. La première fois qu'il l'avait testée, sur une bande de pirates avide de voler son premier chargement au tout jeune équipage, il avait été conquis par la méthode. Phasma la trouvait en général stupide et dangereuse. Mais Hux adorait quand la coque de son vaisseau éventrait les autres embarcations. Et il songea qu'il s'agirait là d'une belle mort pour un navire aussi mythique que le Faucon Millenium. Et beaucoup de gloire pour lui.

Rapidement, ses yeux scannèrent la surface métallique de son adversaire pour déterminer quel serait le point le plus facile à atteindre en pleine course à travers un canyon de plus en plus profond.

Au final, il réalisa que dans ses tentatives pour le semer, Solo virait sans cesse de droite à gauche et inversement et qu'il lui serait quasi impossible de viser. Autant foncer dans le tas, conclut-il avec assurance. Même si le coin le plus rationnel de son cerveau, celui qui paraissait s'être volatilisé dans les limbes quand Solo avait dévoilé sa trahison, protesta qu'il s'agissait là du plan le plus nul qu'il ait jamais conçu. Hux le savait. Et une fois l'esprit calmé, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait pour le manque de discernement dont il faisait à présent preuve. Mais pour le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance. Faire payer à Solo était un objectif qui justifiait tous les moyens.

Il accéléra encore et dans son dos, Phasma et Mitaka crièrent de concert.

Avec satisfaction, Hux vit l'arrière du Faucon Millenium de plus en plus proche, malgré les cascades risquées de Solo à travers les roches et les arbres. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres les séparant et Hux savait qu'à la prochaine opportunité, il pourrait appuyer juste un peu sur l'accélérateur pour planter Solo du bout de son Finalizer.

Lorsque les deux vaisseaux s'alignèrent, il poussa ses moteurs. Un tir hésitant jaillit alors de la tourelle et vint frapper le côté du Finalizer, déstabilisant la manœuvre de Hux.

Il jura entre ses dents et tenta de redresser mais à cette vitesse, c'était quasiment impossible. La pointe du Finalizer frappa lourdement la carlingue du Faucon au lieu de la transpercer et les deux vaisseaux se mirent à tourner, hors du contrôle de leurs pilotes.

Par son transparacier, Hux vit successivement le ciel, les arbres, les roches, le ciel, les arbres, les roches… Ses deux équipiers hurlaient à présent. De la terreur pour Mitaka. Des insultes pour Phasma. Hux eut vaguement le temps de se dire qu'au moins personne ne vomissait. Puis son œil accrocha la forme du Faucon qui rencontrait la falaise. Malgré ses chances de mort quasi imminente, Hux ne retint pas un sourire. Bien fait pour Solo !

Il tenta une dernière fois de ralentir et de se stabiliser mais le Finalizer rencontra brutalement le sol où il rebondit à deux ou trois reprises avant de se planter le nez entre deux rochers.

L'arrêt brusque coupa le souffle de Hux et son visage rencontra brutalement sa console. Il jura et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était toujours en vie, malgré le filet de sang qui coulait désormais de ses narines.

Il s'essuya sur sa manche et cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue.

Derrière lui, Mitaka grogna.

_ Tout le monde est en vie ? demanda Phasma d'une voix rauque.

Mitaka approuva.

Hux ne répondit rien.

Il venait de repérer la carcasse du Faucon Millenium.

Après avoir rencontré une falaise dont il avait arraché un morceau, le vaisseau de Solo avait glissé à terre et gisait lui aussi sur les roches mais le ventre en l'air. Hux se demanda s'il y avait des survivants. Puis, plus urgemment, il se demanda si la caisse du Kanjiklub et le répulseur étaient encore en bon état. Les œufs de Gwayo avaient probablement tourné à l'omelette et Hux grimaça en songeant que c'était aussi sûrement le cas de celui que Solo lui avait confié.

Il défit sa ceinture et se redressa. Son nez saignait toujours.

_ Kriff, murmura-t-il.

_ Et bien bravo Armitage ! lança Phasma dans son dos. Vraiment bravo !

Elle avait dû plus l'appeler Armitage cette dernière heure que dans tout le reste de leur vie. D'un autre côté, Hux n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour autant pété les plombs.

Les réparations à venir allaient lui coûter beaucoup d'argent.

Raison de plus pour gagner cette course, lui souffla quelque chose à l'arrière de son esprit.

Immédiatement, il se leva et quitta le cockpit avant que Phasma ne recommence à lui faire la leçon. Il avait plus urgent à faire.

Heureusement, la porte de sortie n'était pas bloquée. Hux évita juste d'utiliser la rampe qui serait venue s'écraser contre une des massives roches rondes caractéristiques de la planète.

Il se laissa glisser à l'extérieur avant de grimper à la force des bras sur la pierre la plus proche. Debout depuis son point de vue, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer le Faucon. Une mince colonne de fumée s'en échappait. Hux renifla et le goût du sang lui envahit la bouche. Il cracha et s'essuya une fois de plus sur sa manche.

Le Finalizer lui, au moins, n'était pas en feu !

Il fit quelques pas, sautant de pierre en pierre, vers l'épave ennemie. Le sol était inégal mais le Faucon n'était pas si loin que cela. Hux n'eut même aucun mal à voir une trappe qui s'ouvrait sur le côté.

Tout le monde n'était pas mort là-dedans. Il grogna. Et maintenant, il allait sûrement devoir se battre pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et réalisa avec fureur qu'il n'avait plus son blaster.

Il avait dû le perdre pendant le crash.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour le récupérer, le long corps de Ben Solo se glissa hors de la trappe. Et immédiatement la colère de Hux enfla de nouveau. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas été capable de mourir correctement ! Ca n'aurait pourtant été que justice puisque tout ce qui venait de se passer était sa faute.

Solo tituba devant l'épave de son navire et posa les mains sur ses cuisses pour se soutenir. Il semblait sonné et Hux croyait même deviner une trace rouge sur son visage. Puis sa Némésis releva la tête et le repéra. L'attitude de Solo changea du tout au tout.

Malgré la douleur apparente, il se redressa et tendit un doigt en direction de Hux.

_ Armitage Hux ! hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant contre les hautes parois grises du canyon. Espèce de saloperie de rouquin de mes deux ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends ! Je vais te tuer !

Et il s'élança au pas de course en direction de Hux, ses grandes jambes sautant sans difficulté d'une roche à une autre. Avec une hargne qui paraissait lui faire oublier ses blessures.

Hux bomba le torse.

_ Tout est de ta faute Solo ! répliqua-t-il si fort que sa gorge brûla. Si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Et lui aussi fonça droit vers Solo, les poings déjà serrés en préparation des coups à venir.

En quelques secondes ils furent l'un sur l'autre.

Hux porta le premier coup qui toucha Solo à la pommette. Cela ne parut même pas l'affecter et il cogna Hux dans le nez.

Hux sentit des larmes lui monter dans les yeux mais il n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement. Même si Solo était en toute honnêteté deux fois plus large que lui.

Il tapa du bout des doigts dans l'arcade sourcilière de Solo qui s'était ouverte durant l'accident et saignait abondamment. Solo glapit de douleur et planta son poing dans l'estomac de Hux.

Ce dernier se plia en deux, tout air ayant fui ses poumons. A la seule force de sa rage, il lança son bras en avant et attrapa l'entrejambe de Solo qu'il serra aussi fort que possible.

Ben Solo le repoussa avant de tomber à genoux, couvrant ses parties de ses deux mains et son visage livide offrant un joli contraste avec le sang qui coulait toujours sur sa joue.

Hux le frappa de nouveau sur le haut du crâne mais avec moins de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Solo en profita pour lui attraper la cheville à une vitesse presque inhumaine. Avant que Hux ne puisse se dégager, il tomba rudement au sol, réalisant qu'il allait probablement finir avec un énorme bleu sur le derrière.

Aussitôt, Solo se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'étrangler. Hux rua et attrapa ses poignets. Il avait conscience que vu de loin, ils devaient avoir l'air particulièrement pathétiques à se trémousser l'un sur l'autre à terre.

Solo resserra son emprise et Hux comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien par la force brute. Il allait devoir se montrer plus vicieux. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de son adversaire jusqu'à son visage. Il attrapa deux pleines poignées de cheveux et tira dessus aussi fort que possible. Il sentit qu'il en avait arraché quelques mèches et sourit sadiquement. Mais son sourire retomba quand Solo hurla de douleur et relâcha son cou pour le gifler.

La joue de Hux brûla, mais il en profita pour de nouveau saisir Solo par le poignet et planter ses dents dans la main de celui-ci.

A son tour, Ben Solo l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à le relâcher mais Hux tint bon. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

_ Mais lâche-moi espèce de taré ! hurla Solo à bout de souffle.

La pression sur son cuir chevelu avait beau devenir presque insupportable, Hux ne bougea pas. La main dans sa bouche se crispa alors et les ongles de Solo se plantèrent dans sa peau. Hux ne put retenir un cri et Solo en profita pour se dégager.

_ Morsure et tirage de cheveux, grommela ce dernier. Tu te bats vraiment comme une fille, Hux !

_ Tirage de cheveux, gifle et griffure, tu n'es pas mieux Solo ! répliqua Hux.

Ils marquèrent tous deux une pause, toujours à moitié l'un sur l'autre et leurs souffles courts.

_ Quoique… reprit Hux. Quand Phasma se bat, elle ne mord pas, ne griffe pas et ne tire pas les cheveux, admit-il. En fait, elle pourrait facilement te botter le cul !

_ Pareil pour Rey. Elle ne paie pas de mine comme ça mais je te conseille de ne jamais la provoquer. Sinon, tu vas te prendre un coup comme… ça !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une nouvelle attaque du poing dans la face de Hux. Celui-ci parvint à la bloquer et répliqua d'un coup de boule dans le nez proéminent de Ben Solo.

Aussitôt, ils recommencèrent à s'empoigner, leurs mains volant maladroitement vers leurs corps fatigués et douloureux.

Là seulement Hux remarqua les cris autour d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Phasma et Mitaka, debout près du Finalizer, qui hurlaient, leurs mains autour de leurs bouches pour qu'il les entende.

Les oreilles de Hux bourdonnaient trop pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

De l'autre côté, c'était le même cirque avec l'équipage du Faucon Millenium. Sauf Rey qui elle pointait le ciel avec insistance.

_ Que… murmura Hux.

Et aussitôt la main de Solo entra en contact avec sa mâchoire.

_ Arrête espèce de con ! hurla Hux en essayant de se dégager du poids trop lourd de son ennemi.

Enfin Solo parut prendre conscience du fait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il releva la tête et Hux suivit son regard.

Un énorme vaisseau que Hux ne connaissait pas s'avançait lentement dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il était de conception récente et vu de là où ils étaient, paraissait indestructible à Hux. Sa coque irisée brillait sous le soleil mais son ombre menaçante allait presque les recouvrir. Hux frissonna. Ce n'était pas un vaisseau de la course, il en était certain. Il était bien trop gros.

_ Kriff ! aboya Solo en se remettant prestement sur ses pieds. C'est Sutho !

Il tendit une main à Hux qui la saisit sans même le réaliser, ses yeux attirés par la masse inquiétante planant à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

_ Il faut qu'on parte et vite ! insista Solo, dont le regard passait du Faucon au Finalizer pour déterminer lequel serait le plus apte à voler.

Aucun des deux, songea Hux avec aigreur et angoisse alors que son cerveau se mettait déjà en action à la recherche d'un plan. Sans grand succès, il fallait l'admettre.

La voix de Sutho, énorme, résonna alors dans tout le canyon. Et Hux dut se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles pour en atténuer les effets. Il manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois au sol.

Aussitôt, le Zabrak qui accompagnait partout le Hutt traduisit.

_ Kylo Ren ! fit-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu pensais pouvoir te jouer de nous une fois de plus. Tu vas maintenant affronter ton châtiment.

_ Kriff, kriff, kriff, murmura Solo en attrapant de nouveau Hux par la main et en l'entrainant vers le Finalizer aussi vite que possible.

Au moins le petit vaisseau était dans le bon sens contrairement au Faucon Millenium qui rappelait un peu à Hux un scarabée tombé sur le dos. Mais Hux savait qu'il ne redécollerait pas. Pas sans de solides réparations. Et ils n'avaient sûrement pas le temps pour cela. Même si Hux avait du mal à comprendre ce que Sutho faisait là et pourquoi il s'en prenait à eux.

Alors qu'ils couraient tous deux de pierre en pierre vers Phasma et Mitaka qui les encourageaient à coup de grands gestes, Hux tourna la tête et constata que le vaisseau de Sutho avait sorti un canon, directement pointé vers eux.

_ Kriff… lâcha-t-il à son tour.

Puis une lumière dorée les enveloppa et le corps de Hux se tendit sous le trop plein d'énergie avant qu'il ne plonge dans le noir.

(à suivre…)


	7. Chapter 7

_Eh bien après ma petite pause de décembre, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Vraiment merci à tous, vous êtes le Bien, un soutien incroyable et j'espère que mes idioties continueront à vous amuser! Comme apparemment le dernier cliffhanger vous a fait de l'effet, je ne m'étends pas trop et vous livre juste la suite! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

La première chose que Hux réalisa en reprenant conscience fut que son crâne était extrêmement douloureux. Douloureux au point qu'il décida de ne pas bouger et de ne même pas ouvrir les yeux pour atténuer l'étau qui serrait ses tempes.

La seconde fut que l'endroit où il était étendu était dur. Extrêmement dur. Son lit n'était pas le plus confortable de la Galaxie mais il était un nuage de plumes comparé à la surface sur laquelle il se trouvait. Les probabilités qu'il soit donc dans sa chambre après la plus terrible des cuites étaient donc quasi nulles. Quasi, car il était toujours possible qu'il en ait tenu une telle couche qu'il en soit arrivé à louper son lit et qu'il ait terminé gisant à même le sol.

Sa troisième constatation fut que la surface sous sa joue était froide. Bon point pour la théorie du sol de sa chambre. Du moins, Hux l'espérait car sinon, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, ni de comment il avait terminé là.

En quatrième point, il comprit qu'il s'était copieusement bavé dessus. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de baver en dormant, terrassé qu'il était par des journées trop bien remplies et des heures de travail très stressantes. Mais là, il avait conscience du filet de salive qui reliait sa bouche au sol et il décida qu'il devait régler ce problème avant que Phasma ne rentre dans sa cabine pour prendre une photo compromettante avec laquelle elle le ferait chanter pendant des années.

A contrecœur, et le plus lentement possible pour ne pas perturber son corps endolori, il remonta une main jusqu'à sa bouche. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôla le sol, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du métal. Donc il n'était pas à bord du Finalizer. Oubliant la bave qui devait commencer à sécher à la commissure de ses lèvres, il tâta avec plus d'insistance son environnement. En plus d'être froid et dur, c'était rugueux. Donc de la pierre. En quelles circonstances Hux se serait-il retrouvé à roupiller sur de la pierre avec la gueule de bois du siècle ?

Il tenta de focaliser son cerveau douloureux sur le problème en cours et de remonter jusqu'aux derniers souvenirs qu'il avait. Rien ne concernait en tout cas une fête quelconque ou Phasma le traînant dans un bouiboui miteux pour boire un coup. Il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir partagé un verre et des choux au crabe en compagnie de Merai. Mais Merai ne l'aurait jamais laissé cuver au sol. Déjà, Merai ne l'aurait jamais laissé boire plus que de raison. Il l'aurait traîné dans son lit bien avant ce stade.

Et au fait, pourquoi avait-il repris contact avec Merai qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un bon moment ? Sans doute pour lui demander son aide…

Quelque chose titilla l'esprit de Hux. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Merai pour… des objets ! Des… des costumes d'opéra ! Mais pourquoi Hux aurait-il eu besoin de cost…

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières lorsque tout lui revint. La chasse aux trésors ! Ben Solo ! Sa trahison ! Leur course poursuite ! L'accident ! Leur combat pathétique sur une petite lune de Kwenn !

Et puis Sutho.

Il porta une main à ses yeux et se les frotta vigoureusement. Son dernier souvenir était Sutho. Du moins, son énorme vaisseau. Et sa voix, qui avait résonné dans le canyon où le Finalizer et le Faucon Millenium s'étaient crachés. Et enfin, le canon et la douleur.

Hux s'était déjà pris des coups de rayons paralysants au cours des quelques combats de rue auxquels il s'était trouvé mêlé. Mais jamais rien n'avait eu cette intensité et cette puissance. Sur le moment, il avait cru que la décharge d'énergie allait le tuer. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait trop mal pour être mort, de ça au moins il était certain.

Prenant garde à ne pas bouger le moindre cheveu, il observa son environnement immédiat. Le point positif était qu'il faisait sombre là où il se trouvait, et donc qu'il n'avait pas non plus à supporter une lumière vive qui aurait fait hurler son cerveau encore sous le choc. Le point négatif était… eh bien qu'il faisait sombre aussi et que du coup, il ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le canyon où Solo et lui s'étaient battus. On avait profité de son inconscience pour le transporter ailleurs. Il lui fallait désormais déterminer où.

Il aurait été vraiment, vraiment rassuré de découvrir à ses côtés la grande silhouette de Phasma. Voire même la mine apeurée de Mitaka. Mais il n'y avait personne face à lui. Juste le sol gris qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Il prit le risque de bouger un œil vers le haut et crut déceler un mur de roche qui montait au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il ne repéra aucun indice supplémentaire.

Il soupira. S'il voulait en découvrir davantage, il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de bouger. Et cette simple perspective l'horrifiait.

Même si, à bien y prendre garde, plus il se réveillait et moins la douleur était intense. Hux supposa qu'elle n'était qu'un contrecoup du rayon paralysant et qu'elle disparaîtrait d'elle-même au fur et à mesure que son corps reprendrait ses fonctions habituelles.

Il se donna encore quelques secondes de répit pendant lesquelles il se força à respirer lentement. Puis il essaya de bouger les orteils. Tout semblait en état. Même chose pour ses doigts, ses genoux, ses poignets, ses coudes et tous les autres éléments qu'il tenta d'agiter les uns après les autres. Au moins n'était-il pas blessé. Si ce n'était dans son orgueil.

Déjà de s'être fait trahir de façon aussi lamentable par Solo.

Ensuite de s'être fait prendre ainsi par Sutho et transporter dans un lieu qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer.

Il sentit la colère le reprendre lorsqu'il repensa à l'absurdité de la situation. Et la colère avait toujours été un bon moteur pour lui. Elle l'avait poussé à quitter Arkanis, elle l'avait poussé à suivre de longues et coûteuses études. Elle allait désormais le pousser à vaincre son corps et à le redresser.

Du moins, c'était le plan de base. Mais lorsque Hux posa une main au sol pour se relever, il sut que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples.

Son bras comme sa tête protestèrent lorsqu'il utilisa toutes ses forces uniquement pour se remettre dans une position assise. Son dos craqua et il serra les dents pour retenir un haut-le-cœur.

Ses fesses lui firent mal aussi. Et il repensa à sa chute pendant son combat contre Ben Solo. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais apparemment, suffisamment pour qu'un bleu se forme sur son arrière-train.

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage avant de trouver le courage de redresser la tête. Il grimaça en sentant des croûtes de sang séché se détacher de sous son nez et de sur ses joues, vestiges de son pathétique combat contre Solo. Puis la nausée passa et même sa migraine parut diminuer légèrement au point d'être de plus en plus supportable. Hux supposa que si on ne lui donnait même qu'un verre d'eau, elle finirait en tâche de fond à l'arrière de son cerveau.

Ce qu'il découvrit quand enfin il parvint à observer son environnement lui glaça le sang. Alors qu'il était certain d'avoir été à l'extérieur quand Sutho les avait attaqués, il se trouvait présent dans une pièce tout en hauteur creusée à même la roche. Au-dessus de sa tête et sur sa gauche et droite, il n'y avait que de la pierre brute, telle une caverne dans laquelle on l'aurait trainé. Mais lorsqu'il plissa les yeux pour mieux scruter la surface, il réalisa que la cavité avait été creusée de manière artificielle.

Il n'y avait bien que face à lui que se trouvait un mur lisse et dressé là à dessein, probablement pour isoler ce cachot d'un autre lieu.

Car c'était bien un cachot dans lequel il se trouvait. Il y avait certes de la lumière mais elle était faible et diffuse et Hux avait bien du mal à en déterminer l'origine. Il ne voyait aucune lampe apparente, juste cette lueur claire qui paraissait sortir de nulle part et partout à la fois.

Mais le point le plus choquant pour lui était la petite porte métallique sur sa droite. Elle paraissait antique et rouillait par endroits, comme si elle sortait d'un autre siècle. Cela n'aurait pas étonné Hux. Le système de verrouillage n'était pas électronique comme cela se faisait partout à présent mais encore mécanique, avec une bonne grosse serrure à l'ancienne. Et surtout, il y avait une petite fenêtre dont le clapet était fermé et qui devait servir à un éventuel geôlier. Il se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte et supposa qu'il ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose d'aller voir.

La seule difficulté serait de se remettre debout, puis de contourner le long corps de Ben Solo, allongé au sol à ses côtés.

Dès l'instant où Hux s'était assis, il avait repéré du coin de l'œil sa Némésis encore dans les vapes. Mais il avait préféré l'ignorer. Sinon, il l'aurait probablement égorgé à coup de dents. Car Hux ne savait pas encore exactement dans quelle panade il se trouvait, mais il était certain que c'était de toute façon la faute de Solo. La réaction de ce dernier quand il avait reconnu le vaisseau de Sutho avait été sans équivoque. C'était après lui que le seigneur Hutt en avait, pas après Hux. Il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral et était aussi bien décidé à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans les idioties de Solo.

Après être resté de longues minutes sans bouger, à écouter ce qu'il se passait et à scruter les murs à la recherche d'une faille, il réalisa que son mal de crâne était désormais suffisamment faible pour qu'il se permette de bouger.

Avec lenteur et précaution, il se remit debout, prenant appui sur le mur lisse face à lui, le temps que ses jambes cessent de trembler. Puis il porta la main à sa ceinture. Toujours pas de blaster.

Quand il se pencha pour tâter sa botte, il découvrit, comme il s'y était attendu, que le couteau qu'il y cachait n'était plus là non plus. Il était littéralement désarmé. Il crispa la mâchoire et dut se donner quelques secondes de réflexion pour ne pas bondir sur Solo et cribler son corps inconscient de coups de pieds dans les côtes ou l'estomac.

Au lieu de cela, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retint un chapelet d'injures.

Puis, le plus précautionneusement possible, il fit le tour de la cellule. Elle était plus longue que large et surtout très haute. Hux supposa qu'il était au fin fond du palais de Sutho. Ce dernier était presque aussi vieux que son propriétaire, ce qui pouvait expliquer certaines bizarreries comme la porte rouillée. Et accroché comme il était à flanc de falaise, il devait être aisé de creuser à même la pierre pour aménager une partie intérieure. Et puis surtout, la pièce était extrêmement bien conçue, sans aucun point faible que Hux ne puisse déterminer. Il eut beau passer la main sur les murs, la roche, le sol, il ne trouva aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Grimper le long de la paroi jusqu'au plafond s'avéra également impossible, la pierre se révélant lisse et glissante.

Même la porte, lorsqu'il l'étudia de plus près, était solide malgré son état général et il eut beau gratter autour des gonds, rien ne se détacha. Il aurait également pu tenter de bidouiller le système de verrouillage s'il avait été électronique. Après tout, il touchait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Mais sur une serrure de cet âge et sans outils, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour sortir.

Alors il joua son va-tout et frappa énergiquement contre le panneau métallique pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

_ Hey ! appela-t-il à pleins poumons. Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il laissa le silence retomber, écoutant l'écho de sa propre voix mourir contre les hauts murs de sa cellule.

Puis, lorsque personne ne lui répondit, il réessaya, bien déterminé à poursuivre ses appels jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive ou qu'il meure d'épuisement.

Il eut l'impression de frapper et de hurler pendant de longues minutes, prenant de temps à autre de courtes pauses pour se coller l'oreille au battant et reposer sa gorge de plus en plus douloureuse. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne rencontrait que le silence de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mais Hux savait que la ténacité faisait partie de ses nombreuses qualités. Alors il continua, inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement rauque retentisse dans son dos.

Il se retourna d'un bloc, prêt à affronter la créature qui l'avait émis.

Mais il ne découvrit que Solo, toujours allongé à terre mais à présent sur le dos, une main posée sur son front sans doute douloureux. Hux avait été tellement concentré sur ses appels de détresse qu'il en avait fini par occulter la présence de sa Némésis.

_ Mais tu ne te tais jamais ! grommela Solo, les yeux fermés et ses doigts épais massant ses tempes. Ca fait une éternité que tu beugles.

Hux se colla le dos à la porte et crispa les poings pour se retenir de bouger. Même à présent, il lui était insupportable de regarder le capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Poser ses yeux sur lui lui donnait simplement envie de courir lui asséner le coup de pied du siècle dans son grand corps avachi.

_ Je beugle, répondit-il d'une voix pincée, pour que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Je n'ai aucune raison de me trouver là et Sutho doit me laisser partir.

Solo finit par se redresser en position assise avec apparemment autant de difficultés que Hux. Lui aussi prit son temps, ses gestes ralentis par la douleur donnant envie au capitaine du Finalizer de se jeter sur lui pour le secouer un bon coup.

_ Ah oui, grogna Solo en se frottant les yeux, Sutho, conclut-il comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer lui revenait.

Il émit un bruit pâteux et regarda autour de lui, observant à l'instar de Hux précédemment, les hauts murs de pierre qui les entouraient.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? fit-il à Hux d'une voix parfaitement sereine.

Hux eut même l'impression de voir aux coins de ses lèvres un début de sourire, comme si toute cette situation absurde l'amusait. Et sa rancœur ne fit qu'augmenter.

_ Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'on est piégés dans un cachot et que personne ne nous répond, marmonna Hux d'un ton sombre en s'éloignant de la porte.

Il avait envie de frapper le mur le plus lisse à l'aide de ses poings pour essayer d'en faire tomber les briques une à une. Etre enfermé ainsi alors qu'il avait gagné sa liberté et pris le contrôle de son destin des années auparavant lui était insupportable.

Solo gloussa franchement.

_ Oh Armie ! Toujours aussi dramatique ! railla-t-il.

Et cette fois, Hux ne se gêna pas pour lui décocher un coup de bottes dans les côtes en passant près de lui.

Solo protesta et tenta d'attraper la cheville de Hux. Mais il devait être encore embrumé par le rayon paralysant car il manqua son coup et Hux poursuivit jusqu'au mur contre lequel il s'assit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

Il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour lui de s'en sortir. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours été le cas. Et même si la situation était cette fois-ci au premier abord un peu plus critique qu'habituellement, il devait y avoir une faille à laquelle il n'avait pas encore pensé. Il devait juste se concentrer un peu et mobiliser toutes les ressources de ce cerveau qui ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais trahi.

Mais il eut beau tenter d'élaborer des plans et de monter des solutions, rien de crédible ne lui venait. Il fallait bien avouer qu'au lieu de se couper du monde, son attention était sans cesse attirée vers Solo, qui gesticulait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son corps massif se désengourdissait.

Et quand il se remit debout, les yeux de Hux suivirent ses moindres faits et gestes.

Tout comme lui, Solo fit d'abord le tour de la cellule. Il ignora Hux comme Hux l'ignora lorsqu'il passa près de lui, sa main tâtant les pierres à la recherche d'un passage éventuel.

Cela agaça Hux de voir Solo refaire les mêmes gestes que lui à quelques minutes d'intervalles seulement. Lui savait qu'il n'y avait rien et que ce n'était là qu'un gâchis d'énergie. Mais ce grand idiot pouvait bien perdre son temps pendant que Hux, lui, cherchait une vraie solution pour se sauver. Après tout, tout était de sa faute !

Quand Solo tenta d'escalader le plus long des murs creusés dans la roche, le regard de Hux tomba sur son arrière-train bien malgré lui. Le pantalon de Ben Solo mettait vraiment en valeur un de ses principaux atouts. Dont tous étaient physiques, bien évidemment.

Cela rappela à Hux sa rencontre avec Solo. Sur le coup, il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver un jour aussi attirant. Il fit la moue en resongeant à cette soirée qui avait changé son existence. Et pas forcément en bien.

C'était Phasma qui l'avait traîné dans une cantina, une fois de plus. Hux n'avait pas protesté. Lui-même avait eu conscience d'avoir besoin d'un verre, irritable qu'il était depuis des jours. Mais la situation n'avait vraiment pas été bonne pour le Finalizer et son équipage. Les affaires avaient été vraiment lamentables depuis quelques cycles. Ils avaient peu de clients, des fournisseurs exigeants et comme toujours, des problèmes techniques qui avaient miné leurs maigres réserves pécuniaires.

Dans une situation qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, Hux voyait se rapprocher l'échéance de ses paiements universitaires et savait qu'une fois de plus, il allait devoir repousser la suite de son programme. Sans compter que son mémoire stagnait lamentablement. Et ce n'était pas faute pourtant de donner du sien. Hux travaillait comme dix pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles sur Padme Amidala et la façon dont la sénatrice avait délégué ses pouvoirs à un Gungan sans expérience politique. Mais peu nombreux étaient ceux qui acceptaient de le recevoir ou de discuter du sujet avec lui. Il savait que ses recherches étaient une source de polémiques mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se heurterait à un tel mur tant de décennies après. Il avait fait de multiples requêtes d'entretien auprès de la fille de Padme Amidala, la sénatrice Leia Organa, mais chacune de ses demandes avait été rejetée. Et ses appels à son secrétariat ne s'étaient pas révélés plus fructueux.

Alors oui, Hux avait été de mauvaise humeur, envoyant balader Mitaka à la moindre question idiote ou aboyant sur Phasma dès qu'un à-coup secouait le vaisseau. Et quand ils avaient fait une pause sur une petite planète marchande du fin fond de la Bordure Extérieure à la recherche d'une nouvelle cargaison, la mécanicienne ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de l'accompagner dans un bouiboui crasseux peuplé de trafiquants et autres chasseurs de primes. De toute façon, elle est bien plus forte physiquement que lui et l'aurait sûrement attrapé par la peau des fesses si ça avait été nécessaire. Et même si Hux n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ce type d'endroits, un bon tord-boyau lui était apparu comme une solution provisoire efficace à un problème de fond.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce bondée, personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Un groupe jouait dans un coin mais leurs notes discordantes étaient presque couvertes par le bruit joyeux des conversations d'ivrognes. Hux avait scanné des yeux la salle à la recherche d'une table isolée où ils pourraient boire dans un calme relatif. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait reconnu, malgré les lumières tamisées. Accoudé au bar, sur un tabouret de bois et un verre devant lui se trouvait Ben Solo.

Sur le coup, Hux n'avait pu croire à sa chance. Il n'était pas de ceux qui comptaient sur le hasard. Le travail était pour lui la seule valeur sure. Mais se trouver dans un moment pareil dans la même pièce que le petit-fils de Padme Amidala, c'était un heureux coup du sort qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Hux avait étudié en long, en large et en travers toutes les branches de la famille Skywalker. Et malgré les années de différence, il avait été certain que l'homme qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui était le petit garçon qui était parfois apparu aux côtés de sa mère lors de cessions parlementaires ou d'évènements mondains. Les grands yeux sombres, le long nez ou l'opulente chevelure noire avaient été autant de signes distinctifs.

Hux avait lu que le petit Ben s'était brouillé avec sa famille et était parti tenter sa chance seul au bout de la Galaxie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le rencontrer au détour d'une cantina sordide.

Alors, Hux avait envoyé Phasma prendre place à l'écart et il s'était lui-même approché du bar pour aborder Solo. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas tout de suite expliqué sa requête. Mettre d'abord l'homme en confiance lui était apparu comme une meilleure idée.

Il avait commandé un verre et avait entamé la conversation. Lui-même aujourd'hui ne se souvenait pas vraiment de comment il avait brisé la glace. Juste que la glace avait été étonnamment facile à briser. Solo lui avait répondu avec un sourire et un regard appréciateur et là seulement Hux avait réalisé à quel point le petit garçon des holodocuments qu'il avait consultés était devenu un homme à l'allure charmeuse et aux larges épaules.

Quand ils avaient terminé leurs verres à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Hux avait été sur le point de commander une seconde tournée. Mais Ben Solo lui avait plutôt suggéré de sortir pour prendre l'air et discuter plus au calme. Hux avait accepté, voyant là l'occasion de tâter le terrain quant à Solo et sa famille. Et plus particulièrement sa grand-mère. Voire même sa mère. S'il avait l'appui de son fils, peut-être que cette fois-ci, Leia Organa accepterait de le recevoir.

Mais son plan n'avait été que de courte durée. Car à peine dans la ruelle, quand Hux avait entrouvert les lèvres pour débuter son interrogatoire, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur glacial, la langue de Solo envahissant sa bouche.

Hux avait décidé de remettre à plus tard son entretien. Déjà parce que Solo embrassait bien, que son corps était chaud contre le sien, qu'il n'avait plus tiré un coup depuis une éternité et que quitte à mettre Ben Solo en confiance pour obtenir ses faveurs, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Ensuite parce qu'il avait songé sur le moment que ce serait la super classe de pouvoir se vanter de s'être tapé le petit fils de Darth Vader en personne, lui, le moins que rien d'Arkanis.

Ils avaient terminé dans un hôtel miteux à quelques pas de là, jetant une poignée de crédits sur le comptoir avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Puis ils avaient lancé leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce et avaient fini enlacés sur le lit, Hux découvrant que le corps de Solo était plus parfait encore que le plus parfait de ses fantasmes. Et quelle nuit ils avaient passé !

Hux n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Ni d'avoir réalisé avant le petit matin à quel point le matelas était inconfortable et les draps d'une propreté et d'une texture douteuse. Pendant plusieurs heures, ses sens avaient été uniquement pleins de l'odeur, du goût et de la chaleur de Ben Solo. Il s'était révélé un amant prévenant et enthousiaste dont Hux avait pu apprécier les prouesses dans de multiples positions. Et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil étaient apparus à travers les persiennes mal tirées de la petite chambre, ils s'étaient écroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hux la tête sur la poitrine ferme de Solo, leurs deux corps collants de sueur et de semence. Généralement, Hux était du type à foncer sous la douche après s'être envoyé en l'air mais il n'avait plus eu la force de bouger. De toute façon, les bras tentaculaires de Solo l'avaient retenu fort contre lui.

_ Armie, avait-il soufflé à son oreille, tu es juste incroyable.

Et pour une fois, Hux ne s'était pas formalisé du surnom. Solo l'avait d'ailleurs utilisé une bonne partie de la nuit, quand la bouche de Hux avait été trop occupée pour le rabrouer à ce sujet.

C'était plus tard que les choses s'étaient corsées pour eux. Quand Hux, laissant son esprit dériver entre l'éveil et le sommeil, avait commencé à questionner Solo sur sa famille. Ce dernier avait rapidement compris que c'était à la base pour cela que Hux l'avait abordé dans la cantina et il avait paru mal prendre le fait que ce n'était pas juste pour ses charmes personnels.

Hux avait insisté, à présent pleinement réveillé et avec en tête l'avancement de son mémoire. Et ce qui avait été une nuit d'extase s'était transformé en une matinée de cris et de disputes.

Solo avait fini par fuir la pièce, ses vêtements sous le bras et Hux s'était laissé retomber sur le lit encore poisseux de leurs ébats. Il avait été certain à cet instant d'avoir gâché une chance extraordinaire et que plus jamais il ne reverrait Ben Solo.

S'il avait su à cet instant à quel point cet homme allait bouleverser sa vie.

Et pas dans le bon sens, songea-t-il amèrement en scrutant une fois de plus le cachot sans faille de Sutho.

Ben Solo avait terminé d'inspecter les murs et n'avait pas plus réussi que Hux à y grimper. Ce dernier avait au moins cette maigre satisfaction. Surtout que le grand idiot était à présent en train d'observer la porte, tout comme Hux, et ne paraissait pas avoir plus de chance.

_ C'est un verrou à l'ancienne, l'interpela le capitaine du Finalizer. Rien qu'on ne puisse hacker.

_ Je vois ça, grogna Solo en se tournant vers lui.

Il gratta tout de même autour de la serrure et Hux renifla de mépris.

_ Tu n'arriveras à rien, lança-t-il et Solo haussa des épaules.

Le même manège dura encore de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Hux se sente l'envie quasi irrépressible de se lever et de traîner Solo par les cheveux loin de cette maudite porte, qu'il arrête un peu cet insupportable bruit de son ongle contre le métal. Hux avait besoin du silence le plus total s'il voulait mettre au point un plan. C'était déjà une tâche assez difficile comme cela, surtout avec le peu d'informations dont il disposait quant à leur lieu de détention, et l'absence de matériel à leur disposition.

Hux supposa qu'il pourrait peut-être défoncer la porte avec la tête dure de Solo et consigna cette idée pour plus tard au fond de son esprit, s'il ne trouvait rien de plus concluant d'ici là.

_ Nous allons mourir dans cette cellule et ce sera entièrement ta faute, poursuivit Hux en espérant qu'un peu de provocation interromprait momentanément Solo.

_ Bien sûr que non nous n'allons pas mourir dans cette cellule, contra sereinement Solo avec à peine un coup d'œil en direction de Hux.

A cet instant, une image apparut sur le seul mur lisse de la pièce. Hux, toujours assis, recula précipitamment, surpris par le flash de couleurs qui dansait désormais sur la roche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il reconnut Sutho et son traducteur Zabrak s'adressant à la foule de leurs invités. Il faisait désormais nuit sur Nal Hutta et de grandes torches illuminaient le palais de marbre, plongeant la foule dans une chaude couleur orangée. Même Sutho ne paraissait plus aussi répugnant à la douce lueur du feu.

Ben Solo vint se placer aux côtés de Hux pour suivre avec lui ce qui semblait être un discours. La voix du Zabrak s'éleva alors tout autour d'eux, non sans rappeler ce moment où ils avaient été attaqué.

_ Nous savons, dit le Zabrak, traduisant les paroles de son maître, que nombreux étaient ceux à s'amuser du spectacle de Ben Solo et de son complice Armitage Hux lors de la course. Et que nombreux étaient ceux à attendre leur victoire. Mais Ben Solo n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Et il a trompé à de nombreuses reprises notre hôte, le grand et bienaimé Sutho.

Plusieurs invités levèrent la main à la bouche comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Ceux qui auparavant mangeaient semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils tenaient une assiette à la main.

Hux jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Solo qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et qui levait les yeux au plafond, comme si toute cette affaire ne le concernait pas.

_ C'est pourquoi, reprit le Zabrak après que Sutho ait de nouveau parlé de longues secondes, nous ne pouvons pas les autoriser à continuer la course. Nous ne pouvons pas les autoriser à continuer à vivre.

Le cœur de Hux rata un battement et ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, il se serait jeté sur Solo pour lui écraser son long nez jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'intérieur de son illogique faciès ! Ca lui apprendrait à avoir l'air aussi serein alors que globalement, Sutho était en train d'annoncer à tous leur condamnation à mort.

_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, poursuivirent Sutho et le Zabrak après une pause tragique destinée à faire monter la pression chez leurs invités, Solo et son complice vont continuer à vous distraire. Demain soir, ils seront lâchés dans la cage d'un Rancor. Vous serez bien sûr tous conviés à assister au combat. Et des paris seront ouverts. Lequel des deux mourra le premier ? De quelle manière ? Combien de temps tiendront-ils face à l'une des créatures les plus impitoyables de notre Galaxie ? Les gagnants recevront une fabuleuse récompense de la part du grand Sutho.

La foule éclata en applaudissements et clameurs alors que Hux serrait les dents pour retenir un nouveau flot de bile. Contre un Rancor, ils étaient foutus. Hux pourrait bien gagner quelques minutes de vie supplémentaire s'il balançait Solo entre les pattes de la créature mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir cette fois.

Juste avant que la transmission ne se coupe, Sutho tourna son regard noir vers la caméra. Il paraissait hilare, une expression qui sied bien mal à son visage lunaire. Mais il y avait aussi de la cruauté dans son sourire, comme s'il avait hâte de voir quel serait le résultat de ce combat inégal.

Puis l'image disparut. Immédiatement, Hux fut sur ses pieds, courant jusqu'à la porte qu'il tambourina de ses poings.

_ Laissez-moi sortir ! cria-t-il. Laissez-moi sortir ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Ce type n'est pas mon complice ! Ce n'est même pas mon ami ! Je le déteste ! Vous avez dû voir qu'il a essayé de me tuer ! Faites-moi sortir de là ! Je serais ravi de le voir se faire croquer par un Rancor !

Mais comme la fois précédente, personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne vint à son secours.

_ Kriff ! jura-t-il en repoussant de son front une mèche de cheveux rendue humide par la sueur qui perlait désormais sur ses tempes et dans son dos. Kriff ! Kriff ! KRIFF !

La main de Ben Solo se posa alors sur son épaule et Hux se tourna vers lui, le poing levé. Solo évita facilement le coup et se pencha à son oreille.

_ Tu vois j'avais raison. Nous n'allons pas mourir dans cette cellule. Nous allons mourir dans la cage d'un Rancor.

Hux le repoussa le plus fort possible et Solo tituba avant de se raccrocher à l'un des murs.

_ Espèce de con ! hurla Hux, les poings serrés et la bave aux lèvres. Comment… comment peux-tu même plaisanter à un moment pareil ! J'avais une vie avant de te rencontrer ! J'avais des projets ! Des ambitions ! Et maintenant par ta faute je vais finir au fond du bide d'un Rancor !

_ Armie…

_ Non ! Ferme-la un peu ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part !

Il fit quelques pas dans la cellule. La tête lui tournait de son éclat de colère et il dut s'appuyer à la roche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il reprit son souffle rendu sifflant et douloureux par l'angoisse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il avait peut-être encore ses chances. Phasma et Mitaka étaient toujours dehors. Peut-être… Et ils allaient venir le chercher. Ou alors pendant le transfert jusqu'à la cage du Rancor, Hux trouverait une ouverture pour s'enfuir. Ou il parviendrait à convaincre Sutho que Solo était leur ennemi commun, qu'il n'avait rien de son « complice » comme le Hutt l'avait présenté.

Hux frissonna quand la main de Solo se posa sur le bas de son dos et qu'il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque gelée.

_ Armie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, sa large masse dominant Hux de toute part, le retenant contre le mur et l'empêchant de fuir. Je suis désolé, tu avais raison. Nous allons probablement mourir tous les deux par ma faute.

Hux renifla de mépris mais n'ajouta rien. Solo pouvait bien s'excuser, il était trop tard désormais.

_ Alors… continua Solo.

Il se pencha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Hux qui serra les dents.

_ … pourquoi ne pas enfin nous avouer nos sentiments et faire l'amour une dernière fois ?

Hux se retourna brusquement et colla son poing dans le visage de Solo. Pas assez fort à son goût. Il avait espéré un craquement et une effusion de sang. Il n'y eut rien de cela. Juste un cri de surprise de la part de Solo qui recula de quelques pas, la main contre sa joue endolorie.

_ Ne m'approche plus jamais ! siffla Hux avec rancœur.

_ Mais Armie, quitte à mourir, autant passer un dernier bon moment ! Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Non je ne crois pas ! Tu ferais mieux de me laisser réfléchir au moyen de fuir d'ici ! Il est hors de question que je meure tout ça parce que tu as… Tu as… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sutho d'ailleurs pour qu'il vienne en personne te récupérer ?

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, cela n'avait aucun sens pour Hux. Solo s'était trouvé sur l'esplanade comme eux tous et Sutho n'avait pas paru s'en formaliser. Et d'après ce qu'il avait déclaré, lui et ses invités avaient suivi leurs frasques à travers la Galaxie sans pour autant intervenir. Alors pourquoi d'un coup…

Un autre détail lui revint alors. Solo était désormais face à lui mais il regardait ses pieds, comme si pour la première fois depuis leur emprisonnement, il se trouvait embarrassé.

_ Quand Sutho est arrivé, reprit Hux d'un ton suspicieux, il t'a appelé d'une façon bizarre. Pas Ben Solo. Mais quelque chose comme Kyle Ron ou Kyshlo R…

_ Kylo Ren, le coupa Solo. Il m'a appelé Kylo Ren.

_ C'est quoi ça, Kylo Ren ?

Solo se racla la gorge et leva une main en l'air.

_ Disons que c'est… un de mes identités secrètes…

Il était à présent écarlate et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

_ Une… de tes identités secrètes ? répéta Hux d'un ton dubitatif.

_ Oui, admit Solo.

Malgré sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, Hux éclata de rire. Ben Solo ! Une identité secrète ! C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps ! Même si quelque part ça ne l'étonnait pas de ce crétin.

Solo se vexa copieusement à en juger par sa moue boudeuse et son froncement de sourcils. Ses joues étaient si colorées qu'elles en devenaient violacées.

_ Essaie donc de faire du commerce avec un nom comme Solo ! se défendit-il farouchement. A cause de mon père, la moitié des espèces ne voulaient pas commercer avec moi ! Les Hutts inclus ! Alors oui, j'ai dû me créer une autre identité secrète ! Kylo Ren !

Hux ne parvenait pas à calmer son hilarité.

_ Kylo Ren ! Sérieusement ! C'est ridicule ! Et tu croyais vraiment avec la tête que tu te paies que Sutho n'allait pas te reconnaître ?

Solo paraissait désormais sur le point de lui en coller une. Cela aurait été une belle satisfaction pour Hux. Ils auraient pu se battre toutes griffes dehors et oublier la menace mortelle qui pesait sur eux.

_ J'ai un casque ! s'écria Solo pour couvrir les gloussements persistants de Hux.

_ Pardon ? demanda ce dernier en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur ses joues.

Il y avait une bonne dose d'hystérie et de stress dans ce rire qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer.

_ A chaque fois que j'ai rencontré Sutho j'avais un casque intégral, expliqua Solo. Il n'a jamais vu mon visage.

_ Et tu t'es dit, contra Hux qui parvenait enfin à se calmer, que puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu ton visage, tu pouvais l'entuber, non ? Parce que je suppose que s'il veut ta mort, c'est que tu as dû en profiter pour l'escroquer.

Solo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Hux pensa brièvement à quel point c'était lui aussi un geste qu'il aimait faire. Mais cette idée fugace le quitta quand Solo répondit.

_ Disons que je lui ai peut-être vendu une cargaison défectueuse et que je ne lui ai jamais rendu une petite somme qu'il m'avait prêté ! Trois fois rien ! Rien qui ne mérite la mort !

Hux secoua la tête. Il était pourtant connu que les Hutts étaient aussi durs en affaire qu'ils étaient cruels. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des crétins pour penser sortir victorieux d'un conflit commercial avec une de ces limaces.

_ Tel père, tel fils, commenta-t-il et il évita de quelques centimètres le poing de Solo dont le regard avait viré au noir.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir ! argua ce dernier, postillonnant au visage de Hux.

_ Tu escroques les Hutts comme lui, insista Hux. Tu pilotes le Faucon Millenium comme lui ! Tu ne pensais pas que Sutho ferait le lien ?

Ben Solo secoua la tête.

_ Quand je me suis inscrit sous mon vrai nom, je me suis dit que ça passerait puisque ce n'était pas une transaction commerciale. Je supposais même que Sutho serait ravi de voir un nom comme le mien dans sa course. Ca apporte du prestige…

Hux pouffa de nouveau mais Solo se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

_ … et ça lui aurait sans doute fait plaisir de voir un Solo mis à mal par ses adversaires. Et…

Il tendit un doigt menaçant vers Hux qui roula juste des yeux.

_ … je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Je n'utilise pas le Faucon quand je suis Kylo Ren.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, j'ai un autre vaisseau, fit-il d'un air bougon.

Hux secoua la tête. Deux vaisseaux ? Solo était vraiment un gamin gâté qui profitait de la fortune de ses parents !

_ Quel type de vaisseau ? demanda-t-il pour étayer sa vision des choses.

_ Un Upsilon, grogna Solo en baissant la tête.

Il paraissait sur le point de faire demi-tour pour tenter de se fondre dans le mur.

Hux eut un hoquet de surprise amusée.

_ Un Upsilon ? se moqua-t-il. Mais ce sont de vraies brouettes.

_ J'ai remarqué, grommela Solo. Mais avoue que le design est classe !

_ Le design est ridicule et pédant, conclut Hux. Donc il t'est tout à fait adapté.

Solo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa et secoua la tête.

_ Et où est-il cet Upsilon ? interrogea Hux.

Il avait toujours, au fond de son esprit, le mince espoir que Phasma, Mitaka et l'équipage de Solo aient réussi à s'en sortir et qu'ils viennent les chercher. Mais vu l'état du Faucon et du Finalizer, il était peu probable qu'ils puissent les utiliser. Le Upsilon par contre, aussi lent soit-il, pourrait être une éventuelle porte de sortie s'il était facilement accessible.

_ Généralement, reprit Solo, je le laisse en garde…

Son visage pâlit brusquement.

_ … au Kanjiklub, termina-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Hux sentit son sang se remettre à bouillir dans ses veines.

_ Au Kanjiklub ! s'écria-t-il. Tu veux dire que les seuls au courant de ton identité secrète c'est le Kanjiklub et que tu as trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de voler leur cargaison et de saboter leur vaisseau !

Ben Solo secoua la tête comme si submergé par les cris de Hux.

_ Hey ! se défendit-il tout de même, c'est toi qui as saboté le vaisseau !

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Mais faut-il être stupide pour s'en prendre ainsi à des gens qui connaissent tes faiblesses ! Tu t'imaginais vraiment qu'une fois que tu les avais entubés, ils n'allaient pas courir chez Sutho pour tout lui raconter !

Solo se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche.

_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi jusque là…

Hux eut une fois de plus envie de le frapper.

_ Mais ce que tu peux être naïf parfois !

_ J'avais confiance en Tasu Leech !

_ Je n'y crois pas, souffla Hux en se posant une main sur le front. Je n'y crois pas que je vais mourir tout ça parce que tu es trop stupide pour garder secrète une identité secrète.

Il glissa au sol, les genoux sous le menton.

_ C'est dégueulasse, murmura-t-il. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et serra les mains sur ses cuisses.

Ben Solo s'agenouilla à ses côtés, la mine sombre. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches rousses de Hux qui ne trouva même pas la force de s'écarter. La situation était tellement ridicule !

_ Armie, lui fit doucement Solo. Je te jure que je ne vais pas nous laisser mourir dans cette cellule.

Quand Hux releva sur lui son regard le plus sombre, il se dépêcha de préciser.

_ Je ne vais pas non plus nous laisser mourir dans la cage d'un Rancor.

Hux renifla, de la façon la plus méprisante du monde. Ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant, c'était d'un plan concret, pas de vagues promesses en l'air, sans doute formulées par Solo dans l'unique espoir que Hux écarterait une dernière fois les cuisses pour lui.

_ Et comment vas-tu faire ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Tu as des pouvoirs magiques dont je n'ai pas conscience ?

Le visage de Solo se crispa et il se redressa brusquement. Il fit de grandes embardées dans la cellule, ses longues jambes parcourant le petit espace sans répit, sans faiblir. Hux s'attendait même à ce qu'il défonce la porte à la force de son épaule. Une tentative qui aurait été aussi vaine que stupide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce spectacle ridicule, Hux rebaissa la tête. Voir Solo s'agiter ainsi lui donnait la nausée.

Il eut l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand Solo reprit la parole. Plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Hux avait trié et organisé ses pensées mais sans trouver la moindre solution. Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré, de plus en plus impuissant. Et l'idée de se servir de la tête de Solo comme bélier était la plus tentante de toutes celles qu'il avait eues. Celle avec les meilleures chances de réussite également. Après tout, Ben Solo avait sûrement le crâne plus épais qu'une porte rouillée. Et même si son plan échouait et que la tête de Solo explosait avant le métal, au moins en serait-il débarrassé. Peut-être même que Sutho lui serait reconnaissant de son geste et le laisserait partir. Ou il se vexerait que Hux ait gâché son fameux combat contre le Rancor et il lui concocterait un sort pire encore.

Il eut envie de gémir ou de hurler. A la place, il crispa les doigts jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui rentrent dans les paumes. C'était peut-être ce geste qui décida Ben Solo à agir.

Alors que Hux avait presque complètement réussi à l'occulter malgré ses gesticulations grotesques, Solo revint s'accroupir près de lui. Hux fit de son mieux pour continuer à l'ignorer mais la large main de Ben Solo vint se poser sur son bras, la douce chaleur de sa paume irradiant sa peau et le poussant petit à petit à desserrer le poing.

_ Armie, murmura-t-il.

Et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Une fois de plus, Solo envahissait son espace personnel et le nez de Hux rentra presque en contact avec celui si long de sa Némésis. Il manqua tout d'abord de se détourner, certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle et minable tentative de drague de la part de Solo. Puis il enregistra la gravité de ce visage habituellement narquois. Hux hésita, craignant un nouveau mauvais coup, une nouvelle absurdité.

_ Armitage, continua Solo avec le même sérieux.

Hux fronça les sourcils. Ben Solo n'utilisait quasiment jamais son prénom complet. Il préférait les diminutifs risibles et puérils. Peut-être qu'à l'instar de Phasma, c'était sa façon à lui de montrer que c'était important.

_ Oui… répondit Hux d'un ton hésitant.

Solo se tut de longues secondes, comme s'il ne savait comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire, lui qui était habituellement le plus volubile des bonimenteurs. Bien malgré lui, le cœur de Hux s'accéléra. Il se passait quelque chose dans la tête de Ben Solo. Quelque chose d'important.

Puis, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard noir dans celui si clair de Hux.

_ Je peux nous faire sortir d'ici, annonça-t-il avec conviction.

En temps normal, Hux aurait éclaté de rire ou roulé des yeux. C'était absolument ridicule. Il avait lui-même étudié la situation et dans leur cas actuel, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ! Mais Solo avait l'air si certain de ce qu'il affirmait que le gloussement de Hux resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. A la place, il décida d'opter pour la défiance.

_ Et comment comptes-tu… commença-t-il de son air le plus méprisant.

La main de Solo toujours posée sur lui serra son bras et Hux ferma la bouche.

_ Je peux nous faire sortir d'ici, répéta Solo. Mais il va falloir que tu me promettes, sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher, que jamais, jamais, tu ne révèleras à qui que ce soit ce que tu vas voir dans cette cellule.

Cette fois, Hux secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. Voilà que Solo recommençait à en faire des tonnes ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher. Et Hux supposait désormais que s'il demandait à Solo ce qu'il voulait lui révéler, celui-ci allait lui répondre une de ses boutades ridicules et vulgaires genre « ma bite » ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Alors Hux garda le silence.

_ Armitage, insista Solo, il faut que tu promettes.

Hux eut une moue qu'il espérait hautaine.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais aller jacasser comme une vieille pie à propos de ce que j'aurai vu dans cette cellule ?

_ Tu es une vraie pipelette ! répliqua Solo comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

_ Mais absolument pas ! s'offusqua Hux.

Solo perdit un instant son inquiétant air sérieux pour retrouver son habituel rictus.

_ Phasma m'a félicité sur la taille de mon aubergine, exposa-t-il. Et vu que je n'ai jamais fait de jardinage de ma vie, je suppose qu'elle n'évoquait pas là le légume. Donc, tu lui as révélé certains détails particulièrement intimes de notre relation.

Hux sentit son visage s'empourprer et il détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien raconter à Phasma car d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finissait toujours par utiliser cela contre lui. Mais elle était son ami d'enfance et oui, il arrivait à Hux de déraper et d'en dire plus que de raison.

Solo gloussa.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca ne me vexe pas ! Je trouve même ça flatteur que tu aies été impressionné au point d'en faire part à ton équipage. Mais Armitage…

La voix de Solo reprit la gravité qu'il avait arborée depuis quelques minutes.

_ … je suis extrêmement sérieux. Ce que je vais te montrer, ni Phasma, ni Mitaka, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ne doit l'apprendre. Tu me le promets ?

Réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Solo avant d'avoir promis, Hux hocha la tête. Il détestait se l'avouer mais il commençait à être curieux de ce que Solo avait en tête. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_ Je te le promets, fit-il, tentant de calquer son ton sur celui de Ben Solo.

Apparemment satisfait, Solo hocha la tête. Le fait que son visage reste aussi impassible inquiéta cependant Hux. Mais quand Solo se releva et lui tendit la main, il la saisit.

Solo le guida jusqu'à la porte du cachot et là seulement il le relâcha. Hux resta planté sur le côté, le dos contre le mur, à regarder Solo qui venait de se redresser et de prendre une grande inspiration, les yeux clos et la bouche crispée.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et son cerveau élaborait des milliers de possibilités sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Cela allait des hypothèses les plus risibles comme Solo donnant finalement un grand coup de boule à la porte comme Hux l'avait planifié, jusqu'à celles plus crédibles mais de peu, comme Solo défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied magistral. Dans tous les cas, Hux ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait avoir d'aussi secret.

A sa grande surprise, lorsque Ben Solo rouvrit les yeux, il s'agenouilla face au verrou et y posa la main. L'espace d'un instant, Hux eut l'impression que l'air s'épaississait, une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait connue que sur les planètes chaudes et humides. Puis, dans un grincement sinistre, le verrou claqua.

Hux ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il resta juste crispé sur ses jambes à attendre que le garde qui avait dû déverrouiller la porte fasse son apparition. Seulement voilà, personne n'entra et Hux dut se forcer à admettre l'absurde fait que c'était Solo qui avait tourné le verrou, juste par le pouvoir de sa main.

_ Tu… Tu as un… truc caché quelque part ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en repensant à la clé électronique avec laquelle Ben Solo avait ouvert le vaisseau du Kanjiklub.

Mais ça non plus, ça ne tenait pas debout. Sutho n'était pas stupide au point de laisser un tel objet en leur possession, pas alors qu'ils avaient de toute évidence été fouillés.

Solo tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda intensément.

_ Je pense que tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Alors comment as-tu…

_ Tu n'es pas stupide Armie. Et tu connais l'histoire de ma famille.

Hux secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait tout des Skywalker. Et bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler de leur soi-disant pouvoir, la Force. Mais Hux avait cru que ce n'était là qu'une exagération, un fantasme destiné à rendre Vader plus terrifiant encore qu'il ne l'était. Alors oui, son père avait évoqué Vader étouffant des hommes par sa seule pensée. Mais son père avait raconté bien des choses pour tenter de se faire briller, lui et l'Empire, aux yeux de Hux et de sa mère. Et en grandissant, Hux avait douté de la plupart de ses histoires.

Mais ce que Ben Solo venait de faire… A son réveil, Hux avait étudié cette serrure sous tous les angles et il savait qu'il était impossible de la manipuler ainsi. Du moins dans des circonstances normales.

Il avala sa salive.

_ Tu maîtrises la Force ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix étranglée.

_ Oui, admit Solo si bas que Hux l'entendit à peine.

Hux se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Voilà qui remettait en perspective une bonne partie de sa vision de l'univers. Il n'arrivait même pas encore à réaliser toutes les implications de cette découverte. Ni même s'il y croyait vraiment malgré la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

_ C'est juste… c'est juste... bégaya-t-il.

_ Armie, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Tu m'as promis !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? continua Hux sans l'écouter. Tu peux étrangler des gens à distance ? Tu peux entrer où tu veux aussi je suppose puisque tu es capable d'ouvrir les serrures ? Ca doit être pratique pour…

_ ARMIE ! le coupa Solo. Armie, je ne fais rien de tout cela. Je n'utilise jamais… ça, maugréa-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Et là, je ne l'ai fait que pour sauver notre peau. Alors s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus.

Hux secoua la tête. Solo était idiot ou quoi ? Bon, oui, il avait établi depuis longtemps qu'il était idiot. Mais bouder un pouvoir pareil… Paraître même en avoir honte, avec son dos tourné et ses épaules voûtées !

_ Bordel Solo ! répliqua Hux. Si je pouvais faire ça, je serais déjà…

_ Tu es un imbécile qui jacasse sur des choses qu'il ne comprend pas, s'agaça Solo en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Et je ne veux plus en parler ! Et tu ne vas plus en parler non plus !

Hux se força à ne pas reculer sous la silhouette menaçante de Solo qui envahissait une fois de plus son espace vital. Il avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Ben Solo qui le dissuada de répondre d'une réplique bien sentie.

_ D'accord, admit-il finalement.

Le silence retomba dans la cellule et Ben Solo se détendit légèrement.

_ Bien, concéda-t-il en posant la main sur la porte. Nous devrions y aller.

Hux était assailli de pensées et d'émotions. Une partie de son cerveau se réjouissait de savoir qu'il n'allait peut-être pas finir dans l'estomac d'un Rancor. Mais cette portion rationnelle venait d'être submergée par celle qui avait désormais mille questions au sujet de Ben Solo, de la Force et de ses capacités. Pour un homme aussi pragmatique que lui, une telle découverte excitait son intellect et sa curiosité. Seulement voilà, Solo paraissait légèrement sensible sur le sujet et Hux décida qu'il était plus raisonnable de remettre à plus tard un éventuel interrogatoire. Déjà, quand ils seraient tirés des griffes de Sutho.

_ J'espère au moins, fit-il, que tu sais où dégoter un vaisseau.

_ Nous improviserons, répondit Solo en poussant le battant pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. De toute façon, nous ne partons pas tout de suite.

_ Pardon ? s'exclama Hux.

Ben Solo se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait retrouvé sa mine goguenarde et ses insupportables mimiques.

_ J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. Je profite d'être exactement là où je le voulais à la base.

_ Dans un cachot ? grogna Hux avec humeur, se demandant encore dans quelle idiotie Solo allait les traîner.

_ Dans le palais de Sutho, répliqua ce dernier en se glissant d'un pas léger dans le couloir.

Hux grimaça une fois de plus mais le suivit, soulagé, malgré l'absurdité de la situation, d'enfin quitter la cellule.

(à suivre…)


	8. Chapter 8

_Yoho! Encore merci au petit groupe de fidèles qui me laisse des commentaires à chaque chapitre! Vous êtes une vraie motivation! Et ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, j'espère aussi que ça vous plait toujours :D Sinon pour info, j'ai terminé de taper l'intégralité de cette histoire, je peux donc vous annoncer qu'il y aura en tout 10 chapitres! En attendant, voilà le 8 qui est une bonne grosse tartine! Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux soupira sans gêne quand Ben Solo tourna dans un nouveau couloir plus sombre encore que le précédent. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la forteresse alors que tous les instincts de Hux lui criaient de fuir dans l'autre sens, le sens de la sortie.

Mais en pesant le pour et le contre, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux suivre un type insupportable doté de pouvoirs magiques, mystiques, ou Hux ne savait quoi d'autre, que de risquer d'affronter seul et désarmé les gardes de Sutho.

Il avait donc emboîté le pas à Solo lorsque celui-ci avait pris à droite de la cellule quand leur liberté se trouvait sûrement à gauche.

De toute façon maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis et faire demi-tour. Ils marchaient depuis un très long moment, passant de niveau en niveau dans des escaliers de plus en plus étroits qui, s'ils avaient commencé en marbre, étaient désormais juste de la pierre taillée usée par les siècles. Hux en arrivait même à se demander comment Sutho pouvait passer par des couloirs aussi abrupts et étriqués et il en avait déduit que la limace ne se déplaçait probablement jamais en personne dans les recoins de son palais. Il avait toute une ribambelle de larbins aptes à crapahuter dans les entrailles de l'édifice pour rejoindre…

En fait Hux n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Solo n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait tenté de l'interroger à plusieurs reprises mais Solo lui avait juste fait signe de se taire, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne soient entendus par des gardes. C'était complètement idiot. A part une patrouille au loin, ils n'avaient vu personne depuis leur évasion de la cellule. Ce qui faisait vraiment regretter à Hux le fait de ne pas avoir sur le champ faussé compagnie à Solo. Tout le personnel avait dû être réquisitionné pour la fête qui se tenait sur les terrasses extérieures. Et Sutho devait être suffisamment sûr de ses cachots et de ses verrous pour n'avoir placé personne à la porte de leur cellule. Comme quoi, lui non plus ne devait pas être au courant de ce que Solo était capable de faire.

Une fois de plus, Hux fut titillé par l'idée de lui demander pourquoi utiliser la Force semblait être pour lui un si gros problème, alors qu'avec un tel pouvoir, il aurait pu être le roi de la Galaxie, ou à défaut de tant d'ambitions, le roi des contrebandiers.

D'après le père de Hux, les utilisateurs de la Force, Jedis et compagnie, avaient été capables de manipuler les esprits les plus faibles. Hux espérait un jour avoir la possibilité de le faire en tant que politicien. Ben Solo pouvait peut-être le faire en toute occasion.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intersection suivante, Hux fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda si Solo avait déjà usé de ses aptitudes sur lui, pour obtenir de Hux ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il secoua la tête. Déjà, parce que Solo avait vraiment fait tout un cirque lorsqu'il avait uniquement été question de déverrouiller une simple serrure. Ensuite, parce que Hux se souvenait très bien que toutes les fois où Solo et lui avaient terminé dans le même lit, il y était allé de sa propre volonté, poussé par le désir presque irrépressible que l'homme faisait malencontreusement naître chez lui. Et enfin, parce que Hux n'avait rien d'un esprit faible. Il était même sacrément borné et têtu. Et pour être honnête, Solo n'obtenait même pas le quart de ce qu'il proposait à Hux.

_ On peut y aller, souffla Ben Solo à ses côtés.

_ Aller où ? grogna Hux en roulant des yeux, espérant que son exaspération fièrement affichée finirait par convaincre Solo de lui en dire un peu plus sur leur objectif.

Même si Hux se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Connaissant Solo, ça allait être encore une sombre crétinerie dans laquelle il allait traîner Hux bien malgré lui.

Ben Solo se pencha vers lui, ses yeux pétillants et un début de sourire sur ses lèvres épaisses. Une fois de plus, Hux eut l'impression que ce grand imbécile allait l'embrasser et il serrait déjà le poing, prêt à lui en coller une si jamais Solo avait l'outrecuidance de dépasser les bornes.

Mais ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pas assez proche pour justifier une beigne qui risquait de mener à une nouvelle empoignade et donc de signaler leur présence aux quelques gardes qui devaient encore traîner ici et là. Mais assez proche pour que Hux sente le souffle chaud de Solo contre sa peau et qu'il puisse compter sur son inhabituel faciès le moindre grain de beauté.

_ Je t'emmène dans un lieu comme tu n'en as encore jamais vu, Armie.

Et Hux recula un peu, agacé une fois de plus par la théâtralité de Solo.

_ Si ce lieu n'est pas un hangar à vaisseaux, je n'en ai un peu rien à faire, cracha-t-il amèrement.

Solo gloussa et reprit sa route dans les couloirs, sans rien révéler de plus à Hux, qui l'insulta à voix basse, les dents serrées, avant de tout de même le suivre.

Ils firent quelques dizaines de mètres, Solo plaqué au mur comme le héros d'un holofilm et Hux roulant des yeux derrière lui et avançant le plus discrètement possible, ses pupilles sans cesse en mouvement, à la recherche de gardes, de caméras ou autres détecteurs. Etre complètement silencieux s'avérait quasi impossible, les talons de leurs bottes résonnant dans les corridors vides quelle que soit l'allure adoptée. Et Hux était vraiment rassuré que l'énorme fête au-dessus d'eux ait dragué hors du palais le plus gros du personnel. Quoi que Solo ait en tête, il valait mieux qu'il le fasse ce soir que tout autre jour.

Celui-ci s'arrêta soudain au milieu du passage et tâta de ses grosses mains le mur de pierre. Hux eut beau plisser les paupières, il ne voyait pas ce que Solo pouvait chercher. Cette section n'était en rien différente de la précédente. Ou même de la suivante, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, et il secoua la tête face aux pitreries de son compagnon.

_ Ca devrait pourtant être… grommela Solo.

Un petit clic retentit et Hux se tendit brusquement, prêt à voir débarquer des gardes armés ou même des droïdes de combat. Au lieu de cela, un pan du mur pivota, dévoilant un passage tellement étroit qu'ils auraient du mal à s'y faufiler.

_ Et voilà ! s'enthousiasma Solo. Je savais que c'était par là. Viens !

Hux fronça le nez. Si Solo s'imaginait qu'il allait rentrer dans ce machin dégoûtant, aussi poussiéreux que si personne n'y était passé depuis des millénaires et qui devait contenir tout un tas de bestioles répugnantes, il pouvait se carrer son plan probablement aussi bancal que son Faucon Millenium bien profond dans le derrière.

Le bruit d'une dizaine de gardes marchant au pas dans le couloir adjacent, et donc la possibilité de finir une fois de plus dans une cellule ou le ventre d'un Rancor, le fit rapidement changer d'avis et il poussa Solo à l'intérieur avant de brusquement refermer le battant derrière eux.

Quand il se retrouva dans l'obscurité la plus totale, pressé contre Solo au point de sentir sa chaleur à travers leurs vêtements et la courbe de ses lèvres contre son oreille, il regretta presque son geste de survie précipité. Mais pour une fois, Solo ne fit aucun commentaire. Après une longue inspiration, il eut même la décence de reculer d'un pas, sortant presque de l'espace personnel de Hux.

_ Nous y sommes presque, chuchota-t-il en saisissant la main de Hux. Plus qu'une vingtaine de marches et nous serons au bon niveau.

Hux secoua la tête. La forteresse était immense, les couloirs interminables, les intersections incomptables. Comment Solo pouvait-il avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvaient et où ils allaient ?

Avant qu'il ne le traîne plus en avant, Hux resserra son emprise sur ses doigts et le ramena contre lui.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il le plus fermement possible.

Il ne pouvait voir Solo mais il savait que leurs visages se frôlaient désormais.

_ Je te l'ai dit, dans un lieu comme…

_ Stop ! le coupa Hux du ton qu'il utilisait souvent sur Mitaka quand il se sentait le besoin d'affirmer son autorité. Je ne veux plus d'énigmes, je ne veux plus de métaphores, je ne veux plus que tu tournes autour du pot. Tu m'as traîné dans cette galère. Depuis le moment où tu m'as provoqué pour que je m'inscrive à cette course, depuis le moment où tu m'as demandé de faire équipe avec toi, depuis le moment où tu m'as trahi, depuis le moment où nous avons été faits prisonniers et depuis le moment où tu m'as sorti de cette cellule, tu m'as traîné dans cette galère. Alors le minimum que tu puisses faire pour te rattraper, c'est m'expliquer clairement et simplement pourquoi nous nous faufilons de couloirs sordides en couloirs sordides, de plus en plus profondément dans la roche, au lieu d'avoir rejoint le hangar le plus proche pour voler un vaisseau et quitter ce maudit endroit.

La main de Ben Solo s'agita dans la sienne comme s'il hésitait à se dégager. Et quand à son tour il soupira, Hux prit conscience d'à quel point leurs bouches étaient proches. Solo avait dû sentir le souffle de son monologue contre ses lèvres. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas tenté de l'interrompre.

Enfin il répondit.

_ Nous allons dans la chambre forte de Sutho, maugréa-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Hux lui éclate de rire au nez.

Au lieu de cela, les sourcils de Hux remontèrent haut sur son front.

_ La chambre forte de Sutho ? répéta-t-il et il sentit les cheveux de Ben Solo frôler sa joue alors qu'il opinait.

Hux prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Solo venait de lui annoncer. D'un côté, voler deux ou trois choses dans la chambre forte de Sutho lui assurerait des années de stabilité financière. Ainsi probablement qu'une prime sur sa tête… De l'autre, Sutho devait avoir une défense imparable s'il avait réuni toutes ses richesses en un seul et même endroit. Or Hux n'avait ni plan, ni outils, ni même le début d'une idée de comment ils allaient pouvoir procéder. Et connaissant Solo, il ne devait pas avoir non plus grand-chose tenant debout. Surtout s'il refusait obstinément de se servir des dons que la nature lui avait donné. Hux s'étonnait déjà qu'ils soient arrivés jusque là sans se faire prendre.

En fait, plus il y réfléchissait et moins le jeu en valait la chandelle et il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir lâché Solo dès le début pour tenter sa chance de son côté.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre dans la chambre forte de Sutho ? s'agaça-t-il. Ca doit être blindé de défenses et de pièges mortels ! Et même, si par miracle, on la trouve, on parvient à y rentrer, à prendre quelques trucs et à nous enfuir, possibilité aussi improbable que le fait que je te trouve un jour sympathique et intéressant, il va lancer ses hommes à nos trousses et excuse-moi, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de mon existence à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si un tueur à gages m'a dans sa ligne de mire !

_ Je ne veux pas juste prendre des trucs, répondit Solo d'un ton bougon. Je veux récupérer quelque chose qui est à moi !

_ Quoi ? Ton cerveau ? grogna Hux d'un air mauvais. Parce que si tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir avec un plan aussi mal foutu que « crapahutons dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ce qu'on cherche », c'est vraiment que tu l'as égaré quelque part.

Solo relâcha sa main et Hux entendit un bruit de tissu. Il se le figurait très bien croisant les bras et relevant le menton pour dissimuler une moue vexée que Hux ne pouvait voir mais s'imaginait parfaitement.

_ Mon plan n'est pas de crapahuter dans les couloirs, répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je sais exactement où nous allons, comment y aller, tout comme je connais exactement les défenses de Sutho et comment les désactiver !

Il s'était emporté sur la fin de son discours et avait élevé la voix. Ses dernières intonations résonnèrent un instant dans un couloir à la gauche de Hux.

_ Oh vraiment ? se moqua ce dernier. Et comment es-tu au courant de tout cela hein ?

Il hésita à lancer une pique sur la Force mais le sérieux du visage de Solo lorsqu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas parler de cela lui revint en tête. Alors, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher sa dernière remarque de sortir.

Il sursauta quand il sentit Solo envahir une fois de plus son espace vital.

_ Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour une fois ? gronda celui-ci d'un son guttural venant du fond de sa gorge, tel un animal acculé.

_ Etant donné que tu m'as vertement trahi il y a quelques heures à peine, la réponse évidente à cette question stupide est « non », répliqua Hux sans se démonter.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Hux était bien décidé à ne pas être celui qui le briserait. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui voulait retourner se jeter droit dans les pattes graisseuses de Sutho pour une raison idiote. Lui, il voulait juste faire demi-tour, trouver un vaisseau en état et partir loin et à tout jamais de l'Espace Hutt.

_ Ce que je fais là, reprit finalement Solo d'un ton aussi sérieux que celui qu'il avait adopté dans la cellule lorsqu'il avait dévoilé ses pouvoirs à Hux, est l'aboutissement d'un travail de plusieurs années.

Hux hésita à l'interrompre d'un éclat de rire. Il imaginait mal Solo avoir la patience et la volonté nécessaire pour mener à bien un projet sur un temps aussi long. Mais puisque cet idiot paraissait enfin se décider à parler, Hux le laissa faire, espérant qu'il pourrait piocher dans le tissu d'inepties à venir quelque chose lui permettant de fuir loin d'ici.

Solo soupira comme si expliquer tout cela à Hux était d'une réelle pénibilité pour lui, comme s'il était pressé de repartir plutôt que de papoter. Mais il devait avoir compris que Hux ne le suivrait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas fait une opinion claire de la situation.

_ Sutho, reprit-il d'un ton où pointait l'impatience, possède quelque chose qui est à moi.

Hux opina. Ca, Solo l'avait déjà dit.

_ Cela fait des années, continua-t-il, que je travaille à réunir le maximum d'informations sur son palais et ses défenses. J'en ai appris chaque corridor, chaque pièce, chaque passage secret. J'ai enquêté auprès de ses anciens employés, fournisseurs ou transporteurs, à la recherche du moindre détail. Et au fil du temps, j'ai obtenu suffisamment d'éléments pour me permettre de déterminer où il gardait ses biens les plus précieux et comment y accéder. Je sais tout Armie ! Je sais tout et je sais que je peux y arriver !

_ Et tu t'es dit que le meilleur moment pour passer à l'action c'était après t'être enfui d'un cachot, sachant qu'on aura toute la sécurité aux trousses si jamais ils s'en aperçoivent ? Et que de ce fait, tu te retrouves à me traîner avec toi dans cette folie ridicule !

La main de Solo se posa sur son épaule et Hux secoua le bras pour l'en dégager. Sans aucun succès.

_ Je ne voulais pas spécialement te mêler à ça, admit Solo. Mon unique problème était de pénétrer dans le palais de Sutho. Je savais comment me diriger une fois à l'intérieur mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment entrer ici sans être détecté. A la base, si j'ai commencé à faire du commerce avec Sutho sous le nom de Kylo Ren, c'était à la recherche d'une faille. Mais il n'y en a jamais eu. Les échanges se sont toujours fait à l'extérieur des systèmes de sécurité et pas une fois je n'ai été invité à l'intérieur. Cette course, je l'ai vue comme mon ticket d'entrée. Il me suffisait juste de gagner, auquel cas, je me retrouvais à faire partie de la grande fête, au milieu des invités prestigieux et peut-être avec l'occasion de m'éclipser à l'intérieur.

_ Pour récupérer ce que tu estimes être à toi… grommela Hux.

_ Ce que je sais être à moi ! se braqua Solo.

_ Et donc tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire des cent mille crédits ?

Hux sentit très distinctement Solo hausser les épaules mais ses doigts ne quittèrent pas le corps de Hux.

_ C'est sûr que c'est une belle somme. Mais tu sais comment ça se passe avec l'argent. Ca va, ça vient. Ce que je recherche est unique. Irremplaçable.

Cette fois, Hux se dégagea brusquement, submergé par un nouveau flot de colère. Ca ne l'étonnait pas de Solo, ce fils de sénatrice pourri par la nature et le destin, d'être aussi méprisant. Ces cent mille crédits, ils auraient pu changer la vie de Hux du tout au tout. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à se terrer dans un couloir noir en compagnie du pire imbécile qu'il ait jamais connu et avec de fortes chances de finir mort dans les heures à venir.

_ Je te déteste tellement, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Solo ne parut pas entendre sa remarque. Ou s'il l'avait entendue, il l'ignora copieusement, la mettant probablement sur le compte du stress ou une idiotie du genre.

_ Et pourquoi t'es tu senti le besoin de m'entraîner là-dedans ! cracha alors Hux sans dissimuler le poison dans sa voix.

_ Parce que j'avais besoin d'un allié pour m'assurer la victoire, souffla Solo. Il y avait de sacrés adversaires dans cette course. Et je sais que tu es… talentueux et intelligent, admit-il en grommelant tellement que Hux saisit à peine le sens de ses mots. Tenace aussi. Et que tu pouvais m'être d'une aide précieuse. Et puis je lis assez facilement en toi donc je me disais qu'il serait facile de te manipuler. Et puis… et puis j'avais vraiment envie de voir mon Faucon à l'épreuve contre ton Finalizer.

Hux repensa à la carcasse des deux vaisseaux crachés sur la petite lune aux alentours de Kwenn. Leur combat avait été effectivement une franche réussite, songea-t-il avec ironie.

_ Tu ne m'étais pas indispensable dans le grand ordre des choses, poursuivit Solo. Mais ta présence avait pour but de… euh… me faciliter la tâche, dirons-nous. Je ne pensais pas que cela finirait ainsi. Mais au final, tout ne va pas si mal que cela puisque nous sommes à l'intérieur du palais de Sutho et que dans quelques minutes nous aurons atteint la chambre forte !

Hux détesta le ton enthousiaste que la voix de Solo venait de prendre. Et il se demanda comment on pouvait être bête au point de croire que tout n'allait pas si mal que cela. Tout allait terriblement mal !

Il doutait que Solo soit aussi bien préparé qu'il le clamait. Tout comme il était certain que bientôt la quiétude qui avait accompagné leur avancée serait terminée. La chambre forte et ses alentours devaient grouiller de patrouilles, fête à l'étage ou pas fête à l'étage. Et si Sutho réalisait leur fuite, ça allait être pire encore. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir dégoter dans ce que Hux supposait être un tas de vieilleries inestimables, le bidule que Solo était venu chercher ! Et tout ça, en évitant des alarmes, des détecteurs, peut-être même des pieux surgissant du sol ou des Rancors cachés derrière les rideaux pour ce qu'il en savait ! Et sans armes ! Et sans vaisseau ou renforts pour fuir ! Bref, Hux se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour lui qu'il rouvre le passage secret et sorte à la vue de tous. Là au moins, il pourrait dénicher des gardes, dénoncer Solo et peut-être bénéficier de la clémence de Sutho. Cela lui paraissait la solution la plus sage pour son avenir. Ou du moins la seule solution lui permettant d'envisager un avenir.

_ Je te sens un peu grognon, fit Solo contre lui.

Une de ses mains glissa le long du dos de Hux jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ce dernier haït la façon dont son corps réagit avec appréciation à ce geste.

_ Je ne suis pas grognon, aboya-t-il. Je suis furieux parce que je me suis laissé entraîner dans tes idioties une fois de plus. Et que je ne vois aucune façon de m'en sortir si ce n'est…

… si ce n'est en te trahissant, compléta son cerveau.

Mais Hux ne le prononça pas. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand aux abords de Kwenn, Ben Solo s'était retourné contre lui. Il resongea à la colère, à la fureur sans précédent qui l'avait saisi. A ce sentiment d'injustice et à la rancœur qui avait fait trembler la moindre de ses fibres. Il avait l'occasion de faire vivre la même chose à Solo. Peut-être même de le pousser à sa perte… définitive.

A cette idée, une bile amère lui remonta dans la gorge, brûlant son œsophage d'un relent acide. Il se força à la ravaler. Il essuya ses mains poisseuses sur le tissu de son pantalon. Lui qui n'avait habituellement aucun remord à sacrifier les autres pour arriver à ses fins ne s'imaginait plus aussi facilement se poster face à Sutho et pointer du doigt Solo et son plan idiot. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, cette hésitation à sauver sa peau. Et il détesta à cet instant ce qu'il considérait comme une terrible faiblesse. Mais il ne se voyait pas revivre la haine et la tension de l'après-trahison. Moment qui au final, les avait tous deux menés droit dans les griffes de Sutho.

_ Armie ? demanda Solo d'une voix où pointait l'inquiétude.

_ Je ne vois aucune façon de m'en sortir, reprit Hux la mâchoire si crispée qu'il parvenait à peine à articuler, si ce n'est en te suivant…

Si Solo eut une réaction quelconque à sa déclaration, Hux n'en perçut rien. Ce grand idiot se contenta de rester étonnamment silencieux. Hux eut juste l'impression que sa main, toujours posée dans le bas de son dos, était devenue plus chaude. Alors qu'avoir un corps brûlant était de toute façon le mode par défaut de Ben Solo.

_ Alors, poursuivit Hux avant de prendre une grande inspiration, tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais, espèce de crétin ! Parce que je ne compte finir ma journée ni dans un cachot, ni dans le bide d'un Rancor, ni transpercé par un pieu ou par le tir d'un blaster !

Solo laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit se dresser les poils fins de la nuque de Hux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Armie, le seul endroit où tu vas terminer ta journée, c'est dans mon lit, entre mes bras, sain et sauf et plus riche que jamais.

Hux secoua la tête même si Solo ne pouvait pas le voir. Il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision aussi idiote qu'irrationnelle.

_ Tu n'as pas de lit, grogna-t-il.

_ J'ai une cabine privative à bord du Faucon ! se défendit Solo. Et il y a un lit à l'intérieur !

_ Faucon qui git sur le dos à des heures de route d'ici. Quelle perspective exaltante, ironisa Hux.

Puis il entendit Ben Solo ouvrir et refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, se gratter la gorge ou renifler bruyamment comme s'il était à la recherche d'une bonne réplique qu'il ne trouvait pas.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, l'interrompit Hux lorsqu'il en eut assez de toutes ces mimiques que son esprit reconstituait avec précision à chaque bruit.

Après tout, plus ils traînaient, plus ils avaient de chances d'être découverts. Si qui que ce soit venait explorer leur cellule vide, ils seraient foutus. Alors autant presser un peu Solo, qu'ils en finissent vite fait avec ce qu'il avait en tête pour qu'ils puissent fuir le plus rapidement possible loin d'ici.

_ Suis-moi, approuva Solo en l'attrapant de nouveau.

Hux s'attendait à être traîné au pas de course dans le couloir dont il avait décelé l'écho sur sa gauche. Au lieu de cela, Ben Solo le guida à tâtons à l'intérieur d'un autre corridor tout droit dans lequel ils devaient se pencher pour pouvoir pénétrer.

Hux se demanda brièvement si le passage avait été conçu pour des Ewoks vu la manière dont ils se recroquevillaient de plus en plus à chaque pas, le plafond raclant leurs cheveux. Hux craignait même que Solo ne finisse bloqué à un moment ou à un autre. Lui encore était suffisamment longiligne pour se glisser par d'étroites ouvertures. Mais Ben Solo était large des épaules, large des biceps et même large des cuisses. Et à en juger par les grognements qui lui échappaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se faufiler dans la structure.

_ Un problème ? lança Hux quand devant lui, Ben Solo s'arrêta brusquement.

_ Ca n'était pas indiqué sur mes plans que ce couloir était construit pour les nabots, grommela-t-il.

Et voilà, la première approximation d'une longue lignée catastrophique à venir, songea Hux en roulant des yeux. Sérieusement, s'ils s'en sortaient, il laisserait peut-être même Solo lui mettre la main dans le pantalon pour fêter ça. Mais il supposait ne pas prendre trop de risques.

_ Tu as besoin que je te pousse ? lâcha-t-il avec humeur. Ou que je t'enduise le corps d'huile pour que ça passe mieux ?

_ Te connaissant tu dois bien avoir un peu de lubrifiant sur toi non ? répliqua Solo sur le même ton. A moins que tu n'aies tout utilisé avec ton ami Mon Calamari ?

La remarque agaça Hux autant qu'elle le fit sourire. Il ressentait sans peine la nouvelle pointe de jalousie dans le ton de Ben Solo, tout comme ça avait été le cas sur Da Soocha face à Merai. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Ben Solo jaloux était un concept qui lui plaisait. Mais il n'aimait pas que sa Némésis vienne lui reprocher ainsi une liaison qui n'était en rien son affaire et qui avait débuté avant même que Solo ait conscience de l'existence de Hux. Quant à cette histoire de lubrifiant… Et bien oui, Hux était un homme prévoyant qui avait souvent sur lui un petit sachet de gel ! Et c'était une qualité dont il était fier ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien prévu, trop obnubilé qu'il avait été par la course et sa récompense. Alors il décida d'ignorer purement et simplement les propos de Solo et de le forcer à passer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il leva un pied en direction de ce qu'il supposait être les fesses de Ben Solo et pressa avec force. Ce dernier grogna mais reprit son avancée. Hux en déduisit qu'il n'avait jamais été bloqué, juste qu'il avait besoin d'un instant pour se remettre. Mais Hux entendait sans mal le bruit de ses vêtements, et probablement aussi de sa peau, qui raclaient contre la pierre.

_ Tu es certain de savoir où tu vas ? appela-t-il alors, peu désireux de continuer dans ce qui n'était peut-être même qu'un cul de sac.

_ Evidemment ! se braqua Solo. Je te dis que j'ai tout mémorisé. Nous y sommes presque. Il devrait y avoir une volée de marches…

Hux entendit clairement un corps chuter et il songea que Solo venait de se prendre les pieds dans le fameux escalier qu'il recherchait. Par réflexe, il se jeta en avant pour tenter de le rattraper, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent juste l'arrière-train musclé de Solo, qui pointait en l'air. Il retira précipitamment ses mains mais le petit gloussement de son ennemi ne lui échappa pas.

_ Quel empressement pour mon derrière, Armie ! insista Ben Solo bien lourdement.

Hux se frotta les paumes comme pour effacer la sensation du corps de Solo contre sa peau. Il savait que c'était ridicule parce que ses doigts avaient déjà passé de nombreuses heures sur le popotin de Solo, sans même la barrière du tissu, mais la situation pour le moment était complètement différente. Hux se souvenait même très bien, avant le début de la course, s'être promis de ne plus jamais se laisser prendre aux charmes de sa Némésis.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin, aboya-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Il entendit Solo bouger devant lui et avec précaution, s'appuya sur le mur à sa droite pour se guider.

_ Je cherche l'escalier, répliqua Solo qui avait légèrement avancé, le laissant un bon mètre derrière. Mais comme j'y vois que dalle, que je n'ai pas envie de me casser la figure et que de toute façon ce foutu plafond ne cesse de descendre, je me suis dit qu'il était plus intelligent d'avancer à quatre pattes.

Entendre un mot comme « intelligent » sortir de la bouche de Ben Solo donnait toujours envie à Hux de se crever les tympans. Mais pour une fois, ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il ne servait à rien de risquer de se briser une patte ou de se fracasser le crâne. Et à son grand désarroi, Hux se laissa tomber à genoux, prêt à ramper à la suite de Solo.

Le sol était froid et granuleux sous ses doigts. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas humide. Mais Hux fit quand même ses premiers pas avec la crainte que sa main ne rencontre une bestiole sordide et agressive. Et il ne pensait pas là qu'à Solo.

Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, celui-ci poussa devant lui une exclamation ravie.

_ Je l'ai Armie ! Je l'ai !

_ L'escalier ?

_ Bien sûr que oui l'escalier.

Hux se dépêcha d'avancer, prenant tout de même bien garde à ce que son nez ne rentre pas en contact avec le derrière de Solo, ce qui aurait donné lieu, il en était certain, à tout un tas de remarques salaces dont il se passait très bien, merci !

Si le plafond était de plus en plus bas, le couloir en lui-même s'élargissait presque suffisamment pour qu'au final, Hux puisse se tenir aux côtés de Solo lorsqu'il sentit du bout des doigts la première marche.

Pour y arriver, il avait dû se faufiler entre le mur et son ennemi qui n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour lui laisser une petite place, comme s'il appréciait les contorsions qu'il avait dû faire pour parvenir jusque là. Ce qui était sûrement le cas maintenant que Hux y réfléchissait un peu. Ce Ben Solo était vraiment une ordure !

Ravalant un flot d'insultes peu productives, Hux tendit la main pour déterminer la hauteur des marches. L'escalier semblait creusé à même la roche, sa texture étant similaire au sol du couloir. Et il semblait conçu pour effectivement des gens tout petits. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur entre chaque palier.

_ Mais qui donc passait par là, grogna-t-il en se redressant pour se frotter les mains sur son pantalon.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir les doigts maculés de poussière et il détestait ça presque autant que tout le reste de sa situation actuelle.

Il sentit près de lui Solo qui haussait les épaules.

_ Du personnel de maison peut-être. Ou des ouvriers. Sûrement tout un tas de gens que Sutho préférait ne pas voir.

_ Je doute qu'il vienne aussi loin à l'intérieur, pointa Hux en fronçant le nez à l'idée que la limace puisse ramper jusqu'à eux.

_ D'après mes recherches, son palais n'a pas toujours ressemblé à cela, expliqua Solo d'un ton inhabituellement posé qui donna à Hux l'impression d'assister à une conférence. Les premières pièces étaient creusées à même la roche. C'est la partie où nous nous trouvons désormais. Tout le marbre, les terrasses et les fioritures à l'extérieur ne sont venus que bien plus tard, une fois sa fortune établie. Les recoins ici sont tellement vieux et tellement nombreux que j'ai eu un mal fou à tout collecter, tu peux me croire.

Hux grogna. Il croyait parfaitement Solo, pour une fois. Si Sutho fêtait ses mille ans et si son palais était aussi vieux que lui ou presque, cela avait dû être un enfer de tout réunir. Il voyait déjà lui-même, dans le cadre de sa thèse, à quel point il était laborieux d'obtenir des détails sur des faits qui avaient quelques décennies à peine. Alors des siècles et des siècles… Si Solo était effectivement parvenu à réunir toutes les informations qu'il prétendait avoir, Hux ne pouvait empêcher une toute petite part de lui-même d'être admirative. Mais ça, il n'allait rien en dire à cet imbécile de Solo. Qu'il lui prouve d'abord qu'il était aussi bien préparé qu'il le prétendait !

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de hargne que nécessaire.

Solo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il donnait plutôt l'impression à Hux de baigner dans un genre d'hilarité stupide, celle d'un homme qui voit enfin se dérouler sous ses yeux le scénario qu'il s'était tant de fois imaginé.

_ Maintenant, on descend, annonça Solo.

Mais ça, Hux s'en était déjà douté.

Au lieu de se redresser, comme Hux l'avait espéré, Solo poursuivit sur ses mains et ses genoux sa descente. Au préalable, Solo avait parlé d'une vingtaine de marches. Hux n'en était plus désormais aussi sûr. Il leva la main et constata que le plafond était toujours trop bas pour qu'il se relève. Alors, c'est dans la même position que Solo qu'il le suivit.

A son grand soulagement, ils atteignirent assez rapidement le bas de l'escalier. Ses paumes lui faisaient mal, ses genoux lui faisaient mal, et même son arrière-train, sur lequel il était violemment tombé lors de son altercation avec Solo ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité auparavant, lui faisait mal.

Et surtout, il voyait un minuscule rayon de lumière passer sous ce qui devait être un autre panneau secret.

Il stoppa près de Solo et tous deux restèrent accroupis plusieurs secondes, à reprendre leur souffle et à tendre l'oreille.

Dans un premier temps, tout ce que Hux put percevoir, c'était les sifflements de ses propres inspirations et il ragea une fois de plus contre son manque de préparation physique. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans et aménager son planning déjà fort chargé pour s'entraîner avec Phasma et améliorer cela. Si, bien sûr, il sortait vivant de cette situation stupide.

Le plus rageant était que Solo recouvra son souffle bien plus aisément que lui et Hux crispa la mâchoire. Plus encore lorsqu'il distingua ensuite des bruits de bottes et des roulements mécaniques. Ils n'étaient plus seuls et loin de là.

Solo se pencha à son oreille. Par le mince filet de jour qui filtrait, Hux devinait les contours de son visage et le bout de son long nez s'approchant de plus en plus de lui.

_ Nous sommes au bon niveau, chuchota-t-il le plus doucement possible mais sans parvenir à enterrer la pointe d'exaltation que portait sa voix.

Hux eut envie une fois de plus de le frapper. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'excitant à se faire tuer dans les prochaines minutes. Pendant un bref instant, Hux repensa à la proposition de Solo dans la cellule, de s'envoyer en l'air une dernière fois avant de mourir. Mais même si ses joues rosirent légèrement, il repoussa bien vite l'idée. Il allait peut-être mourir, mais il allait au moins mourir dignement !

Solo reprenant la parole le surprit tant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger écart, se cognant l'épaule contre l'une des parois du ridiculement étroit palier où ils s'étaient postés. Ils se figèrent tous deux mais après quelques secondes, il sembla évident que nul ne les avait entendus.

_ Fais un peu attention, le sermonna Solo, comme s'il oubliait que c'était de sa faute, et entièrement de sa faute, s'ils se trouvaient désormais dans cette situation.

_ Oh oui pardon, grogna Hux, par ma grande maladresse, nous avons failli nous faire tuer trente secondes plus tôt que prévu. Quelle incroyable malchance ça aurait été.

_ Nous n'allons pas nous faire tuer, insista Solo une nouvelle fois. Je connais les séquences de rotation des gardes, leur nombre et tout ce qui va avec.

_ Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Sutho avait peut-être modifié ses effectifs et ses défenses avec la fête qui se tient juste au-dessus et une partie de son personnel mobilisé !

Solo écarquilla les yeux, laissant supposer à Hux qu'il n'avait effectivement pas envisagé cela. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête.

_ Laisse-moi juste chronométrer les différentes patrouilles alors, lui jeta Solo avec véhémence et Hux opina.

Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance mais il voyait là une bonne occasion de se faire lui-même une idée de ce qu'ils allaient affronter et peut-être d'élaborer en quelques minutes un plan plus solide que tout ce que Solo aurait pu concevoir en des années.

Hux ne compta pas moins d'une patrouille de six hommes toutes les trois minutes. C'était beaucoup, surtout s'ils devaient en plus affronter des gardes fixes et autres pièges électroniques. Pourtant, la faible lueur fit briller les dents de Solo qui jubilait à ses côtés.

_ C'est exactement la séquence que j'avais prévue, annonça-t-il en bombant le torse. Je te l'avais dit.

Comme si cela suffisait à régler tous leurs problèmes…

_ Ca ne m'explique pas comment nous allons passer, ni comment nous allons les affronter ! cracha-t-il en serrant les poings.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'étais parfaitement préparé, insista Solo. Il suffit juste que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dirai. Et sans discuter !

Hux roula des yeux. Et dire qu'il avait cru que la situation ne pouvait pas se dégrader plus encore…

« *** »

Hux regarda Solo se coller l'oreille au panneau. Il supposait qu'à l'instar de l'endroit par lequel ils avaient rejoint le tunnel, celui-ci aussi était dissimulé dans le mur, et non une vraie porte. Hux se demanda si qui que ce soit d'autre que lui et Solo dans le palais de Sutho avait conscience de l'existence de cet endroit oublié au fil des siècles. Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'effet de surprise jouerait au moins en leur faveur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire alors ? murmura-t-il à Ben Solo quand il vit que les épaules de celui-ci se tendaient, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer d'un bond dans le couloir adjacent.

Puisqu'à priori, ce dernier voulait que Hux le suive sans ramener son grain de sel, il aurait au moins aimé être informé du plan, pour le discuter en amont. Il n'était ni assez stupide, ni assez suicidaire, pour foncer tête baissée à la suite de l'homme qui l'avait en premier lieu plongé dans ce pétrin.

Solo cligna des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui, une moue aux lèvres. Il semblait hésiter à exposer ses idées, comme s'il était certain que quelle que soit la teneur de ses propos, Hux trouverait à y redire.

_ Solo ! insista Hux. Si tu veux que je te file un coup de main, il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ce que tu as prévu !

Il sentit sa voix qui commençait à enfler dans sa gorge et se tut avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre d'un ton trop puissant. Déjà au loin il percevait le claquement des bottes de la patrouille à venir.

Lui et Ben Solo se contentèrent de se fixer, le temps pour les hommes de Sutho de disparaître au loin. Les yeux de Hux s'étaient suffisamment habitués à la faible lueur pour désormais deviner la plupart des mimiques de son compagnon. Et si pendant tout le temps de la ronde des soldats, Solo resta parfaitement impassible, dès leur départ, son insupportable sourire en coin apparut.

_ Si tu veux vivre et sortir d'ici, souffla-t-il au visage de Hux, il va falloir que tu me files un coup de main, conclut-il comme une évidence.

Et avant que Hux n'ait pu répliquer, Solo poussa le battant et jaillit dans le couloir.

_ Kriff ! s'écria Hux en s'élançant à ses trousses.

La lumière brillante lui agressa les rétines pendant les deux ou trois premières secondes, le désorientant plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il cligna des paupières et s'essuya les yeux pour faire disparaître les quelques larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, le temps pour lui de songer à la poussière qu'il devait être en train de s'étaler sur la peau. De toute façon, il était déjà croûté de sang donc un peu plus ou un peu moins, songea-t-il avec aigreur. Et il ne voulait même pas réfléchir à l'état de ses cheveux.

Sa seconde pensée fut que le couloir n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il croyait débarquer dans un de ces corridors taillés à même la pierre que l'âge et l'usure avaient rendu presque insalubres mais au contraire, tout ici paraissait flambant neuf. Et Hux songea que Sutho n'avait pas compté les Truguts pour aménager l'espace. Les lumières dorées irradiant du plafond se reflétaient dans les murs et le sol de marbre si parfaitement polis qu'ils paraissaient aussi propres et stériles que l'intérieur du Finalizer quand Hux se lançait dans un grand ménage. Tout était lisse et brillant, ce que Hux ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier bien malgré lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se gorger plus encore de cette vision pleine d'ordre tellement revigorante après ces dernières heures de chaos, Solo lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans sa direction.

_ A droite ! ordonna-t-il à Hux qui hésita à protester. Et vite !

Cela faisait une éternité que plus personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton ! Mais même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Hux savait que ce n'était pas le moment de protester. La prochaine patrouille devait déjà être en route vers eux.

Alors, il suivit Solo qui courait déjà jusqu'à l'angle suivant, faisant étonnamment peu de bruit pour un homme de sa corpulence.

_ Saute ! lui fit-il soudain en bondissant lui-même d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Il retomba gracieusement un peu plus loin. Hux l'imita, sentant déjà l'angoisse lui serrer les entrailles. Personnellement il n'avait rien vu mais si Solo lui avait dit de sauter, c'était forcément qu'il y avait eu un détecteur à cet endroit ! Et Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien encore de ces machins…

Il releva la tête vers Ben Solo qui s'était arrêté juste avant l'intersection suivante et qui s'était collé le dos au mur. Il avait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres épaisses et ses yeux, posés sur Hux, pétillaient d'amusement.

_ Il n'y avait rien, grommela Hux en le rejoignant, les poings serrés et l'envie de frapper lui démangeant les phalanges.

_ Non, admit Solo, mais il y aura bientôt quelque chose. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu m'obéissais au doigt et à l'œil. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi satisfait de ma vie.

Hux s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentie quand Solo se détacha du mur pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

_ Nous avons exactement six secondes pour arriver à la prochaine intersection, annonça-t-il. Alors ne traine pas !

Il se remit à courir et Hux n'hésita pas. Ils prirent cette fois-ci sur la gauche et Hux pâlit en découvrant la longue enfilade face à lui. Jamais il n'arriverait au bout de ça en moins de six secondes ! Même une bonne minute ne lui suffirait probablement pas ! Et déjà il lui paraissait entendre les soldats qui s'approchaient dans son dos…

Solo se jeta dans une ouverture à droite que Hux n'avait pas vue. Alors, il l'imita, avec tellement de hargne qu'il en termina le ventre à terre, glissant pendant quelques dizaines de centimètres sur la surface immaculée.

Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa course, Ben Solo l'attrapa par le bras et le remit sur ses pieds comme s'il ne pesait rien pour lui. Hux eut presque le réflexe de le remercier. Il parvint cependant à se retenir au dernier moment.

Au loin, il entendit la patrouille tourner dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter et bientôt, le bruit de leurs semelles fut inaudible. Là seulement il s'autorisa à respirer.

Hux fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que Ben Solo lui tenait toujours le biceps. Et pire encore, qu'il le lui caressait de son gros pouce épais. Et encore pire que le pire, qu'il avait un sourire idiot, presque tendre, sur son visage illogique.

_ Tu sais, souffla-t-il tout bas, j'ai imaginé tant de fois le jour où je me lancerais à l'assaut de la chambre forte de Sutho. Mais je n'aurais jamais même osé penser que tu sois celui à mes cotés ce jour-là. Et j'en suis finalement très heureux.

Hux se dégagea de l'emprise de Ben Solo, une vague de chaleur qu'il imputa à la colère lui montant aux joues.

_ Tu en es bien le seul, grogna-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Immédiatement, Ben Solo se tendit vers lui pour le retenir.

_ Doucement Armie ! le prévint-il. Il y a des capteurs partout dans ce coin là.

Hux fit très lentement demi-tour et plissa les yeux. Si Solo ne lui en avait pas parlé, il n'aurait rien vu. Mais à présent qu'il y prêtait attention, il lui semblait effectivement deviner des irrégularités très légères dans les murs autrement flambant neufs et il supposa que c'était là que se trouvaient les cellules des détecteurs de mouvements.

_ Marche exactement où je marche, saute exactement où je saute, rampe exactement où je rampe, le prévint Solo.

Hux opina en roulant des yeux.

_ Et ne discute pas ! lui fit Solo pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Hux retint à peine l'envie de le pousser dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il arriverait si ce grand idiot passait devant un détecteur. Sûrement rien de bon pour lui, mais rien de bon pour Hux non plus. Son sens de la survie fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de passer à l'action. Au lieu de cela il se plia à contrecœur aux ordres de Ben Solo.

Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas très long et à part un endroit où ils durent lever les jambes plus qu'il n'était naturel, et un autre où ils passèrent accroupis, ils en atteignirent assez rapidement le bout.

Hux entendait Solo qui comptait à voix basse, sans doute pour se donner une idée de quand débarquerait la prochaine patrouille. Il était surpris de le trouver aussi appliqué et consciencieux. De l'image qu'il avait de l'homme, il se le serait plutôt imaginé fonçant tête baissée et défonçant de ses poings nus les gardes, quel que soit leur nombre et leur armement. Mais Hux devait bien admettre qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur Ben Solo et son niveau de préparation, du moins pour cette opération.

Ils se trouvaient déjà dans le corridor suivant quand un nouveau bruit de bottes se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Ben Solo plongea à terre et rampa sur quelques mètres, le menton frôlant le sol immaculé. Hux l'imita, frissonnant quand il réalisa que cette fois-ci, la patrouille se rapprochait d'eux.

Il avait beau se concentrer, il avait dû mal à comprendre le plan du niveau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et quel était le parcours suivi par les gardes. Hux commençait même à supposer qu'il y avait différent parcours. Et Solo semblait tous les connaître puisque jusqu'à présent, nul ne les avait surpris.

_ Vite ! l'encouragea ce dernier en se rapprochant d'un panneau dans le mur. Ils arrivent.

Hux résista à l'impulsion de tourner la tête pour scruter l'arrivée des gardes. Mais il savait que ça ne l'aurait que ralenti davantage. Au lieu de cela, il poussa plus fort encore sur ses jambes fatiguées et tira sur ses bras pour finir de parcourir le dernier mètre qui le séparait encore de Solo.

Ce dernier s'était accroupi et pianotait sur un petit clavier composé de signes étrangers à Hux. Un panneau glissa le long du mur avec un chuintement discret et Hux et Solo se jetèrent à l'intérieur, conscients du fait qu'il leur fallait se dissimuler au plus vite. Ben Solo pressa un bouton et la porte se referma.

Hux posa les mains sur ses hanches et regarda autour de lui, profitant de ces quelques instants de calme pour reprendre un souffle rendu court par leur parcours chaotique.

Ils étaient dans un local de maintenance. Hux reconnut le produit qu'il utilisait lui-même pour récurer le sol et les murs du Finalizer et qui devait être responsable du brillant éclatant des couloirs de Sutho. Il y avait des balais, des chiffons, de petites ampoules de rechange, ainsi qu'un tas d'autre matériel nécessaire à maintenir impeccable et comme neuf le niveau.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ben Solo.

Solo ouvrait et refermait un meuble plein de petits tiroirs, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique.

_ Maintenant les choses vont vraiment se compliquer, lui expliqua distraitement Solo en poursuivant son exploration.

_ Formidable… commenta Hux mais Ben Solo ne parut pas relever.

Au lieu de cela, il brandit fièrement une petite pince coupante et un tournevis.

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut ! annonça-t-il.

Et Hux s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras, attendant de recevoir, pour une fois, un peu plus d'explications sur ce qu'ils allaient désormais devoir faire.

Le voyant dans l'expectative, Solo s'assit d'une fesse sur un plan de travail et tendit la main vers la porte fermée.

_ Comme tu as pu le constater, la sécurité de Sutho est très bien organisée.

Hux se contenta d'opiner, attendant que Solo lui sorte autre chose que des banalités.

_ La chambre forte est encore à deux couloirs d'ici, reprit-il. Mais il est impossible d'y accéder sans croiser une patrouille. Et nous n'avons pas d'armes. Et je suppose que même si nous parvenions à les battre, ils auraient le temps de donner l'alarme et les renforts débarqueraient rapidement. Ah oui, et il y a aussi deux gardes fixes devant la porte principale. Porte principale dont le code d'accès change tous les jours, donc je ne l'ai pas. Sans compter les capteurs. Et certaines des pièces adjacentes contiennent des droïdes de combat qui seront libérés si jamais nous sommes repérés.

Hux soupira. Plus Solo parlait et plus il regrettait de l'avoir suivi. Ou de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé. Parce que pour le moment, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils allaient tous deux se sortir du pétrin où ce grand imbécile les avait fourrés.

_ Heureusement, reprit Solo en recommençant à sourire, j'ai une solution !

_ Je suis tout ouïe…

_ La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est un simple placard à balai glorifié, expliqua Solo en tendant le doigt vers le matériel de maintenance. Niveau de sécurité minimal, code fixe, facile d'y entrer. Mais, et c'est là que tu vas voir toute l'étendue de mon génie, en recoupant mes différentes informations, sources, plans des lieux et des réseaux, j'ai réalisé que derrière ces colonnes…

Il désigna de l'index deux grandes colonnes métalliques plaquées contre le mur du fond.

_ … se trouvaient d'un côté le système de ventilation, de l'autre le système électrique.

_ Et laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on se glisse dans le conduit de ventilation jusqu'à accéder à la chambre forte c'est ça ? grommela Hux qui n'était pas plus ravi de ramper dans de vieux tuyaux que de courir à travers les couloirs en échappant aux patrouilles.

Solo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Hux comprit que ses ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés.

_ En quelque sorte, souffla Solo. Mais pas tout à fait.

Hux roula des yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il songea que si les gardes, Sutho ou même Solo ne finissaient pas par le tuer, la crasse s'en chargerait peut-être.

_ Allez, crache le morceau, grogna-t-il.

_ Aussi pénible que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre, reprit ce dernier, Sutho n'est pas un imbécile. Et le système de ventilation est protégé. La trappe débouchant dans la chambre forte est équipée d'une alarme. Et la chambre forte est, elle aussi, couverte de capteurs. Et le seul moyen de désactiver tout ça est de changer une séquence de fusibles dans une armoire électrique elle-même cachée à l'intérieur d'un des murs de la chambre forte.

_ Trépidant. Et si l'armoire à désamorcer les alarmes de la chambre forte se trouve dans la chambre forte, on fait comment ?

_ Dans l'absolu il y a un panneau d'accès dans l'un des couloirs mais on se ferait chopper par les gardes. En revanche, il est possible d'y accéder en se glissant dans la colonne du système électrique et de le faire depuis l'intérieur du mur. Ce sera étriqué mais faisable.

_ Donc ton plan c'est qu'on se glisse dans le système électrique, qu'on coupe les alarmes, qu'on remonte le système électrique puis qu'on rentre dans le système de ventilation pour finalement atteindre la chambre forte, c'est bien ça ?

Hux était épuisé rien qu'en s'imaginant allant et venant d'un endroit à l'autre. Sans compter que ça allait leur prendre un temps fou. Et du temps, ils n'en avaient plus tant que ça. C'était déjà un miracle que personne n'ait signalé leur disparition du cachot.

_ Pas tout à fait, murmura Solo en croisant les mains sur ses cuisses. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est… plutôt étriqué pour atteindre l'armoire électrique. Etriqué du genre… je ne passe pas.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour protester, voyant très bien où tout cela allait les mener mais Ben Solo poursuivit.

_ Je comptais emmener Rey avec moi dans mon plan d'origine, expliqua-t-il. Elle a le gabarit pour passer. Mais en l'occurrence… Je n'ai que toi. Tu es beaucoup plus fin que moi ! Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir. J'ai juste à te donner la bonne séquence et le tour est joué !

_ Et donc tu veux m'envoyer là-dedans, s'offusqua Hux en désignant la colonne la plus étroite, pour que je coupe ton système avant de remonter te retrouver alors que tu te seras tourné les pouces et…

_ Heu… non. En fait, le conduit est tellement étroit que tu ne pourras pas remonter. Tu devras attendre que je vienne te libérer. De l'intérieur du mur.

Les yeux de Hux s'écarquillèrent et la colère le saisit une fois de plus.

_ Pardon ? Ai-je mal entendu ? Tu veux que je rentre dans un machin tellement étroit que si je ne compte pas sur ta bonne volonté pour me libérer, je risque d'y mourir coincé ? Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner là une fois le boulot fait ?

_ Parce que si je comptais t'abandonner, je ne t'aurais pas annoncé dans un premier temps que tu risquais de finir coincé ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

_ Tu es le gars qui a trahi le Kanjiklub quand le Kanjiklub était le seul à connaître ton identité secrète ! Excuse-moi de réfuter ton dernier argument !

Ben Solo vira à l'écarlate et Hux n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il tente de lui balancer une fois de plus son poing dans le nez. Au lieu de cela, ce grand imbécile se pencha vers lui et prit une grande inspiration.

_ J'ai encore besoin de toi pour récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher, lança-t-il. Donc je viendrai te sauver.

Hux secoua la tête. Au moins la réponse était-elle honnête. Et il la préférait à une quelconque déclaration d'amitié ou de grandeur d'âme qui aurait de toute façon sonné faux.

_ Et si tu te fais prendre avant ? argua-t-il tout de même.

_ Si je me fais prendre avant, ce qui n'arrivera pas, j'indiquerai aux gardes où te trouver. Mieux vaut ça que de mourir de faim coincé là-dedans.

Hux ne put qu'opiner. Oui, mieux valait encore une mort rapide par blaster que la torture de la faim et de la soif.

_ Mais tout va bien se passer, appuya Solo. Tu devrais le savoir désormais.

Hux se rappela la façon dont Solo était parvenu à ouvrir la porte de leur cellule. Juste par la pensée.

_ Je ne comprends pas, s'agaça-t-il, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas juste la Fo…

Solo plongea alors vers lui et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'on ne parlait plus de cela ! fit-il avec agressivité. Seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, ajouta-t-il si bas que Hux l'entendit à peine.

Il voulut répliquer que si leur situation actuelle n'était pas une extrême urgence, il ne voyait pas ce qui en était une. Mais il supposait que tant que Solo avait encore en tête un plan qu'il considérait comme viable, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce type était encore plus butté que Hux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Ce dernier se dégagea de la main de Solo et soupira avec emphase, pour bien montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce.

_ D'accord, admit-il. Je vais ramper dans ton maudit tuyau. Mais je te préviens que si tu ne viens pas me chercher, je défonce le mur d'une façon ou d'une autre et je t'arrache la gorge à coup de dents avant qu'un Rancor n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire.

Solo ne retint pas un sourire en coin.

_ Oh oui, tu sais que j'aime quand tu utilises tes dents sur moi, Armie.

Hux secoua la tête et arracha de l'emprise de Solo la pince qu'il avait dégottée quelques minutes auparavant. Il se doutait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

_ Bon allez, grogna-t-il, donne-moi les détails.

« *** »

Hux savait qu'il avait de lui-même consenti au plan de Solo. Comme il avait su à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant dans le conduit que ce grand imbécile avait découvert en dévissant un panneau sur le côté de la colonne. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, rampant au milieu des fils, ses yeux manquant de lumière, ses poumons manquant d'air et tout son corps manquant de place, Hux ne pouvait retenir de longs chapelets d'injures en repensant à ce que ce crétin de Ben Solo lui imposait.

Il avait dû tout d'abord escalader le long de la paroi lisse, s'attendant à tout moment à glisser, craignant de se rattraper au réseau de fils qu'il longeait, et supposant qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il termine électrocuté. Puis, le passage avait fait un angle droit dans lequel il s'était enfoncé à plat ventre, se râpant l'estomac contre le bord métallique. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à suer comme un bantha, de grosses gouttes roulant sur sa nuque, son front, ses tempes, parfois terminant leur course au bout de son nez qu'il parvenait à peine à essuyer sur sa manche tellement il était dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Il devait tirer sur ses bras, pousser sur ses jambes pour parcourir quelques centimètres, lentement et douloureusement.

Solo ne lui avait pas donné de distance approximative à parcourir mais il supposait qu'il en avait encore pour de longues minutes, seul, dans le noir, avec pour uniques compagnons sa respiration sifflante et les battements affolés de son cœur.

Parce qu'il avait beau tenter de se calmer, il avait beau se souvenir des paroles de Ben Solo, la possibilité de terminer coincé dans ce tuyau et d'y mourir rendu à moitié dément par la peur et la soif était toujours présente sur le devant de son esprit. Et plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il dut même stopper sa progression quelques secondes pour calmer les tremblements de ses membres et ferma les yeux, obligeant la part rationnelle de son esprit à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de sa respiration.

Après de longues inspirations, il estima qu'il était apte à poursuivre. Alors, il se remit en route mais tenta de presser l'allure, car il savait que s'il passait trop de temps ici, il ne parviendrait plus à maîtriser sa panique.

L'air dans le conduit avait une odeur de poussière qui collait à ses narines, jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il passa plusieurs fois la langue le long de son palais pour la faire disparaitre mais sans succès. Il serra les dents et repensa à Ben Solo, aux ennuis qu'il lui avait causé ces quelques dernières heures, voire ces quelques derniers mois, et s'accrocha à sa rancœur pour poursuivre.

C'était complètement idiot, il en avait conscience, mais il avait l'impression que le tuyau ne cessait de se réduire. Mais personne ne fabriquait de conduit se réduisant ! Ca n'avait aucune logique ! Pourtant, sa tête raclait désormais le haut du tuyau de façon régulière et il devait onduler de tout son corps pour parvenir à avancer.

L'une de ses mains, tendues devant lui, rencontra alors le vide et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était sur la bonne voie !

Le seul point lui posant problème était qu'il ne pouvait effectivement ni faire demi-tour, ni se retourner. C'est donc la tête la première qu'il se laissa aller vers le bas, là où normalement se trouvait la fameuse armoire électrique.

Le passage était désormais tellement serré qu'il ne glissa pas d'un coup et n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour tenir ainsi, la tête en bas et les pieds toujours coincés à l'angle du passage précédent.

Il se tortilla pour atteindre ses poches où il avait glissé, avant de partir, les objets que Solo lui avait trouvés.

Entre ses dents, il coinça une minuscule lampe de poche. Il avait pensé à la sortir plus tôt mais elle l'aurait encombré plus qu'autre chose dans sa progression. Cela lui fit du bien cependant d'avoir enfin un peu de lumière et il se sentit mieux encore quand il reconnut exactement le petit boîtier électrique que Solo lui avait décrit. Il eut soudain l'impression de respirer de nouveau.

Mais ce petit moment de satisfaction retomba quand il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fit appel à toute sa force de caractère pour obliger ses membres à se calmer avant d'entamer la suite du programme.

Normalement, d'ici une minute ou deux, il serait sorti. C'était en soi une motivation suffisante.

Pendant que Hux progressait dans ce piège à rat, Solo, quant à lui, devait remonter jusqu'à la grille de ventilation, sur le côté de la chambre forte. Une fois les alarmes et détecteurs désactivés, il devait bondir au dehors pour venir sortir Hux. Ce dernier espérait vraiment que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, Solo l'avait trahi sur ce que Hux supposait désormais être un coup de tête. Solo était volatile, il le savait. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi assurées qu'il l'aurait voulu quand il tendit le bras pour dégager le couvercle de l'armoire. Celle-ci était conçue pour être ouverte depuis un panneau dans le couloir et non par le côté, Hux n'avait donc qu'une vue limitée de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il avait une bonne mémoire, connaissait bien la mécanique et donc était certain de parvenir à accomplir la tâche que Ben Solo lui avait donné.

Du moins si ses doigts ne le trahissaient pas.

Très doucement, il retira de la main droite le premier fusible et le glissa dans sa poche. La lumière de la lampe coincée entre ses dents n'avait rien de stable et elle bondissait à chacun de ses mouvements. Sans compter que positionné ainsi la tête en bas et la bouche entrouverte, il commençait à copieusement se baver dessus. Il décida d'ignorer pour le moment les filaments de salive qui pendaient à la commissure de ses lèvres.

De la petite pince, il coupa un fil qu'il dénuda rapidement avant de l'insérer dans un autre connecteur. Puis il retira un second fusible qu'il déposa dans l'emplacement du premier.

Après une nouvelle manipulation mêlant fils et fusibles, il récupéra dans sa poche le tout premier et son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit le minuscule objet glisser entre ses doigts poisseux de sueur. Il parvint à le retenir à la dernière seconde et n'hésita pas avant de le mettre dans l'espace qu'il venait de dégager.

Il s'était presque attendu à ce que toutes les alarmes se mettent à hurler mais rien ne se produisit.

Hux resta immobile, à tendre l'oreille. De là où il était, il n'avait aucune façon de savoir s'il avait réussi ou non. Mais il était certain d'avoir respecté exactement les étapes qu'on lui avait données. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire désormais était d'attendre que Ben Solo débarque.

Se contorsionnant, Hux récupéra la lampe et s'essuya la bouche. Il avait mal aux mollets et aux chevilles à s'accrocher de la sorte à la paroi et aux rebords, tout comme il sentait le sang s'accumuler dans sa tête et un instant, tout parut tourner autour de lui. S'il s'évanouissait, il finirait au fond du conduit, peut-être même avec une nuque brisée. Alors, il serra les dents et les poings et attendit.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Ben Solo pouvait vouloir dans cette chambre forte, mais Hux était sûr que si de son côté il trouvait des objets précieux facilement revendables, il se servirait allègrement. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas gagner les cent mille crédits, mais il était hors de question qu'il rentre bredouille après ce que Solo lui avait fait traverser. Et tant pis s'il finissait avec une prime sur sa tête. Il éviterait l'Espace Hutt pour le reste de son existence et voilà !

Un raclement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il tourna trop vivement la tête. Il grogna et jura une fois de plus.

_ Solo ? appela-t-il ensuite le plus bas possible.

_ Je suis là, répondit Ben Solo de l'autre côté de la paroi. J'arrive Armie. Tiens bon ! Je suis juste en train de…

_ Dépêche-toi crétin au lieu de causer ! le sermonna Hux.

Mais Ben Solo ne répliqua pas. Quelques instants après, une petite trappe s'ouvrait sur le côté du conduit et de longs bras s'y glissaient pour l'attraper.

Hux passa ses mains autour du cou de Solo avant de relâcher ses jambes. Très doucement, Ben Solo le tira hors du tuyau et Hux eut un moment intense de désorientation. Il était soudain à la lumière, dans le bon sens, avec trop d'oxygène et des douleurs partout.

Alors, pendant une poignée de secondes, il posa son front contre l'épaule de Ben Solo et s'agrippa à lui jusqu'à ce que son environnement cesse de tourner. Solo l'avait enlacé de ses bras tentaculaires et caressait doucement sa colonne.

_ Tu as réussi Armie, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de déposer prestement un baiser sur sa tempe.

C'est ce dernier geste qui força Hux à rouvrir les yeux et à se dégager. Ils étaient en train de se laisser aller et ce n'était pas bon. Pas alors qu'ils arrivaient sûrement au bout de leur périple.

Il recula d'un pas et Solo hésita un instant avant de le relâcher. Sa main caressa son épaule et son bras avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps. Sa tête était basse mais à travers le rideau de cheveux brillants, Hux devinait sa moue caractéristique. Il s'en détourna.

Et enfin il put découvrir la chambre forte de Sutho. Celle à l'intérieur de laquelle Solo voulait entrer depuis des années.

Hux s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, depuis des kilomètres d'étagères branlantes abritant tout un tas d'objets anciens et oubliés, jusqu'à des piles d'or et de pierres précieuses étalées à même le sol. En l'occurrence, il avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans le plus prestigieux des musées consacrés à l'Empire déchu.

Il fit quelques pas au milieu des vitrines parfaitement alignées, contenant des armes, des armures, des plans, des pièces de vaisseaux quasiment neuves. Il y avait même, accrochés au plafond et dans un état impeccable, des chasseurs TIE sans doute encore capables de voler. Hux remarqua entre deux modèles la grille ouverte de la ventilation par laquelle Solo était entré.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour tenter d'évaluer le contenu de la pièce. Vu les prix auxquels se vendaient désormais sur le marché noir les objets dédiés à l'Empire, il y avait dans cette chambre largement de quoi acheter une grosse et belle planète.

_ La rumeur dit même qu'au sous-sol on trouve un croiseur en parfait état, lui fit Solo qui l'avait suivi de près. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune source fiable permettant de créditer cette hypothèse.

_ C'est une sacrée collection que Sutho a accumulé là, murmura Hux dont le cœur battait fort face à ces souvenirs qui lui rappelaient tant les histoires de son père.

_ Pas que Sutho, répondit Solo. C'est tout un cartel de Hutts qui a monté cette petite entreprise. Sutho n'en est que le gardien. Ils ont créé une belle pénurie, faisant monter les prix et maintenant, ils revendent au compte-goutte les objets les plus prisés. Un commerce sacrément lucratif tu peux me croire. D'où le système de sécurité flambant neuf et le côté tape à l'œil des installations. Il est dit que des invités prestigieux viennent ici pour choisir parmi les plus belles pièces.

Hux opina. Il s'imaginait facilement des passionnés fortunés ou des nostalgiques de l'Empire dépenser des fortunes pour un souvenir authentique. Lui-même se serait bien laissé tenter par un uniforme impérial. Il avait beau avoir un regard très lointain sur le passé de son père, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été fasciné par les images de lui dans sa jeunesse en uniforme officiel et il s'était parfois demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si l'Empire avait triomphé, et si, à l'instar de son père, il était devenu un officier respecté.

Ben Solo le tira de ses réflexions.

_ Allons-y, fit-il en lui saisissant le bras. Nous ferions mieux de prendre ce pour quoi nous sommes là avant que quelqu'un ne réalise que la sécurité a été déconnectée.

_ Parce que ça peut arriver ?

_ Ca peut arriver, confirma Solo. Je te l'ai dit, le système de sécurité est flambant neuf. Il doit y avoir des contrôles de contrôles de contrôles.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide au milieu des vitrines et Hux regretta de ne pouvoir flâner un peu et profiter d'un spectacle comme il n'en verrait peut-être jamais d'autres.

_ Et donc, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda-t-il en accrochant du coin de l'œil un schéma qui représentait une Etoile de la Mort.

Il avait presque envie de simplement briser la vitre pour le récupérer et l'étudier de plus près. C'était après tout une merveille de technologie dont la puissance avait fasciné Hux depuis l'enfance. Mais Ben Solo ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui fit juste un sourire rayonnant, découvrant ses dents trop grandes. Puis il le fit tourner dans une large allée au milieu de laquelle trônait un piédestal couvert d'une épaisse cage de verre.

_ Armitage Hux, annonça Solo, la voix tremblante, je te présente le véritable trésor des Hutts.

_ C'est… souffla Hux en s'avançant sur ses jambes fébriles.

Il essuya sur son pantalon ses mains devenues moites lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'était la masse noire et difforme ainsi exposée, qu'il ne pouvait quitter du regard.

_ … le casque de mon grand-père, confirma Ben Solo

(à suivre…)


	9. Chapter 9

_Yoho à tous! Encore merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. Mine de rien, on s'approche doucement de la fin parce que voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Enfin, quand je dis la fin, c'est la fin de cette histoire là mais il y aura d'autres aventures d'Armitage Hux et de Ben à venir dans cet univers. Je vais bientôt me mettre à plancher sur la seconde dont je vous parlerai plus longuement dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon, promis promis, continuez à surveiller, "Sheev", la suite de "Ben" arrive dans quelques jours (ouais je dis ça depuis quelques semaines mais promis, là c'est presque bon!) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci!_

"***"

Hux s'avança lentement, avec précaution même, vers le piédestal. Les orbites vides du casque de Vader paraissaient le fixer et les poils de ses bras se dressèrent. L'objet était abimé au point d'en être presque douloureux à observer, déformé qu'il avait été par les flammes et le temps. Mais Hux pouvait désormais comprendre pourquoi son père avait toujours évoqué Darth Vader avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix. De mépris aussi puisqu'il le considérait responsable de la chute de l'Empire. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, même lorsqu'il était petit garçon, Hux avait toujours entendu des histoires sur les pouvoirs de Vader et la façon dont il s'en servait parfois même contre des officiers impériaux. Et sur sa dextérité à manier l'arme des Jedis, le sabre laser.

Dans l'absolu, Hux trouvait l'idée d'utiliser un sabre complètement stupide. Un bon blaster offrait des possibilités bien plus importantes et permettait de se défendre sans trop s'exposer. Mais il se figurait sans mal l'image de terreur que devait donner un géant masqué de noir, une arme mortelle à la main et un super pouvoir au bout des doigts.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ben Solo qui avançait à ses côtés. Il était lui aussi grand et imposant et il disposait des capacités de son grand-père. Hux tenta de se le représenter en guerrier farouche masqué de noir et manqua d'éclater de rire. Solo était bien trop émotif et instable pour le rôle. Darth Vader ne devait pas se mettre à bouder quand quelque chose le contrariait !

Solo dut sentir son regard sur lui car il tourna la tête et lui sourit timidement.

_ Je l'ai cherché toute ma vie, admit-il sans parvenir à dissimuler l'émotion dans sa voix. Quand j'ai appris que les Hutts l'avaient récupéré, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour venir jusqu'ici. Ca m'a pris des années mais…

Ils étaient désormais tout proches de la cage de verre et Ben Solo leva la main pour la caresser doucement du bout des doigts.

_ … finalement j'y suis.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes côte à côte à fixer la relique. C'était une pièce unique. Sans doute la plus mythique de toute la collection des Hutts. Elle devait valoir une somme que le cerveau de Hux n'était même pas capable de concevoir. Et pourtant, son cerveau pouvait concevoir bien des choses.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il quand le silence s'éternisa.

_ Pardon ? répondit Solo comme si Hux venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

_ Pourquoi le recherchais-tu ? Je pensais que ta famille tentait de faire oublier à quel point elle est liée à lui…

C'était du moins l'impression que Hux avait eu lors de ses recherches sur la famille Skywalker.

Ben Solo haussa les épaules.

_ C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui, souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours pensé que… c'était important de le récupérer. Sa place n'est certainement pas entre les pattes graisseuses des Hutts.

Hux trouva la réponse de Solo floue, évasive. Mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver cette dernière phrase. Il n'aurait pas aimé que les quelques souvenirs que son père lui avait laissé terminent aux mains d'une bande de brigands richissimes.

Au lieu de cela, Hux en avait revendu certains pour financer ses études. C'était une utilisation intelligente des quelques ressources dont il disposait et il était certain que son père aurait approuvé sa détermination et son absence de nostalgie mal placée.

Mais à observer Solo, il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour réaliser que ce n'était pas pour l'argent qu'il voulait récupérer le casque. C'était plutôt une affaire personnelle, un geste sentimental ou une idiotie du genre. Et c'était pour cela qu'il y avait consacré des années de sa vie, au risque de la perdre dans cette course stupide.

Hux se retint de soupirer. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner aussi loin dans toutes ces crétineries. Parce que forcer la chambre forte de Sutho, c'était certes impressionnant et prestigieux, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui payer ses études. Même le casque de Vader risquait de se révéler invendable tant il était célèbre. Hux ne voyait pas trop comment approcher qui que ce soit d'assez riche pour l'acheter, ni même qui prendrait le risque de se confronter à l'ire des Hutts si jamais la transaction fuitait.

Et puis, Solo ne le laisserait certainement pas revendre le casque même si c'était en grande partie grâce à Hux qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici ! Ce dernier allait vraiment devoir trouver de quoi se remplir les poches avant de partir…

_ Armitage, fit soudain Ben Solo, manquant de le faire sursauter.

Hux cligna des yeux, surpris une fois de plus d'entendre son prénom complet.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé à le retrouver, termina Solo qui avait maintenant ses deux énormes pattes sur la vitre.

Son regard était baissé vers le casque meurtri et ses cheveux dissimulaient en grande partie son visage. Hux ne voyait plus de lui que le nez qui pointait.

_ Ce fut un tel plaisir… railla-t-il.

_ Je suis sérieux, se braqua Solo. C'était important pour moi.

Hux se retint à grand-peine de rétorquer que les cent mille crédits avaient été importants pour lui mais que ça, Solo n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire lorsqu'il l'avait trahi. Mais il ne craqua pas. L'heure n'était plus aux chamailleries. Ben Solo avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient désormais quitter Nal Hutta et mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et Sutho. Et en l'occurrence c'était tout ce que Hux désirait. Ca et retrouver son équipage et son vaisseau. Il supposait que si Phasma et Mitaka avaient été récupérés par Sutho, ils auraient été dans la même cellule qu'eux. Ils devaient donc être sains et saufs, quelque part à l'extérieur. C'était la seule option que Hux acceptait d'imaginer.

_ Vois ça comme une dette en ma faveur alors, répondit Hux.

Dans leur corps de métier, il n'était jamais possible de prévoir quand un coup de main s'avèrerait nécessaire. Savoir que Solo lui en devrait une, voire même cent après tout ce que Hux venait de vivre par sa faute, était réconfortant. C'était un imbécile mais un pilote décent et avec beaucoup de connexions. Quelque part dans sa tête, Hux était déjà en train d'échafauder l'idée d'enfin rencontrer Leia Organa par l'intermédiaire de son fils, que ça plaise ou non à ce dernier. Il lui devait bien cela ! Mais c'était un sujet qu'il aborderait un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient tirés d'affaire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'énerver Solo ou de le braquer pour le moment.

_ Je peux payer en nature ? fit alors Solo en redressant son long visage vers lui où se dessinait un début de rictus.

Hux ne put se retenir de lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le tibia, le faisant grimacer.

_ Certainement pas ! Maintenant dépêche-toi de prendre ton machin qu'on puisse s'en aller.

Ben Solo se pencha pour frotter sa jambe douloureuse et lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Déjà, ce n'est pas un machin. C'est le casque de l'illustre Darth Vader, mon grand-père. Ensuite…

Son expression sombre retomba, laissant place à une mine penaude.

_ … ensuite je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus vraiment de plan à partir de là.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Hux plus fort qu'il n'était raisonnable.

Ben Solo se redressa et ramena ses cheveux derrière ses immenses oreilles. Il tentait de sourire à Hux mais cela sonnait faux, comme s'il savait qu'il allait de toute façon se faire enguirlander.

_ La cage de verre est protégée par un système de sécurité indépendant, expliqua-t-il. Et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le désamorcer. J'ai donc pensé que le chaos et la surprise étaient nos meilleures chances à partir de maintenant.

_ Le… chaos ? murmura Hux en serrant les poings, prêt à les écraser sur le gros nez de Solo.

Et dire que l'espace d'un instant, il avait presque cru qu'ils allaient s'en tirer.

_ Mais imagine ! s'écria Solo. Je me place à la porte, tu renverses le piédestal, les alarmes sonnent, les deux premiers gardes rentrent, je les assomme, on récupère leurs armes et à partir de là, on peut affronter les patrouilles et fuir jusqu'au hangar à vaisseaux au niveau juste au-dessus. En cinq minutes c'est réglé.

_ C'est une blague ?

Solo haussa les épaules.

_ Ca n'a rien d'une blague, Armie. De toute façon il nous faut des armes donc autant les prendre sur les gardes. Et tu as un meilleur plan peut-être ?

_ Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas de meilleur plan ! Je n'ai même pas de plan du tout ! Mais c'est toi qui prépare cette opération depuis des années et la seule chose que tu as trouvée, c'est la surprise et le chaos ! s'agaça Hux.

_ C'est un plan comme un autre. Et oui, je me suis dit qu'une fois que j'aurais le casque, plus rien d'affreux ne pourrait m'arriver !

Hux roula des yeux. Solo pouvait croire en sa bonne étoile, lui était bien plus sceptique.

_ Et ce qui pourrait m'arriver à moi, tu y as pensé peut-être ? grogna-t-il.

_ Je n'avais même pas prévu que tu serais là… Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici.

Hux voyait là un sous-entendu selon lequel Solo était prêt à utiliser la Force si cela s'avérait nécessaire et il se calma quelque peu. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et puis, il allait bien falloir qu'ils sortent. La trappe par laquelle Solo était descendu était trop haute pour qu'ils remontent de ce côté.

Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant croire qu'il allait approuver cette absence de plan ridicule.

_ D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre et Ben Solo lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-il. Je sais me battre et je suppose que puisque tu es un contrebandier dans la trentaine, tu sais te battre aussi. Ce ne sont pas cinq ou six gardes qui vont nous avoir.

_ Et les droïdes de combat ?

Solo eut un moment d'hésitation qui donna envie à Hux de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« *** »

Hux se tenait désormais face au piédestal et à la cage de verre. Il avait fait le tour et n'avait plus désormais à affronter le regard vide de Vader. De là où il était, il devinait au loin les contours de la large porte d'entrée par laquelle ils devaient s'enfuir. Ben Solo s'y trouvait, l'oreille collée au métal. Dès que la prochaine patrouille serait passée, il ferait signe à Hux de récupérer le casque et là, ils s'élanceraient pour affronter les gardes. Hux soupira pour la énième fois. Il ne voyait que des failles dans ce plan.

Soudain, Solo leva la main et Hux n'hésita pas. D'un coup de pied violent, il renversa le piédestal. La cage de verre éclata au sol, libérant son précieux contenu. Aussitôt, le bruit perçant d'une alarme retentit et Hux serra les dents. Il bondit en avant et attrapa le casque, gelé contre ses doigts de nouveau rendus humides par le stress.

D'un coup d'œil, il réalisa que les gardes venaient d'entrer et il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un premier tir de blaster. Celui-ci passa à une dizaine de mètres de lui, se fichant dans un mur. Surpris, Hux se redressa et comprit que si le garde avait aussi mal visé, c'était parce que Ben Solo s'était jeté sur lui. Hux resta quelques instants à terre à l'observer se battre comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il savait que Solo avait un corps exceptionnel, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Leurs nuits ensemble le lui avaient prouvé plusieurs fois. Mais jamais encore il ne l'avait vu bouger de la sorte, avec autant de coordination et une telle vitesse. La rapidité, il en avait été témoin quand lors de leur combat à mains nues après le crash, Solo lui avait attrapé la cheville et Hux avait terminé sur le derrière. Mais il comprenait désormais à quel point Solo avait été sonné par l'accident à ce moment-là car dans les conditions actuelles, avec la bestialité dont Solo faisait soudain preuve, il aurait été impossible pour Hux de faire jeu égal. Solo frappait aussi fort qu'un Wookie. Et avec la même rage.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes à peine de se débarrasser du premier garde avant de se jeter sur le second. Hux comprit alors que plus personne ne s'occupait de lui. Il se releva, prêt à aller donner un coup de main à Ben Solo, même si ce dernier paraissait largement capable de se débrouiller seul.

C'est alors que son œil accrocha un petit coffre dans l'une des vitrines. Il était plein de Dataries Impériales, des pièces prisées des collectionneurs et faciles à revendre.

Hux n'hésita pas et il fracassa la vitre à l'aide du casque de Vader. Malgré l'alarme, il entendit un cri outré au loin mais n'y prêta pas garde. Quand les morceaux de verre eurent fini de tomber, il ramassa une pleine poignée de pièces et la fourra dans sa poche. Puis une seconde. Et il parvint même à en tasser une troisième avant que la voix de Solo ne l'interpelle. Peu importait, il avait probablement assez désormais pour payer son semestre.

_ Si j'avais su que tu le traiterais aussi mal, fit Ben Solo soudain à ses côtés, je ne te l'aurais jamais confié !

Il arracha d'un geste brusque le casque de la main de Hux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ C'est un casque, répliqua-t-il. C'est fait pour être solide !

Solo prit quand même quelques instants pour en vérifier l'état avant de tendre un blaster à Hux.

_ Si tu l'avais abimé, je t'aurais abandonné là, grommela-t-il.

Hux roula des yeux. Il voulut arguer qu'il était déjà abimé mais ce n'était pas le moment. L'alarme qui hurlait toujours allait bientôt rameuter les patrouilleurs et ils devaient filer.

Chacun une arme à la main, ils passèrent à côté des gardes gisant à terre et débouchèrent dans un grand couloir doré, identique à ceux qu'ils avaient parcourus avant de terminer dans les conduits.

_ Par ici, le guida Solo en tournant sur la gauche.

Hux lui emboîta le pas, mais à peine le premier angle franchi, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille arrivant au pas de course.

Aussitôt, ils levèrent leurs armes.

Les tirs échangés résonnèrent dans les couloirs immaculés et un garde tomba. Hux sentit quelque chose lui frôler la tempe. Solo le poussa alors contre un recoin avant de reprendre ses tirs. Le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre et il serra les dents.

_ Les droïdes de combat sont en route, annonça-t-il et Hux secoua la tête.

Ils étaient foutus.

_ Il faut juste qu'on avance d'une dizaine de mètres et il y a un couloir de maintenance par lequel on devrait rejoindre l'étage au-dessus, annonça Solo. Juste une dizaine de mètres Armie.

Hux opina. Ils avaient le temps de mourir cent fois en une dizaine de mètres mais c'était leur meilleure chance. Hux était cependant rassuré de savoir que même si Solo n'avait qu'un plan pourri, au moins connaissait-il vraiment le moindre détail du palais de Sutho.

_ Couvre-moi que j'avance, lui fit Solo, puis je te couvre.

Et avant que Hux ne puisse répondre, il s'élança, tirant droit devant lui.

Hux visa les gardes les plus proches et ouvrit le feu, permettant à Solo de parcourir quelques mètres. Le grand idiot se plaqua ensuite dans un renfoncement du mur et à son tour vida son blaster pour que Hux le rejoigne.

Ne cessant jamais d'appuyer sur la gâchette, le bras tendu devant lui, Hux courut jusqu'à Solo, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'un tir le transperce. Il avait l'impression de faire une cible de choix avec ses cheveux roux et ses poches pleines de pièces qui cliquetaient au moindre de ses pas.

A sa grande surprise, il rejoignit Solo sans une égratignure.

_ La porte est là-bas, lui souffla ce dernier à l'abri du mur, mais même en plissant les yeux, Hux ne vit rien d'autre qu'un petit boitier parfaitement intégré au décor.

Un nouveau tir le força à rentrer la tête. Les droïdes venaient de rejoindre les gardes réguliers et Hux était sûr d'en entendre d'autres arriver. Ils allaient devoir y aller maintenant !

_ Maintenant ! annonça-t-il en se jetant en avant, tête baissée et le blaster tirant droïde après droïde.

Solo s'élança à sa suite, avec une méthodologie plus brouillonne mais tout aussi efficace puisque corps et métal tombèrent au sol sous leurs efforts conjugués.

Arrivés à la porte, Solo jeta son blaster à Hux qui tira des deux mains, le temps pour lui de rentrer le code, qu'une fois encore il connaissait.

Puis, de gros doigts attrapèrent Hux par le bras et l'entrainèrent dans l'entrebâillement avant de claquer la porte derrière eux. Hux visa la serrure électronique pour la verrouiller définitivement.

Il ne faisait pas aussi sombre dans ce couloir que dans celui par lequel ils avaient atteint le bon niveau, mais pas de grand-chose. Si l'autre avait été abandonné depuis des siècles, celui-là était toujours utilisé, probablement par le petit personnel, car il était creusé dans la pierre nue et ne possédait que de minuscules loupiotes de temps à autre pour éclairer le chemin.

Hux sursauta quand derrière lui, des tirs de blaster s'acharnèrent sur la porte close.

_ Dépêchons-nous, lança Solo en filant au pas de course dans le couloir.

Hux le suivit aussi rapidement que possible mais il craignait que s'il bondissait trop, ses Dataries ne quittent ses poches. Il était certain d'en avoir déjà perdu lors de leur affrontement contre les gardes et les droïdes.

_ Hux ! le pressa Solo lorsqu'il commença à le distancer.

Et la mort dans l'âme, Hux accéléra, collant ses mains contre son pantalon pour empêcher toute fuite.

Même s'il était étouffé, Hux percevait également ici le bruit de l'alarme et il s'imaginait sans mal l'effervescence que ce devait à présent être partout dans le palais de Sutho. Il se demanda si la petite fête avait été interrompue ou si Sutho gérait la crise en secret. De ce qu'il avait vu de la limace, Hux n'aurait pas été étonné de tomber nez à nez avec une caméra filmant leur fuite pendant que Sutho prenait les paris sur la pièce dans laquelle ils seraient tués. Cela le motiva plus encore à avancer et il parvint à rester dans la foulée de Ben Solo.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, celui-ci prit sur la gauche par un escalier très raide que Hux n'avait même pas vu venir. Ca avait beau lui faire mal de l'admettre, il était soufflé par la parfaite connaissance des lieux de ce grand imbécile. Son plan était certes lamentable mais il n'avait pas compté ses heures de préparation et Hux était certain que même lui aurait eu besoin de longs mois de travail pour parvenir à tout mémoriser.

Hux grogna cependant quand il réalisa que dans la montée aussi, Solo conservait la même allure et qu'il avait des difficultés à le suivre. Ses jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à le porter et il songea brièvement qu'il pourrait consacrer une partie de ses Dataries à se payer des vacances bien méritées dans un endroit paradisiaque, avec de l'alcool, de la nourriture à profusion et une compagnie bien membrée pour égayer ses nuits.

Son cerveau lui proposa furtivement l'image de Ben Solo allongé lascivement sur une plage de sable chaud mais Hux chassa immédiatement l'idée de son esprit. Une fois sorti d'affaire, il s'arrangerait pour ne plus jamais croiser la route de cet aimant à ennuis. Si ce n'était pour lui demander de rencontrer la Sénatrice Organa. A part ça, niet ! Plus de Ben Solo dans sa vie !

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas que Solo venait de s'arrêter en haut des marches et il lui rentra dedans en grognant de surprise.

Mais Ben Solo était un mur et il ne broncha même pas, sauf pour se retourner vers Hux et lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

_ Envie de te jeter dans mes bras, Armie ? railla-t-il.

Hux grimaça et fit mine d'épousseter sa veste déjà dans un état lamentable. Au moins sa rancœur lui avait-elle permis d'atteindre le haut des marches sans qu'il ne souffre trop.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Hux pour détourner la conversation.

Ils se tenaient devant une nouvelle porte close et Hux réalisa désormais qu'il n'entendait plus que très vaguement l'alarme. Il eut même l'impression qu'il ne l'entendait plus du tout, si ce n'était dans sa tête, après les quelques minutes passées dans ce vacarme infernal.

Solo posa une main sur le battant et Hux crut qu'une fois de plus, il allait l'ouvrir sans lui donner la moindre explication. Mais Solo le fixa droit dans les yeux, se penchant vers lui si près que leurs nez se frôlaient. Hux recula légèrement pour pouvoir fixer son compagnon sans avoir à loucher. Au moins Solo ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Derrière cette porte, commença-t-il, il y a un nouveau couloir. Il nous faudra prendre à droite sur une centaine de mètres, puis encore à droite et tout de suite à gauche. Le dernier couloir devrait nous mener à un hangar à vaisseaux. J'espère pouvoir en sceller l'accès suffisamment longtemps pour que nous trouvions de quoi nous enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici.

Il serrait le casque de Vader contre sa poitrine et machinalement Hux posa ses mains sur ses poches, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas semé ses pièces dans tous les coins. Que chacun d'entre eux ait sa récompense pour les dernières heures écoulées !

_ Mais je t'assure, poursuivit Ben Solo, que ça n'aura rien d'une promenade de santé. Nous risquons de tomber sur des gardes et des droïdes et il va falloir nous montrer rapides, discrets et prudents.

Hux était certain qu'il pouvait se montrer rapide, discret et prudent. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à imaginer ces deux derniers qualificatifs pour Solo. Enfin, il verrait bien…

_ Et jouer de la gâchette, termina Solo avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je pense pouvoir gérer cet aspect, répliqua Hux.

Le sourire de Solo s'élargit, comme si cet idiot se réjouissait déjà des affrontements à venir.

_ J'ai vu ça. J'ai été étonné de voir à quel point tu as été efficace contre les gardes tout à l'heure. A quel point nous avons été efficaces. Ensemble.

Hux haussa les épaules. Bien sûr que ça lui avait effleuré l'esprit que Solo et lui avaient travaillé d'un parfait accord dans le couloir, se couvrant l'un l'autre, se protégeant, et parvenant à rivaliser avec une patrouille entière de gardes et des droïdes de combat. Tout comme il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier, même avec toute la mauvaise foi de la Galaxie, que Ben Solo n'était finalement pas si incapable que cela. Plein de défauts et bourré de caractéristiques insupportables. Mais pas si incapable que cela. Il pouvait au moins l'admettre avant de mourir, si c'était cela qui les attendait au-delà de la porte.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller… l'interrompit alors Solo, avant que Hux n'ait eu le temps de formuler ses pensées.

Et il y vit le signe qu'il ferait finalement mieux de fermer sa bouche.

_ … avant que tous les autres gardes ne débarquent.

Hux opina.

_ Et quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, insista Solo, reste bien à mes côtés. Je serai en mesure de te protéger, si jamais… les choses tournaient mal.

Hux eut presque envie que les choses tournent mal, juste pour être témoin des capacités que Solo lui cachait encore. Cachait apparemment à tous. Mais seulement presque. Fuir de cet endroit était une perspective plus attrayante encore.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, grommela Hux, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Le visage de Ben Solo se fendit d'un grand sourire amusé et Hux dut lutter contre son instinct lui dictant d'attraper Solo par le col et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Solo avait beau lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, Hux ne pouvait complètement lui faire confiance.

Mais le contrôle de soi était l'une des principales qualités de Hux. Il ne fit donc que hocher la tête, maudissant son corps, ses hormones et ses goûts lamentables en matière d'hommes, qui ne cessaient de le pousser en direction de Solo, malgré la plaie ambulante qu'il était.

Enfin, la main de Ben Solo s'avança vers le boîtier de contrôle de la porte et Hux se tendit. Ses doigts se raidirent sur la crosse de son blaster et il tendit l'oreille à la recherche du bruit caractéristique des bottes sur la pierre. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien. Pas plus que le son mécanique des droïdes. Ils paraissaient être complètement seuls à cet étage.

Cette impression se confirma quand Ben Solo ouvrit la porte et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir complètement vide. Celui-ci était étonnamment sobre à côté de celui de la chambre forte. Ni dorure, ni marbre, juste un corridor creusé à même la roche. Propre, entretenu, mais simple. Les invités prestigieux des Hutts qui dépensaient des fortunes dans des souvenirs prohibés ne devaient jamais être guidés jusqu'ici. Tant mieux, eut le temps de songer Hux, la sécurité y serait probablement moins accrue.

_ C'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas envoyés de gardes nous attendre à l'autre bout, fit remarquer Hux en suivant Solo qui avait déjà commencé à remonter le couloir.

_ Ca n'a rien de bizarre. Le couloir que nous avons suivi a plusieurs escaliers comme celui que nous avons monté. Ils ne devaient pas savoir par où nous allions déboucher.

Hux fronça les sourcils. L'explication se tenait mais s'il avait été en charge de la sécurité de la forteresse, il aurait misé sur le niveau abritant le hangar à vaisseaux. Après, Sutho s'entourait peut-être d'incompétents. Ou pire, de droïdes, incapables de rivaliser avec l'intelligence humaine. Même l'intelligence de Ben Solo.

Ils coururent sans encombre jusqu'à l'intersection suivante dans laquelle ils s'engagèrent après une pause leur confirmant qu'ils étaient toujours bien seuls. Hux repéra un autre couloir tout de suite sur la gauche, au bout duquel devait se trouver les fameux vaisseaux, clé de leur liberté. Mais alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer, une patrouille entière apparut, encore trop loin pour les viser mais avançant au galop vers eux, leurs armures sombres reflétant la lumière fade des lampes aux murs.

_ Kriff, jura Hux en levant son arme pour tirer un coup de semonce.

_ Dépêche-toi, viens ! le poussa Solo en se ruant dans le dernier couloir.

Hux se laissa entrainer, surtout quand les autres répliquèrent, faisant exploser au passage un néon ou deux.

Sans se retourner, ils coururent dans le couloir. Une nouvelle alarme s'éleva alors dans leurs dos et Hux supposa qu'elle était le signal pour que tous se rassemblent à ce niveau. Ils avaient été repérés et Sutho allait mettre en œuvre tous les moyens pour les arrêter.

Le couloir faisait un coude sur la droite et Hux s'y jeta, manquant de se casser le nez contre une porte de métal soigneusement fermée.

_ C'est là ! s'écria Solo en le bousculant pour s'agenouiller à côté du petit panneau de contrôle.

Il tapa fiévreusement un code pendant que Hux surveillait, blaster levé, qu'ils n'avaient pas été rattrapés. Il jura en repérant à terre un Datarie qu'il avait perdu dans sa course. Il jura plus fort quand les gardes et les droïdes débouchèrent à leur tour dans le couloir.

Il visa ceux en première ligne et décocha trois salves successives, dont deux firent mouche, obligeant leurs poursuivants à se rabattre derrière des colonnes de maintenance pour ne pas être tirés comme des lapins.

Mais toutes ses injures parurent bien fades à côté de celle que poussa Ben Solo, toujours accroupi à ses côtés.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hux, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couloir, prêt à dégommer quiconque laisserait dépasser ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'oreille.

_ Le code ne marche pas, répondit Solo entre ses dents serrées en tapotant de plus en plus fort le clavier.

_ Comment ça, le code ne marche pas ! s'écria Hux en visant la tête d'un droïde qui s'était aventuré hors de sa cachette.

Elle explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

_ Le code ne marche pas ! répéta simplement Solo qui tapait désormais tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression que son doigt épais allait passer à travers l'écran.

_ Mais je croyais que tu connaissais tous les codes !

_ Je connais tous les codes, argua Solo avec ardeur. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont bloqué les portes pour nous empêcher de fuir !

_ Kriff, grogna Hux en lançant une nouvelle salve furieuse en direction de leurs ennemis. Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

_ Je vais hacker le système mais ça risque de me prendre quelques minutes.

_ C'est trop long ! répliqua Hux qui sentait son bras faiblir et ses adversaires s'engaillardir.

Il craignait aussi que d'autres renforts n'arrivent rapidement et seul, même avec toute la hargne du monde, il ne pourrait plus faire grand-chose.

_ Je fais de mon mieux ! lui hurla Ben Solo avec une rage comme Hux lui en avait rarement entendu.

Peut-être juste après le crash, quand ils avaient foncé l'un sur l'autre pour se battre. Et déjà même là, le ton n'avait pas été aussi véhément.

Du coin de l'œil, Hux vit Ben Solo saisir entre ses grosses pattes le petit panneau de contrôle et tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache de ses gonds de métal. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de s'extasier devant cette démonstration tout en puissance mais n'en eut pas le temps. Deux gardes venaient de s'élancer vers eux, couverts par un droïde qui empêcha Hux de viser correctement. Il manqua de se prendre un tir dans le bras quand en désespoir de cause, il se pencha en avant pour stopper leur progression.

Il jura en se réfugiant au dernier moment contre le pan de métal qui les protégeait, Solo et lui, et attira l'attention de ce dernier du bout de son pied.

_ Tu as bientôt fini ? lança-t-il. Ils se rapprochent !

Il le devinait qui trifouillait avec des fils qu'il avait tirés de l'intérieur du panneau mais n'avait pas, à sa grande frustration, le temps de l'observer davantage et de donner son opinion. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le couloir et la progression de l'ennemi.

_ J'irais plus vite si tu n'arrêtais pas de m'interrompre, grommela Solo avant de dénuder un fil à l'aide de ses dents ce que Hux trouva terriblement inconscient et dangereux.

_ C'est la première fois que je te pose la question ! s'agaça-t-il.

_ C'est une fois de trop.

Hux se retint de rouler des yeux au nom de sa surveillance du couloir mais l'intention y était. Il tira une fois de plus sans rien viser en particulier, juste pour faire bonne mesure et pour rappeler à leurs adversaires en faction qu'il était dangereux.

Mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'au bout du passage, il vit apparaître une nouvelle troupe armée, prête à les submerger. Même en tirant à tout va, Hux n'allait pas pouvoir retenir longtemps la dizaine d'hommes et de droïdes venus prêter main forte à ceux qui les avaient déjà pris en chasse.

_ Accélère, jeta-t-il à Solo entre ses dents serrées, visant la tête d'un des nouveaux venus pour au moins impressionner les autres ou les ralentir.

_ Chuuuuuut, fiche-moi la paix, souffla Solo à présent le nez dans le panneau et le bras enfoncé à l'intérieur jusqu'au coude.

_ Je te ficherai la paix quand je serai mort, répliqua Hux, ce qui d'après mes calculs devrait se produire dans les trois prochaines minutes au mieux !

Il passa la tête à l'extérieur, tirant une nouvelle salve au hasard. Il aimait habituellement être plus tactique mais face au nombre, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'y aller au culot.

Il recula pour éviter la réplique et réalisa que les deux gardes qui s'étaient détachés du groupe n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'eux. Alors, il se jeta dans le couloir à plat ventre, le temps de les abattre, et rampa ensuite le plus rapidement possible hors de la ligne de mire. Il avait l'impression de sentir les jets des blaster lui frôler les cheveux.

Depuis son point de vue, Ben Solo le regardait d'un air horrifié.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! lui hurla-t-il au visage, une fois Hux derrière l'abri relatif du pan de métal. Ca ne va pas de t'exposer comme ça !

_ Ca fait une heure que je te signale que les renforts arrivent et qu'on est mal barrés ! Alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un ici prenne les devants pour les ralentir !

Il termina sa phrase en lui tournant le dos, tirant de nouveau dans le couloir pour bien signifier qu'il était toujours là et plus agressif que jamais.

_ Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers Solo.

Ce dernier avait toujours la main dans le trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Hux eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il y avait une justice dans ce bas monde et que la course poursuite avait aussi décoiffé Solo, ébouriffant sa magnifique chevelure, que celui-ci appuyait à l'intérieur du panneau, produisant un petit clic.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui avec un délicat chuintement.

_ Et voilà, annonça Solo en bombant le torse.

_ Formidable, commenta Hux en se jetant à l'intérieur.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait vers eux et ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de traîner.

Si Ben Solo se formalisa de son manque de considération, Hux n'y prêta pas attention. Il attrapa celui-ci par le bras, le tirant à l'intérieur, et pressa le bouton pour refermer la porte avant de détruire le panneau de ce côté-ci, la verrouillant définitivement.

Voilà qui leur donnerait quelques secondes, voire même une minute ou deux, pour trouver un vaisseau.

Hux se retourna pour scanner la large pièce, haute de plafond, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une bonne dizaine de vaisseaux y étaient stationnés, leurs carcasses brillant à travers leurs panneaux ouverts ou leurs moteurs exposés. Hux fit deux ou trois pas, sentant la panique étreindre son cœur.

_ Mais c'est… c'est…

Comme souvent chez lui, la détresse laissa rapidement place à la colère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bougre de crétin ! hurla-t-il à la face de Ben Solo, qui se tenait toujours à la même place, les bras ballants le long du corps et sa grosse bouche entrouverte.

_ Je…

_ C'est un hangar à vaisseaux en cours de réparation, espèce d'imbécile ! Regarde-moi ça ! Regarde ! ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers un amas de fils entremêlés qui dégorgeait d'un cargo à moitié démembré.

Il fit une brusque enjambée vers l'engin et arracha d'un geste brutal toute une poignée de connecteurs qu'il balança au visage de Solo. Cela parut au moins sortir ce dernier de sa torpeur. Il se pencha au dernier moment pour éviter le jet et ses yeux virèrent au noir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi qu'ils étaient en cours de réparation ! D'après mes informations, c'était juste un hangar à vaisseaux !

_ Mais quel… Mais quel… fulmina Hux.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Sutho n'avait pas envoyé ses gardes à ce niveau dans un premier temps. Il avait dû penser que personne ne serait assez stupide pour tenter de voler des vaisseaux en panne.

Une volée de tirs contre la porte lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Il se força à rester stoïque, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ils étaient vraiment fichus.

_ Des années de préparation pour te planter là-dessus. Vraiment bravo Solo, ne put-il retenir.

_ Je vais trouver une solution ! s'écria Solo avec véhémence.

_ Je ne t'écoute plus, répliqua Hux en lui tournant le dos, rouvrant les yeux pour faire quelques pas à travers les cadavres de vaisseaux. Je sais comment ça se passe avec toi. Tu fais une chose formidable et juste après tu gâches tout par une de tes habituelles inepties.

_ Quoi ! s'offusqua Ben Solo.

_ Tu proposes qu'on s'allie, et après tu me trahis ! Tu me sors du cachot et après tu me traînes au fin fond du palais de Sutho ! Tu trouves le masque de Vader et après tu m'annonces que tu n'as pas de plan ! Tu parviens à ouvrir cette maudite porte et après tu m'enfermes avec toi dans ce piège à rats ! On passe une nuit formidable et après tu ouvres ta grande bouche et…

_ J'ouvre ma grande bouche ? le coupa Ben Solo en se jetant à sa poursuite. C'est toi qui ramène sans cesse le sujet de ma famille alors qu'on est tranquillement…

Le bruit du métal qu'on déforme mit fin à leur dispute. De concert, ils se tournèrent vers la porte qui avait à présent une énorme bosse en son centre. Les hommes de Sutho avaient dû trouver une espèce de bélier et ne tarderaient pas à entrer.

_ Kriff ! jura une fois de plus Hux en pressant le pas vers l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

Au loin, il voyait le ciel noir et les étoiles par la large porte restée ouverte vers l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient peut-être passer par là, songea-t-il avec un regain d'espoir. Il accéléra l'allure au point désormais de courir pendant que derrière lui résonnaient de plus en plus fort les coups que les hommes de Sutho assénaient à la porte.

_ Fais attention Armie ! hurla Ben Solo en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il était presque dehors.

Il se retrouva brusquement stoppé et tourna un visage furieux vers Solo.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, crétin ! s'emporta-t-il.

_ J'avais peur que tu ne tombes ! se justifia Solo sur le même ton.

Hux haussa les épaules et dégagea son biceps de l'emprise puissante de Ben Solo. Ce dernier parut le relâcher à contrecœur.

_ On est encore à une dizaine de mètres du bord, argua Hux avec un grand geste vers les étoiles.

Une douce brise balayait désormais Nal Hutta, apportant les relents du marais en contrebas. Mais il ne restait plus rien de la tempête qui avait sévi lors du départ de la course.

_ Et à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, pointa Solo.

Hux grogna. Il y avait peut-être un passage…

_ Il n'y a pas de passage, contra Solo et Hux se demanda s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

Ou si sa façon de penser était trop évidente.

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à Ben Solo. Alors, d'un pas mesuré, il s'approcha du bord et regarda les alentours.

L'ouverture donnait sur une plateforme de décollage qui était elle-même suspendue bien au-dessus des arbres géants. Sur la droite de Hux, à ce qu'il estimait être une bonne vingtaine de mètres, se trouvait la falaise où était accroché le palais de Sutho. S'il avait eu le matériel nécessaire il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir par là, mais avec à sa disposition juste une poignée de Dataries volés et Ben Solo, il se doutait qu'il n'irait pas loin dans cette direction.

Sur sa gauche ne se trouvait que le vide, pas une solution non plus.

_ Je suppose qu'on va devoir se battre, se résigna-t-il, blaster à la main.

_ Nous pourrions monter un genre de tactique, approuva Ben Solo.

Et Hux secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que les tactiques conçues par Ben Solo finissaient toujours en catastrophe pour lui. Mais loin de se laisser démonter par l'expression dubitative de Hux, Solo poursuivit.

_ Je pourrais me cacher dans le coin là-bas, expliqua-t-il en tendant la main vers un renfort sombre et toi tu pourrais…

_ Attends ! le coupa Hux en avançant vers la direction indiquée par Solo.

Un nouveau bruit déchirant parvint de l'entrée et Hux comprit sans même avoir à regarder que le prochain coup serait fatal à la porte. Mais peut-être que…

_ Armie ? l'appela Solo en le suivant de près.

Sur le coup, dans le noir et dans sa rage, Hux ne l'avait pas vu. Et positionné comme il était dans le renfort, ses yeux ne l'avaient même pas effleuré lors de son entrée dans la pièce, quand il avait compris que Solo les avait faits se jeter dans un cul-de-sac.

Mais à présent qu'il s'approchait, il le voyait, là, droit devant lui. Sur le coup, Hux avait cru qu'il s'agissait du Finalizer. Maintenant qu'il se dessinait plus en détails sous ses yeux, il réalisa que c'était juste un vaisseau du même type, à peine un poil plus récent peut-être.

_ Tu crois qu'il marche ? demanda Ben Solo en découvrant lui aussi le petit vaisseau triangulaire.

_ S'il est ici, il y a peu de chances. Mais s'il est un modèle que je suis capable de réparer, c'est bien celui-là.

_ Et en combien de temps ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Je ne peux pas te répondre tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne.

Ce qu'il trouvait encourageant, c'était qu'une seule trappe était ouverte sur le côté du vaisseau. Il y pointa le nez au moment même où la porte explosait, laissant entrer gardes et droïdes lourdement armés.

Immédiatement les tirs commencèrent, même si dissimulés qu'ils étaient par le rebord, ils ne pouvaient pas pour le moment être touchés. Il fallait juste faire vite.

Hux retint le bras de Ben Solo quand celui-ci dégaina son blaster.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça, lui lança-t-il. Monte à bord et tente d'enclencher les boucliers.

Sur le Finalizer, Hux et Phasma avaient fait les travaux nécessaires pour pouvoir enclencher les boucliers depuis le poste de pilotage, mais aussi dès l'entrée du vaisseau. Sur ce modèle standard, ça ne devait pas être le cas et tout devrait se faire depuis le cockpit.

_ Et toi ? demanda Solo en hésitant à grimper la rampe déjà ouverte.

_ Moi je vérifie que tout est en ordre là-dedans. Je me dépêche !

De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas finir avec un tir de blaster en travers du corps.

Solo hésita encore un instant avant de hocher la tête avec détermination et de courir à l'intérieur en trois grandes enjambées. Hux reporta son attention sur le panneau. Ses mains tremblaient mais son cerveau était plus focalisé que jamais. Il n'avait qu'une poignée de secondes avant d'être à portée de tirs, les bottes des gardes claquant de plus en plus près à chacune de ses respirations. Mais trouver un vaisseau de ce modèle était peut-être l'unique coup de chance qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps et il comptait bien s'en servir.

Il analysa rapidement les connecteurs, intervertit quelques fils et revissa à la main un écrou en espérant que cela suffirait. Puis il referma le panneau d'un geste sec.

Quand il tourna la tête, il vit le premier droïde apparaitre et jura avant de se jeter de côté pour éviter son tir. Il bondit ensuite vers la rampe sur laquelle il se hissa à la force des bras et s'agrippa à l'intérieur du vaisseau pendant que des renforts supplémentaires arrosaient les environs de leurs blasters.

Hux leva un bras pour presser la fermeture de la rampe au moment où une main de droïde surgissait derrière lui pour lui attraper la cheville. Il poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi et donna de grands coups de pied à son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le droïde tint bon jusqu'à ce que la rampe ne disloque son corps qui éclata en pièces quand elle se referma. Le son du métal tordu força Hux à se couvrir les oreilles et il évita de justesse un débris qui sauta dans sa direction.

A bout de souffle et le cœur battant si fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre, il se remit debout et courut en direction du cockpit. Il eut un moment de blanc quand il y pénétra. L'intérieur était aménagé différemment de la version du Finalizer. Il n'y avait plus deux sièges l'un derrière l'autre et un strapontin, mais deux fauteuils côte à côte et une banquette pouvant accueillir trois personnes supplémentaires accrochée au mur du fond.

Il serra les poings, espérant que ces changements entre les deux unités de production ne concernaient que l'esthétisme et pas l'électronique ou la mécanique. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux pour que Hux décèle les éventuels problèmes.

Assis dans le siège de droite, Ben Solo était la frustration incarnée. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, leurs adversaires ouvraient le feu sur le transparacier, il suait abondamment, ses traits déformés par la panique et ses doigts épais appuyant sur tous les boutons tour à tour.

_ Je n'arrive pas à enclencher les boucliers ! cria-t-il à Hux quand il réalisa que celui-ci venait d'entrer.

Aussitôt, Hux se jeta sur la console qui, si elle liait les deux éléments que lui et Mitaka utilisaient habituellement, restait globalement familière. D'un geste sûr, il tapa une séquence rapide et à son grand soulagement, les boucliers du petit vaisseau se levèrent, bloquant momentanément les tirs de leurs ennemis et leur faisant gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

_ Bien, fit-il. Maintenant, la mise en marche des moteurs.

Il s'essuya le front qui dégoulinait autant que celui de Solo. A eux deux, ils avaient constellé de grosses gouttes une partie des écrans de contrôle. En temps normal, cela aurait agacé Hux. Pour le moment, il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Car lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche des moteurs, ceux-ci ronronnèrent une demi-seconde avant de finalement s'éteindre dans un bruit déprimant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! hurla Solo en levant son regard sombre vers leurs ennemis qui les assaillaient toujours, faisant baisser l'efficacité de leur protection.

_ On répare, répliqua Hux à court d'autre idée.

Il se jeta à quatre pattes et se glissa entre les jambes de Ben Solo pour atteindre un panneau sous ses commandes. C'était par là que passait la plus grosse partie de l'énergie allouée aux moteurs. Il entendit les pièces de ses poches glisser au sol en cliquetis délicats mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à s'occuper de ça pour le moment.

Quand il fit glisser la trappe hors de son emplacement, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucune différence avec les systèmes de son propre vaisseau. Si le problème venait de là, il pourrait réparer rapidement.

Ben Solo écarta les jambes pour lui donner plus d'espace et Hux pouvait sentir son regard posé sur son popotin.

_ Si tu es en train de penser à des choses salaces alors que nos vies sont en danger, prévint-il, je te jette dehors et je m'enfuis tout seul !

_ Je ne pensais pas ! se défendit Solo.

_ Comme toujours, souffla Hux en suivant des doigts le réseau de fils.

_ Armie ? appela Solo au-dessus de lui, son ton soudain très sombre.

_ Quoi ? répliqua-t-il agacé, en s'enfonçant plus loin encore à l'intérieur du réduit.

_ Un nouveau groupe de gardes vient d'arriver et ils ont un très très gros canon.

_ A combien se trouvent nos boucliers ? demanda Hux qui ne décelait pour le moment aucun défaut dans le système électrique

_ Cinquante-neuf pourcents.

Hux se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela tiendrait peut-être un ou deux coups de canon, mais certainement pas plus.

Un bruit énorme résonna à l'extérieur et toute la carcasse du vaisseau trembla. Hux se cogna la tête contre la paroi de métal mais se força à poursuivre sa progression. Il ne dépassait plus de lui que les pieds.

_ Trente-trois pourcents, annonça Ben Solo.

_ Kriff ! lança Hux en découvrant vide l'emplacement dans lequel aurait dû se trouver le calcinateur.

Il tâta tout autour pour voir si la pièce n'était pas tombée mais sans succès.

_ Il n'y a pas de calcinateur ! cria-t-il à Ben Solo.

_ De quoi ?

_ De calcinateur ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un calcinateur ?

_ Armie ! Ils vont tirer à nouveau !

Hux grogna et prit une décision aussi rapide que désespérée. Il arracha d'un panneau une bonne dizaine de fils et les inversa.

Le vaisseau trembla si fort que Hux crut entendre les pièces se déformer.

_ Deux pourcents, le prévint Solo.

_ Tiens-toi prêt à mettre les moteurs en route, lui ordonna Hux.

_ Je suis paré !

_ Pourvu que ça marche… pourvu que ça marche, se murmura Hux en replaçant deux fusibles, le plus bas possible pour que Solo n'entende pas le désespoir dans sa voix.

Il tourna une molette et cria.

_ Maintenant !

Aussitôt, les moteurs rugirent et Ben Solo poussa un cri de triomphe. Hux se hâta hors du compartiment, alors que déjà les pieds du vaisseau avaient quitté le sol. Voyant qu'ils allaient passer en force, les gardes de Sutho se jetèrent à terre. Les droïdes restèrent debout et quand Ben Solo pressa les commandes, ils se retrouvèrent décapités.

_ Laisse-moi faire, lui ordonna Hux en prenant place dans son fauteuil, du ton qu'il utilisait habituellement avec son équipage.

_ Je m'en tire très b…

_ J'ai plus l'habitude que toi, argua Hux en prenant le contrôle et en faisant passer le poste de Solo en auxiliaire.

_ Je suis un pilote tout à fait capable…

Hux ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il manœuvra le vaisseau en direction de la porte, frôlant au passage deux autres carcasses qu'il n'évita que de quelques centimètres. Enfin, face à lui, se trouvaient la sortie et les étoiles.

Un tir de canon retentit dans leurs dos et Hux n'hésita pas. Il poussa les moteurs au maximum et le petit vaisseau bondit vers le ciel. Les commandes de bord se mirent à clignoter à l'approche de la roquette mais déjà Hux passait sous l'arche de la porte et redressait la barre, fonçant à pic vers le haut de la falaise, en une étrange symétrie de ce qu'il avait fait contre les Taungs lors du départ.

Une explosion se fit entendre quand la roquette s'écrasa contre le haut de la porte, faisant s'écrouler une partie du mur sur la plateforme de décollage et bloquant le passage à leurs assaillants.

_ Oui ! s'écria Solo en surveillant les radars.

Pour le moment, personne ne les suivait mais Hux ne doutait pas que bientôt, ils auraient toute l'armada de Sutho aux fesses.

Ils débouchèrent en haut de la falaise et devant eux s'étalait une immense forêt de pins noirs qui se balançaient doucement dans la brise. Hux ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le spectacle. Il leur fallait quitter l'atmosphère de Nal Hutta au plus vite.

_ Qu'est-ce que je programme ? demanda Solo en se penchant sur sa console.

_ Tu ne programmes rien du tout, répondit Hux en prenant enfin quelques secondes pour essuyer son visage toujours dégoulinant. Nous ne passons pas en hyperespace.

_ Comment ça, nous ne passons pas en hyperespace ?

Hux soupira. Le vaisseau tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient les hauteurs.

_ Il n'y avait pas de calcinateur, je te l'ai dit. J'ai… avouons-le… bidouillé un truc pour faire passer directement la puissance du système dans le réacteur. Ca nous bouffe notre énergie à une vitesse terrible. Donc pour le moment, le plan est de s'éloigner d'ici et sortir si possible de l'Espace Hutt avant qu'on ne se retrouve au point mort.

_ Parce que ça risque d'arriver ? s'emporta Solo en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour prendre à partie une foule qui n'existait pas.

_ Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, ça va arriver, lui confirma Hux.

_ Tu peux dire de mes plans mais franchement…

_ Ce n'était pas un plan, espèce de crétin, s'agaça Hux en serrant les mains sur les commandes à présent qu'il voyait sur son radar d'autres points quittant Nal Hutta et se lançant à leur poursuite. C'était la seule solution possible pour sauver nos fesses ! Si je n'avais pas fait ça, nous serions toujours dans cet entrepôt dans lequel TU nous as mené, et probablement morts !

Solo grommela mais eut au moins la décence de ne pas répondre.

_ On nous suit, fit-il ensuite en jetant un coup d'œil au radar. Tu veux qu'on les vise ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Il n'y a que des canons ventraux sur ce type de modèles et si on tire, ça va nous bouffer une énergie folle. Mieux vaut les semer et se cacher.

_ Tu t'en sens capable ?

_ Je m'en sais capable.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Solo lui sourire. Mais la tendresse de son expression disparut presque immédiatement pour laisser place à un rictus moqueur.

_ Que j'aime quand tu es aussi sûr de toi Armie !

(à suivre…)


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou à tous! Désolée je suis à la bourre dans mes réponses mais encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message sur le chapitre précédent! Promis je m'y mets bientôt! Sinon, voilà le dernier chapitre du Trésor des Hutts! J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux fit une longue courbe pour les positionner en direction de la frontière la plus proche. Il leur faudrait sûrement plusieurs heures à ce rythme pour sortir de l'Espace Hutt et il espérait que son bricolage tiendrait. Après tout, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant et il ignorait l'autonomie dont il disposait. Juste que c'était faible. Bien trop faible. Mais au moins ce vaisseau-ci était-il aussi véloce que son Finalizer habituel.

Rapidement, il pianota sur le tableau de bord pour afficher une carte détaillée des environs. Il y avait cinq lunes autour de Nal Hutta. La plus proche d'eux était Nar Shaddaa mais elle était bien trop peuplée et mal fréquentée pour qu'ils puissent s'y cacher. Quiconque les reconnaîtrait là-bas se dépêcherait de les remettre à Sutho.

Mais s'ils partaient dans la direction opposée, Hux trouverait une grosse lune gazeuse. Il supposait qu'en la longeant, les vapeurs les dissimuleraient aux radars de leurs poursuivants, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse les semer. S'il se fiait à sa mémoire, Hux était quasiment certain qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait un champ d'astéroïdes dans lequel il serait facile de disparaître. En y navigant, il parviendrait presque à la frontière de l'Espace Hutt. Si à cet instant il leur restait encore assez de jus, ils avaient des chances de s'en sortir. Alors, il bifurqua dans la direction qu'il venait de choisir.

_ Tu vises la gazeuse ? demanda Ben Solo, lui aussi penché vers la carte.

Hux confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'aurais fait, approuva Solo.

_ Je suis comblé d'avoir ton aval… répondit Hux de façon distraite alors que les cinq points qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite paraissaient se rapprocher lentement mais irrémédiablement.

_ S'ils nous rattrapent, tu pourras les éperonner, proposa Solo en suivant des yeux lui aussi la progression de leurs ennemis.

Ses longues jambes s'agitaient sous la console comme s'il était frustré de ne pas avoir un rôle plus actif dans leur fuite. Mais Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui donner à faire qui ne puise ni dans l'énergie du vaisseau, ni dans sa patience personnelle. Pour le moment, Solo devrait se contenter de ne servir à rien. Au moins pendant ce temps là ne provoquait-il pas de nouvelle catastrophe.

_ Je ne peux pas les éperonner avec ce vaisseau, lui pointa Hux en surveillant les analyses système de l'ordinateur de bord.

Il craignait une panne qu'il n'avait pas encore détectée presqu'autant qu'il craignait l'avarie à venir.

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Solo. Tu as bien tenté de planter mon Faucon avec ton Finalizer !

_ Le Finalizer est prévu pour. J'ai renforcé chacun des angles en vue de cette tactique.

A sa grande surprise, Ben Solo laissa échapper un rire rauque qui avait un vague air d'aboiement.

_ Attends, tu as sciemment modifié ton vaisseau pour éventrer les autres, à dessein, à l'avance et avec ce plan en tête ?

Hux ne put s'empêcher de noter la pointe d'extase dans sa voix enthousiaste.

Il opina.

Les doigts de Solo effleurèrent sa nuque et Hux força son attention à rester sur leur trajectoire et leur objectif et non sur le grand idiot à ses côtés dont il sentait les relents musqués à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

_ Armitage Hux, fit Ben Solo à mi-voix, tu es la pire peste de la Galaxie mais aussi l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai pu rencontrer. Eventrer les autres à l'aide de son propre vaisseau, c'est l'idée la plus génialement brutale que j'ai jamais entendu.

Hux haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il espérait que Solo se lasserait, qu'il cesserait de le fixer, qu'il ne remarquerait pas la rougeur remontant le long de son cou et se propageant jusqu'à ses pommettes.

_ Au lieu de baragouiner des âneries, parvint-il finalement à sortir plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, tu pourrais faire une rapide simulation de leur vitesse et de l'endroit où ils risquent de nous intercepter ?

Solo approuva et se détourna pour se pencher sur son écran de contrôle. De ses gros doigts, il navigua dans les différents menus qu'il découvrait à peine jusqu'à trouver ce que Hux lui demandait. L'opération prit une bonne minute de plus pendant laquelle Hux se livra à un rapide calcul mental basé sur ses propres observations et conclut qu'ils pourraient probablement atteindre les alentours de la gazeuse avant que les vaisseaux derrière eux ne parviennent à les rattraper.

_ Nous devrions pouvoir atteindre les alentours de la gazeuse avant que les vaisseaux derrière nous ne parviennent à nous rattraper, lui confirma Solo.

_ Je sais, fit Hux entre ses dents serrées en surveillant la jauge d'énergie, même s'il savait ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance après son bricolage de fortune.

_ Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire une simulation !

_ Juste pour être sûr de mes propres calculs.

Ben Solo secoua la tête et se carra plus profondément dans son fauteuil, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il resta parfaitement silencieux pendant tout le reste de leur chemin vers la lune gazeuse mais Hux sentait son regard posé sur lui.

Enfin, il respira mieux quand ils plongèrent dans l'épais brouillard vert. Leurs poursuivants, qui se ne trouvaient plus qu'à quelques encablures de leur vaisseau volé disparurent immédiatement du radar. Ce qui signifiait que de leur côté aussi, ils étaient devenus invisibles.

Il se tourna vers Solo et ils sourirent brièvement de cette mince victoire.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Solo alors qu'ils fonçaient toujours tout droit au milieu des vapeurs qui frémissaient à peine sur leur passage.

Aussi heureux qu'il soit d'avoir probablement échappé à leurs ennemis pour le moment, Hux espérait vivement qu'ils ne tomberaient pas en panne maintenant. Dans une telle purée de pois, personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

_ Il y a un champ d'astéroïdes pas très loin d'ici. Si j'arrive à l'atteindre avant que les vaisseaux de Sutho ne sortent du brouillard, ils ne devraient pas être en mesure de nous repérer. De là, nous n'aurons qu'à naviguer au milieu des rochers pour passer inaperçus quasiment jusqu'à la frontière de l'Espace Hutt. Ensuite, si nous avons semé tout le monde, nous devrions nous en sortir sans problème.

_ Ca me parait un plan raisonnable. Si le vaisseau tient et si tu es suffisamment habile pour naviguer sans heurt à travers un champ d'astéroïdes.

Hux lui jeta son regard le plus sombre mais Solo ne parut pas désarçonné le moins du monde. Au contraire, son rictus s'élargit.

_ Tu en doutes ? appuya Hux d'un ton pincé.

Solo posa le coude sur son accoudoir et son menton au creux de sa main.

_ De ton habileté, pas vraiment. Du vaisseau, un peu plus.

Hux grogna son approbation. C'était frustrant de n'avoir aucune information fiable et aucune projection possible. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre hoquet dans le ronflement régulier de leur moteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la brume, pile en face de la ceinture d'astéroïdes qu'ils pouvaient deviner au loin en plissant les yeux. Hux s'était guidé à l'instinct, ses instruments de navigation brouillés par les vapeurs de la petite lune verte, et il était satisfait de s'en être tiré à aussi bon compte. Ils étaient désormais seuls sur l'écran du radar, leurs poursuivants toujours perdus derrière eux.

Hux se crispa sur les manettes. Si seulement cette situation pouvait perdurer encore quelques minutes, ils augmenteraient leurs chances de fuite. Il prit même le risque de pousser un peu plus le moteur, au risque de réduire grandement leur autonomie.

Il sentit Ben Solo se tendre sur le siège à ses côtés, et pour une fois, il était focalisé sur les roches brunes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus à travers le transparacier. Ses grosses mains serraient les accoudoirs, comme s'il passait sa force et sa volonté au petit vaisseau triangulaire qui tenait toujours le coup.

Le regard de Hux ne cessait de sauter sur le radar où ils étaient toujours seuls et au moment où ils se glissèrent entre deux gros astéroïdes tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, il ne put retenir un bruyant soupir de soulagement.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sauvés mais c'était en bonne voie.

_ Félicitations Armie, s'écria Solo en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua d'envoyer Hux voler sur son écran de contrôle. Oh, pardon, ajouta-t-il quand Hux tourna son visage grimaçant vers lui.

La force brutale de Solo avait parfois son charme, mais il n'oubliait pas que si l'homme se lâchait vraiment, il pourrait certainement le casser en deux, une perspective que Hux ne trouvait pas engageante du tout.

Pendant encore une heure entière, ils poursuivirent leur route, frôlant roche après roche dans le but de rester cachés mais pas une fois ils ne détectèrent de signe des hommes de Sutho. Petit à petit, ils se détendirent, à présent quasiment certains, même si nul ne l'avait encore avoué à voix haute, de s'être tirés des griffes du Hutt.

Ben Solo prit même la peine de se rendre dans la petite cuisine de laquelle il ramena à défaut de mieux deux verres d'eau qu'ils cognèrent l'un à l'autre dans une parodie de toast.

Hux ferma les yeux de bonheur quand l'eau fraiche descendit le long de sa gorge endolorie. Et immédiatement, son corps fatigué lui parut moins douloureux.

Mais ce moment de sérénité se termina quand le moteur commença à hoqueter, alors qu'ils étaient encore à une bonne heure de route de la frontière.

Hux se tendit sur son fauteuil et échangea un regard horrifié avec Ben Solo. Et dire qu'il avait espéré que les choses se dérouleraient sans encombre pour eux deux !

Immédiatement, Hux posa le vaisseau sur la surface d'un gros astéroïde. S'ils tombaient en panne, ils n'avaient pas besoin de finir dérivant au risque de percuter une des immenses roches. Au moins les crêtes, les creux et les tournoiements incessants les protègeraient de leurs ennemis.

Quand finalement le moteur mourut, quelques secondes plus tard, Ben Solo se tourna vers Hux.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, un sourcil levé et plus l'air amusé du tout.

Hux se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Je vais tenter de contacter Phasma, répondit-il. Je n'ai plus aucune autre idée.

Ben Solo soupira.

_ Tu sais que si tu lui donnes notre emplacement, Sutho risque d'intercepter la transmission.

_ Pas si je la brouille.

_ Et tu as un brouilleur sur toi peut-être ?

_ Non, mais je connais suffisamment bien cet engin pour savoir comment brouiller les communications juste à base de quelques réglages.

Une des choses que Hux trouvait aussi horripilante que plaisante chez Ben Solo, c'était cette incapacité à contrôler son visage, à cacher ses émotions. Et il se sentit presque le besoin de gonfler le torse quand Solo parut plus qu'impressionné par les capacités de Hux.

Mais au lieu de pavoiser, Hux était prêt à plutôt lui faire une démonstration.

Une fois de plus, il se laissa glisser à terre, entendant cliqueter les Dataries fuyant toujours de ses poches et qu'il lui faudrait absolument ramasser plus tard, et déclipsa sur sa gauche le panneau des communications.

Sachant que Solo observait le moindre de ses gestes, il effectua, en un minimum de mouvements et avec le plus de précision possible, la manœuvre, et referma la trappe, le menton levé et l'air hautain.

_ Tu parais bien sûr de toi, lui lança Solo avec ce qu'il espérait sûrement beaucoup de mépris.

Mais Hux voyait clairement une lueur brûlante dans ses pupilles.

_ Parce que je sais que ça va marcher.

Dans l'absolu, il n'en était pas certain. Contrairement au système électrique, le système de communication était légèrement différent sur ce modèle par rapport au Finalizer. Mais Hux avait de vastes connaissances en mécanique et ce qu'il avait fait lui était apparu comme correct. De toute façon, plutôt affronter les hommes de Sutho que d'admettre à Solo qu'il avait des doutes.

Reprenant place sur son fauteuil, il rentra les codes du Finalizer.

C'était une manœuvre risquée mais indispensable. Même si Hux ne savait pas si elle aboutirait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son vaisseau, il était planté le nez entre deux rochers quelque part dans le système de Kwenn. Il ne savait même pas en fait si Phasma et Mitaka avaient échappé à Sutho ni où ils pouvaient être à l'heure actuelle. Y penser faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop fort à son goût.

Quand il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Nerveux ? demanda Ben Solo en posant une de ses grosses mains sur son bras.

_ Absolument pas ! le rabroua Hux, sans quitter des yeux le signal lumineux traçant l'appel.

C'était une fonction à laquelle il ne faisait habituellement absolument pas attention mais qui en l'occurrence lui occupait l'esprit. Vu la faiblesse du signal, troublé par le brouillage interne et le magnétisme des roches autour d'eux, il n'aurait probablement pas d'image, ou quelques pixels figés. Mais peut-être aurait-il du son, entrecoupé sûrement au rythme des mouvements de l'astéroïde où ils s'étaient posés, mais au moins de quoi donner à Phasma une idée d'où les trouver.

Le signal clignota dans le vide de très longues secondes et Hux serra les poings à en sentir ses ongles au creux de ses paumes. Puis la connexion se fit.

_ Oui ? fit une voix féminine, instable, étouffée et couverte de grésillements mais Hux l'aurait reconnue dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

_ Phasma ! s'écria-t-il à court d'idée plus fulgurante.

Il y eut un blanc simplement meublé par les craquements de l'électricité statique qui troublait la communication, puis un brouhaha indéchiffrable s'éleva.

_ Hux ! cria Phasma au milieu du capharnaüm. Hux, c'est bien toi ?

_ C'est moi ! C'est moi, confirma Hux qui sentait soudain toute la tension de ces dernières heures quitter son corps.

Au moins Phasma était vivante, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

_ Et Ben ? intervint une autre femme au ton si déformé que Hux n'était pas sûr de qui il s'agissait.

_ Je suis avec lui Rey ! lança Ben Solo en bousculant quasiment Hux pour s'approcher du micro. Je vais bien ! On va bien tous les deux !

Hux fronça les sourcils en entendant un trémolo dans la voix de son compagnon, et quand il regarda Solo, il vit ses yeux emplis de larmes. Il ne put se retenir de secouer la tête en grimaçant. Solo et sa théâtralité !

_ Ben ! On vous a cru morts ! intervint une autre personne que Hux identifia comme Dameron.

_ Ca a été juste, répliqua Solo. Mais on s'en est tirés.

Hux voulut préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait saufs mais cela aurait été trop long et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps ils auraient encore de l'énergie. Aussi ravi qu'il soit de savoir tout le monde en bon état, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de trainer.

_ Phasma, où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en éloignant Solo du bras pour reprendre son espace.

_ Sur la station de Kwenn. Des amis de Finn…

La transmission coupa et le cœur de Hux faillit s'arrêter. Il frappa d'un grand coup de poing dans la console pendant qu'à ses côtés, Ben Solo lui hurlait à l'oreille de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

_ … et voilà, termina la voix de Phasma quelques secondes plus tard.

Hux soupira. Ca n'avait été qu'un bégaiement de la communication sûrement dû à l'angle de rotation de l'astéroïde.

_ Phasma, tu peux répéter, on a été coupés.

_ Je disais que des amis de Finn nous ont remorqués jusqu'à la station de Kwenn et que le Finalizer et le Faucon sont en cours de réparation. Mais tout le monde va bien. Et vous, où êtes-vous ?

Hux lui fit un bref résumé de leur situation et même à travers la ligne qui grésillait, il s'imaginait sans mal Phasma opinant et réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de les sortir de là.

_ J'ai bien compris, approuva-t-elle. Ecoute, entre les réparations et le trajet, nous ne serons pas là avant plusieurs heures. Passe en mode survie pour économiser oxygène et énergie. Nous nous mettons en route dès que possible.

Il y eut des chuchotements en bruit de fond et Phasma reprit la parole.

_ Rey me confirme que le Faucon aussi sera bientôt prêt. Ils viendront chercher Ben en même temps que nous. En attendant, économisez vos ressources et tenez bon.

Hux approuva. Ils n'avaient de toute façon plus vraiment d'autre choix que de patienter, espérant que les batteries tiendraient suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils ne meurent pas asphyxiés et surtout, que les hommes de Sutho ne les trouveraient pas avant.

Hux avait le mince espoir qu'ils avaient abandonné la chasse quand ils avaient perdu leur trace dans la lune gazeuse.

Puis, à contrecœur, il coupa l'appel.

_ Je vais voir si je trouve des bombonnes d'oxygène ou des rations de survie, fit Ben Solo d'un ton étonnamment sérieux en se levant de son fauteuil.

Sa voix était encore râpeuse de l'émotion qu'il avait eue à savoir son équipage sain et sauf. Hux pouvait le comprendre. Ce que Solo exprimait par tous les pores de sa peau, Hux le vivait à l'intérieur, même si son visage impassible n'en laissait rien deviner.

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête l'initiative de Solo avant de commencer à couper un à un tous les systèmes auxiliaires.

Dans le cockpit, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant Hux face au spectacle grandiose des astres brillant autour d'eux. Il ne laissa en route que le recyclage de l'air et le système de communication. Il avait été convenu que Phasma devait les rappeler à leur approche, dans un temps encore indéterminé mais bien trop long à son goût.

Hux se passa une main sur le visage. Il était dans un état lamentable et se serait bien nettoyé. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser l'eau, une ressource bien trop limitée, ni même de prendre une douche sonique qui aurait bien trop tiré sur leur énergie. Il devrait encore supporter d'être sale. Au pire, il passerait les prochaines heures à dormir. Il n'avait plus eu un bon cycle de sommeil depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité et les évènements depuis le début de la course avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Hux ne comptait pas le temps passé évanoui comme du repos. Il supposait donc que s'il s'allongeait et qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la banquette fixée au mur du fond. Elle était toute simple, juste une planche de métal recouverte d'un fin coussin de cuir. Ce devait être dur et inconfortable au possible mais pour le moment, elle lui apparaissait comme le plus doux des couchages et il avait juste envie de s'y lover. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu le casque de Vader y trônant, sans doute posé là par Ben lorsqu'il était venu activer les boucliers.

Hux grimaça face aux orbites vides et noires qui le fixaient.

Il songea plutôt à explorer l'intérieur du vaisseau, voir s'il trouvait des couchettes dans les cabines mais l'idée de s'éloigner de la console et donc de manquer un appel de Phasma le rendait paranoïaque. Tant pis, il dormirait dans son fauteuil ou à bord du Finalizer, une fois sauvé.

Il se retourna vers le transparacier. Leur astéroïde tournoyait toujours, laissant apparaître tour à tour les étoiles luisantes et d'autres astéroïdes bruns semblant sur le point de les frôler.

Il serra les poings pour étirer discrètement ses muscles douloureux. Ses épaules claquèrent, le son résonnant sur les murs à présent qu'il était dans le silence quasi-total depuis l'arrêt des moteurs. Il n'y avait bien que le doux ronronnement du système de ventilation qui troublait la quiétude environnante. Et les lourds pas de Ben Solo qui revenait dans sa direction.

Ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte les bras chargés. Dans la semi-pénombre, Hux dut plisser les yeux pour deviner ce qu'il transportait. Ses deux grosses mains tenaient deux nouveaux verres d'eau bien pleins qui firent prendre conscience à Hux qu'il avait toujours soif malgré celui qu'il avait vidé précédemment. Le reste était beaucoup moins facilement identifiable.

_ Tu sais que nous avions déjà des verres, lança-t-il à Solo qui s'approcha de lui avec précaution pour ne rien renverser.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai eu la flemme de revenir les chercher et j'ai pensé que tu avais encore besoin de t'hydrater. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le « tsss » que lâcha Hux n'échappa pas au capitaine du Faucon Millenium qui, après avoir posé ses trouvailles sur la console désormais éteinte, s'installa sur son fauteuil.

_ Quoi « tsss » ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de faire la vaisselle non ?

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par réflexe mais ne trouva rien de percutant. Pour une fois, Ben Solo n'avait pas tort. Ils allaient probablement abandonner le petit vaisseau ici après l'arrivée de leurs équipages respectifs. Hux songea un instant à récupérer quelques pièces pour le Finalizer mais il se sentait bien trop las pour se mettre au travail. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas d'outils. Et pas vraiment envie d'en chercher. Au pire, il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard avec Phasma, quand les choses se seraient calmées autour d'eux, pour désosser le vaisseau en panne.

Finalement, il approuva d'un grognement et saisit le verre pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Son estomac émit un gargouillis fort embarrassant que Hux ignora avec tout le flegme dont il était capable. Et pour une fois, Solo eut le bon goût de ne pas commenter, même si son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

_ J'ai aussi ça, annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme en levant de chaque côté de sa tête une barre protéinée. La date est passée de quelques mois mais tu connais ces machins, c'est indestructible.

Hux connaissait effectivement « ces machins » mais pas si bien que ça. Il n'en consommait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il mettait un point d'honneur à préparer lui-même presque tous ses repas et avait une vraie répulsion pour cette nourriture compactée et insipide. Mais il supposa que c'était là un cas d'extrême nécessité, que son corps en avait besoin, et donc qu'il allait faire l'effort de manger et de pousser ce souvenir dégradant tout au fond de son esprit. Il se pencha pour saisir la barre que Ben Solo lui tendit et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

_ Il y a aussi trois scaphandres et autant de bouteilles d'oxygène dans l'un des coffres, poursuivit celui-ci. De quoi nous faire tenir quelques heures si jamais le recyclage de l'air nous lâche.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour commenter mais Ben Solo leva une main pour le stopper.

_ Et oui j'ai vérifié, les bouteilles sont toutes les trois pleines et les scaphandres en bon état.

Hux opina. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait songé à demander à Solo. Et il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier ait négligé ces détails. Il l'avait apparemment sous-estimé. En tout cas, c'était assurément une bonne nouvelle pour leur survie.

Il observa en silence Ben Solo arracher l'emballage de sa barre protéinée et mordre dedans à pleines dents. Son visage s'éclaira et il sourit à Hux.

_ Ce truc n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que à quoi je m'attendais, commenta-t-il. Et je crevais vraiment de faim !

Il engloutit le reste en deux bouchées que Hux trouva particulièrement impressionnantes.

Poussé par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon, Hux ouvrit sa propre barre et croqua dedans du bout des dents. C'était sec, insipide, et tout ce qu'il en retint, c'était un vieux goût de poussière. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez.

_ C'est pas terrible quand même, grommela-t-il en se forçant à prendre une autre bouchée, juste pour nourrir son corps.

Solo secoua la tête.

_ Ce que tu peux être difficile ! répliqua-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es habitué à la cuisine de palace.

_ Je suis habitué à la cuisine maison, se défendit Hux sans pour autant cesser de manger. J'aurais cru que toi, tu serais habitué à la cuisine de palace.

Ben Solo roula des yeux de manière si théâtrale que Hux se demanda s'il n'allait pas rester coincé. Après tout, ça n'aurait ajouté qu'une bizarrerie de plus à son visage.

_ Je n'ai pas mangé de cuisine de palace depuis des années, grogna Solo quand il eut terminé sa mimique exaspérée. Sérieusement Armie, je ne sais pas les films que tu te fais sur moi mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quelle a été ma vie.

Hux goba d'un coup le reste de sa barre et se pencha vers Ben Solo.

_ Ca fait des mois que je tente de t'interroger sur ta vie et que tu refuses de me répondre, pointa-t-il.

_ Ca fait des mois que tu tentes de m'interroger sur ma famille et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas plus maintenant qu'hier ou que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ! contra Solo avec humeur en se remettant sur pieds.

Il attrapa une petite mallette qu'il avait déposée à côté de la nourriture et de l'eau lorsqu'il était revenu avec leur repas.

Hux pinça les lèvres mais n'insista pas. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, mais dès que ce serait le cas, il ne se gênerait pas pour rappeler à Solo qu'il lui devait une faveur et là il aurait sa chance de rencontrer Leia Organa. Il lui fallait juste être patient et c'était bien une des qualités de Hux lorsqu'il avait un objectif en tête.

Ben Solo s'approcha de lui et posa la petite mallette sur la console avant de l'ouvrir. A la lueur des étoiles, Hux n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le contenu d'un kit de premiers soins. Il réalisa alors que Solo paraissait effectivement bien plus propre que lors de leur montée à bord. Son visage ne portait plus les traces de poussière de leur passage dans les corridors anciens de Sutho, et les croûtes de sang, vestiges de son combat contre Hux, avaient également disparu. Les bleus étaient toujours présents mais moins marqués. Il avait dû profiter de son petit périple pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Même ses cheveux étaient moins en bataille, plus dans le mouvement que Hux leur connaissait.

_ Laisse-moi te nettoyer, lui demanda Solo en prenant une compresse. Tu es tellement croûté que tu ressembles à un weequay.

_ J'apprécie la comparaison, répliqua Hux, et Ben Solo émit un petit rire.

Hux s'appuya tout de même contre son dossier et observa Solo qui imprégnait le coton de bacta. Cela ne serait pas aussi efficace qu'une douche mais ce serait un premier pas et surtout, cela endormirait les douleurs qui commençaient à se réveiller à présent qu'il se détendait.

Très doucement, Ben Solo lui essuya le front, les tempes et les pommettes. Hux s'attendait presque à ce qu'il en profite pour lui balancer remarques salaces et clins d'œil grossiers, mais Solo resta concentré sur sa tâche, les sourcils froncés comme s'il prenait ce qu'il faisait très à cœur. Quand il reposa la compresse sur la console, Hux grimaça en en découvrant la couleur. D'ailleurs, Solo en saisit une seconde pour débarbouiller son nez et ses lèvres. Une fois les croûtes qu'il avait sous les narines retirées, Hux eut l'impression de bien mieux respirer. Même si son cœur battait un peu vite et que son menton le brûlait là où était posé le bout des doigts de Ben Solo qui orientait son visage à sa convenance.

De la droite de Hux, il passa à sa gauche et frotta quelques secondes son oreille et sa mâchoire de ce côté. Puis il se redressa, apparemment satisfait et jeta la compresse près de la seconde.

Hux eut envie de lui crier de mettre tout ça dans une poubelle, nom de nom, on n'était pas chez les Wookies ici, mais il se retint. Dans quelques heures, ils ne seraient plus là. Et puis surtout, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus faim, ni soif, et que son visage était propre, il se sentait las et s'il n'avait plus à bouger, plus à parler, plus à ne rien faire jusqu'à l'arrivée du Finalizer, cela lui irait très bien.

Le bacta, agissant sur ses blessures, l'apaisait étrangement et s'il n'avait pas eu Solo à quelques centimètres de lui, il aurait probablement fermé les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il regarda ce grand idiot fourrager dans le kit d'urgence et en tirer un petit tube.

_ Regarde ce qu'il y avait aussi là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain en tendant l'objet à Hux. C'est le destin qui nous parle !

Méfiant, ce dernier le saisit du bout des doigts et soupira. Il reconnaissait ce gel. Il était à la base utilisé pour soulager les brûlures légères. Bien moins cher que le bacta, Hux s'en était tartiné des litres entiers sur le visage après certains passages sur des planètes désertiques qui lui avaient laissé les pommettes écarlates et le nez à vif. Quand il avait été plus jeune, moins bien équipé, le gel avait aussi eu d'autres usages lorsque Hux s'était trouvé en charmante compagnie. Apparemment, Solo connaissait également cette seconde fonction.

_ Je n'ai pas de brûlures, répliqua Hux en rendant le tube à Ben Solo.

Ce dernier hésita avant de le récupérer. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

_ Allez Armie, avoue qu'on l'a bien mérité. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, un peu de détente ne nous ferait pas de mal !

Hux se força à soutenir le regard de Ben Solo, méprisant la possibilité de baisser la tête face à lui. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Car tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était la façon dont la lumière bleutée des étoiles faisait ressortir l'opulence de sa chevelure ou la courbe de ses lèvres pleines. Mais Hux était plus fort que cela et il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de maîtriser les pulsions de ses hormones.

_ Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire c'est un peu de repos et de calme, répliqua-t-il de son ton le plus cinglant.

_ Tu es plus têtu qu'un bantha, insista Solo. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu…

_ Tu es un imbécile qui ne sait rien du tout et tu…

Un point clignotant au-delà du transparacier attira l'attention de Hux. De son bras, il repoussa Solo sur le côté, le plaquant contre le panneau des communications et se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés et le souffle court.

_ Que… commença Solo, mais la mine inquiète et le teint livide de Hux durent l'impressionner car il se tut sur le champ.

Hux retint un hoquet mais ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil quand il reconnut très distinctement, à quelques encablures d'eux, un vaisseau. Celui-ci naviguait entre les astéroïdes, trop loin pour que Hux puisse réellement l'identifier.

_ Des hommes de Sutho ? murmura Solo, toujours collé dos au mur et parfaitement raide comme s'il craignait de bouger.

_ Potentiellement, fit Hux le plus bas possible.

D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas trop de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir. Personne ne s'engageait sciemment dans un champ d'astéroïdes sans une bonne raison.

Celui sur lequel ils étaient posés tournoyait beaucoup et tous leurs systèmes principaux étaient coupés. Ils n'émettaient aucune lumière et presque aucun son. S'ils restaient ainsi immobiles et silencieux, ils avaient de bonnes chances de passer inaperçus.

Hux retint son souffle et se tendit tellement que son dos craqua. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la petite silhouette au loin qui paraissait avancer à une vitesse dérisoire. Mais pas une fois le vaisseau ne se tourna dans leur direction. Hux laissa échapper un soupir quand il disparut définitivement à l'horizon. Malgré cela, il resta encore longtemps à scruter les alentours à la recherche d'une autre embarcation qui ne vint pas.

_ On a eu de la chance, commenta Solo en observant lui aussi les étoiles.

Hux opina.

_ Ce n'était peut-être pas les hommes de Sutho, répondit-il, mais je préfère qu'on ne sache jamais.

_ N'empêche, reprit Solo et Hux ne manqua pas le sourire dans sa voix, tu sais comment on pourrait fêter ça ?

Il agita dans la ligne de mire de Hux le petit tube qu'il n'avait pas lâché de tout l'incident. Hux soupira de nouveau et l'envoya au sol d'une claque sur les gros doigts de Solo. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à cesser sa surveillance du ciel.

_ Et c'est moi qui suis soi-disant plus têtu qu'un bantha ! railla-t-il tout de même. Tu es le pire de nous deux !

_ C'est parce que je sais ce que tu veux et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant de manières !

_ Parce que j'ai pris la bonne résolution de ne plus te céder vu les ennuis que tu m'apportes à chaque fois que je te croise ! Et tu auras beau me jeter ta verge au visage, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Hux crut déceler un autre point lumineux à l'horizon. Mais après avoir passé un long moment à l'observer, ignorant Solo qui fourrageait il ne savait quoi à ses côté, Hux finit par conclure à une fausse alerte. Le point n'était qu'une étoile lointaine et absolument pas une menace pour eux. Là seulement, il s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

A peine installé, quelque chose de chaud lui fouetta la joue et il poussa un cri de surprise.

Le pénis encore mou mais toujours massif de Ben Solo se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Hux recula le plus possible.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de dégueulasse ! s'écria-t-il, tentant de focaliser sa colère sur le visage de Solo et non entre ses jambes, accrochant le cuir des accoudoirs comme s'il s'agissait là de la seule manière de garder ses mains sous contrôle.

Hux ne comprendrait et n'accepterait jamais d'être aussi attiré par un imbécile pareil. Un imbécile magnifique à ses yeux mais un imbécile tout de même.

_ C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais que je te jette ma verge au visage, répliqua Solo en roulant des hanches, manquant la joue de Hux de quelques millimètres à peine.

_ J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me jettes ta verge au visage ! protesta Hux se sentant devenir écarlate.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Solo d'un air faussement étonné. Ca n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déplaire les autres fois.

Hux savait que Solo jouait au crétin et qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le rictus qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher en attestait. Hux tourna alors la tête et leva la main, pour se protéger des assauts de cet engin géant qui mettait tant à mal sa volonté.

_ Range-moi ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, Ben Solo se pencha vers lui.

_ Mensoooonges, chantonna-t-il à son oreille avant de tomber à genoux. Mais puisque mon comportement a choqué l'âme pure que tu es, laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

A quatre pattes, il se glissa sous la console, virant d'un geste brusque les Dataries accumulés là, puis entre les jambes de Hux. Ses grandes mains brûlantes se posèrent sur ses cuisses pour les écarter.

La volonté de Hux vacilla. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il avait effectivement mérité de s'amuser un peu. Et Phasma n'était pas obligée de savoir. Hux pouvait le lui cacher et il n'aurait pas à entendre les moqueries à venir s'il cédait une fois de plus à Solo.

Quand ce dernier leva vers lui ses pupilles noires et ses lèvres qu'il avait humidifiées du bout de la langue, Hux pensa qu'il s'était de toute façon dit qu'il laisserait Solo lui mettre la main dans le pantalon si jamais ils s'en tiraient vivants. Et vivants ils étaient.

Et lorsque Solo posa sa bouche contre sa braguette, Hux cessa tout simplement de penser.

_ Armie, murmura Solo contre la toile de son pantalon, dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant et je le ferai, je te le promets.

_ Continue, souffla Hux sans même une hésitation.

Et kriff tant pis ! Il n'avait déjà que trop lutté contre ses désirs et ils avaient tellement d'heures d'attente… S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Hux était bien forcé d'admettre que depuis le début ou presque, il s'était douté qu'ils en arriveraient là. Il connaissait ses propres faiblesses, ses propres limites et le comportement habituel de Ben Solo ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

Ce dernier eut un large sourire qui fit palpiter le cœur de Hux avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche là où sa braguette commençait à gonfler, humidifiant le tissu de sa salive.

Hux ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ben continua à le lécher et à le mordiller à travers la toile de plus en plus tendue de son entrejambe et Hux songea vaguement qu'il devait avaler là tout un tas de poussière millénaire et dégoûtante des couloirs de Sutho. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas le problème de Hux. Et les sensations que Ben Solo lui procurait étaient comme toujours juste incroyables. Il se surprit à soupirer doucement, son érection toujours prisonnière et ses hanches s'agitant désormais au rythme des caresses de Solo.

Il songea un instant à rouvrir les yeux pour observer le fascinant visage de Ben Solo coincé entre ses cuisses mais n'en trouva pas le courage. Et il craignait un peu d'affronter le rictus complice que ce dernier lui jetterait, comme s'il avait toujours su que Hux, comme à chaque fois, finirait par écarter les jambes pour lui.

Les deux grosses mains de Solo caressaient ses mollets et ses genoux au même rythme que sa langue et ses lèvres titillaient son pénis, puis ses larges doigts glissèrent sous ses cuisses et le tirèrent en avant d'un coup, pour l'allonger davantage.

Hux poussa un cri de surprise face au changement de position qu'il trouva très inconfortable. Son cou était tordu contre le dossier de la chaise, son corps raide était plié en deux par la force brute de Solo, ses genoux presque au niveau de ses épaules et son popotin pointant dans le vide.

Il grogna de protestation et tenta de se redresser mais Solo le tenait fermement et son regard noir accrocha ses pupilles. Hux perdit toute volonté de se plaindre et regarda avec fascination la bouche de Ben Solo se rapprocher de son corps, un sourire narquois dévoilant ses grandes dents tordues. Celles-ci raclèrent son érection, puis passèrent sur ses testicules et Hux plongea la main dans les boucles de Ben Solo pour l'obliger à intensifier le contact. Celui-ci obtempéra et descendit toujours plus bas, la langue traçant la couture de son pantalon, pile entre les deux fesses de Hux qui trouva soudain qu'ils étaient bien trop habillés. Il voulait sentir à même sa chair le souffle humide de son amant.

Il tortilla pour récupérer un peu d'autonomie et au moins ouvrir son pantalon. Ou retirer ses bottes. N'importe quoi pour rapprocher sa peau de celle de Solo et évacuer la chaleur qui s'accumulait dans son corps, entre ses cuisses ou sur ses joues qu'il savait écarlates.

Mais Solo lui attrapa la main et la porta à sa bouche. Cela commença par quelques baisers sur sa paume, puis la grande langue de Ben Solo passa entre ses doigts et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur ses phalanges qu'il suça avec un bruit obscène qui fit bouillir le sang de Hux.

_ Déshabille-moi, maintenant, ordonna-t-il le plus fermement possible, haïssant son souffle si court qui trahissait son émoi.

Solo opina avec enthousiasme.

_ J'attendais que tu me le demandes, le taquina-t-il. Après tout, c'est toi qui depuis le début fais tout un tas d'histoires pour rien ou presque.

_ Risquer ma vie dans une course idiote, me faire kidnapper par un seigneur Hutt, voler le casque de Darth Vader et fuir à bord d'un vaisseau en panne, tu appelles ça rien ou presque ?

_ Je ne parle pas de ça, grogna Ben Solo, toujours accroupi entre ses jambes, ses lèvres et son menton luisant de salive. Je parle de toutes ces fois où j'ai voulu t'embrasser et où tu m'as envoyé paître. Même quand je me suis présenté à moitié à poil dans le costume d'opéra tu m'as rejeté. Et pourtant, je l'ai vu le désir dans tes yeux Armie. Je l'ai vu.

Hux grogna, incapable d'expliquer les raisons de son attitude. Dans sa tête, cela avait été la chose la plus logique et la plus rationnelle du monde. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans le noir avec Solo, les mains et la bouche de celui-ci sur son corps fiévreux, il ne trouvait aucune façon de le formuler, de l'expliquer. Même à lui-même.

_ Tu es juste un horrible fauteur de troubles, grogna-t-il pour ne pas donner à Solo le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot.

_ Et toi tu es juste un casse-pieds. Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, quand on s'embrasse, répliqua Solo en se redressant, son nez frôlant le corps de Hux jusqu'à atteindre son visage.

Sans donner à celui-ci le temps de se défendre, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Hux ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Ben Solo se lier à la sienne en un baiser humide et passionné. Il repensa vaguement à la poussière des couloirs de Sutho que Solo était en train de lui transmettre à grands coups de salive mais jugea qu'il s'en fichait. Surtout quand il sentit contre ses fesses toujours couvertes de ce pantalon qu'il n'en pouvait plus de porter, le membre à présent bien raide de Solo. Au moins lui était à découvert depuis qu'il avait fouetté la joue de Hux. Ce dernier était toujours compressé dans des épaisseurs de tissu qu'il songeait presque à arracher de ses doigts.

Alors il leva les mains et agrippa les mèches noires de son amant pour faire durer le baiser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que respirer devienne pénible, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres deviennent douloureuses. Il détestait l'admettre mais même dans leur état, alors que Ben Solo et lui-même ne s'étaient plus lavés les dents depuis une éternité, qu'ils avaient la langue chargée et l'haleine douteuse, embrasser Solo était l'une des sensations les plus enivrantes qu'il ait connu. Phasma avait eu raison. Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête.

_ Waouh ! commenta péniblement Solo quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

_ Je pensais… souffla Hux contre sa bouche entre deux respirations hachées, que je t'avais ordonné… de me déshabiller.

_ Ordonné hein ? s'amusa Solo en lui souriant. A vos ordres, Général ! répliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant de nouveau entre les jambes ouvertes de Hux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est ridicule.

Solo pouffa en attrapant une de ses bottes.

_ Quoi ? le taquina-t-il. Je suis certain que tu serais super sexy dans un de ces vieux uniformes de l'Empire qu'il y avait chez Sutho.

Hux lui donna un coup de pied léger. Il avait toujours refusé d'essayer un des uniformes de son père lorsqu'il avait été adolescent, ça n'allait pas être pour porter d'autres vieilleries ayant appartenu à des hommes probablement morts depuis longtemps. Même si effectivement, avec sa silhouette élancée, il était certain qu'il aurait eu fière allure dans l'un de ces uniformes sombres.

_ Si Général ne te plaît pas, tu aimerais Grand Moff ? Ou Empereur ? le titilla Solo en attrapant de nouveau sa botte, serrant son talon dans ses grands doigts.

Hux ne put retenir un sourire.

_ Sénateur suffira, répondit-il en positionnant son pied de façon à faciliter la tâche de Solo.

_ Ah oui j'oubliais, ricana Solo. Juste sénateur. Après tout, tu es quelqu'un de tellement simple.

_ Exactement.

Solo arrêta son geste alors que les orteils de Hux ne touchaient déjà plus le bout de ses chaussures, et l'observa, la tête penchée de côté.

_ Quoique, je pense qu'en sénateur aussi, tu serais super sexy.

_ J'ai l'impression à t'entendre que tu me trouverais sexy dans n'importe quelle tenue.

Solo opina avec véhémence.

_ Ou dans n'importe quelle absence de tenue, appuya-t-il en tirant enfin sur la botte jusqu'à ce que le pied de Hux retrouve l'air libre, sa chaussette étant restée coincée à l'intérieur.

Puis il fronça son long nez.

_ Même quand de toute évidence tes pieds n'ont pas vu un savon depuis une éternité, je te trouve sexy, pouffa-t-il en jetant au loin la botte de Hux qui s'écrasa contre un panneau de contrôle.

Hux se redressa sur un coude pour toiser Solo du plus haut possible.

_ Je tiens à te signaler, pointa-t-il un peu vexé, que toi non plus tu ne sens pas la rose !

_ Oh oui, je suppose qu'on aurait dû faire un crochet par la salle de bain de Sutho pour se débarbouiller un peu ! railla-t-il en se saisissant de l'autre botte de Hux.

_ C'est pas un débarbouillage qu'il te faudrait pour te désincruster de ta sueur, c'est un récurage complet avec une brosse en poils de borra !

_ Dit le gars avec une haleine de wookie, contra Solo en retirant la seconde botte qui suivit le même trajet que la première. J'ai eu l'impression de rouler une pelle à mon oncle Chewie.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas que ton éducation sexuelle te vienne d'un wookie, répliqua Hux en écrasant ses pieds nus contre les joues de Ben Solo qui se débattit pour échapper à l'odeur. C'est un rituel de chez eux de balancer sa bite au visage de l'être convoité ?

Ben Solo parvint finalement à attraper les chevilles de Hux et à les éloigner de son nez. Puis il prit une grande inspiration comme s'il avait longuement retenu son souffle.

_ Premièrement, aucun wookie n'a fait mon éducation sexuelle et je trouve dégradant que tu puisses même le suggérer. Ensuite, je tiens à te rappeler que tu es généralement celui qui rampe entre mes cuisses pour me libérer de mes sous-vêtements et je pensais vraiment te rendre service en prenant les devants.

_ Je suis surtout surpris que tu sois capable d'ouvrir toi-même un pantalon puisque je t'ai demandé depuis cinq bonnes minutes de me débarrasser du mien et que je suis toujours aussi couvert que quand je suis monté à bord de ce vaisseau.

_ Moins les bottes, malheureusement, grogna Solo en manipulant les jambes de Hux jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses reposent sur ses épaules.

S'il avait été plus souple, Hux aurait probablement tenté d'attraper une mèche de Solo entre ses orteils pour la tirer, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage et il avait vraiment envie de passer à la suite. Son érection pulsait douloureusement contre le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, impatiente d'être engloutie par la gorge de Ben Solo.

Il roula des hanches et le sourire de Solo se fit plus sombre. Ce dernier chercha son regard et très doucement, posa ses lèvres sur la bosse rendue humide par ses précédents baisers. Hux soupira et enfin, les doigts de Solo ouvrirent sa ceinture et baissèrent sa braguette.

Hux se souleva pour faciliter la tâche à Solo qui sans hésiter, le débarrassa de ses vêtements, le laissant les fesses à l'air et son érection reposant au creux de son ventre.

Il commençait à faire froid dans le cockpit depuis que la plupart des circuits avaient été coupés et Hux sentait nettement le courant d'air qui frôla sa peau exposée. Mais il brûlait tellement de désir et d'impatience qu'il se savait très clairement capable de l'occulter.

Solo se remit en position entre ses cuisses et alors que Hux s'attendait à ce qu'il continue ses caresses et ses baisers, celui-ci eut un instant d'hésitation et éclata de rire.

Hux grimaça et lui pressa de nouveau un pied sur le visage pour faire taire cette nouvelle hilarité un poil vexante.

_ Quoi encore ? aboya-t-il, décidant que si Solo ne lui faisait rien de plaisant dans les dix secondes à venir, il sortirait de ce fauteuil pour récupérer ses vêtements et Solo n'aurait qu'à se finir à la main !

Solo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour calmer son fou rire puis se pencha pour embrasser la fesse gauche de Hux. Ce dernier frissonna quand des dents mordillèrent sa chair sensible.

_ Tu as un gros bleu juste là, s'amusa Ben Solo en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur la partie incriminée.

_ La faute à qui ! grogna Hux en repensant à sa chute lors de son combat contre Solo.

Rien que pour ça d'ailleurs il aurait dû s'en tenir à ses bonnes résolutions et repousser Solo une fois de plus.

_ Je dirais presque que je suis désolé, répondit Solo dont les yeux brillaient, mais ce serait mentir. Quelque part, tu ne l'as pas volé.

_ Venant de toi, c'est un peu fort je trouve.

Pour une fois, Solo ne répliqua pas et l'embrassa de nouveau au même endroit.

_ Ca fait mal quand je fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hux sentait bien que la sensation n'était pas la même qu'habituellement mais parler de douleur aurait été franchement exagéré.

_ Non, ça va, répondit-il.

_ Et quand je fais ça ? insista Solo en plantant sa langue directement au centre de l'hématome.

Hux frissonna au contact mais secoua la tête.

_ Non, ça, ça va aussi.

_ Et ça ? poursuivit Solo en croquant à pleines dents dans sa peau.

Hux sursauta. Il n'aurait pas cru que Solo en arriverait à cela aussi facilement. Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'épaule pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

_ Mais évidemment que ça fait mal crétin ! s'écria-t-il. Ca ne va pas non !

Solo ricana et un de ses grands doigts caressa la trace couverte de salive.

_ Désolé Armie, fit-il dans un gloussement. Mais tu as vraiment le petit cul le plus appétissant de la Galaxie et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Hux ne se départit pas de son regard le plus méprisant.

_ Si tu as tant envie de mettre en contact mon petit cul et ta grande bouche, fit-il d'un air pincé, crois-moi je pense à des solutions bien plus agréables que de m'arracher un morceau de chair.

Les yeux de Solo s'éclairèrent d'un nouveau désir. Immédiatement, il plongea son long nez entre les deux fesses de Hux et embrassa son ouverture, la titillant de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Hux ferma les yeux et ne retint pas ses soupirs Ses bras s'accrochèrent au dossier au point de faire crisser le cuir. Il avait songé à son érection au fond de la gorge de Solo. Cela était presque aussi bien. Surtout quand les doigts de Solo se refermèrent autour de son membre et le caressèrent au rythme des allées et venues de sa langue en lui.

_ Ben… souffla-t-il dans le petit cockpit où ne résonnaient plus que les bruits de son plaisir et des gestes humides de Solo.

Bientôt, ce fut tout son corps qui vibrait et ses hanches qui roulaient pour approfondir le contact, forcer Ben Solo en lui, autour de lui, contre lui.

Le sentant probablement fébrile, Ben Solo lâcha son érection et ses mains remontèrent sur ses cuisses, son ventre, jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de sa chemise.

_ Je te trouve encore beaucoup trop habillé, marmonna Solo en se reculant pour juger d'un œil noir le tissu qui couvrait toujours la moitié du corps de Hux.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et s'essuya la bouche. A se laisser aller ainsi au plaisir, il s'était copieusement bavé dessus. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Solo dont le menton luisait de salive. Son front aussi était constellé de perles de sueur et ses mèches collaient à son visage. Ses joues étaient délicieusement rosies et Hux eut une fois de plus envie de l'embrasser.

_ Tu peux parler, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque en fixant les vêtements sombres dont pas un n'avait quitté le corps de Solo.

Si ce n'était pour son érection balançant entre ses cuisses, il était encore intégralement vêtu.

_ Je ne voulais pas t'imposer plus encore l'odeur putride de ma sueur, répliqua Solo en se redressant pour saisir les pans de la chemise de Hux.

Celui-ci éloigna ses mains et se chargea lui-même de se déshabiller.

_ Trop tard ! rappela-t-il. L'odeur de ta sueur est déjà incrustée dans mes narines. Retire-moi donc plutôt tout ça !

_ Oui Géné… commença Solo, qui stoppa d'un grand éclat de rire quand Hux lui jeta de nouveau son regard le plus noir.

Hux ne mit que quelques secondes à lancer à terre le reste de ses frusques, puis il se carra plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour observer Solo à l'œuvre. Il sentait encore entre ses fesses les traces humides que celui-ci avait laissées. Il avait aussi conscience du fait qu'il était couvert de bleus. Et pas que sur le popotin. Sur les bras, les côtes, le ventre, les cuisses et sûrement le dos aussi. Ses frasques chez Sutho avaient tracé sur sa peau pâle des marques dont il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper maintenant.

Ben Solo s'appuya contre les consoles éteintes pour se débarrasser de ses grandes bottes. A l'instar de ses mains, ses pieds étaient immenses et quand il jeta ses chaussures près de celles abandonnées de Hux, celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire quant à leur différence de taille. Solo se défit ensuite sans chichi de sa chemise avant d'ôter son pantalon, exposant au regard de Hux son corps appétissant. Lui aussi était perclus de blessures mineures qu'il ignora avec la même facilité que Hux

Mettant son cerveau en berne et ses instincts au premier plan, ce dernier tendit les bras pour que Solo vienne s'y blottir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et bientôt leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorant pendant que leurs soupirs de plaisir se mêlaient au crissement du fauteuil qui avait bien du mal à supporter leurs deux poids conjugués.

Hux aimait sentir rouler sous ses doigts les muscles de Solo, alors que ses narines étaient pleines de son odeur musquée et que ses cuisses le serraient au creux de son désir. Il ne se lassait pas de cette peau constamment brûlante, de cet enthousiasme communicatif que Solo avait pour toute chose, de la sensation de ses cheveux lui chatouillant les joues ou se collant à ses tempes humides. Et plus que tout, il ne se lassait pas de la puissante érection de son amant qu'il avait envie de sentir au plus profond de son corps.

Il glissa sa main entre leurs cuisses et le saisit d'un geste sûr. Solo cessa de l'embrasser quelques secondes, le temps de souffler son approbation et de murmurer son nom. Puis il laissa Hux le caresser en de languides va-et-vient.

_ Prêt pour la suite ? fit Hux quand il supposa que Solo n'aurait pas pu être plus raide. Personnellement, il était plus que prêt, ne se rappelant que trop bien la façon dont Solo lui avait fait perdre le contrôle lors de leurs précédentes nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il était impatient de retrouver cet état de parfaite extase.

_ Moi oui, murmura Solo à son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe qu'il suça quelques instants. Mais toi, pas encore. Enfin, à moins que tu n'aies envie d'y aller à sec vu la façon dont tu as traité le gel tout à l'heure.

_ Crétin, grommela Hux. Dépêche-toi de me préparer avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ben Solo s'agenouilla de nouveau entre ses cuisses et croisa les bras sur sa puissante poitrine, un grand sourire sur son visage écarlate.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! demanda Hux quand il ne bougea pas après de longues secondes.

_ J'attends de voir si tu vas changer d'avis. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, j'en doute.

Hux était lui-même aussi dur que Ben Solo et ses cuisses reposaient grandes ouvertes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il leva une jambe.

_ Arrête de te faire plus bête que tu ne l'es, grogna-t-il, ou je te refais l'attaque des pieds qui puent !

_ Ah non ! Pas l'attaque des pieds qui puent !

Il plongea au sol à la recherche du petit tube. Hux l'entendit clairement grommeler.

_ Il y a plus de Dataries ici que dans le string d'une prostituée de la Bordure Extérieure, ronchonna-t-il en rampant au milieu des pièces à la recherche du gel.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il poussa un cri de victoire.

_ On va pouvoir passer à la suite, annonça-t-il en le brandissant fièrement.

_ J'ai failli m'ennuyer et partir, répliqua Hux. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit coincés ici.

_ L'impatience dont tu fais preuve me flatte, répondit Solo en revenant près de lui, grimaçant de douleur à chaque fois qu'un de ses genoux s'enfonçait dans les pièces étalées au sol.

Hux songea qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire le tour du cockpit avant de partir, être certain qu'il ne lui en manquerait aucune. Dans sa situation, le moindre sou était crucial.

_ Je suis bien obligé d'être patient avec un empoté pareil, fit-il d'un ton cinglant.

_ Empoté ! se vexa Solo. Empoté ! Tu vas voir si un empoté est capable de te faire gémir d'une telle manière !

Il fit sauter le bouchon du tube tellement fort que celui-ci vola à travers le cockpit avant de rebondir sur le panneau du système de communication et de disparaître quelque part sous la console.

_ Eh bien bravo, commenta Hux avec mépris.

_ C'est pas comme si on allait en avoir besoin plusieurs fois, grommela Solo en arrosant copieusement ses doigts du liquide translucide.

Habituellement, il prenait le temps de chauffer le lubrifiant avant de pénétrer Hux, une attention pour laquelle celui-ci lui était toujours reconnaissant. Mais cette fois, il se contenta de lui jeter un air moqueur, leva ses sourcils, et glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses. Hux sursauta à la sensation glaciale.

_ Ordure, souffla-t-il alors que déjà Solo introduisait son majeur.

Hux avait beau lui envoyer piques et critiques à la moindre occasion, il était évident qu'en la matière, Ben Solo savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et quand quelques minutes plus tard, Solo glissa en lui un quatrième doigt, le faisant crier d'anticipation, le corps de Hux était en feu et en sueur.

_ Ca suffit, murmura-t-il d'une voix si hachée qu'il s'étonna que Ben Solo le comprenne. Prends-moi, ajouta-t-il avec véhémence, attrapant le bras de Solo pour le guider sur lui.

_ Pas ici, fit Solo contre son cou, ses lèvres piquant sa peau de baisers et son érection pressant contre celle de Hux. Je te veux si fort que le fauteuil ne tiendra pas. La banquette plutôt !

Hux voulut protester. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien de bouger de sous la chaleur confortable de Solo. Mais ce dernier avait raison. Le fauteuil était ancien, pas forcément bien entretenu et Hux n'avait aucune envie de se briser le cou si les attaches lâchaient brusquement. Et même si ça le tuait, son fantôme mourrait probablement une deuxième fois si Phasma trouvait son cadavre étalé au sol avec toujours Ben Solo en lui.

_ Ok, admit-il avant de mordre dans la lèvre épaisse de son amant. Aide-moi juste à me lever.

Ses jambes tremblaient un peu et il n'avait aucune envie de finir par terre. Ben Solo le prit par la taille pour le redresser et tous deux grimacèrent du bruit que fit la peau humide de Hux quand elle se désincrusta du cuir.

_ Ouch ! fit Solo. Pas trop douloureux ?

_ Pas plus qu'un crétin qui plante ses dents dans mes fesses, fit Hux qui se doutait que son dos était écarlate.

Mais il avait plus urgent en tête. Il se tourna vers la banquette, les grandes mains de Solo toujours sur lui, et soupira d'agacement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le casque de Vader, toujours soigneusement posé là. Et tant pis si c'était un item à la valeur inestimable. Pour le moment, la vision de ce casque déformé lui coupait presque toute envie.

_ Quoi encore ? fit Ben Solo en enfonçant son grand nez dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on s'envoie en l'air sous les yeux de ton grand-père.

Solo pouffa et relâcha Hux pour rejoindre la banquette et saisir le casque. Hux apprécia chaque geste de sa nudité à la lumière des étoiles.

_ Tu sais Armie, ce n'est qu'un vieux casque. Mon grand-père n'est pas vraiment là à nous regarder.

_ Je m'en doute, dit Hux en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre la console. Je trouve juste ce machin flippant en de telles circonstances.

Ben Solo poussa un soupir déchirant et tourna le casque vers lui pour lui parler.

_ Désolé grand-père mais tu as entendu Armie. Il ne veut pas te voir pendant que je le fais crier de plaisir. Alors tu comprendras bien…

Il prit alors une voix plus grave encore que la sienne et agita le casque de gauche à droite.

_ Je comprends bien, mon petit Ben, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et je te pardonne. Après tout, ce rouquin a le plus joli petit cul de la Galaxie et il serait bien dommage que tu n'en profites pas ! Félicitations à toi pour avoir…

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Tu es vraiment un crétin, grogna-t-il.

_ Mais un crétin avec l'aval de son auguste grand-père, répliqua Solo en plaçant le casque de Vader sous la banquette. Maintenant viens-là.

Hux saisit la main que Solo lui tendait et se laissa guider. Il le fit s'agenouiller face au mur, les paumes sur le métal et l'arrière-train pointant vers le reste du cockpit. Il se pencha vers Hux et déposa une multitude de baisers le long de sa colonne.

_ Et puis… fit-il entre deux bruits mouillés, ne me dis pas… que tu n'aimes pas… tous ces vieux trucs de l'Empire.

Quand il atteignit sa nuque il prit une pause et caressa du bout du nez la courbe de l'oreille de Hux. Ce dernier sentait l'érection massive de Solo entre ses fesses et il s'y frotta pour l'inciter à le pénétrer. Mais Solo semblait plutôt d'humeur à le torturer et à prendre son temps.

_ J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais les plans de l'Etoile de la Mort dans la chambre forte de Sutho.

Hux ferma les yeux et opina. Il regrettait vraiment de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps pour étudier cela de plus près. C'était vraiment quelque chose que le fascinait depuis son adolescence et l'un des seuls sujets avec lequel il avait noyé son père de questions.

_ C'était une arme exceptionnelle et une merveille de technologie. J'avoue qu'elle m'a rendu curieux, admit-il.

Les mains de Solo encerclèrent sa taille et il ricana dans son cou.

_ Ou alors, c'est juste que tu aimes un bon gros canon, commenta-t-il.

_ Disons qu'à usage intelligent, une telle arme de destruction massive peut être un moyen rapide et efficace pour ramener l'ordre dans la Galaxie. Bien plus qu'une guérilla éparse en tout cas.

Malgré son désir, Hux avait presque envie de s'éloigner de la peau brûlante de Solo qui troublait son esprit pour lui expliquer plus clairement ses vues en la matière et la manière dont il concevait qu'un peu de terreur et une force de frappe efficace soient certes une solution cruelle et radicale, mais payante sur le long terme. D'ailleurs, il avait presque orienté son mémoire là-dessus avant de craindre que ses vues ne soient considérées comme trop extrêmes et un frein à sa future carrière. C'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'être plus stratégique. N'empêche que Solo abordait là un de ses concepts de prédilection.

_ Et avec mon gros canon, susurra Solo à son oreille, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je vise ?

Hux prit une seconde pour respirer lentement et éclaircir son esprit.

_ Je pense… hésita-t-il au fur et à mesure que les arguments s'empilaient dans sa tête, que je pencherais pour Hosnian Prime. C'est le siège du Sénat et de la République. La viser dans un premier temps permettrait de faire disparaître d'un coup une classe politique ancienne et corrompue, mêlant habitudes et copinages. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu radical mais cela permettrait de repartir sur une base saine, d'organiser un nouveau mode de scrutin et une nouvelle assemblée où tous les peuples de la Galaxie, même ceux des mondes les plus éloignés, auraient voix au chapitre.

Ben Solo se crispa derrière lui et Hux perdit sa chaleur quand il se recula.

_ Armie, fit-il d'un air offusqué, quand un type est à poil derrière toi avec l'érection du siècle et qu'il te demande ce que tu veux qu'il vise avec son gros canon, tu lui réponds un truc genre « mon cul », tu ne lui donnes pas un cours de géopolitique.

Hux se retourna et regarda Solo par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier avait sa moue boudeuse mais à part ça, il semblait aussi raide que quelques secondes auparavant.

_ C'est toi qui me poses des questions pour une fois intéressantes, se défendit-il. Alors oui, excuse-moi si j'ai trouvé nécessaire le fait de te donner une réponse claire et construite.

Ben Solo roula des yeux et tendit les mains vers plafond.

_ Mais tu es tellement terre à terre ! Et tu prends toujours tout au premier degré ! Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être un peu romantique pour une fois.

Hux leva un sourcil.

_ Parce que répondre « mon cul » c'est ça ta définition du romantisme peut-être ?

Ben Solo soupira si fort qu'il en postillonna sur le dos de Hux.

_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de discuter avec toi, grommela-t-il avant de se positionner de nouveau derrière Hux et de le pénétrer sans prévenir.

Hux lâcha un hoquet de surprise puis un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Ben Solo poussa lentement à l'intérieur. Il aimait cette sensation, cette friction, et la manière donc le corps de Solo paraissait être fait pour fusionner avec le sien.

Quand Solo fut entièrement en lui, ils restèrent tous deux sans bouger, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ben Solo avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Hux et son autre main caressait ses cheveux roux.

Les doigts de Hux s'étaient crispés de chaque côté de sa tête sur le mur dans une vaine tentative de conserver un peu de contrôle mais même le froid du métal contre son front n'y suffisait pas.

Il roula des hanches et son gémissement se mêla à celui de Solo.

_ Armie, souffla ce dernier contre son cou avant d'entamer une série de va-et-vient qui les laissèrent tous deux pantelants.

_ Ben… répliqua Hux entre deux cris d'extase, alors que la tension au creux de ses cuisses monta au point qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait se disloquer sous la pression de Solo en lui.

Ben Solo posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque alors qu'une de ses mains saisit le membre de Hux pour le caresser sans douceur et que ses autres doigts s'engouffraient entre ses dents. La langue de Hux s'enroula autour d'eux, les goûtant, les suçant, comme s'ils étaient le dernier point d'ancrage de sa conscience.

Et quand finalement l'extase fut trop forte et qu'il se répandit sur la banquette, ses dents se refermèrent brutalement sur les phalanges pour empêcher sa gorge de produire un son que Sutho aurait sûrement pu entendre depuis son palais.

Ben Solo le relâcha pour poser ses doigts gluants de salive et de sperme de chaque côté de sa taille. Il le maintint en place, continuant à le pilonner quelques instants encore avant de lui-même se vider en Hux tout en criant son prénom.

Le silence dans le cockpit fut presque pesant après que leurs gémissements se soient tus et que leurs respirations se soient calmées. Ben Solo se retira et Hux se sentit épuisé. Il ne protesta pas quand Solo le prit entre ses bras et le coucha sur la banquette sans doute dégoûtante. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laver. Et il était si las. Et le corps de Solo était chaud. Et la façon dont il embrassait son épaule était si douce. Et la manière dont ses long bras enserraient sa taille était si plaisante.

Au final, même si la banquette était bien trop petite pour eux deux, ils se collèrent tant l'un à l'autre, le dos de Hux contre le torse de Solo, qu'ils y tinrent. Et sans même qu'il le veuille, Hux plongea dans le sommeil.

« *** »

Ce fut sa vessie pleine qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Hux se frotta les yeux, mettant un bref instant à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ses membres douloureux et Solo ronflant doucement à son oreille étaient autant d'indices qui lui remirent bien vite les idées en place.

Il regarda le petit cockpit qui devait sentir le renfermé et le sexe. Au moins le système de recyclage de l'air n'était-il pas tombé en panne pendant qu'ils dormaient et nul non plus ne paraissait les avoir retrouvés. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Et maintenant qu'il avait dormi et qu'il était un peu plus frais, Hux maudit presque le manque de discernement dont il avait fait preuve, s'envoyant en l'air avec Solo plutôt que de surveiller leurs arrières. Mais bon, tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le regretter.

Ben Solo grogna quand Hux repoussa le lourd bras toujours passé autour de sa taille. Tout son côté gauche était engourdi de n'avoir pas eu la place de bouger. Il se remit debout, non sans entendre un grommellement qui sonnait comme une question.

_ Je vais juste pisser, annonça-t-il à Solo qui se remit immédiatement à ronfler.

A tâtons, Hux trouva la petite salle de bain exactement à la même place que celle du Finalizer. Il s'essuya avec un bout de chiffon qui devait faire office de serviette et vida sa vessie. Il était content d'être dans le noir le plus total car au moins n'avait-il pas à affronter son propre regard. Ou l'image de lui, décoiffé et couvert de bleus.

Quand il revint dans le cockpit Ben Solo n'avait pas bougé mais une petite lumière rouge clignotait sur le tableau de bord. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se précipita. C'était un signal d'appel.

_ Phasma ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Solo.

_ C'est moi, confirma celle-ci. Nous sommes dans le champ d'astéroïdes et nous n'avons vu personne pour le moment. Ni les hommes de Sutho, ni vous. Tout va bien pour vous ?

_ Ca va, ça va, confirma-t-il à mi-voix. Nous sommes vivants.

Déjà son regard sautait aux quatre coins de la cabine à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Phasma et Mitaka le voir dans un état pareil.

_ Laisse le canal de communication ouvert, poursuivit-elle. Je vais tenter de vous repérer grâce à ça. Nous devrions vous trouver dans quelques minutes.

_ Ok.

Il y eut un moment de blanc puis Phasma reprit la parole, elle aussi à voix basse mais avec une note amusée.

_ Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Hux qui était déjà en train de renfiler ses sous-vêtements.

_ Solo dort, expliqua-t-il avec un regard en coin à la grande silhouette toujours recroquevillée sur la banquette.

_ Il va falloir le réveiller, fit la voix de Mitaka. Le Faucon n'est pas loin derrière nous.

Hux resta silencieux. Il y eut un brouhaha de l'autre côté de la ligne, comme si Phasma bousculait Mitaka.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, reprit-elle, tu as encore couché avec lui et tu essaies de filer discrètement sans avoir à subir le côté malaise du lendemain matin ?

Hux serra les poings. Son bras droit était décidément bien trop perspicace. Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser démonter, sinon, il n'en verrait jamais le bout.

_ Absolument pas, répondit-il le plus fermement possible.

Le gloussement de Phasma lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été aussi convainquant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

_ Bon alors laisse-le dormir si ça te met plus à l'aise. Rey et les autres se débrouilleront bien avec lui. Tiens-toi juste prêt.

_ Je serai dans le sas, leur confirma Hux.

Il se tourna vers le transparacier et sourit quand il reconnut au loin la forme triangulaire de son bienaimé Finalizer.

Il termina de se vêtir et explora à quatre pattes le sol à la recherche des Dataries qu'il n'avait cessé de semer. Au final, il ne lui en restait qu'une petite poignée sur les trois grosses qu'il avait volées. Pas de quoi changer son existence mais peut-être de quoi payer son semestre à l'université s'il se débrouillait bien.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le casque de Darth Vader resté sous la banquette le temps de ses ébats avec Ben Solo. Les orbites noires le fixaient toujours et Hux frémit. C'était un objet à la valeur inestimable. Difficile à revendre. Presque impossible en fait. Mais si jamais… si jamais il se débrouillait bien… Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie. Il se mordit les lèvres et hésita. Sa main se tendit vers l'objet et ses yeux surveillèrent la forme immobile de Solo. Il dormait à poings fermés.

Puis Hux soupira et laissa sa main retomber sur sa cuisse. Ben Solo avait passé des années de sa vie à apprendre par cœur des kilomètres de plan pour un jour récupérer ce casque qui pour lui était plus qu'une manne pécuniaire. C'était un morceau de l'histoire de sa famille. Un morceau de son identité.

Hux secoua la tête et décida que prendre le casque de Vader lui causerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Et des ennuis, il en avait déjà bien assez comme ça. Alors, il se remit debout et vérifia du regard qu'il n'avait oublié aucune pièce.

Quand il passa près de la banquette pour sortir du cockpit et rejoindre le sas, la main de Solo attrapa son poignet. Hux sursauta mais un coup d'œil à l'homme lui suffit à comprendre qu'il était encore dans les vapes.

_ J'ai besoin de vider ma vessie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en espérant que cette tactique fonctionnerait pour la seconde fois.

Solo lui fit un vague sourire et reposa la tête sur la banquette. Hux inspira une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le « à bientôt » qu'il avait été sur le point de prononcer. Car il était certain que Ben Solo se retrouverait encore sur sa route d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon, il lui devait encore une faveur !

Le plus discrètement possible, il quitta le cockpit et rejoignit le sas où déjà il entendait les moteurs du Finalizer en train de s'amarrer.

FIN

"***"

 _Et voilà! C'est fini pour le Trésor des Hutts! J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire! Et un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot! Je l'ai déjà dit mais votre soutien est précieux!_

 _Sinon je l'évoquais dans le chapitre précédent, mais le Trésor des Hutts n'est que la première histoire de cet univers de contrebandiers! Armitage et Ben reviendront dans quelques semaines dans une nouvelle aventure qui normalement s'appellera "Armitage Hux et les Vestiges de l'Empire". A très bientôt donc :D_


End file.
